Rock the S house
by Darwi Odrade
Summary: Suite de Rock the G house. Aster Black entre au lycée de la ville, le maire a apporté quelques modifications puisque l'école se trouve désormais dans un château qu'il a acheté au nord de l'écosse. Forbidden love
1. Chapter 1

_Hello_

_Comme promis, je publie la suite de Rock the G house... Oui, je sais, Rock the S house c'est vraiment pas original par rapport au premier, mais je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, promis !_

_Bon je vous laisse lire la petite fiche ci-dessous mais vous pouvez la passer et aller directement à l'histoire un peu plus bas._

**Personnages : **Harry Potter, the Weasley family (_probablement pas au complet_...), Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, ... Bon, je vais aller plus vite ! En gros, ya tous les personnages que l'on trouve dans HP5, HP6 et HP7 (_sauf peut-être voldi... mais ça c parce que c'est un UA ! Quoique, je le verrais bien en magnat financier qui veux racheter la ville après la mort de Dumbledore... un petit vote ?_ ) et puis ya les petits nouveaux que vous avez découverts dans Rock the G house et enfin ceux que vous ne connaissez pas encore, mais là c'est une surprise !

**Genre :** Romance, Drame, Humour (_euh... pour le trois, je ne réponds pas du niveau de toutes mes vannes._..)

**Résumé :** Suite de Rock the G house. Aster Black rentre en seconde au lycée de la ville, le maire a apporté quelques modifications puisque l'école se trouve désormais dans un chateau qu'il a acheté au nord de l'écosse. Dans le train, pour échapper a une dispute, elle se réfugie dans un compartiment isolé. Là, elle découvre un garçon au cheveux blond qui dors paisiblement.

**Disclaimer :** La grande majorité des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (_par contre, je vous préviens, leur vie n'étant pas la même que celle du bouquin, leur caractère peut s'en trouver modifier. Je pense notament à Harry mais vous n'avez qu'à lire ce qui suit c'est frappant !)_

_ENJOY !_

**Chapter 1 :** Senza - Camille

Tout commençait avec un simple battement du pied. Si léger que tout observateur extérieur n'aurais put le déceler.

Puis il s'intensifiait tandis que l'autre pied se déplaçait avec lui. C'était une marche, bien qu'éloignée de l'idée que l'on s'en fait habituellement, mais elle suivait la musique et n'avait que faire des conventions.

Plus la musique s'enrichissait plus la marche accélérait, elle devint trot. Les mouvements des pieds n'étaient pas ceux d'un cheval, mais l'esprit était là et c'était l'essentiel.

Tout à coup les bras se mirent en mouvement comme un voltigeur autour de sa monture. Lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Ils semblaient indépendants du reste du corps et pourtant chaque mouvement était minutieusement calculer.

Le trot devint pirouette et saut complexe puis, brusquement, redevint marche tandis que les bras continuaient leur manège.

'Aster, on va être en retard ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de danser, dépêche-toi !'

--

La porte c'était ouverte en grand, déconcentrant la jeune fille qui faillit tomber. Aster poussa un soupir, cela faisait des années qu'Harry vivait sous le même toit qu'elle et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer au stresse dont il faisait preuve tous les ans lors de la rentrée des classes. Le garçon semblait terrifier à l'idée de pouvoir rater la rentrée. Probablement parce qu'il s'était fait tiré les oreilles par Snape eu cinquième lorsque lui et Ron avait loupé le train. Aster n'avait jamais bien compris cette histoire de barrière bloqué, mais Harry préférait ne pas s'étendre trop sur le sujet.

Aster descendit rapidement l'escalier pour rejoindre le reste de la famille dans la cuisine. Yuna embrassa chaleureusement sa fille lorsqu'elle arriva. Aster se tourna vers son père qui semblait boudé dans son coin. Elle interrogea du regard sa mère, qui lui répondit en souriant :

'Il aurait voulu vous accompagner jusque devant le lycée mais Harry le lui a formellement interdit.

-Bah,' dit l'adolescent, 'on a plus quatre ans. Et puis, j'aimerais que pour une fois il n'y ait pas d'émeute due à ta présence ou celle de Yuna.

-Il marque un point !' déclara Yuna qui comprenait parfaitement qu'avoir des parents connus pouvait parfois être gênant.

-Oui, mais je ne vais pas vous voir jusqu'aux prochaines vacances !'

Sirius prenait un air théâtral et Aster ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'approcha et enlaça son père en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Celui-ci réagit instantanément en lançant une remarque cinglante à son filleul :

'Au moins, il y en a une qui a un peu de compassion pour son papa !

-Aster,' réplica Harry, 'si tu te laisses attendrir par de telles scènes, tu vas tomber dans les filets du premier garçon qui passe ! Je ne donne pas cher de ton cœur !'

Aster lança un regard noir au garçon et Yuna vint au secours de sa fille :

'Harry, j'aimerais que tu appliques ce conseil à ton cas ! Ta dernière petite amie… Cho Chang, c'est ça ? Elle s'est bien servie de toi !'

Aster entendit le garçon maugréé dans son bol de lait chaud. Elle sourit et remercia sa mère en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

--

Yuna regardait les deux adolescents s'éloigné en songeant que bien des choses avait changé depuis l'année où elle avait elle-même fait sa rentrée au lycée.

Le maire de la ville, Albus Dumbledore, qui avait des idées saugrenues en matière d'éducation, avait décrété que les quatre collèges et lycées de Hogwart's City seraient regroupé à un seul endroit. Le plus étrange était que les cours se déroulaient maintenant dans un immense château que la ville avait acheté dans une forêt d'Ecosse. Il y avait donc pension obligatoire pour tous les élèves, mais d'après les dires d'Harry, le service était proche d'un cinq étoile. Yuna s'était toujours demandé d'où l'argent, qui finançait les extravagances du maire, provenait.

Mais plus important que les remaniements scolaires, c'était la présence de Harry sous leur toit qui avait été un changement majeur. Le garçon était orphelin depuis l'âge de 5 ans. Sirius étant son parrain, Yuna et lui s'était vu confier la garde de l'enfant. La présence d'Aster avait aidé le garçon à surmonter l'épreuve. En effet, Lily et James étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Ils transportaient Harry et Aster pour la raccompagner chez ses parents quand une voiture verte avait grillé un feu et faucher l'avant de la voiture. Les deux parents étaient morts sur le coup, Harry s'était cogné la tête et Aster s'en était sortie sans le moindre dommage physique.

De l'accident, Harry ne gardait aucun souvenir, si ce n'est un éclair vert passant devant ses yeux, et seule une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front montrait qu'il avait eu un accident. Aster n'avait gardé aucune marque de l'accident, les médecins étaient formels, pourtant, la petite fille pleine de vie que Yuna avait connue avant l'accident avait perdu l'usage de la parole. Sirius lui avait fait consulter de nombreux spécialistes et tous étaient tombé d'accord sur un point : tout était en état de marche. Pourtant, la petite fille était devenue une jeune femme sans qu'ils ne l'aient entendu prononcer le moindre mot.

Yuna sentit Sirius passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Déposant un baiser dans le cou de sa femme, il murmura :

'Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a des amis merveilleux qui veillent sur elle. Je suis certain que ces années de lycée seront aussi merveilleuse que les nôtres !

-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur ! Je te rappel que j'étais enceinte d'elle en fin de terminal.

-Tu regrettes ?'

Après un instant de réflexion, Yuna du avouer la vérité :

'Non.'

Sirius embrassa doucement sa femme puis la serra tendrement contre son cœur.

--

Arrivés à la station, Aster et Harry furent rapidement rejoints par le reste de leur bande. Le premier à faire son apparition fut Ron ; le meilleur ami d'Harry était très grand et ses cheveux couleur carotte en faisaient un point de repaire facile à trouver même dans une foule dense. Il était accompagné de sa jeune sœur Ginny. Aster la connaissait bien car Ginny était la chef des pompons girl de l'équipe de rugby de Gryffondor dont elle chorégraphiait toutes les prestations.

La jeune rouquine salua rapidement Harry en rosissant légèrement. Aster du se retenir de rire en voyant la tête de son frère, il regardait la belle jeune femme comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Aster savait que Ginny en pinçait pour Harry depuis le collège, mais il avait toujours semblé la considérer comme une cousine ou une seconde sœur… jusque là.

Soudain, déboula une jeune fille de l'âge d'Aster dont les cheveux bruns en pagaille avaient un volume impressionnant ce matin là. Tout le monde salua Hermione et tandis que les garçons discutaient du match d'ouverture de la saison de rugby, Ginny saisit les deux filles par un bras et les entraina vers le train.

--

A 9h45, la locomotive siffla deux coups et le convoi s'ébranla. Ginny n'avait dit mot jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent toutes les trois dans un compartiment vide. Après avoir vérifié trois fois qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, Ginny se détendit un peu et dit enfin :

'Très bien, je vous aie amenées ici pour vous faire part d'une grande nouvelle. Cette année, il y a la mise en place d'un concours entre les quatre maisons.

-Il y en a un tout les ans.' Réplica Hermione septique.

-Oui, mais cette année, il regroupe toutes les disciplines extrascolaires. Pas seulement le rugby.'

Aster ouvrit grand ses yeux bleus. Elle ne participait à aucune activité extrascolaire et ne voyait pas bien en quoi cela pouvait la concerner. Ginny voyant sa tête, soupira et expliqua son idée :

'Pour gagner, nous devons remporter plus de points que les autres maisons. Hermione, tu pourras facilement remporter la partie musique, tes compositions en musique de chambre sont toujours merveilleuses.

-Merci…

-Moi, j'ai l'intention de remporter le titre des pompons girls car je ne supporte pas l'air suffisant que Cho Chang me lance depuis qu'elle est sortie avec Harry…'

Aster du faire de grands signes pour sortir Ginny de ses pensées haineuses.

'Ah oui, excuse-moi… J'aimerais que tu sois chorégraphe…'

Aster hocha la tête. Elle l'avait toujours fait, ce n'était pas un problème.

'Le seul problème,' ajouta Ginny avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme, 'c'est que si tu acceptes, tu devras danser avec nous…'

Aster resta interdite, regardant la rouquine avec des yeux ronds. Elle secoua vivement la tête, il était hors de question qu'elle danse devant l'ensemble des élèves.

Ginny la supplia pendant plusieurs minutes, cela n'eu aucun effet sur la jeune fille. Aster restait campé dans ses positions et Hermione savait que rien ne l'en ferait bouger. Elle retint Ginny par le bras lorsque celle-ci voulu poursuivre Aster qui était partie sans demander son reste, probablement pour trouver un endroit plus calme.

--

Aster avait regardé dans quasiment tous les compartiments lorsqu'enfin elle en trouva un vide. Enfin, pas tout à fait, un garçon qui semblait avoir son âge, dormait profondément près de la fenêtre. Sans un bruit, Aster s'assit près de la porte pour ne pas le réveiller.

La jeune fille songea un instant à Ginny, qui devait pester contre elle à l'heure qu'il était. Aster savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Hermione pour calmer le tempérament de leur amie. Aster était prête à faire des efforts, si vraiment elle avait du danser une fois devant tout le monde, cela n'aurait pas posé problème. Mais comme Ginny l'avait dit, c'était un tournoi, et cela se déroulerait donc en plusieurs manches, comme pour le rugby.

Aster songea à Harry, qui grâce à sa nomination au poste de demi d'ouverture en sixième était très populaire dans l'école. Cela lui avait donné un caractère assez exubérant, parfois même franchement prétentieux. Mais Aster savait que son frère avait un bon fond et qu'il plaçait l'amitié au dessus de tout. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu l'air de comprendre que sa sœur n'avait pas bien supporté d'être dès son entrée dans l'école, la pauvre petite sœur d'adoption et muette du grand Harry Potter. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait préférer ne pas se mettre en avant et devenir transparente pour la grande majorité des élèves de Poudlard.

Soudain, le garçon bougea dans son sommeil. Il rêvait, Aster s'attarda un instant sur son aspect. Il était grand, avec des traits fins et des cheveux si blonds qu'ils semblaient presque blancs. Même dans son sommeil, il semblait dissimuler son expression derrière un masque glacé. D'après son uniforme, il était à Serpentard, et Aster se souvenait de l'avoir vu en compagnie d'Harry, mais elle ne se souvenait plus dans quelle situation. Levant les yeux vers la valise du garçon qu'il avait posé au dessus de son siège, Aster put y lire les initiales D.M.

--

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, le train venait de s'arrêter en gare. Il crut percevoir une silhouette que sortait de son compartiment, mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la porte, celle-ci était fermée. Il haussa lentement les épaules, supposant qu'il rêvait toujours.

Le rêve qu'il avait fait était étrange. Il était dans un couloir sombre et courait à en perdre halène. Draco courait après quelqu'un, mais il ne pouvait le voir que de dos. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que s'il courait assez vite pour attendre le tournant du couloir, il pourrait rattraper la personne.

Draco avait faillit attendre son but, mais il avait entendu un bruit derrière lui et s'était retourné. Cela l'avait réveillé.

--

En descendant du train, il fut rapidement rejoint par Blaise Zabini qui lui dit avec un amusement non feint :

'Je crois que Pansy te cherche !'

Draco soupira fortement, Pansy était une fille facile qu'il avait eu le malheur d'embrasser à une fête au cours de l'été et qui ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle depuis.

'Mais qu'elle aille au diable…' réplica-t-il de sa voix trainante. 'Dit lui que si jamais elle m'approche d'un peu trop près, je lui colle un pain.

-Je te rappelle que l'on ne frappe pas les demoiselles !

-Avec sa tête, elle ressemble plus à un bouledogue qu'à une demoiselle.' Coupa Draco avec un sourire mauvais.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai embrassé.' Le railla Blaise.

Draco sourit froidement, Blaise était le seul qu'il considérait comme un égal, et il était le seul que Draco autorisait à lui parler sur ce ton. De cette égalité était ressortie une amitié franche et sans tabou. Lorsque l'an passé, Draco avait rejeté tous ces "amis" qui n'étaient en réalité que des courtisans, seul Blaise était resté.

--

Le soir, alors qu'ils allaient se coucher, Blaise posa une question que Draco attendait avec impatience :

'Comment va-t-on vaincre Potter cette année ?

-Son équipe est très forte, mais Weasley est vraiment une tache.' Draco parlait de sa voix lente et pleine de venin. 'Il n'arrive pas à se concentré dès qu'il est sur le terrain, c'en devient ridicule et plutôt lassant. Ce sera facile de passer entre les mailles du filet.

-Tu distribueras les balles sur la gauche alors ?

-Je pense que Potter n'est pas assez débile pour le faire jouer sur mon côté fort. Weasley sera sur la droite. Il faudra que tu coures vite car les jumeaux risquent de ne pas être loin de leur petit frère adoré…

-Ouais… Espérons juste que Flint nous laisse jouer comme on l'entend parce que l'an dernier, il était vraiment chiant.

-Je pense que le rôle de capitaine à fait enflé sa petite tête. Il devrait faire attention, elle risque d'éclater.'

Le bon mot de Draco fit rire Blaise. Contrairement à lui, Blaise avait grandit dans une famille où il se savait aimer, il lui était facile de montrer ses sentiments. Pour Draco, c'était une chose impossible et impensable que de rire franchement.

--

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés en cours et le match d'ouverture approchait à grand pas.

Un matin, Hermione se précipita sur Aster qui prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle en compagnie de quelques élèves de leur âge. Hermione murmura à son oreille pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas :

'Je crois que tu devrais venir voir. C'est une véritable catastrophe…'

Aster s'était aussitôt levé, car elle savait qu'Hermione parlait de la chorégraphie des pompons girls. Ginny avait décidé que si Aster ne se joignait pas à elles alors elle ferait elle-même la chorégraphie. Aster en avait entendu parler et autant, elle respectait Ginny pour ses capacités de danseuse, autant elle savait que la jeune Gryffondor était une piètre chorégraphe. De plus, si Hermione pouvait déclarer que c'était une catastrophe, alors cela devait être un véritable désastre.

--

Lorsque les deux filles arrivèrent à la salle d'entrainement, Ginny et les autres étaient en pleine répétition. Aster fut soulager de constater que la chorégraphie n'était pas si nulle que ça. En fait, Ginny avait eu la bonne idée de prendre des parties de ses chorégraphies précédentes pour les mettre bout à bout. Seulement, la musique n'allait pas avec et les autres Gryffondor du groupe ne semblait pas encline à vouloir suivre les directives de leur leader.

--

Hermione regardait son amie qui semblait réfléchir intensément. Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant le match d'ouverture et les pompons girls avait leur premier tour contre les Serpentard ce jour là. La jeune fille savait que Ginny et les autres Gryffondor ne pourraient gagner la manche avec la chorégraphie actuelle. Aster devait le savoir mieux que quiconque.

Au début, Ginny avait interdit à Hermione d'aller chercher Aster. Elle était trop fière pour supplier la jeune fille de faire la chorégraphie après avoir essuyer un refus. Mais plus les semaines passaient, plus Hermione était devenue soucieuse pour son amie qui risquait de se ridiculiser en publique. Elle était donc passée outre l'interdiction et était aller trouver Aster.

Hermione sortie de ses réfections pour s'apercevoir qu'Aster n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle se tourna vers la porte de sortie, puis vers le groupe de pompons girls qui débattaient bruyamment. Elle repéra Aster qui s'approchait tranquillement du groupe de filles.

--

Ginny ne supportait plus les débats incessants qui avaient lieux à chaque répétition et ne faisait pas avancé les choses. Toutes les filles étaient d'accord pour dire que la chorégraphie n'était pas bonne mais aucune ne se mouillait pour proposer autre chose. Ginny savait qu'elles n'échapperaient pas au ridicule dans la situation actuelle.

Tout à coup, le silence se fit dans les rangs de pompons girls. Ginny releva la tête et vit que toutes les filles regardaient dans la même direction. La jeune fille se retourna et vit Aster qui avançait tranquillement vers leur petit groupe. Lorsque leur regard se croisa, Aster lui sourit avec la douceur qui caractérisait si bien son visage.

_Et voila, fin du premier chapitre! J'espère que ça vous a plut. Je l'ai pas mal modifier par rapport à ce que j'avais prévus au départ, mais sinon ça n'aurait pas coller avec la suite. Laissez des reviews que je sache si vous voulez une suite ou pas, car je n'en ai quasiment pas eu à la fin de Rock the G house... TT_

_En tout cas, je publierais à la même vitesse que la première partie soit un chapitre par semaine (entre le vendredi soir et le lundi matin ça dépendra de si je suis en avance ou carément à la bourre...)_

_Darwi Odrade _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :** Flying – James Newton Howard (Peter Pan OST)

'Tu devrais venir voir ça, Draco.'

Blaise avait parlé avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Curieux, Draco s'approcha de son ami qui regardait par-dessus le balcon qui surplombait le hall. Sous ces yeux, ce déroulait une scène des plus étranges. Un garçon aux cheveux brun foncé se tenait immobile au milieu de la pièce. Il avait un manteau de voyage et une valise était posée à ses pieds. Il semblait plonger dans ses pensées et ne semblait voir les curieux qui déjà l'observaient d'un peu partout dans le hall.

'Tu crois que c'est un nouvel élève ?'

Draco haussa les épaules, le garçon semblait avoir le même âge qu'eux, mais la rentrée était passée d'un mois déjà et jamais l'école n'avait accepté de nouveaux élèves après la rentrée.

Le Serpentard observa le Professeur Mc Gonagall s'approcher du nouveau et l'inviter à le suivre dans son bureau. Alors qu'il suivait le professeur à travers le hall, le brun leva les yeux et Draco croisa un regard aussi froid que le sien. Pourtant, le garçon lui adressa un sourire entendu. Draco détourna rapidement le regard, c'était impossible, mais ce garçon agissait comme s'ils se connaissaient.

--

Aster n'avait pas eu besoin de fournir la moindre explication. Sa simple présence avait suffit à faire comprendre à toutes qu'elle participerait au tournoi. Ce n'était pas une décision anodine, mais comme Harry, Aster faisait passer l'amitié avant tout et le simple fait de voir Ginny dans une telle situation en sachant qu'elle pouvait facilement l'aidé s'en sortir l'avait aussitôt fait changer d'avis.

Aster avait vu le soulagement dans les yeux fatigués de Ginny et la reconnaissance dans les yeux de toutes les autres. C'était déjà une récompense en soit. Personne ne lui ferait de reproche sur sa présence tardive, c'était une certitude.

Elle avait fait travailler les filles toute la journée et leur avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain matin pour continuer la répétition. Peu importait qu'elles n'aillent pas en cours, pour l'instant, elles devaient apprendre les pas et se coordonnées pour que tout soit parfait. Aster ne tolérait pas l'a peu près et toutes les pompons girls le savaient.

--

Au diner, alors que Draco se servait tranquillement des épinards une voix mélodieuse retentit derrière lui :

'Bonjour, puis-je me joindre à vous ?'

Draco leva les yeux et découvrit le nouveau qui avait revêtu un uniforme de Serpentard. Sans rien dire, il retourna aux épinards. Ce fut Blaise qui fit une place au nouveau, sachant que si Draco n'avait rien dit c'était qu'il était intéressé par le garçon mais qu'il ne s'autoriserait jamais à le dire ouvertement.

'Je suis Tom, Tom Elvis Malvoro.

-De la famille du…

-Oui,' réplica Tom en rougissant un peu, 'mon grand père a réussit à faire fortune en vendant des cigarettes. Je porte son nom et son prénom. Et vous ?

-Oh ! excuse moi. Je suis Blaise Zibanni…

-De la famille Zibanni ?

-Oui, cela fait cinq générations que nous sommes dans le textile. Quant au garçon taciturne que tu as en face de toi, c'est…

-Draco Malfoy.' Le coupa Tom.

Draco releva la tête à l'entente de son nom. Il ne put retenir les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche avec un accent glacial et méprisant :

'Nous nous connaissons ?'

A sa plus grande surprise, Tom répondit sur le même ton, sa voix se fit même plus trainante que celle de Draco :

'Non, mais la réputation d'un Malfoy le précède toujours.'

Draco savait qu'il se payait sa tête, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Tom semblait être intéressant et plutôt intelligent, il pourrait être une relation aussi divertissante que Blaise. Alors que le Serpentard lançait un sourire en coin à son nouvel 'ami', un cri retentit dans la grande salle. Le visage de Draco passa en un instant de la joie à une horreur qu'il n'arrivait même pas à masquer.

--

Pour se détendre, après le diner, Aster était revenu dans la salle de danse et avait fait un peu de barre. Ensuite, elle avait mit son casque sur sa tête et commencé à danser sur la musique qui arrivait à ses oreilles.

--

Draco voulait fuir le plus loin possible de Pansy. Draco avait compris que c'était une histoire de pompons girls et n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Il avait erré dans le château et avait découvert une salle avec de grands miroirs. Alors qu'il y pénétrait en vérifiant qu'il n'était pas suivit, il vit quelque chose bouger dans la salle.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha à pas de loup. C'était une fille, elle avait des cheveux noirs plaqué en arrière dans un chignon serré et Draco ne pouvait voir ses yeux qui étaient clos. Elle semblait absorbée par quelque chose. Probablement la musique qui sortait du casque qu'elle portait sur les oreilles.

Draco voulu se racler la gorge pour entamer une discussion - elle était plutôt bien faite et une fille bien faite était toujours intéressante ! – mais au moment où il allait le faire, elle se mit à bouger.

Le Serpentard ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'elle faisait mais se rendit compte après quelques instant que l'inconnue dansait. Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux mais semblait sûre d'elle. Draco ne connaissait rien à cette discipline, mais il ne pouvait être qu'émerveillé par la rapidité, la précision et la grâce avec laquelle elle exécutait les mouvements.

Le plus étrange était que même s'il ne pouvait entendre la musique, le garçon avait l'impression de la percevoir au travers des mouvements de la jeune fille. Ils s'accéléraient et ralentissait. Tantôt près du sol, tantôt haut dans les airs, ses pas étaient un enchainement de pirouettes et de sauts.

Elle semblait pouvoir défier toutes les règles de la physique et donnait une impression de légèreté telle que Draco du se retenir plusieurs fois de ne pas se précipiter vers elle pour l'empêcher de s'envoler.

Soudain, elle s'immobilisa face à lui et Draco put voir ses grands yeux bleus océans s'ouvrir tandis que ses lèvres exprimaient un sourire de contentement.

--

Aster était contente d'elle, malgré sa respiration saccadé, son improvisation l'avait détendue et elle pourrait aller se coucher tranquille. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec un garçon blond dont le visage ne lui était pas inconnu.

Le garçon du train, songea-t-elle en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche dans un mouvement de surprise. Elle se retourna pour partir loin de lui; il l'avait vu danser et c'était beaucoup trop intime pour être décent.

Aster n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas, qu'elle sentit une main puissante saisir son poignet. Elle entendit une voix grave et lente s'élever derrière elle :

'Attends ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, et toi ?'

Aster se retourna pour voir le visage de ce garçon qui ne semblait même pas au courant de son incapacité à parler. Elle tomba sur ses yeux gris et sans s'en rendre compte, elle murmura :

'Aster…'

Elle ne réagit même pas en entendant le son de sa voix, leurs regard étaient planté l'un dans l'autre et n'arrivait pas à se décoller. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils s'étaient rapprochés, leurs mains toujours liées et alors que Draco se penchait un peu plus vers elle, il murmura :

'Aster, c'est un très joli prénom…'

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de conclure quoi que se soit car un grand cri de rage venait de s'élever. Harry venait d'entrer dans la salle et s'était précipité sur Draco en hurlant :

'Ne la touche pas, Malfoy !'

Il s'était jeter sur lui et Aster du le retenir par un bras pour l'empêcher de frapper le Serpentard. Elle lança un regard paniqué à Harry, ne comprenant pas bien la réaction de ce dernier puis l'incita à sortir de la salle en le tirant par un bras. Harry la suivit en traitant Draco de tous les noms d'oiseau qu'il avait en stock et dit juste avant de sortir :

'Ne t'avise plus de poser tes sales pattes sur elle !'

Aster, rouge de honte devant le comportement de son frère adoptif, murmura à l'intention de Draco après qu'Harry ait franchit la porte :

'Je suis désolée…'

--

Draco n'en revenait pas, Potter avait une petite amie magnifique et qui ne semblait pas insensible à son charme. Alors qu'il se relevait et époussetait son uniforme, une idée germa dans un coin de son cerveau. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux pour trouver un moyen de faire du mal au balafrer tout en se faisant plaisir. C'était décidé, Aster devait faire partie de son tableau de chasse. Elle avait des yeux et un physique absolument parfait.

Lorsqu'il parla de son plan à Blaise, celui-ci rit lorsqu'il lui décrivit Aster :

'Ma parole, si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu es amoureux de cette fille !

-Ce serait bien la première fois…' dit Draco avec mépris. 'Un Malfoy ne tombe pas amoureux.

-Ne te braque pas, tu sais que je rigole.'

--

Sur le trajet retour vers le dortoir des Gryffondor, Aster n'avait pas écouté les sermons d'Harry sur Draco. Elle pouvait maintenant mettre un visage sur le nom que son frère évoquait comme la pire maladie qui pouvait existé sur la planète et elle ne comprenait pas en quoi ce garçon était une plaie. Aster était tombé sous le charme de ses yeux d'aciers, elle en avait conscience. Mais ce qui la surprenait le plus, c'était qu'elle lui avait parlé deux fois, ce qui signifiait que ce n'était pas un accident.

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à parler avec Harry et une fois dans son dortoir, elle ne put ouvrir la bouche pour parler à Hermione. C'était incompréhensible, Aster se dit que pour en avoir le cœur net, elle devrait revoir Draco et lui parler.

Aster n'eut pas l'occasion de revoir Draco le lendemain ni au cours de la semaine qui suivit. Elle était trop prise par les répétitions pour le match d'ouverture et le soir, Harry avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit toujours accompagnée de quelqu'un. Draco n'oserait probablement pas lui parler si elle était avec une autre personne.

--

Ginny était au bord de l'apoplexie. Elle sortait de travaux pratiques de chimie lorsqu'elle avait croisé Hermione qui lui avait dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de répétition le soir. La jeune fille avait couru dans tout le château pour trouver Aster afin d'obtenir des explications.

A bout de souffle, elle la trouva en compagnie d'Harry. Ginny se fit la remarque que si l'on ne savait pas que Harry était adopté, on aurait put croire qu'il était le frère jumeaux d'Aster. En effet, leurs cheveux noirs étaient très semblables et seule la couleur de leurs yeux était différente : Harry avait les yeux verts émeraude tandis que ceux d'Aster étaient bleus océans.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, elle croisa le regard surpris d'Harry. Sa colère retomba aussitôt et elle rougit de honte d'être si peu présentable devant le garçon. Ginny put seulement bredouiller :

'Salut…'

Elle surprit le sourire moqueur d'Aster et sa colère repris aussitôt le dessus. Sans plus tenir compte de la présence d'Harry, elle se tourna vers la jeune fille et s'écria :

'Pourquoi as-tu annulé la répétition ? Tu sais très bien que les filles ne sont pas ensembles et qu'il ne reste que deux jours !'

Aster haussa les épaules et, arborant un air de dédain, lui tendit un papier plier en deux. Ginny s'en saisit et le déplia avant de lire rapidement son contenu.

--

Alors que Ginny était plongé dans la lecture du billet, Harry remarqua que les oreilles de la jeune fille devenaient de plus en plus rouges. Il se tourna vers sa sœur en l'interrogeant du regard, celle-ci ne lui répondit que par un haussement d'épaule en levant les yeux au ciel. Harry vivait avec la jeune fille pour savoir que ce geste ne trahissait pas un geste d'agacement mais plutôt d'impuissance et de fatigue.

Soudain, Ginny s'écria :

'Mais ça ne va pas ! Elles n'ont pas besoin de repos ! Il faut qu'elles travaillent !'

Aster secoua doucement la tête pour exprimer son désaccord. Harry posait son regard tour à tour sur chacune des deux filles sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis, Aster posa sa main sur le bras de Ginny et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Un ange passa.

Ce fut Ginny qui rompit le silence :

'Très bien, je te fais confiance.' Aster sourit et Ginny se tourna vers Harry. 'Mais je te préviens que si jamais elles ne sont pas au point demain, tu pourras dire adieu à ta précieuse petite sœur !'

Harry n'eu pas le temps de répliquer que Ginny avait tourné les talons. Il regarda alors Aster en disant :

'Tu peux m'expliquer ?'

Avec un grand sourire, Aster haussa les épaules et tourna les talons.

--

Le lendemain, Hermione pouvait sentir la tension entre ses deux amies. En effet, Ginny ne parlait pas et Aster arborait un visage encore plus fermé que d'habitude. La répétition devait avoir lieu après les cours et chacune savait que toute la réussite du concours dépendait de cette répétition. En effet, si la chorégraphie n'était pas au point, les Gryffondor perdraient la première manche et cela ne ferait qu'empirer le moral des troupes qui étaient déjà au plus bas.

Elles étaient attablée mais la seule qui semblait pouvoir avaler quelque chose sans qu'aucun évènement extérieur semble pouvoir venir la perturbé était Luna. La jeune Serdaigle était excentrique, mais elle était une amie dévouée et ne parlait jamais que pour donner de bons conseils.

Ginny l'avait recruté pour ses dons en dessin et en couture. Hermione ne l'avait vu qu'une fois aux répétitions afin de regarder les pompons girls. Elle n'avait plus donné de nouvelles durant plusieurs semaines et aujourd'hui, elle avait déclaré que les nouveaux uniformes de l'équipe de Gryffondor étaient près et que les filles pourraient passer aux essayages dans l'après midi.

Hermione avait proposé de ne dire aux autres pompons girls que leurs uniformes étaient près que si la répétition se passait bien. Aster avait hoché la tête et Ginny avait simplement dit :

'Je voudrais que tu viennes à la répétition, Luna. Apporte les uniformes avec toi.'

Aster c'était alors levé et était partie de la table sans faire le moindre geste.

--

Aster n'avait jamais été aussi incertaine. Elle savait qu'apprendre une chorégraphie aussi complexe que celle qu'elle avait proposé en si peu de temps n'était pas chose aisée. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait imposé à toutes une journée de congé durant laquelle aucunes des pompons girls ne devrait répéter le moindre pas, cela lui avait paru être la meilleure des choses à faire.

La dernière répétition avait été une véritable catastrophe, aucune des filles n'était en rythme avec la musique et l'ensemble ressemblait à un capharnaüm. Le pire était que les filles n'avaient même pas leurs pompons dans les mains à ce moment là.

Plus les heures passaient, plus Aster perdait confiance en elle. Elle ne s'était, jusque là, jamais trompé lorsqu'elle avait suivit son instinct. Mais il y avait une première fois à tout et il était possible qu'Aster court droit dans le mur, entrainant toutes les autres avec elle.

--

La tête haute et les épaules en arrière, Aster franchit le palier de la salle de danse. Elle était peut-être terrifier, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour manquer de courage et rabaisser sa fierté. Aster savait que si elle ne montrait pas une confiance en soit à toute épreuve, les autres perdraient la leur et tout serait fichu avant même d'avoir commencé.

La jeune fille ne fit pas de discours, elle déposa ses affaires dans un coin et tandis qu'elle mettait le cd sur la bonne piste, elle invita toutes les pompons girls à se mettre en place d'un simple signe de la main.

Aster pris une grande inspiration et lança la musique avant d'aller se positionner derrière l'ensemble des danseuses, à sa place dans la chorégraphie, tandis que les premières commençait à se mouvoir.

--

Hermione aidait Luna à porter toutes les tenues. Alors qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la salle de danse, des cris leurs parvinrent aux oreilles. Hermione, qui craignait que le pire soit arrivé, se mit à courir et ouvrit les portes à la volée, dans un grand fracas.

Sous ses yeux se déroula alors une scène des plus étranges. Toutes les filles présentes s'enlaçaient en riant et en criant. D'un groupe plus dense, Hermione vit apparaître Ginny et Aster. La première, lorsqu'elle aperçu les nouvelles arrivantes, s'écria :

'On a réussit !' Puis, se tournant vers l'assemblé, elle ramena le calme d'un simple geste et dit 'Les filles, Luna a terminée les nouveaux uniformes. Allez me les enfilés vite fait, on va répéter avec !'

Il y eu de nouveaux cris de joie et Hermione cru que sa dernière heure avait sonné lorsque la bande d'hystériques qu'était les pompons girls se précipita vers elle et Luna qui resta stoïque à tous les assauts.

_--_

_Et voila le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut. Je remercie ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser des reviews, ça me fais toujours super plaisir de les lires. Continuer d'en laisser surtout si vous avez des remarques, des suggestions, où que vous voulez des précisions car je sais qu'il m'arrive d'être un peu vague sur certains point. Dans chaque cas, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre ou bien de préciser dans l'histoire ce que vous voulez savoir sur un point particulier !_

_A dans une semaine pour la parution du chapitre 3 !_

_Darwi Odrade_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Je vous laisse dévorer le nouveau chapitre (je suis un peu prétentieuse là peut-être... bah ça ne fait jamais de mal de se lancer des fleurs!). En tout cas, je vous retrouve à la fin pour en discuter!_

_Enjoy_

**Chapter 3 :** Bodyrock – Moby

Le grand jour était arrivé. Harry avait fait un discours très éloquent à l'ensemble de l'équipe de rugby. De son côté, Ginny avait, à sa manière, fait comprendre aux filles de l'équipe qu'aucune erreur ne serait tolérée.

Aster devait admettre qu'elle aimait les nouveaux uniformes. Ils étaient rouge et or, couleurs de Gryffondor, mais chacun semblait avoir une personnalité qui correspondait à la fille qui le portait.

Une fille de troisième vint la voir juste avant qu'elles entrent sur le terrain et lui dit :

'Je suis trop stressé, je n'arriverais jamais à me rappeler des pas !'

Aster lui sourit gentiment et, prenant un papier et un crayon, elle lui nota rapidement ceci :

_Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as bien travaillé et tu connais les pas. Une fois que tu entendras la musique, tout te reviendras facilement. J'ai confiance en toi !_

La fille s'éloigna en souriant, elle semblait rassurée.

Peu après, Ginny leur demanda d'aller se placer, c'était bientôt leur tour et elles devaient êtres prêtes. Aster n'avait pas trouvé judicieux de passer en dernier, car elle n'avait pu juger de la prestation des autres et ne savait donc pas si sa chorégraphie était la meilleure.

Soudain, Ginny apparue à son côté avec le sourire aux lèvres :

'J'ai put voir la prestation des Serpentard, c'est beaucoup moins bien que ce que tu nous as permit de faire. Merci, Aster !'

Aster aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas la remercier maintenant car se serait vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer. Mais Ginny était déjà repartie, déjà la musique commençait. Aster soupira en songeant que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Ginny ne dansait vraiment bien que lorsqu'elle était certaine d'être la meilleure.

--

Après les pompons girls, le match devait commencer. Draco ne tenait plus en place, il faisait les cent pas dans le couloir tandis que ses coéquipiers finissaient de se préparer. La musique s'éleva et il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil par la porte qui donnait sur le terrain.

La chorégraphie était impressionnante, bien plus que celle des filles de sa maison, mais Draco n'en avait cure. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour une des silhouettes qui bougeait devant lui. Elle avait ses grands yeux bleus ouverts et semblait heureuse. Draco était hypnotisé par ses mouvements et ne put décoller son regard d'elle jusqu'à ce que Blaise lui tape sur l'épaule.

'Ca va être à nous, qu'est-ce que tu fou à regarder les pompons girls de l'équipe adverse ?'

Blaise semblait passablement irrité, mais Draco s'en fichait. Il avait trouvé un plan d'action pour passer du temps avec Aster sans son chéri Potter et la faire tomber amoureuse de lui.

--

Aster assista au match avec un pincement au cœur. Elle aimait beaucoup regarder le rugby d'habitude, mais elle n'aimait pas devoir absolument soutenir une équipe plutôt que l'autre. Surtout qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir encourager l'équipe adverse qui était en train de perdre.

La jeune Gryffondor connaissait bien les règles de ce jeu, et elle pouvait dire que si les Serpentard perdaient, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils jouaient mal, mais simplement parce que leur capitaine les avaient mal disposés sur le terrain. Le jeu s'en trouvait déséquilibré et les Gryffondor finirent par l'emporter.

Aster du se voiler la face pour ne pas voir la rage d'un certain blond qui jouait avec le maillot numéro neuf. Elle du faire un réel effort pour sourire lorsqu'Harry et le reste de l'équipe rejoint les pompons girls pour montrer leur joie.

Mais ce ne fut pas le pire. En effet, le maire, qui était présent comme jury du tournoi des pompons girls, vint annoncer lors du diner, alors que l'ensemble des élèves étaient assemblés dans la grande salle, que c'était aussi l'équipe de Gryffondor qui avait remporté la manche. En soit, cette nouvelle aurait du réjouir Aster, mais lorsque Dumbledore déclara :

'…et j'aimerai tout particulièrement féliciter Aster Black qui nous as éblouie de son talent de chorégraphe…'

Tout le monde applaudit, mais avec tous ces regards rivés sur elle, Aster n'entendit rien. Elle aurait aimé se retrouvée six pieds sous terre plutôt que d'être sous le feu des projecteurs.

--

Draco ne voulait pas rentrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard et croiser les regards déçus des autres élèves qui ne comprenaient pas que s'ils n'avaient pas tous votés pour élire Flint comme capitaine, l'équipe n'en serait peut-être pas là aujourd'hui.

Il décida donc de trainer dans les couloirs du château, cherchant un endroit calme où il pourrait être seul et en paix.

--

Aster ne comprenait pas comment Dumbledore avait pu lui faire ça. Elle avait tout fait durant ces années de collège pour rester le plus loin possible des feux qui éclairait son frère et voilà qu'elle s'était retrouvée exposée en un instant. Dès demain, des personnes voudraient lui parler et elle ne pourrait pas leur répondre. Elle serait alors prise en pitié et serait à nouveau fichée comme la pauvre petite sœur du merveilleux Harry Potter.

Elle décida donc de trainer dans les couloirs du château, cherchant un endroit calme où elle pourrait être seule et en paix.

--

Draco découvrit dans l'aile nord une salle où était allumé un feu et dont la décoration était plutôt simple. Il y avait un grand fauteuil près du feu. Sans demander la permission, il s'y installa et se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de contourner l'autorité de Flint. Il était hors de question qu'il se ridiculise face à Hufflepuff lors de leur prochain match.

--

Aster venait de tourné dans un couloir de l'aile nord, tellement prise par ses pensées, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle fonçait dans quelqu'un avant de l'avoir percuté.

--

Tom se retourna pour voir ce qui venait de le percuté. C'était une fille, les cheveux noirs qui encadraient son visage faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleus avec un éclat peu commun.

En gentleman, il tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle s'en saisit et, une fois sur ses deux jambes, elle le regarda un instant sans dire un mot. Comme elle semblait attendre quelque chose, Tom parla en premier :

'Je suis Tom Elvis Malvoro, je suis à la recherche de Draco Malfoy. L'aurais-tu croisé par hasard ?'

Au signe de tête de la jeune fille, Tom compris qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Puis, se rappelant soudain, il dit :

'Tu es la chorégraphe dont parlait le maire au diner !'

L'expression sur le visage de son interlocutrice changea instantanément. Elle était devenue livide et semblait très embêté qu'il ait pu la reconnaître.

'Tu t'appelles Black, c'est ça ?' Tom n'eu qu'un hochement de tête pour réponse. Intrigué, il demanda, 'Tu ne veux pas me parler parce que tu ne me connais pas ?'

--

Aster ouvrit de grands yeux, c'était la seconde fois en quelques jours qu'elle découvrait quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas son problème. Elle secoua énergiquement la tête en réponse à la question. Tom sembla réfléchir un instant, puis dit :

'Si ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas, c'est parce que tu ne peux pas. Ca ne doit pas être simple tout les jours pour communiquer, mais je suppose que tu arrives à t'en sortir. Tu as l'air intelligente et plutôt débrouillarde.'

Aster sentit ses joues rosir, elle sourit pour le remercier du compliment. Tom semblait gentil et elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui.

--

Tom aurais aimé pouvoir se souvenir du prénom de la fille. Mais ils avaient un sérieux problème de communication. Il eu alors une idée :

'Si j'avais su que je te rencontrerais, j'aurais apporté du papier et un crayon. Nous aurions communiqué par écrit. Mais il est tard maintenant, nous devrions aller nous coucher. Si tu veux, nous pouvons nous retrouver demain à la bibliothèque ! J'apporterais de quoi écrire.'

Le sourire qu'elle lui lança était remplit de bonheur et de soulagement. Tom sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite durant un court instant. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et fixa l'horaire du rendez-vous pour le lendemain avant de s'éloigner d'un pas léger, ayant complètement oublié qu'il était venu pour trouver Draco.

--

Aster était aux anges, elle marchait tranquillement sur le chemin de retour quand, d'une porte qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué, surgit en trombe un autre garçon. Surprise, elle le reconnu rapidement et ne se sentit pas pour autant soulagé. Elle murmura :

'Malfoy…

-Je t'en pris, ne m'appel pas par ce nom, je l'ai en horreur ! Appel moi, Draco, s'il te plait.'

Après un instant d'hésitation, durant lequel elle observa le garçon qui ne semblait vraiment pas dans son assiette, Aster demanda :

'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Draco ?'

Le garçon eu un rire bref et sans joie puis répondit :

'Je me suis ridiculisé…' Il sembla remarquer qu'Aster portait encore l'uniforme de pompons girl, car il continua sur un ton plein de venin, 'mais toi, tu dois être contente ! Ton Potter chéri à gagné, et…'

Aster n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase pour se détourner et partir. Elle ne pouvait supporter qu'on lui parle avec un tel dédain.

Soudain, elle sentit deux mains puissantes l'attraper par la taille et une tête se blottir dans sa nuque. A son oreille, la voix de Draco avait complètement changé, il semblait perdu et en proie à une grande tristesse :

'Excuse-moi, je t'en prie… Je ne voulais pas…'

Aster voulu bouger, mais les bras puissants du garçon l'en empêchèrent. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononce la moindre syllabe, puis Aster se décida à prendre la parole :

'Malvoro te cherchais, il avait l'air inquiet.' Comme Draco ne semblait pas réagir, elle soupira et continua avec de plus en plus de facilité. 'Ecoutes, nous n'allons pas rester toute la nuit ici, tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir et dormir un peu, ça te fera du bien.

-Non…

-Non ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu retournes avec Potter.

-Avec Harry ?'

Aster fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que Draco voulais. D'un mouvement plus brusque, elle se libéra de son emprise et se retourna pour contempler ses yeux. Ce qu'elle y vit la surprit au plus haut point :

'Ne me dit pas que…' Aster éclata d'un rire sonnant.

--

Au même instant, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, Yuna se réveilla en pleine nuit et se redressa brutalement. Sirius, qui s'était lui aussi réveillé lui demanda ce qui ce passait :

'J'ai entendu Aster rire…

-Tu as rêvé mon cœur, cela fait des années qu'Aster ne peut plus rire.

-Je suis certaine pourtant…'

Sirius sourit et enlaça sa femme en l'invitant à se recoucher.

--

Le visage de Draco se tordit en une grimace d'incompréhension. Aster se moquait-elle de lui ? S'il n'avait pas été aussi énervé par la situation, il aurait put apprécier le rire de la jeune femme qui sonnait comme une clochette résonnant contre les murs du vieux château.

Lorsqu'enfin, elle reprit un peu de contenance, Aster se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire :

'Harry n'est pas mon petit ami.'

L'expression de Draco se décomposa.

'Pas ton petit ami ?

-Non, c'est mon frère !'

--

Aster avait fait en sorte que le reste de la conversation qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Draco ne soit pas sur le sujet d'Harry. Etait-il réellement possible que le Draco Malfoy que lui décrivait son frère et ses amis puisse être jaloux ? Et ce faisant, cela signifiait-il que Draco avait des sentiments sincères pour elle ?

Elle n'avait osé en parler à personne, mais lorsqu'Hermione lui avait demandé où elle était passé hier soir, elle n'avait pas réussi à lui mentir et avait même du écrire le nom de Malfoy sur un papier explicatif. Son amie n'avait rien dit de particulier si ce n'est une mise en garde.

'Aster, fait bien attention à toi, Malfoy est réputé pour collectionner les petites amies et s'il s'intéresse à toi c'est probablement parce que tu es très jolie.'

Lorsqu'Aster avait posé la question de savoir si tous les Serpentard étaient comme ça, Hermione lui avait dit avec surprise :

'Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?'

Aster avait simplement haussé les épaules sans plus d'explication. Hermione consentit malgré tout à lui répondre :

'Harry est aveuglé par la rivalité qu'il y a entre les deux équipes de rugby. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de Serpentard non plus, mais je sais que pour être accepté dans cette maison, il faut être intelligent, rusé, aimer le pouvoir et surtout, venir d'une grande famille. Aucun Serpentard ne vient d'une famille dont le nom n'est pas connu depuis de nombreuses générations.'

Aster songeait à ce que lui avait dit son amie en se rendant à la bibliothèque ce matin là. Elle savait que Malvoro était le nom d'une marque de cigarette. La famille de Tom s'était fait une fortune sur la mort de centaines de milliers de personnes. C'était horrible de se dire qu'un garçon qui avait l'air si gentil serrait probablement à la tête d'une entreprise de la mort dans quelques années.

--

Tom guettait l'arrivée de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Lorsqu'il la vit franchir la porte de la bibliothèque, il lui fit un signe plutôt discret, mais qu'elle remarqua tout de suite. Tom l'entraina vers un coin reculé entre les étagères, où il avait déjà posé ses affaires, et l'invita à s'asseoir.

Alors qu'elle lui souriait gentiment, il se saisit d'une feuille de papier et d'un crayon et les lui tendit.

'Tiens !' Il semblait fier de lui. 'J'ai déjà écrit la première question que je voudrais te poser…'

Elle releva la tête et vit les oreilles du garçon rougir légèrement. Tom la vit se pencher sur le papier et sourire à la découverte de la question. Elle se saisit doucement du crayon et griffonna la réponse avant de la tendre au garçon.

_Je m'appelle Aster, depuis combien de temps es-tu élève ici ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant-hier soir._

Tom sourit et répondit par oral.

'Je ne suis ici que depuis une semaine.

_Vraiment ? Où étais-tu avant ?_

-Aux Etats-Unis, mon père n'était pas satisfait de mon lycée là-bas et il ma fait changé.

_Et tu es content de ce choix ?_

-Oui, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, ici, je me sens plus chez moi. C'est étrange comme sentiment, c'est un peu comme si je revenais enfin dans ma maison après une longue absence.'

La conversation dura longtemps, Aster parla de sa passion pour la danse et Tom lui appris que lui préférais les livres et qu'il souhaitait devenir éditeur. Aster songea que c'était beaucoup mieux que de reprendre l'entreprise de sa famille, mais Tom lui dit qu'il était fils unique et la jeune fille songea que son rêve éditorial ne se réaliserait peut-être jamais.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant le déjeuner retentit, Aster et Tom se séparèrent en sachant qu'ils venaient chacun de trouver dans l'autre un ami sur qui il pourrait toujours compter.

_--_

_Vous pariez sur qui ? Draco ou Tom... Tom ou Draco... Franchement Aster a un choix royal, non? Pour la réponse définitive il va faloir attendre la fin de mon histoire. J'attends vos reviews pour me dire que vous en pensez!_

_Normalement je posterais le chapitre suivant le weekend prochain sans problèmes. Ca deviens de plus en plus chaud! (J'essayerais de m'attarder sur les autres couples dans les prochains chapitres, histoire que vous ayez des nouvelles de Remus et Nymphadora par exemple!)_

_Bye_

_Darwi Odrade_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everybody,_

_Je sais, on est lundi, et il est rare que j'ai du retard (même un peu) sur les délais que je fixe pour publier les nouveaux chapitres. Mais le voici, le voila, alors plutôt que de vous bassiner avec mes ennuis maintenants, je vous laisse lire et on en reparle après. Promis je vous explique mes problèmes!_

_Enjoy, Darwi_

**Chapter ****4 :** Let's get this party started – Pink

Le vent d'octobre fut remplacé par la pluie de novembre. Les vacances de toussaints furent l'occasion de la fête d'halloween qu'Aster passa en compagnie d'Harry, Ron, Hermione, et Ginny. Fred et Georges Weasley les avaient invités à la fête qu'ils avaient organisée pour l'occasion. Aster savais que c'était pour faire de la publicité à leur vente d'objet de farce et attrape que les jumeaux avaient développés sur internet.

De nombreuses personnes que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas avaient été conviées, mais les deux personnes qu'elle avait espéré y rencontrer étaient absentes. Aster savait que Tom était au Etats-Unis car sa famille fêtait Thanksgiving autour d'un grand repas.

Aster n'avait eu l'occasion de parler à Draco avant les vacances et l'avait donc cherché un peu à son arrivée chez les Weasley. Le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas rencontré ce soir là ne l'empêcha pas de beaucoup s'amuser. En effet, Ginny et elle passèrent leur soirée sur la piste de danse. Hermione préférait rester assise à discuter avec Harry et Ron. Lorsque Ginny lui fit remarquer que les trois semblaient bien sérieux, Aster ne put qu'hausser les épaules car elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien comploter.

--

Le second trimestre débuta par une annonce des plus heureuses. En effet, le village de Pré-au-lard, adjacent au château, accueillait une nouveauté installé en face des Trois balais. Mme Rosmerta avait acheté l'hôtel particulier en face de son établissement et l'avait reconvertit en salle des fêtes. Elle avait décidé qu'à chaque sortie des élèves dans le village, ceux de cinq, six et septièmes années seraient convié à un bal à thème. Soit environ un tous les deux mois.

Lorsqu'elle vint en personne annoncer la nouvelle aux élèves, l'accueil fut plutôt mitigé.

'Franchement, la prochaine sortie n'est pas avant janvier, elle aurait pu prendre cette décision avant la toussaint, y'avais une sortie deux jours avant les vacances !' Maugréa Ginny.

Mais ce que Mme Rosmerta ajouta ensuite, rendit le sourire à la rouquine :

'Pour vous faire profiter ma nouvelle installation, j'ai organisé… avec l'autorisation du professeur Mc Gonagall, bien entendu… nous avons organisé une sortie pour tous les élèves samedi prochain et ceux de cinq, six et septième pourront venir le soir au Manoir. Le thème de la soirée est le noir et blanc, soyez créatifs !'

--

Ginny avait passé le reste de la soirée à parler du samedi soir. Tantôt pour s'écrier qu'elle avait hâte d'y être pour pouvoir se défouler sur la piste de dance, tantôt pour se lamenter de sa garde robe qui ne pourrais jamais faire l'affaire. En effet, la jeune femme ne portait que des couleurs et n'avait vraiment rien à se mettre qui s'accordait au thème. Lorsque pour la centième fois, Ginny poussa un long soupir de lamentation, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de son livre un instant pour lui dire :

'Tu auras toute la journée de samedi pour te trouver quelque chose, je te rappelle que tu pourras aller à Pré-au-lard.

-Hermione, tu es un génie !' Aster rit en voyant Hermione lever les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. 'Je pourrais aller chez Gaichiffon, ils ont toujours des choses super mignonne et pas trop chères…'

Aster s'était replongé dans la contemplation du feu, son amie semblait partie dans ses délires vestimentaires et financiers. C'est à peine si la jeune fille aux yeux bleus l'entendit lorsqu'elle lui demanda :

'Et toi, tu sais ce que tu vas porter ?'

Aster ouvrit des yeux ronds. Hermione rit et dit :

'Vu la tête qu'elle fait, je dirais qu'aller à la fête ne faisait pas partie de ces projets.

-QUOI ?' s'écria Ginny, 'Bien sur que si, tu viens !'

Aster fit 'non' de la tête. Mais Ginny insista en appuyant sur la corde sensible, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Hermione qui avait posé son livre pour écouter la conversation de ses amies.

'Tu dois venir, se serait manquer à tes principes que de louper une occasion d'aller danser ! Et puis tu aimes tellement ça…'

Ce fut Hermione qui eu le dernier mot :

'Et puis, je connais aux moins une personne qui sera plus qu'heureuse de t'y voir !'

Aster songea tout de suite à Draco, qui probablement irait à la fête. Elle devrait admettre, bien plus tard, qu'envisager la simple possibilité qu'ils puissent danser ensemble, l'avait fait changer d'avis.

--

Lorsqu'Hermione avait dit cela, ce n'était pourtant pas à un blond qu'elle pensait, mais plutôt à un brun. Il se trouvait que Tom suivait lui aussi les cours de mathématiques appliquées et ils leur arrivaient de parler. Plutôt, depuis qu'Hermione l'avait vu tenter de se rapprocher d'Aster, elle avait voulu en savoir plus sur le garçon afin de pouvoir conseiller son amie le cas échéant.

La Gryffondor avait rapidement compris que même si Aster vouait une profonde amitié au Serpentard, ce sentiment n'était qu'à moitié réciproque. Tom semblait vraiment épris de la jeune femme et Hermione voulu l'aider. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui proposa d'aller en parler à la principale intéressée, Tom répondit de façon catégorique :

'Il en est hors de question ! Je suis patient et je ne supporte pas les refus.'

Hermione du admettre que Tom, bien que fier et plein d'ambitions, était quelqu'un d'intelligent et rusé. Elle jugea donc préférable de suivre de loin la relation qui unissait ses deux camarades.

--

La fin de semaine passa trop lentement au gout de tout le monde, mais pas forcément pour les même raisons. Ginny n'en pouvait plus d'attendre la fête et Aster n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre se plaindre sur le sujet.

Lorsque finalement, le réveil sonna le samedi matin, Aster soupira d'aise et se retourna dans ses couvertures pour se rendormir, heureuse de ne pas avoir Ginny dans les pattes toute la journée. Alors qu'elle s'était assoupit, quelqu'un sauta sur son lit sans ménager la dormeuse et rabattit les couvertures :

'Lèves-toi paresseuse ! C'est le grand jour aujourd'hui !'

Ginny semblait surexcité, Aster entendit Hermione qui arrivait derrière s'excuser pour le comportement de leur amie qui était déjà repartie et expliqua la situation à sa camarade de chambre.

'Ginny s'est mit en tête de nous trouver des tenues pour la soirée, elle veut que l'on vienne avec elle à Pré-au-Lard.'

Aster se redressa d'un coup sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés. Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel :

'Je sais, tu détestes faire du shopping, mais ça ne devrais prendre que la matinée, Ginny a prévu de passer l'après midi dans la salle de bain. En plus, je pense que c'est plutôt pour avoir nos avis sur sa tenue qu'elle tiens absolument à notre présence.'

Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir du dortoir quand Ginny passa à nouveau la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle dévisagea Aster un instant puis lui dit avec un clin d'œil :

'Même pas la peine de penser au refus, tu n'as pas le choix ! Même Luna va venir avec nous.'

Aster leva les yeux au ciel, Ginny avait parfois le don de l'exaspérer. La jeune fille était pleine de vie, mais parfois c'était un peu trop pour Aster qui était calme et réservée. Hermione arrivait à créer un équilibre entre les trois et Luna apportait le grain de fantaisie dont elles avaient toutes besoin. Aster se leva en songeant que leur petit groupe était plutôt bien équilibré.

'T'es toujours pas habillé ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches, on attend plus que toi !'

--

Les quatre amies furent à Pré-au-Lard, devant Gaichiffon à l'heure d'ouverture de la boutique. Ginny avait dit qu'ainsi, elles pourraient avoir les meilleures tenues.

Dans la boutique, elles commencèrent par faire le tour des rayons. Ginny semblait totalement dans son élément. Aster faisait semblant de regarder ce qu'il y avait sans vraiment voir ce qui pourrait lui plaire. La rouquine s'en rendit rapidement compte et lorsqu'Hermione et Luna voulurent aller aux cabines d'essayages, elle se tourna vers Aster et lui déposa dans les bras la moitié des vêtements qu'elle portait jusque là, en lui disant simplement :

'Je t'ai dit que tu n'aurais pas le choix et ta mauvaise volonté n'y changera rien !'

Une fois dans la cabine, Aster regarda les vêtements que Ginny lui avait pris. Il n'y avait que des mini jupes et des hauts biens trop voyants. Aster ne pouvait même pas songer enfiler quoique ce soit dans le lot, alors imaginer sortir et aller danser avec, Ginny devait vraiment être tombé sur la tête.

Elle allait sortir pour tout remettre en place, quand, du tas de mini jupes, tomba un short noir. Aster s'en saisit et vit qu'il avait des bretelles assez larges. Elle l'enfila par-dessus la chemise blanche qu'elle portait se matin là et en fouillant dans la pile, elle découvrit une paire de chaussettes hautes finement rayées noir et blanc.

Entendant des exclamations provenant de l'autre côté du rideau, elle décida de sortir pour aller voir ce qu'il pouvait se passer. En sortant, Aster se retrouva prise entre Ginny et Hermione qui se chamaillaient sur la tenue de la seconde.

'Tu es magnifique dans cette tenue, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches !' S'exclama Ginny, puis prenant Luna à partie. 'Dit-lui !'

Aster observa Hermione qui portait une jupe crayon noire avec un chemisier blanc à col mao. Il fallait avouer que la silhouette de son amie était parfaitement mise en valeur par la taille haute de la jupe qui semblait agir comme un corset. Luna insistait calmement, mais Hermione ne semblait pas convaincue. Aster fini par écrire, sur le bloc qu'elle transportait toujours dans son sac pour les cas d'urgences, un mot qu'elle tendit à Hermione. Celle-ci le lu rapidement et se retourna vers la brunette, les yeux brillants.

'Tu veux bien me prêté ton sautoir en perle ?'

Aster hocha la tête avec conviction et Hermione reprenant son sérieux se tourna vers Ginny en déclarant calmement :

'C'est bon, je prend l'ensemble.'

La rouquine, dont le regard incrédule passait d'une brune à l'autre, s'arrêta finalement sur Aster et retrouvant le sourire, elle dit :

'C'est super jolie ce que tu as trouvé ! J'avais espéré que tu choisisses une jupe, mais le short te va vraiment bien.

-Et puis, c'est plus facile pour danser d'avoir un short.' Renchérit Luna qui semblait avoir lu dans l'esprit d'Aster dont le visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

Les quatre ressortirent du magasin avec chacune un sac au bras. Luna avait choisit une robe en dentelle blanche à manches courtes. Ginny avait du insisté pour que la jeune femme abandonne ses radis le temps de la soirée et les remplacent par de jolies plumes blanches. La rouquine avait opté pour une robe bustier en mousseline blanche, très légère un ceinturon en ruban de satin noir venait y souligner les courbes généreuses de sa poitrine.

--

Le soir était enfin arrivé et les quatre amies s'étaient rendues ensemble au Manoir de Mme Rosmerta. A l'entrée, elles retrouvèrent Harry – dont la mâchoire se décrocha en voyant Ginny – accompagné de Ron – accompagné de Lavande qui lança un regard mauvais à Hermione en voyant comment le rouquin la contemplait – et de Neville – qui rougit légèrement en voyant Luna.

Aster salua son frère et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil près de l'entrée. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Hermione qui semblait rageuse. Lui lançant un regard interrogatif, celle-ci déclara :

'Je déteste la façon dont Lavande me fait sentir que je n'ai pas ma place près de Ron… Il était mon ami avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle me reproche !'

_Elle est jalouse !_

'Jalouse ? Mais c'est stupide ! Ron et moi, on est comme… euh… frère et sœur…'

_En es-tu certaine ?_

Hermione resta un instant interdite, réfléchissant à la question d'Aster. Celle-ci sourit en la voyant rougir un peu plus chaque seconde. Elle tourna la tête et vit Ron qui était à l'autre bout de la salle déjà comble. Le garçon était seul et regardait dans leur direction, semblant hésité quant à la méthode d'approche à employer. Aster posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et lui indiqua le jeune homme d'un mouvement de menton, l'encourageant d'un sourire à le rejoindre.

Aster observa son amie s'éloignée d'un pas hésitant avant de reporter son regard sur l'assemblée.

--

Ron vit Hermione s'approchée. Dans un moment de panique, il songea à fuir, mais comme la jeune femme ne décrochait pas son regard du sien, il en fut rapidement dissuadé, ne voulant pas passé pour un lâche.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur du grand rouquin, Hermione sentit le peu de confiance en elle qui lui restait, fondre comme neige au soleil. Heureusement, Ron parla en premier :

'Tu… tu es très jolie ce soir.' Il enchaina, interprétant mal le regard qu'elle lui lançait. 'Je veux dire… tu es très jolie d'habitude… mais là… euh…'

Hermione rit doucement en voyant Ron s'emmêler les pinceaux et devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Comme il s'était tut, elle répondit finalement :

'Merci, tu es très beau aussi.'

Alors qu'il la dévisageait avec incrédulité, elle se détourna vers la sortie en lui faisant un signe de tête pour qu'il la suive.

--

Lorsqu'Aster était rentrée dans le Manoir, suivit de près par Luna, Neville et Hermione, elle n'avait pas assisté à la scène entre Ron et Lavande. Le premier était rentré dans la salle des fêtes tandis que la jeune femme s'en était retournée au château en pleurant laissant Ginny et Harry seuls devant l'entrée.

Ginny regardait ses chaussures pour éviter à tout prix de regarder les yeux verts du garçon qui semblait tout aussi gêné qu'elle et avait les joues légèrement rougies. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui prenant son courage à deux mains fini par dire quelque chose :

'Tu… euh… tu attends quelqu'un ?'

Ginny releva la tête surprise qu'il pose cette question puis croisant son regard replongea dans l'observation de ses chaussures le visage très rouge en secouant négativement la tête. Elle réussit à murmurer :

'Et… et toi ?

-Non, moi non plus…'

Ils seraient restés longtemps comme ça si Ginny n'avait pas relevé la tête. Son regard bleu accrocha celui d'Harry et dans le silence religieux de la nuit tombante, ils comprirent tout les deux ce que l'autre attendait. Harry sourit et pris doucement la main de Ginny dans la sienne. Ils se détournèrent du Manoir et se dirigèrent vers le château, main dans la main.

--

Aster aperçu rapidement Tom qui lui fit un signe de la main auquel elle répondit d'un sourire. Soudain, alors que le morceau suivant démarrait, sa vue fut bouchée par un pantalon noir. Relevant la tête, elle observa que le pantalon était surplombé par une chemise blanche qui dépassait d'un gilet gris le tout enveloppé dans une veste blanche. De l'une des manches dépassait une main sure d'elle qui invitait la jeune fille à la suivre. Aster releva le menton jusqu'à ce qu'elle put voir le visage du propriétaire de ce superbe corps et reconnu le sourire froid et suffisant puis le regard sur de lui et les cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffé de Draco Malfoy.

La Gryffondor lui rendit son sourire et avec conviction prit la main qu'il lui tendait et le suivit sur la piste de danse.

_Alors? Alors? Alors? ... Ah vous attendez déjà le prochain chapitre? ... Bon... Je ne vais pas échapper aux explications du pourquoi du comment alors... Très bien! Je n'ai pas pu publier ce chapiptre plus tôt car je me suis fait mettre K.O. par la chose la plus insignifiante qui existe sur la planète. Quoi? me direz-vous, un microbe? Non, encore plus petit, je me suis chopper le virus de la grippe (je sais franchement en cette saisono faut vraiment pas être doué... surtout quand on sais que c'est rare que je soit malade... Bref!)_

_En tout cas je n'ai même pas eu la force d'allumer mon ordi et de vouos poster le chapitre 4 alors imaginer rédiger le chapitre 5, faut pas rêver... Cela veux donc dire (et je m'en excuse a l'avance, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du mettre une cagoule...) que vous risquez de ne pas avoir le prochain chapitre dans une semaine mais dans deux... Pas de quoi se tirer une balle, mais je sais combien c'est énervant et si je pouvait je rajouterais des heures aux journées pour satisfaire votre appétit! (writter dévouée... )_

_En attendant, j'attend vos reviews avec impatience et ça me ferais super plaisir que ceux qui sélectionne mes histoires dans leurs 'story alert list' me laisse un message. Parce que c'est sympa de voir que des gens vous lisent, mais c'est mieux quand ils parlent de leurs impressions! (sinon, on a l'impression que vous n'avez pas d'avis... c'est gênant je trouve...)_

_Bye_

_Darwi Odrade_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous!_

_J'ai travaillé d'arrache pied toute la semaine, mais le voila: le chapitre 5 ! Je vous laisse a votre lecture on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre... Enjoy it!_

**Chapter ****5 :** Rock your body – Justin Timberlake

'Harry m'a donc prit la main, et nous sommes retournez au château. Les étoiles et la lune semblaient brillées pour éclairer notre chemin, nous avons fait une longue ballade dans le parc en parlant de nos vies respectives. C'est fou ! En une soirée je me suis rendue compte à quelle point je suis passé à côté de choses essentielles qui font sa personnalité… C'était tellement romantique !'

Aster fit une grimace mimant un dégout provoqué par les niaiseries de la rouquine amoureuse. Hermione l'aperçu et riant un peu, demanda :

'Et alors, il t'a embrassé ?

-Ca va pas, non ! Harry est un vrai gentleman, il ne se permettrait pas ce genre de chose !'

Aster leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Harry Potter de ne pas embrasser une fille si elle lui plaisait. C'était probablement parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction de Ron qu'il avait réussit à se retenir. Aster se demanda combien de temps il tiendrait quand on voyait l'état dans lequel la plus jeune des Weasley le mettait. Le plus drôle étant que Ginny ne semblait pas avoir conscience de son pouvoir, elle était toujours la jeune fille fleur bleu qui était tombée du grand et bel Harry Potter.

Ginny sembla vouloir changer de sujet, le sien devenant un peu gênant, elle dit donc à Hermione qui perdit aussitôt de sa superbe :

'Et toi, Ron t'a embrassé ? C'est un vrai rustre dans le genre !

-Je ne te permets pas… Ron est…' Hermione devint soudain très rouge, ce qui fit sourire Aster. 'Ron est un gentleman lui aussi. Nous nous sommes posés au coin du lac et on a parlé de choses et d'autres. C'était bien, pour une fois Harry n'était pas là…

-Merci qui ?'

Ginny fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une Gryffondor de première année qui passait en criant devant la chambre où Hermione et Aster dormaient et où les trois amies étaient installées pour discuter.

'Vous savez ce qu'on dit…'

C'est tout ce qu'elles purent entendre de ce que la petite avait à dire. Ginny, qui aimait bien les potins se rua vers la porte de la chambre et courut après la gamine. Elle revint au bout d'un quart d'heure, semblant prise dans une intense réflexion.

--

Hermione, après avoir laissé son amie gardé le silence quelques instants, n'y tint plus et demanda :

'Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

-Il semblerait' répondit Ginny comme sortie d'un rêve, 'que Draco Malfoy ai passé la soirée d'hier soir à danser avec une fille que personne ne semble connaître et qui a des cheveux noirs. Ils auraient enflammés la piste de dance en chantant et dansant pendant au moins une heure avant de s'éclipser…

-Et en quoi cela te fait intensément réfléchir ? Tout le monde sait que Malfoy est un très bon danseur.

-C'est l'identité de la fille. La seule Serpentard à avoir des cheveux noirs, c'est Parkinson. Mais elle n'est qu'une piètre danseuse, Malfoy ne voudrais jamais se taper la honte de danser avec elle…

-Et alors ?

-La seule bonne danseuse à cheveux noir que je connaisse c'est…'

Ginny leva les yeux vers Aster qui faisait semblant de ne pas écouter la conversation qu'elle suivait avec la plus grande attention. Hermione éclata de rire :

'Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Aster ne danserait jamais avec Draco…

-Et pourquoi pas ?'

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans les veines d'Aster. Si jamais Ginny découvrait la vérité, elle le prendrait pour une trahison. La rouquine ne faisait pas de quartier quand il s'agissait de pactiser avec l'ennemi. Pourtant, Ginny ne sembla pas remarquer qu'Aster s'était figée, car elle continua sans attendre de réponse de la part d'Hermione qui semblait en chercher une à la question qu'elle lui avait posé :

'De toute façon, la première année a été très clairs, ils dansaient et chantaient en même temps. Il parait même que la fille avait une très belle voix…' se tournant vers la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, elle continua. 'Or Aster, tu ne peux pas parler... alors il n'est pas vraisemblable que ce soit toi !'

Aster respira à nouveau normalement. Elle se leva et sortit avec ses affaires de toilette pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. En sortant, Hermione lui saisit doucement le bras et lui chuchota :

'Et puis, nous savons toute les deux que tu étais avec un autre Serpentard, hier soir…' Aster la regarda interloquée, puis Hermione ajouta avec un clin d'œil. 'Un brun !'

La jeune femme lâcha son amie et Aster continua son chemin. La jeune Gryffondor songea à sa soirée de la veille en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Une fois sur place, elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance que ces amies ne sachent pas la vérité sur sa soirée de la veille. Même si Ginny avait des doutes, elle ne savait pas…

--

Aster releva le menton. Elle reconnu le sourire froid et suffisant puis le regard sur de lui et les cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffé de Draco Malfoy. La Gryffondor lui rendit son sourire et avec conviction prit la main qu'il lui tendait et le suivit sur la piste de danse.

Alors que Draco l'emmenait toujours plus loin vers le centre de la piste, Aster se sentit soudain blafarde. Elle ne voulait pas danser devant tous ces gens, alors, lorsque le jeune homme eu le malheur de lui lâcher la main pour se retourner et lui faire face, Aster se détourna et fit quelques pas pour partir.

**Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me**

Aster sentit une main lui saisir le poignet avec violence, tandis que la voix grave du Serpentard s'élevait derrière elle.

**  
****I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me**

Lorsque Draco Malfoy avait décidé quelque chose, il semblait impossible d'aller contre sa volonté. Et même si la demande était relativement polie, Aster n'était pas dupe des yeux froid, Draco ordonnait, elle se devait d'obéir.

**  
****You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with me**

Après tout, ce n'était pas forcément pour lui déplaire, se dit-elle songeuse.

**  
****Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me  
**

Aster s'immobilisa au milieu de la piste de dance, laissant le blond faire une série de mouvement complexe pour libérer l'espace autour de la jeune femme et l'isolée.

**  
****Got time, but I don't mind  
Just wanna rock you girl  
I'll have whatever you have  
Come on, just give it a whirl**

Draco allait et venait vers la jeune Gryffondor, attirant l'œil du publique qui s'était pour la plupart arrêté de danser pour regarder le couple sont seul l'un des membres semblait enclin à bougé. Le Serpentard, qui avait fini de libérer un espace suffisamment important, revint vers Aster et, accompagnant les paroles de la chanson, l'invita à danser avec lui.

**  
****See I've been watching you  
I like the way you move  
So go ahead, girl, just do  
That ass shaking thing you do**

Aster observait les mouvements du garçon de ses yeux experts. Elle devait admettre que malgré une technique pas forcément des plus riches, il réussissait à capter toute l'attention du publique par quelques gestes qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et rendait son style unique.

**  
****So you grab your girls  
And you grab a couple more  
And you all come meet me  
In the middle of the floor  
Said the air is thick, it's smelling right  
So you pass to the left and you sail to the right**

Fascinée, Aster sentit de moins en moins le regard des autres posé sur elle et lorsque Draco capta son regard, elle fini de se laisser convaincre et entra dans la danse.

**  
****Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me**

Tandis qu'ils dansaient, Draco continuait à chanter, ou du moins, il en donnait l'impression car ses lèvres formaient chacun des mots sortant par le haut parleur.

**  
****I don't mean no harm  
Just wanna rock you girl  
Make a move, but be calm  
Let's go, let's give it a whirl**

Aster sentait que les mouvements du garçon étaient de plus en plus rapprochés de son corps à elle. Loin de lui déplaire, elle jouait à garder une certaine distance entre eux deux en s'esquivant chaque fois que Draco s'approchait de trop.

**  
****See it appears to me  
You like the way I move  
I'll tell you what I'm gonna do  
Pull you close and share my groove**

L'assurance démesurée dont faisait preuve le garçon l'aurait faite rougir en temps normal. Mais elle ne voyait plus les gens qui l'entouraient, Aster était dans une bulle et elle aurait voulu que la chanson dure pour l'éternité. Pourtant, l'on entamait déjà le troisième refrain.

**  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me**

Probablement parce qu'elle ne voyait que le Serpentard à cet instant, Aster se mit à chanter elle aussi, pour accompagner Draco.

**  
****Talk to me boy  
No disrespect, I don't mean no harm  
Talk to me boy  
I can't wait to have you in my arms  
Talk to me boy  
Hurry up cause you're taking too long  
Talk to me boy  
Better have you naked by the end of this song**

Ils étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre sans la moindre gène. Aster accompagnait les mouvements que Draco lui dictait avec une facilité infantile, il semblait que chacun de leurs mouvements avait été chorégraphiés alors que tout n'était qu'improvisation.

**So what did you come for  
I came to dance with you  
And you know that you don't want to hit the floor  
I came to romance with you  
You're searching for love forever more  
It's time to take a chance  
If love is here on the floor, girl**

Alors que le tout devenait un peu trop sensuel au gout d'Aster, elle se détacha d'un mouvement brusque de son partenaire.

**  
****Hey  
Dance with me  
Yea  
Come on baby  
**

Draco, surprit, la regarda dubitatif et compris en lisant ses yeux, qu'Aster était déjà à sa merci et qu'il pourrait bientôt récolter les fruits de son travail. Il reprit une dernière fois le refrain en tentant de coincer la jeune femme qui essayait à nouveau de lui échapper par de subtiles mouvements qu'ils ne comprenaient pas toujours bien.

**  
****Don't be so quick to walk away  
(Don't walk away)  
(Come on and)  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
(Let me rock your body)  
Please stay  
(Come on and)  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
(You don't have to admit you wanna play, just)  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
(Do do do do)  
Till the break of day  
(Come on and)  
Dance with me**

Le Serpentard réussit finalement à coincer Aster entre ses bras puissants de rugbyman et ils se remirent à bouger au même rythme.

**  
****Talk to me boy  
No disrespect, I don't mean no harm  
Talk to me boy  
But I can't wait to have you in my arms  
Talk to me boy  
Hurry up cause you're taking too long  
Talk to me boy  
Better have you naked by the end of this song  
**

Sans trop savoir comment ils étaient sortis, Aster sentit le froid mordre ses jambes peu couvertes. Les battements des rythmes de la basse retentissaient dans la nuit. Draco avait récupérer son manteau et d'un geste protecteur, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'enveloppa de son écharpe verte et argent. Aster ferma les yeux et huma le parfum qui se dégageait du tissu.

**  
****Are you feeling me?  
Let's do something**

Aster rouvrit les yeux en sentant le garçon se saisir doucement de sa main. Il ne lui demandait jamais la permission, Draco Malfoy était comme ça, il prenait ce qui lui plaisait et ne faisait pas attention au reste. Aster songea que cela risquait de mal finir, car déjà elle sentait que ses sentiments à l'égard du garçon étaient particuliers. Elle chassa rapidement ses idées en humant l'odeur du garçon qui l'entrainait sur le chemin du retour, préférant profiter de l'instant présent plutôt que d'imaginer des fin possibles à une histoire qui n'avait même pas encore commencé.

--

De loin, un autre Serpentard observait le couple de danseur s'éloigner vers le château. Ses yeux verts brillaient dans la nuit avec un reflet triste.

'Tu paries combien, Aster, que Draco finira par briser ton cœur qui m'est si précieux ?' Souffla-t-il, laissant échapper un nuage blanc de ses lèvres.

**Let's ****make a bet  
**

_Alors alors alors? C'est pas encore la grande scène du baiser... mais bon je suis d'accord avec vous, Aster semble plutôt accro au Malfoy... pour l'instant... mais vous verrez bien, je ne vais pas vous racontez la fin maintenant sinono c'est mooins drole!_

_Il y a une question concernant le titre 'Rock the S house': le S correspond-t-il à Serpentard ou Serdaigle? Deux choix de réponse... ceux qui on lu l'épisode précédent soit 'Rock the G house', savent que je n'utilise pas Serdaigle puisque Yuna (la maman d'Aster) allait à Ravenclaw highschool... le second type de réponse c'est que (pour l'instant) à par Luna (qui n'est pas vraiment le personnage principal) je n'ai introduit aucun élève de Serdaigle (ou Ravenclaw)... Dans les deux cas, on va dans la direction d'un S qui signifierait Serpentard non?_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, vos reviews m'ont fait trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès plaisir, continuez de m'écrire je répond toujours à vos questions et autres interrogations!_

_Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (d'ici là je pense que j'aurais le tps d'écrire un nouveau chapitre... j'ai plus l'excuse de la maladie pour vous faire attendre... --' domage... j'aime bien torturer le lecteur en coupant les chapitres au moments clef et en les faisant poireauter une semaine entière... J'ai dit ça tout haut? mince! ils ont entendu! fo absolument que j'arrête le célibat c mauvais pour ma santé!) Allez on arrête ici, bon week et a très bientôt! Lachez vous sur les reviews! _

_XxX_

_Darwi Odrade_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everybody,_

_Je sais j'ai un peu de retard, mais le chapitre suivant va arriver vite normalement. En fait je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à trouver le temps d'écrire en se moment, ma vie passe à 200 à l'heure et me poser ne fait pas vraiment partit du contrat... Quoiqu'il en soit je fais de mon mieux, laissez moi des reviews ça me motive vachement d'en avoir!_

_Enjoy_

_Darwi Odrade_

**Chapter ****6 :** Sexy boy - Air

_**Sexy Boy…**_

_**Où sont tes héros aux corps d'athlètes**_

_**Où sont tes idoles, mal rasées, bien habillées**_

Lorsque Draco était rentré dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient avec Blaise, Tom avait instantanément remarqué le sourire satisfait qui ornait son visage. Cela le fit bouillonner intérieurement, mais il préféra ne rien révéler à son "ami" sur ces sentiments, préférant attendre un moment où Blaise ne serait pas là. Ce dernier semblait avoir remarqué l'air satisfait du blond car il déclara avec un petit rire entendu :

'Alors cette soirée, c'était bien ?'

Draco le jaugea comme s'il ne voyait pas de quoi le garçon voulait parler, avant de dire d'une voix lente en arborant un sourire mauvais :

'Potter va tomber de haut lorsqu'il s'aura que sa sœur est tombé amoureuse de moi !

-Ca va les chevilles ?' Réplica Tom avec ironie. Draco se tourna vers lui comme pour demander plus d'explication, Tom continua. 'Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle est amoureuse ? Elle te l'a dit peut-être ?

-Non, mais je sens ce genre de chose chez les femmes… Elle est à ma merci !'

Draco semblait certain de ce qu'il avançait. Tom songea qu'après être retourné au château, il avait pu se passer un tas de chose entre les deux… Il chassa vite ces pensées, ne pouvant imaginer l'objet de ses propres désirs dans les bras d'un autre. Sans trop réfléchir, il s'écria :

'Je te pari que j'arriverais à la séduire sans que tu puisses t'interposer !'

Draco ouvrit des yeux ronds, Tom avait vu juste, il n'avait aucune certitude sur les sentiments de la jeune femme. Mais aussi vite que l'expression de surprise était apparue sur le visage du prince des Serpentard, elle disparut pour laisser place à une mélange de défi hautain et de sarcasme. Draco déclara finalement d'un ton froid :

'Je tiens le pari. Si tu arrives à l'inviter pour t'accompagner au bal de noël et qu'elle ne danse pas une fois avec moi lors de ce bal, tu auras gagné.

-Pari tenu !

-Tu es complètement fou Jedusor !' S'exclama Draco en ricanant. 'Aster est une très bonne danseuse, elle ne s'abaissera jamais à rester danser toute une soirée avec un aussi piètre danseur que toi !

-La ferme Malfoy ! J'ajoute qu'elle m'embrassera le soir du bal devant l'ensemble des élèves, parce qu'elle sera ma petite amie officielle à ce moment là !'

Tom se détourna et sortit en claquant la porte.

--

Draco aurait voulu s'écrier que Potter ne le laisserait jamais faire, mais un doute quant aux sentiments de son camarade l'en empêchèrent. Ce pouvait-il qu'un Serpentard tombe amoureux d'une Gryffondor ? Le fait même qu'il puisse tomber amoureux était une chose que Draco ne pouvait concevoir. Il se ressaisit bien vite pour ne pas révéler ses pensées à Blaise qui avait suivit la conversation sans ouvrir la bouche. Maintenant que Tom était partit, le gigantesque pilier de l'équipe des serpents s'était tourné vers le blond et lui dit avec un sérieux peu habituel :

'Tu vas le laisser faire ?' Il ajouta devant le haussement de sourcil de Draco. ' Je veux dire, tu vas le laisser libre de faire ce qu'il veut sans bouger ou tu vas faire en sorte que la petite Black reste dans tes filets ?

-Bah…' soupira Draco en haussant les épaules. 'Aster restera dans mes filets même si je ne fait rien. Ce guignol n'a aucune chance de la faire céder…

-Je te trouve bien prétentieux Draco. Tu devrais te méfier, Aster ne ressemble pas aux poupées que tu fréquentes d'habitude.

-Je sais…' un sourire légèrement dément avait illuminé le visage du Serpentard. 'Tu veux que je te face une confession ? Je crois que je vais devenir accro aux mouvements du petit corps de cette fille lorsqu'elle danse… Je ne pourrais supporter de ne pas danser avec elle encore et encore…'

Blaise s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que Draco se confie à lui, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre du garçon d'habitude. Il resta bouche bé, sans rien pouvoir dire. Ce fut l'entrée de Flint qui le sortit de sa transe, Blaise grimaça en même temps que Draco en entendant la voix de leur capitaine :

'C'est bon, vous avez assez fait la fête !' gueula-t-il 'Maintenant, on retourne à l'entrainement !'

--

_**Sexy boy**_

_**Dans leurs yeux des dollars**_

_**Dans leurs sourires des diamants**_

_**Moi aussi un jour je serai beau comme un dieu**_

Tom avait marché à une allure folle dans les couloirs du château jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête pour réfléchir. Il faisait les cents pas dans un couloir sombre et peu fréquenté, le cerveau en ébullition.

_Comment pourrait-il faire qu'Aster accepte de danser avec lui au bal de noël ? L'inviter ne devrais pas être un gros problème, mais la faire rester alors que je ne sais pas danser c'est plus compliquer… Il faut que j'apprenne, je ne vois que ça… Mais avec qui ?_

Après dix minutes d'intense réflexion, Tom finit par trouver une solution. Il stoppa net sa marche et repartit au pas de course dans le couloir en sens inverse vers la bibliothèque.

--

Hermione était assise à une table dans le fond de la bibliothèque, pour ne pas être dérangé par les va et viens incessant des élèves entrant et sortant de la bibliothèque, elle choisissait toujours une place à l'écart.

La Gryffondor était plongé dans un livre de mathématiques non euclidienne lorsqu'une respiration plutôt bruyante et un grincement de la chaise en face d'elle lui firent lever les yeux de ses équations. Deux yeux d'un vert glacé la fixaient déjà avec un regard interrogateur.

_**Sexy Boy…**_

'Tom ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, il faut que j'apprenne à danser.'

Hermione le regarda avec surprise :

'Euh… je ne suis pas certaine que…

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu sois mon professeur, mais je sais que tu es amie avec des pompons girl, elle devrait pouvoir m'aidé elles, non ?

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'une Gryffondor veuille bien se retrouver seule dans une salle de danse à avec un Serpentard…

-Je suis certaine qu'il y en a une qui voudrait bien, cherche bien…'

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. _Il était certain qu'aucune des pompons girls ne voudrait faire ça, même Ginny ne voudrait pas rendre se service à Hermione. La rivalité entre les équipes se reflétait trop dans les comportements entres élèves. La seule qui pourrais rendre se service c'était…_

'Aster…

-Hein ?

-C'est la seule qui pourrais t'apprendre à danser, mais je suppose que c'est pour elle que tu veux apprendre.

-Qu'elle perspicacité ! Tu me surprends…

-Ils ont faillit me mettre à Serdaigle quand ils ont vu mes capacités de déductions, mais j'ai insisté pour être chez les rouges et or, je n'aime pas l'orange.

-Je ne te savais pas si futile…' il y eu un silence gêné, puis Tom repris, 'Pour en revenir à ce que je te demande, si Aster accepte, ça m'arrange plutôt.'

Hermione leva un sourcil et dévisagea le garçon avec un air surpris. Tom lui renvoya pour toute réponse un regard mystérieux. Il se leva avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et avant de s'éloigné d'un pas décidé, il se tourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme pour lui dire :

'Envoie-moi une lettre pour me dire le jour et l'horaire du premier rendez-vous.'

Hermione regarda le Serpentard s'éloigné et tenta de se replonger dans ses livres. Elle ne parvint pas à se concentrer, une question la taraudait : _Quel était le plan sous jacent de Tom ?_

--

Aster aurait aimé pouvoir réviser avec Hermione à la bibliothèque, mais Ginny l'avait réquisitionné pour une répétition ce matin là. Aster obligeait les pompons girls à exécuter des mouvements plutôt complexes, la représentation n'avait lieu que dans un mois, elles avaient par conséquent le temps d'apprendre la chorégraphie. Les filles étaient des râleuses, mais Ginny avait suffisamment d'autorité pour que les autres souffrent en silence.

La rouquine remarqua rapidement que sa chorégraphe n'était pas très concentrée. Elle changeait tout le temps d'avis quand à l'enchainement des pas et ne semblait pas remarquer qu'elle en demandait parfois trop aux autres. Songeant que c'était peut-être son rapprochement d'Harry qui mettait la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais dans un tel état, Ginny commença par culpabiliser. Pourtant, il ne s'était rien passé entre le frère de son amie et elle, ils ne faisaient que discuter durant de longs moments sur leurs vies, leurs passions, leurs avenirs… Même Ron ne semblait pas voir d'un mauvais œil la relation qu'ils avaient créée.

_**Sexy Boy**_

_**Apollon 2000, zéro défaut, 21 ans**_

_**C'est l'homme idéal, charme au masculin**_

Lorsque le capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor surgit dans la salle de répétition des pompons girls, Aster poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle vit Ginny lui faire un signe auquel elle répondit d'un hochement de tête. La rouquine s'écria alors de sa voix claire :

'La répétition est terminée, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine, même heure même endroit. Merci à toutes.'

Il y eu quelques applaudissements mais la plupart étaient occupé à jaser sur la relation que les deux capitaines entretenait. Aster n'aimait pas les ragots et le fait que son frère d'adoption en face l'objet ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Mais ce n'était rien comparés à ceux qui couraient sur Draco et la mystérieuse inconnue qui dansaient comme le ferait des amants sur la piste de danse de l'établissement de Mme Rosmerta.

'Alors, toujours dans tes rêves ?'

Aster leva des yeux surpris à Harry. Celui-ci semblait de particulièrement bonne humeur ce matin là. La jeune femme leva les épaules pour signifier que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Son frère soupira et lui dit :

'Ca fait un bail qu'on n'a pas discuté tout les deux… D'habitude on se raconte nos vies, c'est sympa.' Aster le dévisagea, lorsqu'Harry lui tenait se genre de propos c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas pour le mieux dans sa vie à lui. 'Tu ne veux pas qu'on se voit, ce soir par exemple ?'

Rapide comme l'éclair, Aster sortit un papier et griffonna une réponse :

_Je ne peux pas, je dois bosser avec Hermione le devoir de chimie organique. J'ai absolument rien compris._

Harry fit une grimace :

'Et en plus je ne suis pas bon en chimie, je ne peux pas t'aider… Demain soir ce n'est pas possible non plus ?'

Aster hocha vigoureusement la tête. Harry semblait avoir vraiment besoin de lui parler, un sourire apparut sur ces lèvres lorsqu'Aster finit par accepter. Ginny sortit à son tour des vestiaires à ce moment là et le comportement peu sur de lui du garçon se mua instantanément en un charisme séducteur visant à parader devant la belle Weasley. Aster sourit et s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille, il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve a porter la chandelle pour les deux tourtereaux.

Elle marcha un long moment en songeant à ses propres amours qui étaient plutôt platoniques et froid, après la transe qui avait unis leur deux corps dans des mouvements de danse. Il fallait dire que quelque chose ou quelqu'un semblait s'acharner à les séparer. En effet, le hasard n'avait jamais permit leur rencontre au détour d'un couloir ou alors uniquement au milieu d'une foule si dense que le garçon n'avait pu lui lancer qu'un simple clin d'œil.

Après trois jours à ce rythme, Aster avait déjà des doutes quant aux sentiments du garçon, en effet le Serpentard ne lui avait même pas écrit le moindre mot pour lui donner rendez-vous dans un endroit tranquille à l'abri des regards et des racontars.

Ses pas conduisirent la rouge et or sur le chemin de la bibliothèque. Aster, sortant de ses songes, se demanda si Hermione s'y trouvait encore. Elle se décida à aller y jeter un coup. Arrivant devant la porte, il lui sembla reconnaître au loin la silhouette de Tom qui s'en allait d'un pas preste.

_**Sexy Boy…**_

--

_Tom n'a pas pour habitude de faire quelque chose qui ne sert pas ses intérêts. Donc lorsqu'il dit que prendre des cours avec Aster l'arrange, il y a forcément une raison… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne lui demande pas directement, ils se sont pourtant souvent parler au cours des dernier mois et ils ont passé la soirée chez Mme Rosmerta ensemble, j'ai vu Tom faire signe à Aster avant de…_

Hermione rougit fortement et cacha sa gêne des autres élèves en plongeant dans un des livres qui couvrait sa table.

_C'est vrai qu'elle était partie avec Ron se soir là, elle ne pouvait donc pas conclure quant aux activités de son amie. Pourtant, Aster avait rougie lorsqu'elle avait fait allusion à Tom dans le dortoir. C'était bien une confession, non ?_

Hermione secoua la tête doucement, les liens entre différents morceau du puzzle venaient de se relier, révélant une image plus globale.

_Non, Aster n'avait jamais passé la soirée avec Tom et comme le garçon est jaloux d'un autre avec qui elle a passé la soirée, il veut qu'elle lui consacre du temps pour pouvoir oublier l'autre et ne voir que lui… Mais pourquoi la danse ? Parce que c'est ce qu'Aster aime le plus au monde et que tenter de l'apprendre est un moyen de se rapprocher d'elle. Oui, tout semble tenir debout, et cela explique pourquoi il ne veut pas le lui demander directement… Pourtant il reste une zone d'ombre : avec qui Aster a passé la soirée ?_

Hermione soupira, elle n'avait pas encore suffisamment d'éléments pour répondre à cette question. Ses capacités de déductions étaient bonnes, mais elle devait se baser sur un minimum de bases pour construire ses schémas.

Un bruissement la fit sortir totalement de ses réflexions. Hermione se retrouva face à deux immenses yeux bleus qui l'observaient avec étonnement. L'intensité du regard qui pouvait sortir des yeux d'Aster avait toujours étonné la brune, c'était comme si l'expression de ses yeux suffisaient à remplacer la parole qu'elle avait perdue. Ce n'était probablement qu'une impression due au contraste entre le noir de ses cheveux et le bleu clair de ses iris, mais cela n'empêchait pas les deux jeunes femmes de converser assez librement :

'J'étais avec Tom il y a quelques instants.

_Vraiment ?_

-Oui, il cherchait quelqu'un pour lui donner des cours de danse.

_Ah ?_

-J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'intéresser, j'ai eu tord ?

_Non… Pourquoi ?_

-Probablement parce qu'il ne voulait pas subir le ridicule d'un refus, alors il m'a demandé de trouver pour lui plutôt que d'aller te voir directement.

_Je vois…_

-Si tu veux, plutôt que de bosser ce soir, tu devrais aller le voir. Sa réputation de danseur n'est vraiment pas des meilleurs et je pense que tu vas avoir du boulot pour le remettre à un niveau raisonnable !

_Comment ça ?_

-Bah… On dit que son sens du rythme est catastrophique…

_J'adore les défis !_

-Dans ce cas, je lui donne rendez-vous dans la salle de danse du troisième à 18h00.'

Aster lui lança un sourire qu'Hermione ne sut déchiffrer. La sonnerie annonçant l'heure du déjeuner retentit, les deux amies se levèrent. Après avoir aidé Hermione à ranger les livres qui trainaient sur sa table, elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

Une question taraudait toujours l'esprit de la plus âgée des deux. Hermione ne trouvait dans sa mémoire aucun indice qui lui permettrait de savoir avec qui Aster avait passé sa soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'en passant devant la table des Serpentard tout se connecte à nouveau…

_**Sexy Boy…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello hello,_

_ça faisait un baille, non? Si, si je sais... dsl. Je vous laisse lire tranquillement alors! a++_

**Chapter 7 :** Freaky – Jesse McCartney

Aster n'aimait pas la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle Hermione pouvait parfois comprendre les choses. Après le déjeuner, alors qu'elles allaient se séparer pour rejoindre leurs cours respectifs, Ginny c'était faite aborder par une première année qui lui avait demandé si c'était elle qui était avec Draco lors de la fameuse soirée. La rouquine avait pris une tinte cramoisie et c'était Hermione qui s'était empressé de répondre que Ginny n'était pas la fille qu'elle cherchait. La cadette des Weasley avait continué à pester tout le long du chemin et n'avait donc pas entendu lorsque Hermione c'était penchée vers Aster pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

'Nous savons qui dansait avec Malfoy ce soir là, n'est-ce pas ?'

Puis la Gryffondor aux cheveux frisés lui avait adressé un sourire entendu et c'était éloigné pour rejoindre sa propre salle de classe.

Seule dans la salle de danse du troisième étage, Aster songeait que même si elle était perspicace, la jeune femme ne lui ferait pas l'affront d'aller le répéter sur les toits. Hermione aimait autant la discrétion qu'Aster et connaissait le tempérament d'Harry. Si elle avait quelque chose reprocher à Aster, elle irait la voir directement et en parlerait avec elle. Dans le cas contraire, cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas d'objection au fait qu'Aster puisse avoir une relation avec Draco.

La porte d'entrée grinça et Aster mit ses pensées et ses échauffements de côtés pour accueillir Tom d'un sourire.

--

En entrant dans la pièce, la première chose que vit Tom fut le sourire doux et mélancolique que lui offrait Aster. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux noirs en une haute queue de cheval et portait un jogging surmonté d'un débardeur qui mettait bien plus en valeur les formes de son corps que le traditionnel uniforme scolaire. Restant figer un instant, Tom se ressaisit en observant une étincelle de malice passer dans le regard azure de la jeune femme.

'Hum… Hermione t'as dit pourquoi je voulais te voir ?'

Aster hocha la tête avec douceur, puis lui tendit un papier sur lequel elle avait tracé quelques lignes.

_D'après les on-dit, tu aurais un niveau déplorable en danse. Je voudrais te voir danser pour juger de ce niveau par moi-même et je voudrais savoir quel niveau tu espères atteindre et surtout au bout de combien de temps._

Tom rit légèrement, les on-dit étaient dus à son désintérêt pour la piste de dance plutôt qu'à un réel niveau catastrophique, mais il n'était tout de même pas un excellent danseur.

'Je veux arriver à un niveau suffisamment élevé pour qu'une fille veuille passer une soirée entière à danser uniquement avec moi sans même penser à regarder les autres garçons autours.'

Aster sourit, elle aimait la franchise dont faisait preuve le garçon. Sa curiosité l'aurait poussé en d'autres circonstances à lui demander qui était l'heureuse élue, mais Tom repris en disant une chose qui lui fit oublier ses questionnements :

'Et pour le temps impartit, j'ai jusqu'au bal de noël…' Voyant l'expression de stupéfaction sur le visage d'Aster, Tom laissa échapper : 'Je sais que c'est court, mais ne veux pas qu'elle y aille avec un autre…'

--

Aster se retourna vers le magnétophone pour mettre de la musique et dissimuler ses sourcils froncés. Etait-il en compétition avec un autre garçon pour sortir avec une fille ? Aster ne connaissait pas bien les rivalités entre garçons. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Harry, lui devait en savoir plus sur ce genre de comportement.

La chanson qu'elle avait choisie commençait pas deux mesure avec uniquement du rythme. Dès les premiers temps, Tom se mit à suivre ce rythme en tapant de son index la feuille de papier qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains. C'était déjà une très bonne chose constata Aster car il était bien plus simple d'apprendre à danser si le rythme était une chose naturelle.

Voyant que Tom ne se décidait pas à bouger plus que son index, Aster l'encouragea d'un mouvement de bras.

_**Now don't you even act like you don't wanna get up  
You better get out on the dancefloor show me what you got**_

Aster leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant que c'était la timidité qui semblait être le plus gros obstacle à la réussite du garçon. En effet, Tom s'était mit à danser en se balançant simplement d'un pied sur l'autre tout en marchant. Se plaçant devant lui et le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle lui montra ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

_**'Cause I don't even want too much just for y'all to understand  
A party ain't a party if I'm not in the pa**__**rty  
So I need to see some hands**_

--

Tom avait arrêté ses propres mouvements pour regarder ceux qu'exécutaient à la perfection Aster. Ils n'avaient rien de compliqués, mais étaient exécutés avec précision et grâce ce qui les rendait bien plus impressionnants.

_**All I really need to know  
Is that you came to the party to enjoy yourself**_

Aster dut se rendre compte de la stupéfaction qui avait saisit Tom car elle lui saisit les mains. Faisant à nouveau les mouvements simples qu'elle avait exécutés, elle incita le garçon à calquer ses pas sur les siens.

_**You left your stress and  
Your worries  
Back at home on the shelf**_

Alors qu'ils entamaient le dernier refrain, Tom se sentit plus en confiance et lâcha les mains d'Aster. Il tenta quelques mouvements sur la base de ceux qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, mais sentant qu'il perdait le rythme se remit rapidement dans les rails qu'elle avait créés.

_**And let's get freaky hey oh freaky hey oh hey  
Freaky hey oh hey freaky hey oh hey freaky freaky  
Make sure the DJ puts this song on and turn it up  
And keep it movin' all night long till the sun come up**_

Le morceau s'arrêta et Tom posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

'Tu penses que je pourrais y arriver ?'

Aster le regarda droit dans les yeux, on aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à lui transmettre ses pensées, mais dans un soupir se résolue à prendre un papier et un crayon pour lui répondre.

_Je pense que si tu es vraiment motiver, on pourra arriver à quelque chose. Mais je ne vais pas faire de toi un dieu de la dance en l'espace de quelques semaines._

'Un dieu de la dance… dit moi simplement si tu me feras atteindre un niveau suffisant pour battre … pour qu'elle veuille passer la soirée avec moi !'

Aster fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

_Si tu veux vraiment charmer cette fille, je ne te conseil pas d'utiliser la danse. Tu as plus de chance de prendre le dessus par rapport à ce garçon si tu utilises tes propres atouts._

'Je ne peux pas…' Tom remarqua le regard insistant d'Aster et ajouta : 'Je… Je voudrais vraiment qu'elle vienne avec moi au bal. Mais je n'ose pas l'invité en ne sachant pas danser…'

Aster le coupa d'un haussement d'épaule. Tom lui cachait quelque chose, c'était certain. Quoiqu'il en soit, s'il voulait absolument que la fille en question danse uniquement avec lui, ils devraient travailler dur pour obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. Aster se dirigea vers le magnétophone et le débrancha pour aller le ranger dans son placard. Tom la regarda faire sans dire un mot. Alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir, il la repoussa d'une main et dit :

'C'est fini ?' Aster hocha la tête 'Mais, on a dansé que sur une chanson, tu es certaine que c'est suffisant ?'

_Pour ce soir oui. Je n'ai pas la musique qui correspond au type de danse que tu souhaites apprendre, nous reprendrons dimanche. Soit ici à 9h00 pile, je vais t'apprendre tous les mouvements que je connais qui pourront te servir le jour J. Cela va prendre la journée, si tu es rapide à comprendre, ce que j'espère pour toi sinon tu n'auras jamais le niveau dans trois semaines. _

_Lorsque tu auras tout retenu, nous passerons à l'enchainement de ses mouvements en fonction de ce que tu souhaites obtenir. Car je te rappelle qu'en temps que garçon c'est à toi de mener. Bonne nuit !_

'Bonne nuit…'

--

Aster cheminait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor lorsqu'au détour d'une allée dans l'aile nord, elle trouva Harry qui était assis seul dans le noir. Elle s'approcha à pas lent et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, il semblait déprimer.

Après être resté un instant silencieux, le garçon finit par raconter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

'Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai chaud et froid à la fois. Elle est tellement belle, tellement drôle et gentille… Tu as remarqué la fossette sur sa joue droite qui apparaît lorsqu'elle est heureuse ?' Aster ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette question de rhétorique que le cœur amoureux d'Harry posait. 'Je me sens tellement ridicule à ses côtés et toutes les résolutions que j'ai pris l'instant d'avant fondent comme neige au soleil… J'en suis à me dire que si elle ne fait pas le premier pas rapidement, nous finirons notre vie à nous contempler sans jamais nous toucher…'

Aster caressa doucement la joue de son 'frère' et Harry se pencha pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. C'était la position habituelle qu'ils arboraient pour se soutenir mutuellement, celui qui allait mal lover dans les bras de l'autre. Cette intimité remontait à l'époque de la mort de Lily et James et Aster berça doucement Harry en écoutant la suite de son récit.

'Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à être avec elle comme je suis avec les autres ? Même avec Cho, je n'ai pas eu autant de mal à lui montrer mes sentiments !'

Aster ébouriffa doucement ces cheveux pour lui indiquer qu'elle voulait suggérer quelque chose. Harry leva les yeux vers elle puis lui tendit une petite ardoise sur laquelle elle pourrait écrire à volonté.

_Ne crois-tu pas que ton incapacité à lui exprimer tes sentiments est due au fait que pour la première fois de toute ta vie tu es réellement amoureux ?_

'Hum… tu as peut-être raison, mais Ron…'

Aster le coupa en inscrivant rageusement sur la tablette :

_Ron n'a rien à voir là dedans, il a déjà compris que tu as des sentiments pour sa sœur._

'Ah bon… et il n'est pas contre le fait que je puisse sortir avec elle ?' Aster secoua la tête. 'Pourtant il est toujours entré dans des rages folles à chaque fois que Ginny avait un nouveau petit ami, il détestait tous les types avec qui elle…'

_Toi aussi tu détestais ces types, non ?_

'Si, mais c'était parce que je voulais la protéger et je ne voulais pas que d'autres mettent leur mains sur sa peau que… que moi… Aster, je pense que tu as raison, je suis complètement amoureux là. C'est grave tu crois ?'

_Non, Ginny est bonne et elle t'aime… Elle ne te brisera pas le cœur comme Cho l'a fait._

'Tu as raison, j'irai la voir demain et je lui parlerais !'

Aster applaudit en riant, Harry s'était redressé et semblait tellement confiant maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il se tourna vers elle et après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front pour la remercié de son aide, il soupira :

'J'aimerai tellement que l'on puisse avoir une conversation comme lorsque l'on était tout petits. Tu te souviens, tu n'arrêtais pas d'écorcher les mots que tu trouvais trop compliqués !' Aster hocha doucement la tête soudain nostalgique. 'Tu n'arrêtais pas de réclamer des Aquicots… Yuna a mit un temps fou à comprendre que c'était les Abricot que tu voulais…'

Aster le coupa en lui mettant l'ardoise sous le nez :

_J'ai trouvé une personne à qui j'arrive à parler normalement. Je suis certaine que c'est un signe, bientôt nous pourrons faire pareil, j'en suis certaine !_

'Qui est-ce ?' Aster ne bougea pas d'un pouce. ' Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Tu penses que je vais être jaloux ? Parce que tu sais que je ne veux que ton bonheur et…'

_Tu risquerais de lui casser la figure comme tu l'as fait à ce garçon qui était amoureux de moi au collège._

'Tu n'es pas charitable, j'étais enfant à l'époque… En plus tu n'étais pas vraiment contre à l'époque dans la mesure où tu ne supportais plus qu'il te colle tout le temps, non ?' Aster haussa les épaules en se remémorant le souvenir. 'Enfin, si tu ne veux pas me le dire c'est probablement qu'il y a une raison valable… Je demanderais à Hermione, elle doit savoir elle !'

Secouant vigoureusement la tête, Aster écrivit rapidement sur l'ardoise :

_Ne lui en parle pas, elle ne sait pas que j'arrive à parler à cette personne. Tu es le premier à qui je le dis, je ne veux pas faire de faux espoir à tout le monde au cas où je n'arrivais jamais à parler à d'autres personnes._

'Je comprends… je te promets d'être discret, mais j'espère que tu reparleras un jour. Le son de ta voix me manque terriblement !'

--

Draco s'éloigna en titubant de l'aile nord. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de voir, Potter était dans les bras d'Aster et ils semblaient très proches l'un de l'autre. De plus, ce qu'il lui avait dit le troublait, Aster serait-elle muette ? Pourtant elle lui parlait à lui… C'était stupide… Et pourquoi Potter était-il dans ses bras ? Draco l'avait pourtant vu courir après la petite Weasley. C'était incompréhensible !

Lorsqu'il eu rejoint son dortoir, il se précipita vers la salle de bain et s'immergea le visage dans de l'eau glacée. Le froid avait toujours eu un effet bénéfique sur lui, surtout lorsqu'il devait garder son calme devant son père pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir réussit à lui faire du mal.

En sortant de la salle d'eau, Draco était redevenu froid et aucuns des sentiments qui avaient surgis quelques minutes plus tôt ne pouvaient se lire sur son visage. Encore une fois, il avait dompté ses émotions et pourrait marcher la tête haute sans le moindre tourment.

--

_Alors? J'espère que ça vous a plut. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour la publication aussi tardive sinon que n'ayant pas beaucoup de reviews à chaque chapitre, je n'étais pas vraiment motivée... Mais bon je ne vais pas vous blamer, si vous n'avez rien a dire je ne vais pas vous forcer! (même si ça me fait toujours super plaisir de recevoir vos avis, vos questions et autres commentaires!)_

_Je n'ai pas encore écrit au chapitre suivant, mais ça va devenir tendu entre Tom et Aster (avec Draco entre les deux...) D'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'une des question récurante concernant Tom est: 'mais n'est-il pas sensé représenter Voldemort?' Je vais y répondre de façon définitive: 'Non, il n'est pas le futur seigneur des ténèbres. Lorsque j'ai fait apparaitre ce personnage pour la première fois, j'ai fait dire à Tom qu'il portait le même nom que son grand-père qui était le patron d'une grande firme de tabac. Vu le nombre de personne morte à cause du tabac je pense que c le grand-père que l'on peut considérer comme voldemort et non l'ado qui fait partit de mon histoire.'_

_Je vous dis à bientôt et laissez des reviews si vous avez des questions, mais aussi si vous n'en avez pas! racontez moi vos vies si vous voulez ça me fera tjs plaisir!_

_bye_

_Darwi Odrade_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 :** Moment – Marmalade Boy OST (part 1)

Tom entra dans son dortoir ruminant de sombres pensées. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'Aster lui donnait des cours particuliers de danse. Les progrès du garçon étaient certains, mais passer des heures coller à lui ne semblait pas vraiment faire tourner la tête de la jeune femme. Tom frappa rageusement contre la poutre de son lit à baldaquin. Il ne restait que peut de temps avant les prochaines vacances, Tom serra les dents en songeant qu'il risquait de perdre la face devant Draco…

'Bah alors, Jedusor, t'en tire une tronche !'

Quand on parle du loup… Tom se retourna et lança au blond qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. En voyant la tête de Tom, Draco grimaça un instant puis éclata de rire :

'Ca se passe pas comme tu veux, mon grand ? Ta petite protégé va finir avec le grand méchant serpent et ça te travail ?

-Parle pas d'Aster comme ça !

-Je parle de cette trainée comme bon me semble !

-QUOI !' Tom saisit Draco par le col et le plaqua contre un mur. 'Comment oses-tu…'

Le sourire démoniaque qui apparut sur le visage de Draco réduisit Tom au silence.

'Alors t'es pas au courant ? Je suis pas ton seul rival…

-De qui tu parles ?

-Potter… Il se la ferait bien la petite saloo…'

Tom enfonça son poing dans le ventre de Draco qui tomba à genou le souffle coupé :

'Potter est comme un frère pour elle, et je t'interdis de penser à l'appeler de la manière dont tu t'apprêtais à le faire !

-Tu peux rien contre moi, Jedusor.' Draco se releva doucement en se tenant toujours le ventre avec un bras. Son regard glacial fit frissonner Tom. 'Potter ne peut rien contre moi, lui non plus. Et tu sais pourquoi, Jedusor ? ... Non ?

-Accouche Malfoy ! Crache ton venin !'

Draco fit quelques pas vers la salle de bain avec un sourire mauvais :

'Tu as déjà entendu la voix d'Aster ?' Tom demeura interdit. 'Non ? Elle est magnifique pourtant, surtout lorsqu'elle rit !'

Tom regarda Draco rejoindre la salle de bain en silence. Il écouta l'eau couler quelques minutes avant de se souvenir qu'Aster l'attendait pour leur cours du soir quotidien.

--

Aster faisait face à la glace réfléchissant aux prochains pas qu'elle pourrait ajouter à sa chorégraphie. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait autant de mal à créer… Le prochain duel des pompons girls avait lieux dans deux semaines et bien qu'Aster ait fait une chorégraphie potable, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et cela mettait en doute leur chance de gagner la prochaine manche. Soucieuse du travail bien fait, Aster était toujours à la recherche d'une amélioration, mais aucune inspiration ne lui venait en se moment et cela l'inquiétait un peu… Aurait-elle perdu son talent ?

Il fallait dire qu'entre Harry qui n'avait pas trouvé l'occasion de parler à Ginny et qui venait chaque jour pleurer sur son épaule n'aidait pas vraiment. Tout cela réunit faisait qu'Aster n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour songer à ses propres histoires de cœur. Depuis quelques temps, Draco semblait l'évité dans les couloirs. Avant, il s'arrangeait pour lui lancer des clins d'œil qu'elle seule pouvait voir et qui la faisait rougir. Maintenant, il était froid et distant, même lorsque le destin les réunissait dans un couloir bondé, il ne regardait jamais dans sa direction et passait devant elle sans la voir…

'Aster ?'

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu. Tom avait une tête affreuse aujourd'hui, quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Aster leva une main en signe de bienvenue, souriant pour tenter de lui rendre sa bonne humeur… Elle avait fermé les yeux l'espace d'un instant, pourquoi avait-elle ait cela ? Aster sentit deux bras la saisir par les épaules et avant d'avoir le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, elle sentit les lèvres de Tom se poser sur les siennes.

'AAAAAh !'

Aster avait repoussé le garçon de toutes ses forces et le regardait maintenant avec une expression d'horreur.

'Alors c'est vrai, tu peux parler…'

Mécaniquement, Aster secoua la tête, c'était simplement la surprise qui l'avait fait crié. Son esprit posait déjà milles questions : Etait-ce pour elle qu'il voulait apprendre à danser ? Etait-il amoureux d'elle ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien remarqué ? Comment Tom avait-il pu lui voler son premier baiser ? A cette pensée, Aster passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Comment avait-il put ? Même Draco qui aurait put obtenir un baiser depuis longtemps ne l'aurait pas fait sans sa permission !

'Je veux que tu viennes avec moi au bal de noël.'

Aster leva des yeux noirs sur le garçon. Tom imposait sa volonté, il ne lui posait pas la question… charmante façon de lui faire une déclaration. Avec un grand calme, Aster se saisit de son bloc et de son stylo. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'écrire la moindre ligne que Tom l'avait saisit par les poignets et la bloquant contre la glace s'écria :

'PARLE ! PARLE, je sais que tu en aies capable ! Je vaux cent fois mieux que Malfoy, alors parle-moi !'

--

Harry cheminait dans les couloirs de l'école pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondor, bien décidé à parler à Ginny, lorsqu'il entendit un crie qui lui semblait familier s'élever au détour d'un corridor. Comme c'était une voix de fille et qu'elle fut rapidement suivit par la voix puissante d'un garçon qui semblait énervé, Harry se précipita pour voir ce qui se passait et intervenir en cas de besoin.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de danse, il vit simplement le regard paniqué et plein de larme d'Aster pour se précipiter sur le garçon qui était avec elle. Harry plaqua le garçon à terre puis se plaça devant Aster pour faire barrière. Reconnaissant l'uniforme de son tortionnaire, il vit rouge :

'Bon sang, faut-il que je casse la figure de tous les Serpentard de la terre !

-Harry…

-Tu… tu parles ?' Aster laissant les larmes le long de ses joues secoua la tête tristement. 'Non ? Je vois, c'est juste tes émotions…' Harry dut faire un effort pour s'obliger à sourire. 'Vas-y, je m'occupe de ce crétin.' Aster posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. 'T'inquiète, on va juste discuter. Je te promets qu'il n'aura pas de bleus s'il ne frappe pas le premier.'

Aster fit un pâle sourire et s'enfuie en courant de la salle de danse sans un regard pour Tom qui était toujours par terre.

--

Courant au hasard des couloirs sans se soucier de la direction qu'elle prenait, Aster ne songeait qu'à mettre le plus de distance entre elle et Tom dont les paroles résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

'Tu sais ce que Malfoy dit sur toi ? Qu'après m'avoir fait tourner la tête tu t'étais attaqué à Potter… Malfoy parle de toi comme d'une trainée, d'une TRAINEE tu m'entends ?'

--

'C'est bon, tu reprends tes esprits ?

-Hum… Aster…

-Tu ne la reverras plus. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Pourquoi je te le dirais, Potter ?

-Parce que je le saurais tôt ou tard, je t'ai déjà vu parler à Hermione. Elle me donnera ton nom si tu ne coopères pas… Là, tu risques d'avoir de sérieux ennuies avec Mc Gonagall…'

Le Serpentard explosa d'un rire dément. Harry le regarda se relever avec une certaine appréhension, se préparant à frapper. Soudain, le rire se tut, aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé et le Serpentard déclara d'une voie calme :

'Je sais une chose que tu voudrais savoir par-dessus tout, Potter !

-De quoi tu parles ? Je ne te connais même pas, comment tu peux être certain que ce que tu as à me dire m'intéresse ?

-C'est sur Aster… Je sais à qui elle parle !

-…' Harry resta interdit un instant, effectivement il aurait bien aimé savoir. 'Pourquoi voudrais-tu me dire ça ?

-Parce que je veux empêcher ce type de lui faire du mal…

-Du mal ! Et toi, tu lui faisais quoi à l'instant, connard ?

-Tout doux, Potter, j'ai pas envie de me battre. Réserve tes coups pour l'autre, t'en aura besoin !

-Tes vraiment un serpent… Si Aster parle seulement à ce type c'est qu'il y a une raison et cela ne regarde qu'elle…

-Draco Malfoy…

-HEIN !?! Pourquoi tu parles de ce fils de…

-Parce que c'est à lui qu'Aster parle, à Draco Malfoy !'

Harry sentit la terre tournée sous ses pieds l'espace d'un instant. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, il se précipita hors de la salle sans un regard en arrière.

--

Une trainée, c'était comme ça qu'il la voyait ? Non, Draco savait que pour Aster, Harry était comme un frère. Il était normal qu'ils soient proches… Une trainée…

Aster pouvait sentir les larmes couler plus fortement le longs de ses joues, brouillant sa vue un peu plus que l'instant d'avant. Elle songea à ralentir mais n'eu pas le temps car elle entra en collision contre quelque chose de grand et chaud dont elle reconnut immédiatement l'odeur.

Aster leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'acier qu'elle voulait plus que tout éviter en cet instant. Une trainée… Sans demander son reste, Aster se détourna pour courir dans la direction opposé, mais Draco la saisit par un poignet et l'empêcha de partir.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?'

Sa voie était douce et pleine de compassion… Une trainée… Draco jouait-il avec elle, comme un chat avec une sourie ?

'Aster… Regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Quoi ?' Réplica Draco surprit.

-Que j'ai voulu séduire Tom, pour ensuite passer à Harry. Que j'ai même peut-être cherché à te séduire toi aussi,' Aster se retourna brusquement pour lui poser sa question en face, 'que je suis une trainée ?' Il y eu un silence de mort. 'Tu ne réponds pas… Tom disait vrai, Hermione disait vrai… Je suis vraiment conne d'avoir cru que tu pouvais avoir des sentiments…'

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans rien dire, Aster avait séché ses larmes, la rage ayant pris le pas sur la tristesse. Elle en voulait à Tom, à Draco, mais surtout à elle-même. Soudain, elle se détourna pour s'éloigné et fit quelques pas avant d'entendre la voix de Draco s'élever derrière elle :

'Tu es très forte, Aster… Si tu pouvais parler au monde entier comme tu le fais devant moi tu serais rapidement récompensé de l'oscar de la meilleur actrice ! Je vous ais vu avec Potter, il était dans tes bras et tu lui caressais les cheveux…

-Harry est mon frère.' Réplica Aster la voix tremblante de rage.

-Ouais, à d'autres… Tu penses vraiment que je suis un être dépourvu de sentiments, mais toi qui ne te soucis pas de ceux des autres, comment peux-tu me juger ?'

Aster ne voulait plus écouter, elle recommença à marcher. Draco continua en marchant derrière elle :

'Tu te défiles ? Tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face ? Je vais te la dire la vérité ! Regarde-moi quand je te parles !' Draco l'obligea à se retourner et Aster n'eu d'autre choix que de le regarder. 'Oui, j'ai dit que tu étais une trainée, mais je l'ai dit pour énervé Tom…

-C'est bien pauvre comme excuse, Malfoy !

-Ne m'appelle pas par ce nom !' Aster lisait une vague de désespoir passer dans le regard du garçon comme un tsunami s'abatant sur son esprit. Draco la relâcha et baissa la tête, d'une voix faible, il reprit. 'Ne peux-tu donc pas voir que c'est une jalousie sans borne qui m'a fait réagir comme un enfant ? Tiens… des larmes ? Bravo, tu vas pouvoir raconter ça à tout le monde… le froid et toujours maitre de ses émotions, Draco Malfoy, pleure comme une fillette de trois ans parce qu'il découvre enfin ce que ça fait de crever d'amour…'

Aster n'avait pas quitté le garçon des yeux, lorsqu'il voulu lever une main pour essuyer ses larmes, elle l'en empêcha en repoussant son bras avec vigueur de sa main gauche. Elle posa sa main droite sur la joue de Draco et en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, essuya les larmes du garçon avec ses lèvres. Leur gout saler était amer sur la langue, mais Aster s'en fichait. Alors qu'elle venait de déposer un baiser sur les paupières closes de Draco, Aster murmura :

'Pardonne moi, je n'aurais pas du t'appeler par ce nom que tu détestes tant. Je voulais te faire du mal en le disant…

-Je le méritais je crois.

-En ce qui concerne Harry, je le considère vraiment comme mon frère. Ce que tu as vu n'a pas de fondement, nous sommes toujours dans cette position lorsque nous parlons de nos problèmes… Cela remonte à la mort des parents d'Harry, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai perdu la parole…' Aster détourna le regard vers le sol, Draco l'empêcha de retirer sa main de la sienne. 'Il y a eu un accident de voiture, Harry est tombé tout de suite dans les pommes, il n'a aucun souvenir de ce moment là… Mais moi, j'ai tout vu… J'ai vu le camion débouler à droite et faucher l'avant de la voiture… J'ai entendu les cris de Lily et James suivit d'un grand silence alors qu'ils perdaient la vie…'

Aster sentit la pression de la main de Draco augmenter légèrement. Surprise, elle regarda d'abord leurs mains enlacées puis le regard peiné du garçon. D'un air détaché, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui venait de parler, elle déclara avec étonnement :

'C'est la première fois que je parle de ça… Personne ne sait, ni mes parents, ni Harry, ni personne…' Aster laissa Draco la serré dans ses bras et colla son front contre le torse du garçon. 'Je ne joue pas la comédie, Draco !

-Je sais… Excuse-moi, je ne suis qu'un gosse de riche trop égocentrique pour voir plus loin que le bout de son nez…

-Dis, tu veux bien me rendre un service ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, même l'impossible !'

Ils rirent doucement, puis Aster releva la tête et Draco fut surpris de voir ces yeux bleus assombrit par le désir :

'Un garçon que je n'aime pas m'a volé mon premier baiser, j'aimerais l'effacer de mes lèvres…'

Aster vit simplement le regard de Draco s'illuminer, il ne dit rien et se pencha doucement vers elle. Ses lèvres étaient fines et douces, son baisé tendre et légèrement saler des restes de larmes. Lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Aster, elle les entrouvrit légèrement pour le laisser passer et plongea ses mains dans les cheveux blonds du garçon. Le gout de sel avait totalement disparut lorsque leurs langues étaient entrée en contact, laissant place à la douceur sucrée de la passion.

--

Adossé au mur, Harry s'était redressé pour voir ce que sa cousine faisait. Il les regarda s'embrassant tendrement, enlacés. Durant un instant, Harry songea à coller son poing dans la face de Malfoy, mais il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour faire face à Ginny qui lui sourit doucement en secouant la tête. Harry saisit la main de la rouquine et l'entraina loin des deux amoureux.

--

_Le chapitre suivant est pour très bientôt, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu._

_Laissez des reviews que j'ai vos impressions!_

_Darwi Odrade_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chose promis, chose due! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Rock the S house._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9 :** Moment – Marmalade Boy OST (part 2)

'Ginny, il faut que je te parles.'

Ils étaient dans l'une des nombreuses salles de classes non utilisées du château. En entrant, Harry n'avait pas regardé une seule fois la jeune fille mais après s'être assit négligemment sur l'un des bureaux, Harry s'était mit à jouer avec les doigts de la rouquine qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

'Tu veux parler d'Aster ?

-Non, je voudrais parler de nous… C'est plus important à mes yeux pour l'instant… Je…' Harry releva la tête plein de bonne volonté, mais rabaissa son regard dès qu'il croisa celui de Ginny. 'Putain ! Pourquoi c'est si difficile…'

Ginny saisit la main d'Harry qui jouait avec ses doigts comme pour l'obliger à se calmer. De son autre main, elle caressa la joue du garçon avant de se pencha pour l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres. Harry la regarda perplexe, en réponse, Ginny lui sourit doucement et dit :

'C'est toujours difficile de dire ce que l'on ressent, surtout lorsque les sentiments sont réels… Ta sœur en est un très bon exemple.

-Ginny, je suis tombé amoureux de toi sur ce quai de gare… Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu être aveugle à ce point, avant ce jour.'

La jeune femme attira Harry contre son cœur et il passa ses bras autour de sa taille l'enlaçant plus fortement. La tête dans le cou de Ginny, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son shampoing se dégager de ses cheveux encore humides pour se mélanger à l'odeur de sa peau. Le parfum était fruité et donnait envie de croquer dedans. Sans réfléchir, Harry saisit la peau entre ses lèvres et commença à sucer doucement. Il reprit ses esprits en sentant Ginny se cambrer légèrement alors qu'il passait sa langue sur la marque qui était apparue à force de travail.

Sans bouger d'un millimètre, il observa la marque et chuchota à l'oreille de la rouquine sans le moindre esprit de repentance :

'Excuse moi, tu as une marque…'

Ginny se mit à rire dans le cou du garçon, puis murmura sur un ton qui fit frissonner Harry :

'Si je n'avais pas voulu de cette marque, je t'aurais arrêté il y a longtemps… Je t'ai dans la peau, on peut plus rien y faire !'

Harry se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte pour regarder Ginny dont les yeux étaient très sombres.

'Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi sur ce quai de gare, il y a cinq ans… Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu être aveugle à ce point, durant tout ce temps !'

Harry sourit et plaçant ses mains sur les omoplates de la jeune femme, il obligea Ginny à rapprocher son visage du sien. Il l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis avec ferveur, il avait attendu si longtemps ce moment, comment avait-elle réussi à tenir toutes ces années ?

--

'Hermione !'

La Gryffondor aux cheveux bouclés releva la tête de la thèse de maths qu'elle lisait avec avidité, elle ne reconnaissait pas cette voix. Qui pouvait l'appeler par son prénom ?

'Hermione !'

Elle tourna la tête vers la droite pour voir Aster courir vers elle en lui faisant de grands signes de mains. La jeune femme semblait heureuse et épanouie, elle arborait un grand sourire. Hermione ferma énergiquement son livre et dégagea de la place sur le banc, où elle s'était installée dans l'immense jardin d'hiver de l'aile sud du château, pour laisser s'asseoir son amie.

Aster s'assit et dit, toujours souriante :

'Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, merci… Tu… Tu parles maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas si cela fonctionne avec tout le monde, mais ça va beaucoup mieux depuis hier soir.

-Ah ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?'

Avec une grande excitation, Aster raconta tous les évènements de la veille depuis le moment où Tom était entré dans la salle de danse jusqu'au baiser de Draco. Elle décrivait tout en détail à son amie, c'était un tel plaisir de pouvoir enfin s'exprimer normalement. Hermione ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut certaine qu'Aster en avait terminé puis dit d'une voix posée :

'Tu as une très jolie voix…

-Tu es la première à l'entendre, après Draco !

-Naturellement ! Je suis très heureuse pour toi. J'espère que ça va marcher entre toi et Malfoy…

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça,' réplica Aster en faisant la grimace, 'Draco déteste son nom de famille. Alors appelle-le par son prénom, je t'en pris !

-Très bien. Tu as l'air de bien le connaître ! On m'avait toujours dit que c'était un garçon qui ne révélait rien de ses sentiments. J'avoue que sa franchise avec toi hier, m'étonne. Tu en as parlé à Harry ?

-Non, pas encore. Je ne l'ai pas revue après avoir quitté la salle de danse hier soir. En fait, j'aurais aimé que tu sois là lorsque j'aborderais le sujet avec lui. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir, je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de lui parler.'

Hermione hocha la tête et changea de sujet pour ne pas ternir la joie qui rayonnait de son amie.

--

'Blaise, j'ai besoin de toi ce soir… Si tu avais quelque chose de prévu, annule s'il te plait.'

Blaise releva la tête de son magazine et regarda le blond refermer son portable avant de le poser sur sa table de nuit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco lui demandait ce genre de chose – la plupart du temps c'était parce qu'il avait besoin d'un bras droit pour une baston – mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui demandait poliment, en disant 's'il te plait'.

Voyant l'air ahuri du grand noir, Draco jugea bon d'ajouté :

'Je dois te présenté quelqu'un…

-Ah ? Alors c'est pas une baston.

-J'espère que l'on n'aura pas besoin d'en arriver là… mais si tu viens, Potter devrais y réfléchir à deux fois…

-Potter ? C'est quoi l'embrouille ?'

Draco ne répondit pas car Tom venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Le visage de Draco changea instantanément d'expression et avant que le moindre mot ait pu être prononcé, il s'était levé et avait enfoncé son poing dans la face du garçon aux cheveux bruns. Blaise grimaça en entendant le craquement sinistre qu'émit le nez de Tom en se brisant. Le brun tomba à terre et Draco dit d'une voix glaciale avant de sortir de la pièce :

'Ne t'avise plus jamais de t'approcher d'elle ou je démolie chaque parcelle de ton corps comme je viens de le faire avec ton nez. Et ne reviens plus dans cette chambre, ta face me donne envie de vomir !'

Blaise comprit enfin pourquoi Draco avait besoin de lui ce soir. La petite Black et lui étaient finalement ensemble et Draco était suffisamment sérieux pour oser dire à Potter ce qu'il se passait. Le pilier de l'équipe de Serpentard sourit et se dirigea vers Tom pour l'aider à se relever. Tenant toujours son nez, Tom semblait vraiment sonné.

'Va à l'infirmerie, le médecin remettra ton nez en place. Je vais mettre tes affaires dans ta valise en attendant. Elles seront dans ta nouvelle chambre à ton retour. Et un conseil, fait ce que Draco t'a dit, il tient toujours parole…'

--

Dans la poche de son manteau, Harry sentit son portable vibrer. Il avait un message d'Aster, elle lui demandait de la rejoindre salle 2 323 car elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et il se baladait avec Ginny dans l'immense parc.

'Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-C'est Aster, elle veut me voir…

-Tu sais ce dont elle veut parler ?

-Je crois que oui et ça ne me plait qu'à moitié… Si tu n'avais pas été là hier, je pense que j'aurais démolit Malfoy.

-Pourtant Aster semble très amoureuse de lui et il me semble sincère aussi…

-Hum… Mon cœur de frère me crie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure tandis que ma raison m'indique que pour le bien d'Aster je dois le laisser en paix. Je suis jaloux car elle lui a ouvert son cœur comme jamais elle ne l'a fait avec moi.

-C'est parce que tu l'aimes et que tu veux la protéger que tu ressens ça.

-Excuse moi, je suis horrible comme petit ami… Je te parle de mes sentiments pour une autre fille que toi…

-Ne t'en fais pas,' réplica Ginny en riant, 'je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas de la même façon que moi. C'est ta sœur, et moi je suis…

-Tu es une merveille !' la coupa Harry en l'embrassant. 'Viens avec moi, tu n'auras qu'à poser ta main sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge !'

--

'Oh ! Hermione, et s'il n'acceptait pas ?

-C'est la centième fois que tu me poses la question ! Si j'avais su que tu étais si rébarbative, j'aurais préféré que tu reste muette !' taquina la jeune femme.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit doucement et Hermione vit le visage d'Aster s'illuminé en voyant les nouveaux arrivant. Draco Malfoy ne réprima pas un sourire et Hermione du reconnaître qu'il était encore plus beau sans son masque glacé. Sans dire un mot, il se dirigea vers Aster et déposa délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres. D'un air protecteur, il passa un bras dans son dos et se tourna vers Hermione l'air interrogateur. Riant, Aster répondit à son interrogation muette :

'Draco, je te présente Hermione Granger. Elle nous soutient, tu sais ?

-Salut…' Draco se tourna vers le garçon qui était entré à sa suite et qu'Hermione reconnut comme l'un des joueurs de l'équipe de rugby verte et argent. 'Tu vois Blaise, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir prévu que Potter pourrait potentiellement s'énerver.

-Si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'appelle par ton nom de famille, je te conseil de l'appeler par son prénom.

-Tu crois quand même pas que je vais changer mes habitudes justes pour le plaisir de voir la flamme dans tes beaux yeux bleus scintillé…'

Aster sourit et s'appuya doucement contre le buste du garçon en fermant les yeux. Hermione sourit elle aussi, autant de la façon dont Draco glissait des compliments dans ces phrases cinglantes que du calme dont faisait preuve Aster, maintenant que le Serpentard les avait rejointes.

Après quelques minutes de calme relatif, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant place à Harry, main dans la main avec Ginny.

'Je croyais que tu voulais me voir, Aster. On avait besoin de tant de monde ?

-Tu es venu avec Weasley, toi aussi !' réplica Draco, glacial.

Il y eu un moment de flottement durant lequel Harry lâcha la main de Ginny.

'Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? Simplement que tu arrivais à parler maintenant, ou il y avait autre chose ?' dit Harry en lançant un regard mauvais dans la direction de Draco.

-Tu ne devrais pas parler à ta sœur sur ce ton.' Réplica le Serpentard d'un air détaché. 'Aster a une confiance totale en toi et pense que tu pourrais accepter notre relation parce que tu l'aimes plus que tu ne me détestes.

-Aster, tu es trop gentille… Tu sais j'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit hier soir à propos de l'accident. Ca m'a fait mal que tu ne m'en ais jamais parlé. Mais en y réfléchissant cette nuit, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que c'était dans un sens pour me protéger que tu t'étais tue. La culpabilité de savoir que tu avais des souvenirs de mes parents que je n'avais pas joue sur le subconscient d'un enfant. Je t'en remercie, je n'aurais jamais accepté ça.

-Tu… Tu nous écoutais, hier soir ?' murmura Aster avec difficulté

-L'autre connard m'a dit que c'était Malfoy à qui tu arrivais à parler. Sur le coup, j'ai vu rouge alors je me suis précipité à ta poursuite. Au détour d'un couloir, je vous ai entendu parler de l'accident, ça m'a calmé. J'ai écouté jusqu'à la fin de votre conversation adossé contre le mur. Lorsque vous vous êtes tus, j'ai voulu voir ce qu'il se passait et si Ginny n'était pas intervenu ça fait longtemps que Malfoy n'aurait plus de face.

-Je vois… Merci Ginny, tu es trop bien pour Harry. J'espère qu'il s'en rend compte !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certaine qu'il se serait ravisé avant de le toucher.

-Tu aurais eu trop peur de faire disqualifier ton équipe de rugby, n'est ce pas Po… Harry ?'

Aster tourna la tête vers Draco qui grimaçait, rayonnant plus que jamais et obligeant Hermione à plonger dans son bras pour camoufler son éclat de rire. Harry surprit d'entendre son prénom réplica :

'Tu cherches à m'amadouer ?

-Pas vraiment… C'est juste que je préfère que l'on m'appelle par mon prénom et qu'Aster m'a conseillé de commencer par utiliser les prénoms des autres plutôt que leurs noms de famille.

-Ouais, tu penses vraiment me faire gober une énormité pareil ? Bon au final, c'était pour quoi cette petite réunion ? On dirait que le seul absent c'est Ron… Tu voulais obtenir ma bénédiction sur le couple que tu formes avec… Draco ?

-On ne t'en demande pas tant.' Répondit ce dernier, voyant qu'Aster conservait le silence. 'Juste que tu restes civilisé quand on se croise dans les couloirs ou sur le terrain.'

La conversation fut plus détendue par la suite et continua quelques temps. Avant qu'Harry ne parte en compagnie de Ginny, il demanda à Aster :

'Au fait c'était quoi le nom du gars qui te faisais chier hier ?

-Tom Jedusor,' répondit Draco à la place d'Aster, 'il était dans notre chambre à Blaise et moi.

-Etait ?' demanda Aster en regardant le blond avec surprise.

-Oui, je ne pense pas qu'il y remettra les pieds.

-Tu sais où je peux le trouver ? J'ai encore deux trois trucs à régler avec lui…

-Je l'ai envoyé à l'infirmerie,' répondit Blaise, 'Draco, lui a cassé le nez.

-T'étais pas obligé de le dire…' réplica le concerné. 'Regarde la tête qu'Aster tire maintenant !

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? On n'est pas des animaux !

-Et bien, c'est la première fois que j'approuve tes actions, Draco…'

Tous rirent de bon cœur. Harry prit Ginny par la main et ils s'en allèrent suivit par Hermione et Blaise peu après. Une fois seuls, Aster et Draco qui n'avaient plus osé se toucher en présence d'Harry se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sentir l'autre contre soit et écouter le silence suffisait à les contenter. Les paroles n'avaient plus de saveur en cette fin de journée et bientôt il faudrait se séparer pour rejoindre son dortoir. Ils ne se reverraient que le lendemain si la chance était de leur côté. Aster songea que la chance n'avait rien a voir là dedans et elle se décida donc a rompre le silence :

'Dis, Dray…

-Hum ? C'est moi que tu appelles Dray ?

-Oui, tu n'aimes pas ?

-Je ne suis pas habitué aux diminutifs.' dit-il en l'embrassant. 'Que voulais-tu me demander ?

-Tu pense qu'Harry a remarqué que je n'ai pas réussi à lui parler directement ?

-C'est possible, mais au moins il a entendu ta voix. Tu te souviens, il t'avait dit qu'elle lui manquait ?

-Hum… En fait vous vous ressemblez tout les deux…

-Quoi ! J'ai rien à voir avec lui !

-Si, vous avez la fâcheuse manie d'écouter les conversations des autres !'

Draco la regarda, perplexe. Il finit par sourire et embrasser doucement les lèvres d'Aster. Après un instant de silence, la jeune femme reprit :

'Nous n'avons pas de cours en commun demain, et mon heure de déjeuné est décalé par rapport à la normale…

-Ah ? J'ai entrainement jusqu'à l'heure du diner demain…

-Après le diner, je retourne dans la salle de danse pour les pompons girls.

-Elles seront avec toi ?

-Non…

-Tu n'y vas pas toute seule, j'ai pas confiance en Jedusor ! On se retrouve à la sortie de la grande salle et on y va ensemble d'accord ?'

Aster hocha doucement la tête en souriant. Appuyé contre le torse du jeune homme, elle se sentait bien et en sécurité. Les battements du cœur de Draco la berçaient et alors qu'elle allait s'endormir, elle murmura :

'Tu as bien fait de lui casser le nez…'

--

_Et alors? vous le trouvez comment? Je l'ai écrit dans la foulée du chapitre précédent et je me suis rendu compte d'une chose... Mais où est passé Ronald Weasley? Le pauvre, je l'ai un peu oublié... Surtout que Hermione ressemble à une célibataire endurcie qui n'ai là que pour aider ces amies depuis quelques chapitres, vous ne trouvez pas?_

_Des reviews, des reviews! Je les attends avec impatience!_

_Bisous à tous,_

_Darwi Odrade_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ce chapitre n'a rien d'essentiel pour l'intrigue, c'est un one shot intégré à mon récit pour vous faire rager ! (Moi sadique? non, pas du tout... ^^ je suis un ange! ) Il m'a été inspiré par la remarque de Harry dans le dernier chapitre... 'Mais où est passé notre rouquin préféré? j'ai nommé Ronald Weasley! _

_Dsl pour ceux qui voyaient déjà Hermione avec le grand Blaise il va faloir attendre pour intégrer ce triangle amoureux dans mon histoire! Ca feras peut-être l'objet d'un autre one shot intégré, qui sait?_

_Mais pour l'instant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Enjoy!_

_Darwi Odrade_

**Chapter ****10 :** Last Christmas – Ashley Tisdale (Wham cover)

'Hum… Ron, je t'en prie… Hum… quelqu'un pourrait arri… Ah !... Continue !'

Ron Weasley se redressa sur son lit, le visage d'Hermione et les paroles d'Hermione encore en tête. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il maugréa :

'Foutu rêves…'

Il remarqua alors la bosse qui pointait entre ses jambes. Il grogna en relevant les couvertures pour aller prendre une douche froide. C'était insoutenable, depuis qu'ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble chez Mme Rosmerta il rêvait chaque nuit de la jolie Gryffondor. Au début les rêves étaient assez courtois, mais au fur et à mesure que les vacances de noël approchait, c'était devenu érotique voir franchement obscène.

Lorsqu'il était éveillé, Ron aimait Hermione pour son intelligence, sa patience et ses jeux de mots qui le faisaient toujours rire. Bien sur qu'il la trouvait jolie et qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle ne le considère pas simplement comme son 'meilleur ami', mais il pouvait ce contrôler… Du moins il le pouvait avant que ces rêves ne viennent le hanter.

--

'RON ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU ?'

Ron sortit de ces pensées. Harry semblait passablement énervé, il siffla une pause et se dirigea vers son ami.

'T'es dans la lune, vieux ! C'est pas ton genre de foirer une passe aussi facile.

-Excuse-moi… J'suis pas dans mon assiette aujourd'hui, je crois…

-C'est pas qu'aujourd'hui, tu ne traines plus avec nous depuis quelques semaines. C'est parce qu'il y a Ginny que ça te gène ?

-Non, t'inquiète. Ca me rassure qu'elle soit avec toi. Mais, je préfère m'isoler pour réfléchir.

-Réfléchir ? Mais à quoi ?

-Laisse tomber… C'est pas grave.

-Si, on a un match dans vingt-quatre heures et j'ai besoin que tu sois en forme.

-Laisse tomber je te dis, y'a rien !

-Bon,' réplica Harry avec dédain, 'l'entrainement est fini pour toi aujourd'hui. T'es pas concentré ça sert à rien !

-Mais, je…

-Discute pas ! Et si t'es toujours comme ça demain, c'est pas la peine de venir, je ne te laisserais pas jouer !'

Ron regarda Harry s'éloigner en courant à petite foulées, sifflant la reprise de l'entrainement. Après quelques instants de silence perplexe, il sentit une main lui tapoter sur l'épaule. Surprit, il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à une Hermione au visage inquiet.

'Tu vas bien, Ron ? Tu es tout pale…' dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils dans l'une des mimiques qu'il aimait tant.

Sentant ses oreilles chauffer d'un coup, il se détourna et s'éloigna sans dire un mot, sachant déjà qu'en arrivant au château il se dirigerait directement vers les douches pour en prendre une glacée. Il marchait vite, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Hermione. Pourtant, alors qu'il poussait la lourde porte d'entrée du château, il remarqua que la jeune femme l'avait suivit. Ceci le fit bondir, il ne l'avait pas vu et lorsqu'il croisa son regard il y vit une inquiétude brûler au fond de ses yeux chocolat.

'Pourquoi tu me suis ?'

L'agressivité dans sa voix n'était pas contrôlé et il se mordit la langue, ce n'était pas la faute d'Hermione, il n'avait pas à lui crier dessus. Elle sembla ne pas avoir relevé le ton de sa voix et lui dit calmement :

'Je voudrais comprendre ce que j'ai fais de mal pour que tu refuses d'être dans la même pièce que moi depuis deux semaines.'

Ron ferma les yeux en faisant une moue douloureuse. Deux semaines, cela faisait déjà deux semaines que les rêves étaient réellement devenus indécent. Deux semaines que chaque nuit, il rêvait qu'il faisait l'amour à Hermione dans toutes les positions, les lieux et les moments possibles et imaginables… Il avait rêvé de lui faire l'amour dans à peu près toutes les pièces du château qu'il connaissait, ainsi que dans certaine dont il n'avait même pas soupçonné l'existence auparavant. Et maintenant, lorsqu'il était éveillé le fait de voir Hermione dans n'importe quel endroit le faisait bander sachant parfaitement ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir l'instant suivant s'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler…

--

Hermione resta dans l'entrée, regardant Ron grimper l'escalier en courant. Sa logique n'arrivait pas à résoudre l'équation que le garçon lui imposait par son comportement. Ils étaient amis depuis leur rencontre dans le train en première année. Au départ, ils se détestaient littéralement, mais leur amitié commune pour Harry leur avait permit de se connaître. Ils étaient alors devenus de plus en plus proche, délaissant parfois Harry pour trainer tout les deux. Ca n'avais été que pour discuter au début, mais plus ils devenaient proches, plus leur comportements devenaient ambigus. Ron la prenait souvent dans ses bras à cette époque…

Hermione rougit et ressortit pour respirer l'air froid de l'hiver. Elle fit quelques pas dans la neige et se dirigea vers le lac qui était totalement gelé en repensant à ce qui c'était passé durant l'été entre leur quatrième et cinquième année. Ils étaient partis faire du camping en Espagne avec Harry, Neville, Ginny et Luna. Comme ils avaient trois tentes pour deux personnes, ils avaient du placer un couple dans l'une d'elles. Naturellement, Ron et Hermione avaient été désignés comme volontaires.

Ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés, mais chaque nuit ils étaient lover dans les bras l'un de l'autre et plus rien n'avait d'importance que les battements du cœur de Ron.

A la rentrée suivante, leurs activités respectives les avaient éloignés l'un de l'autre et puis, il y avait eu Viktor… Au final, ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de tout cela depuis. Ce pouvait-il que Ron la déteste à nouveau ? Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Avait-elle tout gâché ? L'amitié du garçon était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, comment avaient-ils pu revenir au point de départ ?

Le froid lui mordait les lèvres, elle avait encore oublié son baume à lèvre. Cela n'avait pas grande importance, Hermione contempla le soleil qui se couchait derrière le lac, pâle et froid écho d'un souvenir où la chaleur des bras du grand rouquin l'entourait.

--

_La douche froide quand je pourrais lui demander de me soulager, c'est vraiment un supplice… T'es vraiment trop con, Ronald Weasley !_

Ron s'arrêta juste devant l'entrée des douches et fit aussitôt demi-tour. Après quelques pas dans la direction d'où il venait, il se ravisa, retourna vers les douches puis s'arrêta de nouveau, repartant dans le sens opposé. Son manège dura, finalement il se décida et courut jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école.

Naturellement, Hermione ne s'y trouvait plus. Il regarda dans la grande salle, ainsi que toutes les pièces attenantes avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur. Le froid était mordant et la neige avait recommencé à tomber alors qu'il faisait maintenant nuit noir. Il connaissait Hermione par cœur et savait que s'il la cherchait à l'extérieur, elle serait forcément près du lac.

Dévalant quatre à quatre les marches qui conduisaient vers l'étendue gelée, Ron eu soudain un doute. Il ne voyait pas de silhouette se découper sur le rivage, Hermione n'avait tout de même pas tenté de marcher sur la glace encore fine à cette époque de l'année. Il redoubla la cadence.

Lorsqu'il arriva au rivage, il n'y avait pas de signe de la jeune femme. Contemplant la glace, elle ne présentait pas la moindre trace de pas ni de brisure. La respiration haletante, Ron souffla un grand coup moyennement rassuré.

Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, il vit sur la pente opposé aux escaliers, des traces de pas qui s'éloignaient dans l'obscurité. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Ron entreprit de suivre les traces laissées dans la neige et elles le conduisirent à l'une des serres.

--

Contrairement à l'extérieur glacé de ce début de nuit hivernale, l'intérieur de la serre était chauffé et l'humidité ambiante rendait l'air quasiment irrespirable. Hermione retira rapidement son écharpe et son manteau et les posa à l'entrée avant de s'aventurer parmi les plantes tropicales qui donnait à cette serre l'aspect d'une forêt vierge.

--

Ron était toujours en tenu de rugby et bien que ne songeant pas au froid lorsqu'il était à l'extérieur, il accueillit avec bonheur la chaleur qui régnait dans la grande serre. A l'entrée, il remarqua aussitôt l'écharpe et le manteau soigneusement déposé sur une table. Hermione était ici, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. C'était lui qui avait offert l'écharpe à la jeune fille en cinquième année, pour son anniversaire.

Il fit quelques pas en avant, son désir avait été atténué par le froid qu'il venait de traversé pour atteindre la serre. Ron fit quelques pas sous les fougères arborescentes et dégagea des lianes qui bloquaient le passage. Il découvrit alors Hermione pencher sur une orchidée aux couleurs vives et l'impression de déjà vu fut si forte qu'il s'arrêta net. La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui et le dévisagea avec surprise.

Hermione n'avait pas simplement enlevé son manteau, elle avait aussi déboutonné le haut de sa chemise laissant apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine. Ron savait le geste innocent, mais cela n'empêchait pas son corps de réagir au quart de tour.

--

La jeune femme remarqua le voile noir qui passait dans les yeux bleus du garçon. Hermione dévisagea Ron, ne sachant que penser de son comportement, ni de ce qu'elle-même devait faire. Elle le vit s'approcher et en quelques enjambées, Ron était juste en face d'elle. Cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés si proche l'un de l'autre. Hermione ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, se contentant de maintenir le contact entre leurs yeux en relevant la tête.

Elle sentait la respiration forte et saccadé de Ron sur son visage. Avait-il courut, ou était-ce l'atmosphère de la serre qui ne lui convenait pas ?

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y…

-Je ne peux pas simplement être ton meilleur ami.'

La voix de Ron était rauque et plus grave qu'à l'habitude. Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir des yeux ronds que le jeune homme l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Les informations filaient dans l'esprit d'Hermione. C'était pour ça qu'il était devenu distant, parce qu'elle le présentait toujours comme son 'meilleur ami' et non comme autre chose… Même après le camping, elle avait continué de… C'était si futile et en même temps tellement évident… Comment avait-elle pu… comment avait-elle pu… passer à côté de cette info… passer à côté… passer… comment…

Ses pensées ne suivaient plus leur cours normal. Les lèvres de Ron agissaient comme un baume sur les siennes, elles étaient si douces. Les bras du jeune homme l'étreignaient fermement comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne veuille s'échapper. Hermione passa doucement ses bras autour de la taille de Ron, l'obligeant à se coller encore plus à elle.

--

Il ne rêvait pas là, c'était pour de vrai ! Hermione venait vraiment de le prendre dans ses bras et d'approfondir leur baiser. Ron sentit son désir redoubler d'intensité, il se sépara momentanément d'elle pour lui dire :

'Hermione, je te veux entièrement, sans préambule ni romantisme, ici et maintenant. Si tu ne veux pas, fait un seul geste et j'irai me pendre.

-Ta vie m'est trop précieuse pour…'

Ron ne la laissa pas achever sa phrase, il l'embrassa avec passion. Lâchant les épaules de la jeune femme, il se saisit de ses fesses sans ménagement, l'obligeant à passer des jambes autour de hanches. Ron porta Hermione jusqu'à la table la plus proche et après avoir dégagé les plantes qui s'y trouvait d'un geste maladroit, il y allongea la jeune femme avec délicatesse. Délaçant les jambes d'Hermione d'autour de sa taille, il en profita pour remonter le long de ses cuisses et lui enlever sa petite culotte

La Gryffondor aux yeux chocolat gémit de plaisir en sentant le pouce du garçon s'égarer dans son intimité. Ron défit la ceinture de son pantalon d'une main tout en massant Hermione de l'autre. Il se dégagea de son caleçon de la même manière et les laissa tomber sur ses pieds. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de les déshabiller, le simple fait d'entendre les gémissements d'Hermione, de voir son petit corps qui se cambrait de plaisir à chacune de ses caresses ainsi que l'humidité qui avait détrempé son pouce suffisait à le rendre fou.

D'un geste brusque, il saisit Hermione par les hanches et la ramena vers lui la pénétrant avec violence. Aussitôt, il la sentit qui se contractait autour de lui et cela l'excita plus que jamais. Il fit des vas et viens de plus en plus violents, chaque fois les contractions d'Hermione étaient plus forte. Ron gémit de plaisir, alors qu'il se répandait en elle pour la première fois de sa vie.

Un besoin urgent de la sentir contre lui le fit se pencher sur la table, la serrant doucement dans ses bras. Il était toujours en elle et ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Lorsque leurs respirations se furent calmées, Ron se dégagea d'Hermione qui gémit… de frustration ? Ron releva la tête et dévisagea la jeune femme, perplexe. Celle-ci lui répondit simplement par un sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. C'était comme si Hermione respirait le bonheur et que c'était un peu grâce à lui qu'elle se trouvait dans cet état de béatitude.

Soudain, Ron se rappela d'un détail qui ne l'avait pas effleuré jusqu'à présent… il n'avait pris aucune précaution. Se sentant responsable, il se redressa totalement et dit d'une voix blanche :

'Excuse-moi…

-De quoi ?' Hermione se releva elle aussi surprise de la réaction de Ron. 'De quoi devrais-je t'excuser ?

-Je…' Ron ratacha sa ceinture d'un geste rageur. 'Je n'avais pas de préservatif…'

Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Ron regarda Hermione éclater de rire. Toujours riant, elle sauta à terre, saisit sa culotte et l'enfila avant de dire :

'Ron, nous avons fait les tests de dépistage cet été, tu te souviens nous y avons été ensembles !

-Oui, mais…

-Et non, je ne vais pas tomber enceinte. Je prends la pilule, Ron !'

Le jeune homme la regarda s'approcher avec des yeux ronds, mais il la laissa faire lorsqu'elle l'obligea à se pencher pour l'embrasser. Hermione lui glissa alors à l'oreille :

'C'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'ai pas été assez clair. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mais tu es surtout le seul être à qui je désir appartenir corps et âme.

-Je t'aime, Hermione…

-Moi aussi, Ron. Je t'aime…

Ron passa doucement ces mains dans le dos de la jeune femme, celle-ci se cambra en gémissant de douleur. Il relâcha aussitôt son étreinte et regarda le visage d'Hermione pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Avec un sourire espiègle, elle lui dit en lui prenant la main pour se diriger vers la sortie :

'Il va falloir que tu m'aide à enlever les échardes que tu m'as enfoncé dans le dos. J'espère que tu as une pince à épilée !

-Je suis désolé, je crois que j'ai été un peu trop violent…'

Hermione passa une main sur la joue de Ron et l'embrassa tendrement :

'Ta violence ne m'a pas déplu, simplement la prochaine fois essaye de trouver un endroit plus doux sinon mon dos finira par avoir de vilaines cicatrices !'

_La prochaine fois…_ songea Ron ayant soudain un air rêveur qui fit sourire Hermione.

--

_Les hormones le travaille depuis longtemps le pauvre... par contre je ne comprend tjs pas comment Hermione a pu se laisser faire aussi facilement... C'est pas le genre de notre rat de bibli préféré. Mais bon mes persos en font souvent qu'à leur tête et je ne contrôle pas forcément leur émotions!_

_J'espère que ça vous a plut, laissez moi des reviews! C'est vraiment vos messages qui me donnent le plus envie d'écrire. Plus j'en ai plus j'ai envie de vous poster la suite rapidement! Reviews, reviews, reviews!_

_Bisous bisous, __Darwi Odrade_


	11. Chapter 11

_Vous ne savez pas la chance que vous avez de pouvoir lire ce chapitre, bande de petits vénards!_

_Enjoy, je vous raconte mes malheurs à la fin... --'_

_Darwi Odrade_

**Chapter ****11 :** Everytime we tuch - Cascada

'Aster, tu ne saurais pas où Hermione à disparue?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis qu'elle est partie voir l'entrainement de rugby.

-Quoi ? Elle est partie alors qu'il gèle !' s'exclama Ginny en prenant place sur le banc en face d'Aster à la table des Gryffondor. 'Elle se souvient que nous avons besoin d'elle pour finir la répétition ?'

Harry qui venait de les rejoindre, passa un bras dans le dos de sa petite amie et l'embrassa tendrement. Aster baissa les yeux, cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle voyait Draco tous les soirs dans la salle de danse mais il ne leur était pas possible de s'afficher en public comme le faisait Harry et Ginny. La jeune femme en souffrait un peu, mais c'était sa décision car elle ne voulait pas être exposé au regard des autres élèves et celle de Draco car il voulait la protéger des Malfoy. De plus, les vacances commençaient le lendemain, ils pourraient se voir sans contrainte durant les fêtes de noël.

Elle devait présenter Draco à ses parents durant les vacances. C'était surement trop tôt, mais sans savoir pourquoi, Aster était certaine qu'ils l'apprécieraient. Son père serait peut-être un peu jaloux, mais le fait de savoir que c'était grâce à Draco que sa fille avait retrouvé la parole devrait largement compenser. Aster avait envoyé une lettre à sa mère dans laquelle elle lui avait parlé du garçon, sans pour autant dire qu'elle pouvait à nouveau parler grâce à lui. La jeune fille voulait faire la surprise à ces parents, mais la réponse de Yuna avait été chaleureuse. En effet, Aster pouvait inviter Draco à déjeuner le jour de leur arrivé à Hogwart's City.

'QUOI !'

Le cri de Ginny sortie la Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs de ses pensées. Aster était tellement plongée dans ses rêveries qu'elle n'avait pas suivit la conversation entre son frère et sa petite amie. Curieuse, elle demanda à Ginny :

'Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Harry vient de me dire que Ron à lui aussi disparut de la circulation !'

Elle semblait passablement énervé, Aster se mis à glousser et Harry lui lança un regard surprit auquel elle répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Ginny reprit la parole pour expliquer la situation :

'Ron aime Hermione et Hermione aime Ron, c'est un secret de polichinelle depuis que vous êtes en troisième année.' Aster hocha doucement la tête. 'Le problème c'est que Ron est trop bête pour voir ça et Hermione... Hermione…' Ginny soupira. 'Explique, Aster, moi j'y comprends rien !

-Nous avons la conviction qu'il c'est passé quelque chose en cinquième année. Un évènement qui aurait bloqué le résonnement d'Hermione…

-Hein ?' s'exclama Harry 'On ne peut pas bloquer le raisonnement d'Hermione, c'est impossible… A moins que… il y a eu un quiproquo ?

-Exactement !' déclara Ginny ravie que son chéri est trouvé la solution aussi rapidement. 'Le problème c'est que nous n'avons jamais pu comprendre son origine et par conséquent aider ces deux là.

-Je me disais bien que le comportement de Ron était étrange… Vous pensez qu'il regrette ce qu'il a put se passer avec Hermione ? Ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde avant l'été de cinquième année…'

Les deux filles secouèrent la tête avec énergie. Ginny reprit suivit par Aster :

'Il ne regrette rien c'est certain, mais quelque chose qu'Hermione a fait, l'a blessé…

-Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois qu'Hermione cherche à comprendre ce qu'il se passe sans succès. Il y a deux semaines, elle a décidé d'aller demander à Ron ce qu'il avait bien put se passer…

-Sauf que Ron l'évite comme si elle avait la peste depuis la soirée chez Mme Rosmerta.' Renchérit Ginny

-C'est donc ça… Et vous pensez qu'ils sont ensembles en train de régler leur compte en ce moment ?' Nouveau hochement de tête de la part des filles. 'C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

-Non, non, non.' Réplica Ginny en secouant vivement la tête.

-Ce que Ginny veut dire,' tenta timidement Aster, 'c'est que dans le meilleur des cas, ils vont se battre… et dans le pire, ils vont se réconcilier…

-Hein ?' Dit Harry avec un air ahuri. 'Ce serait génial s'ils se réconciliaient !' Voyant la tête offensé de Ginny, il rajouta : 'Non ?

-Non car s'ils se réconcilient, Ron ne va pas la lâcher de la soirée, voir de la nuit…

-Quoi ?'

Aster en avait assez entendu et comme elle avait fini son repas, elle laissa les deux amoureux débattre joyeusement songeant qu'elle espérait vraiment qu'Hermione retrouve le sourire qu'elle avait en cinquième année. En passant devant la table des Serpentard pour sortir, elle sentit deux yeux qui l'observaient avec intensité. Aster tourna la tête et croisa le regard marron de Tom dans lequel brillait la tristesse. Ayant pitié de lui, elle sourit légèrement sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher vers la sortie.

Le passage de ce garçon dans sa vie était terminé. Dans un sens, elle le plaignait car il n'avait fait que réagir aux évènements qui c'étaient présentés à lui. C'était Hermione qui lui avait raconté toute l'histoire du point de vue de Tom. Les capacités intellectuelles de la jeune femme la mettait parfois mal à l'aise, c'était comme si la vie était pour elle un casse-tête géant où chaque information trouvait sa place dans un immense puzzle révélant la totalité de l'image une fois toute les pièces assemblées.

--

Draco sourit en voyant Aster arrivé au bout du couloir. Elle avait cette moue adorable qui caractérisait les moments où la jeune femme était perdue dans ses pensées Le jeune homme se plaça pile sur la trajectoire et comme il l'avait prévu, Aster se cogna contre lui. L'air surpris, elle releva la tête en s'excusant :

'Je suis vraiment…' Reconnaissant Draco, son expression changea instantanément. 'Tu l'as fait exprès !'

Le jeune homme rit tandis qu'elle le frappait doucement sur le torse, souriant déjà avec lui :

'Tu devrais regarder devant toi quand tu marches,' dit-il en la prenant dans ces bras, 'tu pourrais tomber et te faire mal !

-Non car je tombe toujours dans tes bras…' réplica-t-elle dans un murmure qui fit fondre Draco.

Le garçon caressa doucement les cheveux d'Aster, songeant qu'il avait eu une chance inouïe d'avoir pousser la porte de cette salle de danse. Il faudrait qu'il songe à remercier Pansy un jour ou l'autre… C'était un peu grâce à elle, non ?

'Dray ?

-Hum…

-Nous ne devrions pas nous tenir dans cette position, si quelqu'un passait dans le couloir…

-Encore un moment.'

--

Aster n'insista pas, il l'avait coupé de sa voix intransigeante, celle qu'il avait quand Malfoy reprenait le dessus sur Draco. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle aimait aussi cette partie de lui qui n'était pourtant qu'un masque qu'il ne quittait que difficilement. Aster se blottit plus contre le torse du garçon, respirant cette odeur si masculine qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et qu'elle chérissait plus que beaucoup de chose au monde.

'Viens, ne restons pas là.'

Draco s'était séparé d'elle si rapidement qu'Aster avait faillit perdre l'équilibre. Sans un mot, elle le suivit alors qu'il avançait vers un escalier qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué. Les marches franchies, ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de grenier abandonné où s'entassait du matériel scolaire, ainsi que des piles de fournitures non utilisées.

'Eh bien ! Si j'avais connu cet endroit avant je n'aurais pas dépensé un centime dans des cahiers de maths !'

Aster éclata de rire, Draco se tourna vers elle et tentant de prendre un air offusqué ajouta :

'Qu'est-ce que tu trouve de si drôle ?

-C'est juste que…' répondit la jeun fille en reprenant son souffle. 'Je… J'ai du mal à t'imaginer utiliser du matériel non neuf et de la meilleure qualité. L'argent n'est pas vraiment un problème pour ta famille !'

Aster avait dit ça de façon joyeuse et il lui fallut un instant pour remarquer que l'expression sur le visage de Draco c'était durcie. Arrêtant brutalement de rire, elle se rapprocha de lui et leva des yeux peiner vers ceux acier du garçon :

'Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal… Dray ?'

Il y eu un silence pesant puis soudain, la tempête se déchaina et Draco hurla presque :

'Ne me compare pas à ceux de ma famille ! Tu ne les connais pas, tu… TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS !'

Draco se détourna d'elle sans bouger, Aster sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux puis couler le long de ses joues. Elle s'approcha et d'une main tremblante, saisit la chemise du garçon en disant entre deux sanglots :

'Je… Je ne demande que ça… te connaître…' Aster avait du mal à contrôler sa voix qui semblait fluette et prête à s'éteindre à chaque instant. 'Dis-moi… Dis…moi…'

Elle savait que sa voix s'était éteinte à nouveau. Si Draco ne faisait pas quelque chose très vite, elle ne pourrait probablement plus reparler à nouveau. De longues minutes se passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge. Les larmes continuaient à dévaler lourdement sur les joues d'Aster dont l'espoir s'enfuyait comme les secondes. Soudain, la voix grave de Draco s'éleva coupant cours aux pleurs d'Aster :

'Je ne vis plus chez mes parents… Mon père m'a jeté dehors parce que je lui ai tenu tête devant ces amis alors qu'il maltraitait ma mère… Je serais à la rue si ma mère n'avait pas supplié sa nièce de me louer une chambre…'

Sans prévenir, Draco aplatit son poing dans le mur qui lui faisait face. Aster lâcha sa chemise, surprise et inquiète. Du sang coulait sur le mur, mais Draco ne semblait pas s'en soucier et continua d'une voix plus froide mais qui avait retrouvé tout son calme :

'J'utilise les bourses scolaires pour manger et je travaille chaque été pour payer le loyer de la chambre.' Draco se retourna doucement pour lui faire face, son visage était froid et dénuer d'expression. 'Tu es heureuse maintenant ? Tu as devant toi le plus pitoyable des mecs que tu croiseras jamais… Incapable de protéger la seule personne, qui tient un tant soit peu à lui, de sa propre folie !'

Aster était triste en cet instant, elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qui l'avait conduit à être comme il était, mais elle sentait que si elle l'encourageait, il pourrait s'en sortir. Prenant une profonde respiration, elle soutint son regard avec un sourire doux et plein de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Toujours avec douceur, elle dit en posant une main sur la joue de Draco :

'Tu n'as pas à mettre ce masque pour me parler du fait que ta mère reste auprès de ton père. Je suis certaine qu'elle le fait pour te protéger. Je suis certaine que tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est de te voir heureux. C'est ce qu'une personne qui t'aime voudrait pour toi…' Aster se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du garçon avant de murmurer. 'C'est ce que je voudrais pour toi.'

--

Ginny crue qu'elle allait devenir folle lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'Aster avait elle-aussi disparue. Si jamais elle mettait la main sur Malfoy, Ginny l'étranglerait illico presto car sa chorégraphe ne pouvait être qu'avec ce vil Serpentard.

'Tant pis, on commence sans elles…' grogna la rouquine en grinçant des dents. 'Allez ! C'est partit !' ajouta-elle avec énergie. 'Hortense, tu comptes les temps !'

Les pompons girls s'exécutèrent sans broncher. La chorégraphie avait beaucoup évolué au cours de la dernière semaine et personne ne s'était plaint car Aster n'avait fait que l'améliorer de jour en jour. Alors que toutes étaient très concentrées sur un passage assez complexe, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent en grand et Hermione entra dans la salle de danse essoufflée comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Les danseuses s'arrêtèrent surprises. Ginny le regard sévère leur imposa le silence et regarda Hermione approcher avec un regard noir. Voyant les lèvres gonflées de la jeune femme et ses vêtements enfilés à la hâte, Ginny dit d'un ton cinglant :

'C'est quoi ton excuse valable ?

-Euh… J'avais une centaine d'écharde dans le dos. Ron a du me les retirer avec…

-RON ! Alors t'étais bien avec ce crétin qui me sert de frère ! Je vais le tuer, celui-là…

-Mais, il m'a aidé à enlever les échardes.'

-Ah oui ? Et comment elles se sont retrouvées dans ton dos ces méchantes échardes ?

-Euh… Et bien…' Tenta Hermione mais voyant le regard entendu de Ginny s'arrêta instantanément. 'Je suis désolée…

-T'as une grande force de caractère pour ne pas être encore avec lui ! Vas à ton piano… Les filles, on reprend du début !'

La séance de répétition repartie de plus belle. Tout devait être parfait pour le lendemain, songea Ginny. Alors que chaque partie de la chorégraphie s'enchainait à merveille et qu'elles arrivaient au final, la rouquine remarqua une silhouette se faufiler dans le fond de la salle et se glisser derrière le piano. Une fois la chorégraphie terminée, Ginny leva la séance en déclarant :

'Merci à toutes celles qui sont venues à l'heure !'

La benjamine des Weasley se dirigea ensuite vers le piano derrière lequel, Aster se faisait toute petite.

'Et à toi, c'est quoi ton excuse valable ? Tu avais des épines de roses enfoncées dans les cuisses ?'

Aster jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, l'air perplexe. Celle-ci lui répondit en bougeant simplement les lèvres : Je t'expliquerais !

'Non, pas vraiment. J'étais avec Draco…

-Comme par hasard ! Et vous faisiez quoi ? Frotti frotta ?

-Non, pas vraiment' répondit Aster ayant soudain un air sombre et triste.

-Que c'est-il passé ?' demanda Hermione légèrement inquiète. 'Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, moi ça va… mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de lui. Il n'a vraiment rien à voir avec le garçon pourrit gâté par ses parents que tout le monde semble connaître… Dray est… différent.'

Hermione lui sourit gentiment, Ginny fit de même et ajouta :

'Je suis certaine que tu arriveras à l'aider… Ils ont de la chance de nous avoir les hommes. Je me demande ce qu'ils feraient sans les femmes pour écouter leurs problèmes !' Les trois rirent de bon cœur. 'L'important maintenant c'est que tu sois là demain, Aster.'

Les rires s'arrêtèrent instantanément.

'Je ne serais pas là demain, je prends le train du matin…

-QUOI ! MAISTUVEUXNOTREFINATOUTES !

-Calme-toi, Ginny. On ne comprend pas ce que tu dis.' Hermione fixait sa partition gardant ainsi une certaine constance.

-MAISTUTERENDSCOMPTEQUONVAETREDISCALIFEES !!

-Respire, tu deviens bleue…

-JERESPIRE !

-C'est ça… Aster, tu as intérêt à avoir une excuse valable pour ne pas prendre le train du lendemain comme tous les lycéens le font.

-J'ai promis à ma mère que je déjeunerais à la maison demain… Et Ginny, si tu es énervé par la peur d'être disqualifiée, tu n'as pas de crainte à avoir. Personne ne pourra te dénoncer pour la simple raison qu'aucune des équipes n'a eue recours à l'une de leur danseuse pour créer leur chorégraphie, sauf toi !

-Hein ?' les yeux azurs de la Gryffondor s'ouvrirent en grand.

-Les Canaries ont eu l'aide de la prof de sport, les Blaireaux de la mère de leur capitaine d'équipe et les Serpents l'ont reçu de Dray…' devant la tête que tirai ses amies, Aster ajouta. 'Je tiens l'info de lui. Parkinson l'a payé très cher pour obtenir qu'il vienne à l'une de leurs répétitions !'

La fierté qu'il y avait dans la voix d'Aster fit sourire Hermione. Cela semblait lui procurer une joie immense que Draco ai gagné de l'argent sur le dos de Pansy Parkinson.

--

Ginny finit par céder et les trois filles retournèrent vers la salle commune des Rouges et Ors. Aster abandonna Hermione et Ginny là pour monter dans leur dortoir et préparer sa valise pour le lendemain. Elle songea à ce qu'il c'était passé un peu plus tôt :

'C'est ce qu'une personne qui t'aime voudrait pour toi… C'est ce que je voudrais pour toi.'

Draco n'avait pas réagit instantanément, mais Aster avait vu son masque se fissurer et disparaître peu à peu. Cela lui avait donné encore plus envie de sourire. Contagieux, cette joie apparue un instant plus tard sur les lèvres de Draco qui s'étirèrent doucement. Il la prit dans ces bras et se penchant pour l'embrasser, il murmura :

'Tu vas devenir ma plus grande faiblesse, je le sens…'

Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi douces, ses mains dans le bas de son dos traçaient de douces arabesques qui procuraient des sensations inconnues, mais plutôt agréables, dans le bas-ventre d'Aster. Elle réplica la mine faussement boudeuse :

'Et ça te déplait ?

-Non, pas vraiment.' Réplica-t-il, puis après un nouveau baiser, il ajouta. 'C'est juste que, je ne suis pas habitué aux nouveautés et que tu m'en fais découvrir une chaque jour !'

Aster rit contre les lèvres du garçon. Elle sentait ses mains faire des cercles de plus en plus grands, remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs. Aster sentit Draco descendre vers son cou, déposant des baisers le long de son passage. Les sensations dans son ventre étaient de plus en plus fortes. Elle resserra son emprise sur les cheveux quasi blancs du garçon lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains glisser sous son corsage, le long de ses hanches en remontant.

'Draco !

-Hum ?...'

Aster se sépara rapidement du garçon, en rougissant légèrement.

'Est-ce que tu peux venir déjeuner chez moi demain, on prendra le train du matin…'

Draco la regarda avec surprise, puis semblant réfléchir un instant, il resta silencieux. Finalement, il dit :

'Il n'y a pas de match demain ?

-Si, mais je n'irais pas… Je veux rentrer.

-Ah… Tu veux rentrer pour pouvoir parler avec tes parents ?

-Oui.

-Je risque de vous gêner dans ce cas…

-Non, j'ai besoin de toi !' Aster lui lança un regard suppliant. 'Ca va leur faire un grand choc et…

-Ton frangin peut pas se dévouer, puisque lui sera au match… De toute façon, il va ratatiner les Canaries y'a aucun suspens. Je ne louperais…'

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Aster s'était jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser. Elle s'était ensuite enfuie en courant car elle avait entendu les coups de huit heures sonner et avait repensé à la répétition des pompons girls à ce moment là. En songeant à cet instant, Aster rit toute seule en plaçant ses T-shirts dans son sac.

--

A l'autre bout du château, Draco finissait lui aussi sa valise sous le regard amusé de Blaise.

'On peut savoir pourquoi tu te marres autant ?

-C'est pas dans tes habitudes de louper un match. Elle te ferait vraiment faire n'importe quoi, la petite Black !

-Aster ! C'est Aster, son prénom. Et non, elle ne me ferait pas faire n'importe quoi, elle est trop gentille pour ça.

-Tu n'as pas peur de pervertir ce petit ange avec tes manières de démons ?'

Draco resta un instant pensif puis avec un sourire carnassier, en enfonçant son poing dans son sac pour que toutes ses affaires rentrent, il dit :

'T'inquiète, je vais la pervertir. Mais seulement dans les domaines utiles !'

Blaise rit en comprenant ce que son ami sous entendait. Draco songea pour lui-même : Et je commence les leçons demain, à la première heure !

--

_Salut à toutes et à tous,_

_Alors voilà, vous avez une chance infinie car j'avais téléchargé ce chapitre sur le site de fanfiction quelques heures seulement avant que mon ordi ne plante et que je perde l'intégralité des documents concernants mes fictions... Plus d'autres choses qui pour vous doivent sembler bien moins importante (mes cours par exemple...--'). Tout c'est passé très vite, mon portable était branchée sur le secteur jeudi matin et alors qu'il était en train de s'éteindre, j'ai chouté dans la prise qui c'est décroché... (vous voyez la logique, non?) mon ordi c'est éteind direct sauf qu'il était entrain de faire des mises à jour et que ça ne lui a pas réussi. Quand je l'ai ralumé, il ma affiché un écran d'erreur... J'ai cru qu'il ne redémarerait jamais! (mélodrame à fond... tout le monde retient son souffle et attend la suite! ... rêve pas trop Odrade, ta vie n'est pas un film...--') _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis dit, pas de panique, tu rentres à la maison demain! En effet, avoir un père qui se débrouille vraiment bien avec un ordi ça aide (c pas que je ne sais pas me servir d'un ordi, mais lui c un pro!) Brefouille, il a réussi a faire redémarrer mon ordi (MIRACLE!) mais j'ai perdu toutes les données stockées sur mon bureau... (il est encore en recherche, mais j'y crois qu'à moitié... ^^') et dans le tas, y'avais mes fictions (dont certaines n'étaient même pas publiée... --')._

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je mets du temps pour publier le prochain chapitre, mais faut que je me remette de cette évènement! ^^_

_Biz biz à tous, j'attend vos reviews (j'ai même pas parlé de ce qu'il se passait dans le prochain chapitre... vu ce que j'ai dans la tête vous ne serez pas déçu!)_

_Darwi Odrade_


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut à tous,_

_C'est bon, mon ordi est totalement réparer (merci papa! ^^) et voici le chapitre 12. Il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais c'est pour vous préparer au chapitre 13 (où il va se passer une tonne de choses... je suis sadique, je ne devrais pas vous dire ça? ^^'). Koi k'il en soit, on découvre un nouveau personnage qui pourrait bien prendre de l'importance par la suite... Aller savoir!_

_Enjoy,_

_Darwi Odrade_

**Chapter ****12 :** Hot n cold – Katy Perry

_Je déteste les enfants…_ C'est ce que songeait Draco Malfoy en ce matin de décembre où la neige tombait doucement en gros flocon sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Autour de lui, les élèves de sixième, cinquième et quatrième se précipitaient vers les wagons qui devaient les ramener chez eux pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Les lourdes valises étaient trimballées par les enfants dans un vacarme assourdissant, au milieu des cris de d'allégresses et des rires, Draco commençaient à être passablement énervé. Il aurait aimé monter dans le train et trouver une cabine libre avant qu'elles ne soient toutes occupées par les plus jeunes…

'S'il te plait ?'

Le Serpentard se tourna vers l'endroit d'ou venait le son. Draco fini par baisser les yeux pour apercevoir une fillette de douze ans à peine qui le suppliait du regard.

'Tu pourrais m'aider à monter ma valise dans le train, elle est un peu lourde…'

Voyant le regard assassin que lui lançait le blond, la petite fille aux cheveux bruns s'arrêta de parler. Draco remarqua les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux de la petite alors qu'il allait détourner la tête. Voulant se ressaisir, il tenta de dire quelque chose, mais avant que le moindre mot soit sortit de sa bouche, une voix claire le coupa :

'Pris en flagrant délit, Dray !' Draco se tourna vers le visage souriant et maternel d'Aster dont les cheveux couleur d'ébène flottaient dans le vent d'hiver. 'Faire pleurer une petite de sixième, ça n'a rien des manières d'un gentleman !'

Aster posa sa valise devant Draco qui était resté bloquer, la bouche entrouverte comme s'il allait se mettre à parler. La Gryffondor aux yeux bleus s'accroupit près de la petite fille et lui dit doucement en lui caressant la tête avec une main :

'Bonjour, je suis Aster. J'espère que Draco ne t'a pas fait trop peur, il a une carapace de dure, mais au fond il n'est pas si méchant que ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

-Rien…' réplica la petite en rougissant. 'C'est moi qui…'

Désignant la valise qui trainait à côté d'elle, la fillette rougit de plus belle.

'Oh !' fit Aster en comprenant la situation. Se redressant pour faire face à Draco, elle continua : 'Tu n'as quand même pas refusé de lui porter sa valise !

-Je n'ai rien dit…

-Un regard suffit parfois, Dray.' Réplica Aster avec un sourire vainqueur.

Le garçon haussa les épaules et empoigna sa valise et celle de la fillette dans une main avant de se saisir de celle d'Aster de l'autre. La jeune fille sourit en le voyant faire, il monta dans le train en premier et entra dans le premier compartiment qu'il trouva pour y déposer la valise de la petite. Alors qu'il en sortait, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Aster qui le regardait l'air perplexe :

'Pourquoi sors-tu du compartiment ?

-Eh bien, j'ai rangé sa valise, maintenant je vais nous trouver un compartiment vide.

-Mais ce compartiment en vide, Dray…

-Non, il ne l'est plus puisqu'il y a… C'est quoi ton prénom ?

-Alice… Ca ne me dérange pas que vous restiez… Je suis souvent toute seule, vous savez !

-Pas étonnant quand on voit ta face de…

-DRAY !

-Pardon,' dit-il sans conviction, 'ma langue de serpent est allée trop vite. Quoi qu'il en soit on doit y aller ! A la prochaine Anaïs !

-C'est Alice…'

--

Aster n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer, Draco l'avait prise par une main et trainer dans le couloir à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Quand enfin ils en trouvèrent un qui était vide, le train s'était mit en route depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Les sourcils froncés, Aster regarda par la fenêtre tandis que Draco rangeait leurs valises. Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à ces côtés.

'Aster ?

-Pourquoi fallait-il absolument que tu sois désagréable ?

-Je ne contrôle pas ces réactions… J'étais énervé car tu n'arrivais pas et c'est dans ma nature d'être désagréable.

-Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'être plus sympa ?' réplica Aster en se retournant vers lui.

La jeune femme n'avait pas vu que Draco s'était rapproché et son mouvement plaça les lèvres du garçon à quelques millimètres des siennes. Aster sentit son souffle se couper tandis que Draco se penchait plus encore vers elle. Alors qu'il parlait, la rouge et or pouvait percevoir chaque murmure se poser sur sa bouche comme un papillon sur des pétales de roses :

'Si je devenais plus sympa, comme tu dis, je ne serais plus moi-même… Je ne suis pas le gentil garçon de l'histoire, Aster…'

Aster ferma les yeux en entendant son prénom, certaine qu'il allait prendre ses lèvres. C'était étourdissant de voir à quel point le garçon avait du pouvoir sur ses émotions.

Comme rien ne se passait, Aster rouvrit les yeux, surprise. Draco était toujours face à elle, le sourire qui ornait son visage et l'étincelle de malice qui brillait dans ces yeux firent rougirent Aster de colère. Ce garçon était vraiment mauvais, il prenait plaisir à la torturer et ça se voyait. Plaquant ses mains contre le torse du blond, Aster poussa de toutes ses forces pour l'éloigner d'elle.

Elle sentit les mains de Draco glisser dans son dos et l'attirer violement vers lui. En un instant, les lèvres du garçon avaient trouvé leurs moitiés. Aster tenta de résister dans un premier temps, gémissant de colère, mais la poigne ferme du garçon l'empêchait de bouger.

Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme avait l'impression que Draco était d'une douceur incroyable malgré la violence avec laquelle il avait commencé le baiser. Il la tenait d'un bras et caressait son visage et ses cheveux de l'autre. Sans pouvoir résister longtemps, Aster se sentit fondre. Alors qu'elle commençait à lui rendre son baiser, il se détacha d'elle et dit doucement :

'Je ne suis pas un gentil garçon, mais je n'arrive pas à te vouloir du mal… C'est plus fort que moi…' Il l'embrassa à nouveau. 'Tu pourrais me faire faire n'importe quoi, tu sais ?'

Aster rit doucement contre les lèvres du garçon. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à perdre ses moyens en face de l'autre. Ils étaient l'opposé l'un de l'autre, physiquement et moralement, semblable aux faces noir et blanche du Yin et du Yang.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. En un battement de cil, Aster s'était séparée de Draco. C'était la petite Alice qui avait ouvert la porte du compartiment, elle était décoiffé et ses yeux étaient rouge d'avoir pleuré. Aster se leva :

'Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-Je…' hoqueta la fillette, 'je… on m'a chassé… de mon compartiment.

-Ma pauvre…' soupira Aster en se penchant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

--

Le cri de douleur qu'Alice poussa éveilla l'attention de Draco. Il regarda Aster relever la manche de la fillette et découvrir un bleu énorme qui ornait son avant bras. Fronçant les sourcils, il dit d'une voix blanche :

'Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?

-C'est…' Alice regarda Aster qui semblait elle aussi surprise de la question de Draco. 'C'est les garçons qui m'ont chassés…'

Draco n'attendit pas que la petite ait terminé pour se ruer dans le couloir, son masque glacé sur le visage. Aster le regarda faire sans réagir l'espace de quelques secondes puis se redressant, saisit Alice par la main et l'entraina hors du compartiment :

'Viens ! Quand il fait cette tête là, ça ne présage rien de bon…'

Lorsque les deux filles arrivèrent près de l'ancienne cabine d'Alice, des cris s'en élevaient déjà. Aster craignant le pire se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle eu juste le temps de se placer entre Draco et l'élève de quatrième, qui tremblait comme une feuille pelotonner sur son fauteuil, pour empêcher le pire.

'NON !' Aster saisit la tête du Serpentard entre ses mains, l'obligeant à coller son front contre le sien. 'Tu ne peux pas le frapper…

-Il ne c'est pas gêner lui… avec Alice… Frapper une fillette…

-C'est un gamin, rien qu'un gamin ! Ne choisit pas la facilité… ne fait pas comme lui, Draco !'

Aster sentit la force qu'exerçait Draco sur ses bras s'envoler. Elle le vit se redresser et s'en aller sans dire le moindre mot. Au passage, il prit la main d'Alice qui le suivit sans dire un mot.

Il y eu un silence de mort durant quelques secondes après que Draco soit sortit du compartiment. Puis, comme du verre que l'on brise, le garçon de quatrième que Draco avait faillit frapper éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par ses camarades de compartiment. Aster le sentit se relever derrière elle et l'entendit dire d'une voix triomphante :

'C'est ça le prince des Serpentard ? Trop pleutre pour se battre, c'est pas un hom…'

CLAC !

Aster s'était retourné en balançant sa main dans le visage du garçon. La claque avait été si rapide et si forte que l'élève de quatrième se retrouva à nouveau au fond de son fauteuil. Tremblant et pâle, il réussit tout de même à dire :

'Tu… tu n'as pas le droit de…

-Tu vas aller te plaindre, peut-être ?' Aster se saisit de la valise d'Alice et la déposa à terre avant de reprendre. 'Courir dans les jupes de sa mère… voilà un bel exemple de virilité, tu ne trouves pas ?'

Aster abandonna la bande de garçons dont le leader était rouge de honte et de colère. Une fois dans le couloir, elle traina la lourde valise d'Alice en souriant.

--

Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement. La présence d'Alice dans leur compartiment n'avait pas permis à Aster d'interroger Draco sur son étrange comportement vis-à-vis de la petite. Draco avait semblé broyer du noir, mais Aster avait préférer faire bonne figure pour rendre le sourire à Alice.

Une fois le train en gare, Draco descendit la valise d'Alice de son rangement. Aster déclara :

'Je vais porter ta valise jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve tes parents.

-Ah ? et qui va porter la tienne ?' demanda Draco d'une voix trainante qui se voulait désinvolte.

-Mais, toi bien entendu !' réplica Aster en l'embrassant.

La jeune femme saisit le sac d'Alice et s'enfuie dans le couloir sans laisser au Serpentard le temps de répliquer.

Alors qu'elle descendait les marches du train, Aster aperçu Alice qui faisait des grand signes à un homme qui portait des lunettes rondes, un peu plus loin.

'C'est ton papa ?

-Oui, viens je vais vous présenter ! Papa !'

L'homme devait mesurer plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix, Aster se sentait vraiment toute petite à côté de lui. La jeune femme faillit faire un mouvement pour l'empêcher d'écraser Alice lorsqu'il la prit dans ces bras :

'Alice, comment vas-tu ma puce ?

-Trèèèès bien ! Je te présente Aster, elle est en dernière année.

-Bonjour, monsieur.' Dit poliment Aster.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua Draco qui descendait du wagon. Alice aussi sembla le remarquer puisqu'elle s'écria :

'Ah ! Et le garçon blond là bas, c'est Draco. C'est l'amoureux d'Aster et il m'a défendu contre des méchants quatrièmes !

-Qu'est ce que tu me racontes…

-C'est vrai ! Dit lui, Draco !

-Pardon ? Que dois-je raconter ?' dit-il en posant les valises au pied d'Aster. 'Bonjour, monsieur.

-Tu es le fils de Narcissia ?

-Oui,' répondit Draco avec une grande politesse, 'comment connaissez-vous ma mère ?

-Cela remonte à bien longtemps… J'étais l'un de ses plus fervents admirateurs lorsqu'elle faisait encore partit du groupe de son cousin. Tu as hérité de ses trais, tu lui ressemble beaucoup…'

L'homme resta pensif quelques instants. Après l'échange de quelques politesses, Aster et Draco se séparèrent d'Alice et de son père qui se dirigèrent vers la sortie nord de la gare. Draco se tourna vers Aster :

'C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un me dit que je ressemble à ma mère. D'habitude, les gens s'arrêtent à la couleur des cheveux… que je tiens de mon père.

-Moi je trouve ça mignon que le papa d'Alice ai vu la femme qui se cachait en toi !' réplica Aster en déposant un baiser sur la joue du garçon.

-Ne fais pas ça ! Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir !

-Qui ça, nous sommes les derniers sur ce quai.

-Bah, allons-y ou tes parents vont s'impatienter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont toujours en retard, ils ne nous attendront pas longtemps !'

--

'Yuna, dépêche-toi ! Ta fille ne va pas nous attendre des années devant cette gare !

-Sirius, mon cœur, nous sommes déjà en retard. Une minute de plus ou de moins ne changera rien à l'affaire !'

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année marchait d'un pas preste vers l'entrée de la gare. Marchant d'un pas plus mesuré, sa femme le suivait de près. Yuna observa l'entrée de la gare pour voir si Aster était déjà là. Elle aperçu rapidement sa fille qui lui faisait des signes de la main tout en marchant à leur rencontre.

Yuna ne se souvenait plus avoir vu un tel sourire orner le visage de sa fille depuis… depuis l'accident. Qu'avait-il bien put se passer ? Tandis que Sirius soulevait sa fille et la faisait tournoyer, Yuna remarqua le jeune homme qui se tenait en retrait près de deux valises. Le garçon avait les cheveux blonds, un blond si clair qu'ils semblaient presque blancs… Un blond que Yuna avait déjà vu quelque part…

'Maman !'

Yuna n'eu pas le temps de finir ses pensées que sa fille s'était jeté dans ses bras et s'était exclamer… Yuna resta un instant interdite. Aster venait de s'exclamer…

'Aster, tu…

-Oui, maman. Je peux parler maintenant !' Yuna fondit en larmes en serrant sa fille contre son cœur.

-Tu parles ! C'est un miracle !' s'écria Sirius. ' Mais, comment ?

-C'est grâce à Draco !' réplica Aster en se tournant pour désigner le jeune homme blond.

--

Un silence de mort s'installa sur le petit groupe. Ni Sirius, ni Yuna ne souriait à présent et Aster sentait le bonheur qu'elle avait ressentit quelques secondes auparavant lui filer entre les doigts. C'était comme si le fait d'avoir dit le prénom du Serpentard était la pire insanité qui puisse être prononcée.

Aster vit le visage de Draco revêtir le masque froid qu'il portait lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Paniqué, la jeune femme se détacha de sa mère et voulu s'approcher du garçon, mais Sirius l'en empêcha :

'Ne t'approche pas de lui, Aster. C'est le fils de Lucius,' Yuna poussa un cri qu'elle étouffa entre ses mains, 'je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui. Quant à toi, Malfoy, que je ne te reprenne plus à roder autour de ma fille !'

Sirius avait craché le nom du garçon et contre toute attente, cela fit sourire Draco. Il regarda Aster droit dans les yeux et avant même qu'il ait put ouvrir la bouche, elle sut qu'il allait partir sans demander son reste. Aster secoua la tête en murmurant :

'Non…'

Draco haussa simplement les épaules et se détourna pour partir sans le moindre geste pour la jeune femme. Aster voulut lui courir après, mais Sirius la reteint par un bras.

--

_Pas cool le père Sirius! En tout cas, je vous souhaite un très joyeux noël et le chapitre suivant sera votre cadeau du père noël (si j'arrive à avoir assez de reviews pour me motiver à finir de l'écrire d'ici demain!) ^^ Tout dépend de vous! Lachez les reviews!_

_Bonne soirée_

_Darwi Odrade_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour bonjour!_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre est arrivé! Enjoy!_

_Darwi Odrade_

**Chapter ****13 :**

Yuna entra dans la cuisine où Sirius coupait des oignons pour le repas du midi.

'Aster n'est toujours pas sorti de sa chambre…

-Elle devra bien manger un jour.' Gromela-t-il.

Yuna soupira. S'asseillant, elle posa sa main sur celle de Sirius pour l'arrêter dans son découpage.

'Sirius, je t'en pris. Ne soit pas si buté…

-Buté ? Moi, je suis buté !

-Calme-toi, Draco n'est…

-Me calmer !' Explosa Sirius en se levant. ' Te souviens-tu de l'état dans lequel je t'ai retrouvé après que tu ais eu affaire au père de ce…

-SIRIUS ORION BLACK !' s'écria Yuna en se levant à son tour. 'Assied-toi et comportes-toi en adulte pour une fois !' Sirius sous le choc se reposa sur sa chaise, il était extrêmement rare que Yuna perde patience. 'Ce garçon n'est pas son père, tu ne peux pas le juger en fonction du comportement de Lucius à mon égard !

-Je ne fais pas confiance aux Malfoy…' réplica Sirius en serrant les dents.

-Donne-lui au moins la chance de se faire connaitre, avant de le juger ! Bon Dieu, ne vois-tu donc pas que c'est grâce à lui qu'Aster parle ? Ne comprends-tu pas qu'il est fort possible qu'elle soit amoureuse de ce garçon ? Peut-être même que Draco l'aime, lui aussi !

-Un Malfoy ne peut pas aimer…' soupira Sirius.

-Pardon ?' dit Yuna soudain interdite.

-Un Malfoy ne peut pas aimer… Ils ne peuvent montrer le moindre de leurs sentiments.' Expliqua-t-il avec le plus grand calme. 'Et le plus simple pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments c'est de ne pas en avoir. Narcissia n'a compris cela que trop tard…'

Yuna se rassit en silence, le mariage de Narcissia avec Lucius avait été un moment difficile pour Sirius. Même s'il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'affinité avec sa cousine, la voir au bras d'un Malfoy avait été une pilule que Sirius n'avait toujours pas avalée. Yuna pris doucement la main de Sirius et la serra tendrement en lui souriant. Elle se pencha vers lui et avant de l'embrasser, elle dit doucement :

'Va lui parler, expose lui ton point de vu sur Lucius, mais ne juge pas Draco avant de le connaitre…'

--

Aster était assise et regardait par la fenêtre le défiler des nuages. Lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre, elle ne bougea pas. Son père entra dans la chambre et alla s'asseoir sur le lit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Après un moment de silence, Aster se retourna pour faire face à Sirius qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains. La jeune femme attendit sans bouger que son père prenne la parole.

'Aster, ce que je vais te raconter c'est passé avant même que tu naisses… A ce moment là, ta mère et moi ne nous entendions pas encore vraiment bien. J'avais un groupe de rock avec James et Remus, Yuna était la chanteuse depuis quelques semaines seulement,' Aster hocha la tête, 'et nous avions donné un petit concert dans la cafétéria du lycée. Après la représentation, Yuna a disparue. Lorsqu'enfin je l'ai retrouvée, avec Lucius Malfoy…'

Sirius raconta l'épisode d'une traite en fixant Aster dans les yeux. La jeune femme ne cilla pas, elle buvait les paroles de son père, heureuse de pouvoir découvrir une partie de l'histoire de ses parents. Pourtant, une ombre planait sur le tableau, Aster n'avait jamais voulu complètement croire Draco lorsqu'il parlait de son père, mais le discours de Sirius ne faisait que confirmer les dire du Serpentard.

'Je sais que j'ai mal agit en rejetant ce garçon sans préambule. Mais, Aster, un enfant qui a été élevé par un tel homme ne peut pas rester intact. J'ai peur qu'il te face du mal, sans même s'en rendre compte… Tu as déjà trop souffert et je ne veux pas te retrouver le cœur en mille morceau parce qu'il a joué avec toi cet année…' Sirius poussa un long soupir. 'Parce que je t'aime, et parce que je te fais confiance, appelle-le et dit lui de venir diner.'

Le regard d'Aster s'illumina alors qu'elle se jetait au cou de son père. Aster l'embrassa sur les deux joues, puis se rua sur son portable. Avant que la jeune femme ait atteint le numéro de Draco, Sirius parla de nouveau :

'Ton frère est au courant ?' Voyant le regard interrogateur d'Aster, il ajouta. 'Harry, il sait pour toi et Mal…

-Draco, Papa… Draco ne supporte pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille.

-Très bien… alors est-ce que ton frère est au courant pour toi et Draco ?'

Aster hocha la tête avec un sourire sans joie.

'Hum… Pourquoi cette tête ?

-Parce qu'il n'accepte pas la relation… Il la tolère, mais Draco est son plus grand rivale au rugby et…

-Et la rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor ne date pas d'hier, hein Sirius ?'

Harry avait ouvert la porte de la chambre d'Aster à la volée. Il s'assit entre sa sœur et son père d'adoption, les embrassant à tour de rôle. Aster lui sourit avant de se tourner vers sa mère qui apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

'Alors, ton père n'a pas fait le gamin ?' Aster secoua la tête. 'Tu vois, mon amour, ce n'est pas si difficile !'

Yuna avait ajouté cela en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Sirius qui passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme.

'Tu sais très bien que tu pourrais me faire faire n'importe quoi !'

--

La dernière phrase de son père, Aster l'avait déjà entendu, mais dans la bouche d'un autre. La jeune femme ne fit pas attention à la suite de la conversation. La voix de son père mélangée à celle du Serpentard aux cheveux blonds tournant dans sa tête, Aster revoyait le visage de Draco lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots. Un visage sans masque où l'on lisait le désir mêlé à une sorte de peine. Comme si les sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle lui causaient une peine qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler.

Sans dire un mot, elle quitta sa chambre sous les regards perplexe des membres de sa famille.

--

Draco avait courut sans un regard en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'un mur vienne stopper sa course avec violence. Les sirènes résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Sans même regarder qui l'appelait, il se saisit de l'objet et d'un geste rageur l'écrasa contre le mur en brique. Le portable éclata en mille morceaux, la douleur qui émana de la main mis du temps à arriver à son cerveau. Draco lâcha le téléphone et regarda sa main comme si le sang qui en coulait n'était pas le sien.

Il referma sa main et cogna dans le mur. Il fallait qu'il évacue la rage qui lui tordait l'estomac. Draco frappa avec ses poings, ses pieds et ses genoux. La douleur qu'il ressentait était comme une délivrance. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque du sang vint lui obstruer la vue. Draco avait cogné avec sa tête et s'était ouvert l'arcade sourcilière.

Déjà les lumières s'allumaient dans les rues de Hogwart's city.

--

'Il ne répond pas…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie.' Dit Yuna en souriant à Aster. 'Il doit être avec sa famille maintenant. Nous sommes la veille de noël et notre famille est probablement la seule à ne pas fêter le réveillon dans tout le pays !

-Quelle famille, maman ?'

Aster s'assit sur le divan, depuis que la mère de Yuna était morte, la famille ne se réunissait plus pour le réveillon de noël. Il n'y avait qu'un repas traditionnel où étaient conviés Remus et Nymphadora. Le couple devait venir le lendemain avec leur petit garçon, Ted, qui était né durant l'automne alors qu'Aster et Harry étaient au château.

Yuna s'installa près de sa fille et, passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs de la jeune femme, elle dit :

'Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Aster ? Ce midi tu es partie sans dire un mot alors que ton père t'as…

-Ce n'est pas ce que papa m'a dit qui me tracasse… C'est… C'est ce qu'il t'a dit, après…

-Ce qu'il m'a dit ?

-Hum… Un chose qui m'a fait songer à Draco, et… et à ma relation avec lui.' Yuna caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille. 'Je ne sais rien des sentiments de Draco, je ne peux que les deviner et ce que je lis dans ces yeux parfois ne me plais pas… Nous sommes si différents l'un de l'autre !

-Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?' dit Yuna en souriant, Aster hocha doucement la tête. 'Le sait-il ?

-Pardon ?

-As-tu dit à Draco que tu l'aimais ?

-Non… Papa a raison sur un point, il y a un risque qu'il ne fasse que jouer avec moi. J'en suis parfaitement consciente, mais…

-Cela ne t'empêche pas de l'aimer…' Yuna soupira. 'Les sentiments sont incontrôlables, ma chérie ! Sirius n'était qu'un coureur de jupon lorsque je l'ai rencontré et même si je savais qu'il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'il me brise le cœur, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber amoureuse de lui…

-J'ai peur maman…' murmura Aster en se blottissant contre Yuna. 'Nous sommes tellement différents Draco et moi. Je n'arrive jamais à comprendre ses choix, il est si inconstant dans ses réactions. C'est comme si j'étais le Yin…

-Et lui le Yang ?

-Oui, exactement…

-Tu sais, mon ange, le Yin et le Yang sont opposés, certes ; mais s'ils échangent une partie d'eux même, ils deviennent complémentaires…'

--

Draco se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, c'était risquer de tomber sur son père… son père… non, ce n'était pas son père… un simple géniteur. Comment avait-elle fait pour se laisser engrosser ? Draco n'avait jamais compris sa mère, qu'elle se soit laisser faire le dégoutait, sa propre existence le dégoutait profondément.

Relevant la tête, il vit son reflet dans la vitrine d'un magasin. Pourquoi était-il venu au monde ? Dans le reflet, il vit Aster qui s'approchait de lui en souriant. Il se retourna vers la rue déserte.

'Aster…' Le reflet lui sourit de plus belle tandis qu'il passait ses doigts sur le verre froid.

--

Le diner s'était passé calmement, Sirius posant des questions à Harry sur le match de rugby qu'il avait joué. Aster n'y avait pas prêté grande attention, elle était toujours inquiète pour Draco sans savoir exactement pourquoi. La jeune femme était certaine que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle ne savait déterminer quoi.

Après le repas, ils étaient tous réunis au salon et tandis que Yuna lisait, les garçons faisaient une partie d'échec devant la cheminée dont Aster surveillait le feu.

'Je monte me coucher, je suis un peu fatigué…

-Dors bien, ma puce.' Dit Yuna en l'embrassant, suivit de près par Harry et Sirius.

Aster monta dans sa chambre et enfila sa tenue de nuit. Elle allait éteindre la lumière quand soudain, la sonnette retentit. Aster se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, entendant simplement, en passant devant le salon, son père s'exclamer :

'Qui peut bien venir à une heure pareille ?'

La jeune femme ne fut pas surprise de découvrir Draco devant sa porte, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, elle le savait déjà. Ce qui la surprit, c'était l'état dans lequel il était.

'Dray…'

Draco était pale comme un linge, son manteau sombre n'arrangeait pas l'affaire. Ses vêtements semblaient trempés et sales. Aster s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète. Elle se saisit de la main du garçon, Aster baissa aussitôt les yeux et vit que les mains de Draco étaient couvertes de sang.

'Dray, tu es blessé… que t'est-il arrivé ?'

Le Serpentard, les yeux dans le vide, s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le reste de la famille d'Aster apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un voile noir passa sur le visage de Draco et il voulu se détourner mais Aster le reteint par le bras.

'Viens avec moi, il faut que l'on te soigne !'

D'un pas décidé, elle attira le garçon à l'intérieur de la maison et l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre.

'Enlève ton manteau, je reviens avec du coton et de l'eau oxygénée.'

Aster sortit en trombe et se précipita vers la salle de bain, lorsqu'elle eu réuni tout ce dont elle avait besoin, elle revint dans sa chambre où Draco n'avait pas bougé. Il avait l'air totalement perdu et regardait droit devant lui. Aster s'approcha doucement et passa une main sur la joue du garçon. La fraicheur sembla ramener Draco à la réalité car il frissonna et regarda Aster qui lui sourit avec sollicitude.

'Enlève ton manteau et assied-toi, je vais soigner tes mains et ton visage. Après tu me raconteras ce qu'il t'est arrivé.'

Aster regarda Draco s'exécuter sans dire un mot. Il était vraiment anéantit, il n'avait pas son masque froid sur le visage, mais avait-il seulement la force de l'enfiler ? La jeune femme secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit et arracha rageusement un morceau de coton pour l'imbiber de désinfectant.

Draco n'eu pas la moindre réaction lorsqu'Aster déposa le coton sur son arcade sourcilière. Son regard était à nouveau vide et Aster s'en inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle exécuta pourtant sa tache avec une grande précision, désincrustant les morceaux de plastiques qui étaient incrustés dans la paume droite du garçon avec la plus grande délicatesse. La Gryffondor banda les deux mains du Serpentard puis s'agenouillant sur le lit à côté de l'endroit où était assit le garçon, Aster dit :

'Qu'as-tu fais pour avoir les mains dans cet état ?'

--

Draco sortit de sa transe en sentant à nouveau la main froide d'Aster passer sur son visage. Il se tourna vers elle et vit l'inquiétude qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Ses mains, elle lui demandait ce qui était arrivé à ses mains…

'Un mur… je… j'ai frappé contre un mur…'

L'expression de surprise mélangée à la peur et au questionnement traversa le regard bleu d'Aster, mais Draco n'y prêta pas grande attention. Il venait de remarquer la tenue de la jeune femme. Aster portait un débardeur en haut et un simple boxer en bas. Draco ne l'avait jamais vue aussi dénudée et la jeune femme était parfaite.

'Dray…' Aster avait pris le visage du garçon dans ses mains pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux. 'Pourquoi as-tu frappé ce mur ?'

Draco sentit son désir pour Aster s'estomper alors qu'il songeait aux évènements de la soirée. Il sentit son visage se tordre dans une grimace de douleur. Sa tête vint se blottir dans le cou de la jeune femme sans qu'il ne contrôle vraiment son geste.

'Dray ?

-Laisse-moi encore un instant, je te raconte tout après…'

--

_HAHAHA! Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il c'est passé hein? Et bien sera pour la semaine prochaine (si j'ai le temps de l'écrire) sinon vous devrez patienté un peu plus longtemps! ^^_

_Bisous à toutes et j'attends vos reviews!_

_Darwi Odrade_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello everybody!_

_Voici le chapitre 13, c'est là que l'on en apprend le plus sur le passer de Draco. J'espère que ça vous plaira, il ne reste qu'un chapitre et un épilogue avant la fin de cette génération. En tout cas je vous remercie pour vos reviews (en tout cas ceux qui ont la motivation pour les écrires... Ils ne sont pas nombreux mais au moins ils sont là! ^^)_

_Enjoy_

**Chapter ****14 :** The Way I are – Timbaland

Aster ouvrit les yeux en ce matin de noël pour regarder le visage du garçon qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle sourit en voyant que l'expression de Draco semblait plus calme que le soir précédent. Il s'était rapidement endormi après avoir posé sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Avec une grande délicatesse, Aster sortie du lit sans réveiller le garçon. Elle songea qu'il avait vraiment un sommeil de plomb, puis, tout en s'habillant, Aster se remémora l'arrivé de Yuna dans sa chambre le soir précédent.

--

'Aster, tout va bien ?'

Le sourire disparu du visage de Yuna lorsqu'elle vit la position dans laquelle sa fille se trouvait. La tête de Draco reposait dans le cou de la jeune femme, si bien que l'on pouvait imaginer des tas de choses. Aster tourna la tête vers sa mère et Yuna put y lire un grand soulagement.

'Ca fais un quart d'heure qu'il dort.' Chuchota Aster penaude. 'Je n'ai pas la force de le déplacer, heureusement que tu arrives !

-Eh bien ! Tu n'arrives pas à le réveiller ?

-Non…' grimaça la jeune femme. 'Il a le sommeil très profond…

-Je vais t'aider à l'allonger.' Fit Yuna toujours en chuchotant.

Après de nombreux efforts, la mère et la fille finirent par coucher Draco et s'écroulèrent dans les poufs qui trônaient à côté de la fenêtre. Après quelques instants, Yuna prit la parole :

'Bien ! Je vous laisse, il est largement l'heure de dormir.

-Tu… tu me laisses dormir avec Draco ?' dit Aster incrédule.

-Ne parle pas si fort, tu vas le réveiller !' Réplica Yuna en chuchotant. 'C'est juste pour cette nuit et, sur ordre de ton père, à condition que tu enfiles un jogging et un t-shirt. J'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre que dormir en col-roulé ça n'avait rien d'agréable…'

Elles rirent doucement, puis Aster dit :

'Merci, je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul. Ce qui c'est passé doit vraiment être horrible, Draco ne montre pas ces sentiments normalement…

-Soit forte, mon ange.' Fit Yuna en embrassant Aster. 'S'il est venu c'est parce qu'il a besoin de toi alors que tout va mal pour lui, et ça c'est une belle preuve d'amour.

-Bonne nuit, maman.'

--

Aster dévala les marches en entendant la voix de son parrain venir de la cuisine. Elle entra en trombe et se retint au dernier moment de se jeter dans les bras de Remus en voyant un petit paquet gigoter dans les bras de l'homme.

'Bonjour Aster !

-Bonjour Remus, c'est ton fils ?

-Oui, c'est le petit Teddy !

-Il est tellement mignon !

-Ne dit pas ça, Aster !' s'écria une voix derrière elle. 'Si jamais Ted te comprend, il risque de devenir pire que Sirius une fois ado !'

Tous rirent de bon cœur à la phobie de Nymphadora. Après qu'elle ait embrassé la cousine de son père, Aster se vit proposer par Remus de prendre le bébé dans ses bras, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. S'asseyant pour être plus à son aise, elle ne suivit pas les conversations des adultes préférant s'amuser avec Ted, jusqu'à ce que les paroles de Nymph attirent son oreille. La femme aux cheveux roses parlait à Yuna qui écoutait les sourcils froncés :

'Un vrai carnage, la police a retrouvé le manoir complètement saccagé et son corps était totalement mutilé. Lucius a démentit en bloc, mais je pense que pour lui c'est azkaban à perpétuité…'

Ted se mit à crier. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Aster qui, bien que n'ayant pas lâché le petit était devenue toute pâle. Nymph se précipita pour reprendre son fils tandis qu'Aster se levait sans rien dire.

'Aster, que lui as-tu fais ? Il ne pleure jamais comme ça d'habitude…

-Qu'est-il arrivé au manoir des Malfoy ?' La jeune femme avait coupé Nymphadora avec une impatience que personne ne lui reconnaissait. 'Explique-toi !'

L'intonation d'Aster frôlait l'hystérie. Nymph se tourna vers Yuna, le regard incrédule. Aster dévisagea les adultes qui l'entouraient, voyant qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Finalement, ce fut Sirius qui prit la parole :

'Hier après midi, la police a retrouvé Narcissia morte chez elle. L'enquête donne Lucius coupable et il doit passer devant le juge le mois prochain…'

Aster chercha un démentit dans le regard de sa mère, mais Yuna ne put qu'hocher la tête pour confirmer les dires de Sirius. D'une voix tremblante, la jeune femme réussit à articuler :

'De… Depuis quand… êtes-vous au courant ?

-Hier soir, mon ange… Harry a regardé sur internet pendant que tu soignais Draco…

-Je vois…' dit Aster dans un souffle. 'Je remonte, il ne doit pas être seul lorsqu'il ouvrira les yeux… Il ne doit plus jamais être seul…'

Aster sortit de la cuisine sans prêter attention aux questions de Remus et Nymphadora sur le mystérieux 'il', et sans répondre au bonjour d'Harry qu'elle croisa dans l'escalier.

--

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le calme duveté de sa chambre, Aster admira les cheveux de Draco qui envoyaient les reflets dorés des rayons de soleils qui traversaient ça et là les rideaux. Le visage du garçon semblait si paisible que le cœur déjà douloureux de la jeune femme se serra un peu plus. Aster se gifla intérieurement, Draco avait besoin d'elle. C'était à elle de le consoler, pas l'inverse !

La jeune Gryffondor s'allongea sur le lit, au dessus des couvertures, et contempla quelques instants le garçon qui dormait tranquillement. Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, Aster y lut tout d'abord la surprise qui fut aussitôt remplacer par une joie qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans le regard acier du garçon.

'Bonjour… Je suis toujours en train de rêver ?

-Tu rêves souvent que tu te réveilles à côté d'une fille ?'

Draco sourit et se redressant sur un coude pour mieux surplomber Aster, il murmura en caressant la joue de la jeune femme du bout des doigts :

'Pas n'importe quelles filles…

-Draco,' le coupa doucement Aster 'ne te sens pas dans l'obligation de me raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier. Je connais une partie de la vérité et pour l'instant elle me suffit…'

Le visage du garçon passa de la surprise à une nouvelle grimace pleine de détresse. Draco s'affala sur le dos à côté d'Aster, le regard rivé sur le plafond blanc de la chambre. Prise de panique, Aster se releva et se penchant sur le garçon pour l'obliger à la regarder, elle murmura en retenant ses larmes :

'Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état…' Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco qui resta de marbre. 'Dit quelque chose… je t'en pris… je…

Contre toute attente, Draco se mit à sourire. Il prit Aster dans ses bras et se serra fort contre son cœur. D'abord surprise, Aster ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais fini par prendre la tête du garçon dans ses bras et à le bercer doucement tandis qu'il commençait son récit des évènements de la veille d'une voix qui devint vite rauque :

'J'ai l'habitude d'aller voir ma mère la veille de noël, car le jour de noël, mon père est souvent de mauvaise humeur et il ne tolère pas bien ma présence. Hier, lorsque j'ai sonné, les cris s'élevaient déjà du salon. C'est le garçon qui s'occupe de la plonge, Dobby, qui m'a ouvert… Rapidement, j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les cris que j'entendais n'étaient pas ceux que mon père poussait habituellement lorsqu'il battait ma mère… Non, c'était ma mère qui hurlait à la mort et en face de moi, Dobby restait là tremblant sans savoir quoi faire… Je crois que je n'ai jamais courut aussi vite de toute mon existance et pourtant alors que je franchissais le palier du second étage, je savais qu'il était trop tard…' Aster sentit la pression des bras de Draco se renforcer autour de sa taille. 'Les cris c'étaient tus… J'ai écouté le silence un instant puis je me suis approché et sans le moindre bruit j'ai ouvert la porte… Elle était là, sur le fauteuil, nu et couverte de plaies, on distinguait à peine les trais de son visage… Elle m'a sourie et m'a dit d'une voix douce que je ne lui connaissais pas : 'Va, Draco, tu ne peux pas rester là. Ton papa est en colère aujourd'hui.''

Aster ne retint pas plus longtemps ses larmes. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était la voix blanche de Draco alors qu'il continuait son histoire.

'Et moi, j'ai fait ce qu'elle m'a dit… Je suis partit sans un regard en arrière alors que mon père venait de la torturer à mort… J'ai juste sauver ma peau, j'ai même pas eu le courage de démolir cette ordure…

-C'est lui qui t'aurais massacré.' Réplica Aster d'une voix tremblante.

-Ca n'avait aucune importance, la seule personne qui m'aimait était morte !' Aster sentit son cœur voler en éclat, pourtant elle ne dit rien. 'J'ai courut droit devant moi, sans me retourner. Je ne me suis arrêter que parce qu'un mur me barrait la route. J'ai passé mes nerfs sur lui,' Draco semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de la contenance qu'il avait perdue en décrivant l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé Narcissia, 'et c'est comme ça que mes mains se sont retrouvé dans ce piteux état.'

Draco avait finit son histoire, ils restèrent lover l'un contre l'autre plusieurs minutes puis Aster dit dans un murmure :

'Je serais toujours là pour soigner tes blessures… physiques ou mentales, peu importe… je t'aime…'

Les derniers mots d'Aster n'étaient qu'un murmure, mais ils semblèrent avoir l'effet d'une décharge électrique sur le jeune homme. Draco s'écarta instantanément d'elle et regarda Aster droit dans les yeux comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois de sa vie.

'Répète ce que tu viens de dire…

-Je serais toujours là pour te soigner…

-Non, après…

Aster leva les yeux en rougissant. Ca lui avait échappé, elle avait espéré qu'il n'ait rien entendu mais son espoir semblait compromis. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Aster lui lança, avec un regard de défi :

'J'ai dit que je t'aimais…'

Draco écarta la couverture et s'assit sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains. Aster se redressa elle aussi et regarda le dos du garçon se soulever au rythme de sa respiration.

'Tu sais, au départ je ne pensais même pas à venir te voir, mais il faut croire que quelque chose en moi voulait être avec toi et personne d'autre. J'étais en train d'essayer de remettre mes idées en places quand j'ai vu ton reflet dans la vitrine d'un magasin.' Draco se retourna pour contempler le visage impassible d'Aster. 'Je sais que je n'étais pas bien à ce moment là, mais ton reflet ma conduit directement chez toi… Tu dois vraiment me prendre pour un fou !'

Aster posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco et s'approchant pour coller son front contre celui du garçon, elle murmura :

'Non, Dray… Je pense que tu es très censé, bien au contraire…'

Leurs lèvres, tels deux aimants aux polarités inverses, se scellèrent en une fraction de seconde. Aster pouvait sentir cette force qui obligeait leurs corps à se rapprocher, comme s'il était vital de combler l'espace entre eux. Le baiser était passionné, plein des sentiments qu'elle venait d'avouer. Aster savait qu'il faudrait encore du temps pour que Draco face de même, mais la jeune femme avait voulu suivre les conseils de sa mère… sa mère !

Alors que Draco passait ses mains sous son T-shirt, Aster s'écarta brusquement.

'Dray, on ne peut pas rester ici…

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est noël aujourd'hui et ma famille reçoit du monde pour le déjeuner !

-Je vois… Il faut que je m'en aille alors…' Draco c'était levé, l'air triste.

-NON ! Tu dois rester, j'ai essayé de t'appeler hier pour te prévenir, mais tu n'as jamais répondu.

-Normal, je n'ai plus de téléphone…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

-Il sonnait et pour le faire taire je l'ai écrasé contre un mur…

-Je comprends mieux l'état de tes paumes de mains. Il faudra aller faire des radios pour vérifier que tu n'as cassé que le portable ! En attendant, on va descendre dire bonjour à tout le monde…'

Aster était déjà debout et se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre lorsque Draco la saisit par le bras. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, Aster fut surprise de le découvrir gris bleuté. C'était comme si les nuages qui plombaient les sentiments de Draco jusque là étaient en train de se lever pour faire place à un ciel clair et dégagé. Le jeune homme dit tranquillement :

'Merci, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi…'

--

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon, Draco hésita avant de suivre Aster. L'outre-mer de ses iris finir par le convaincre de faire un pas. La pièce n'était pas particulièrement grande, mais la décoration sobre lui donnait un aspect de confort et de classe certaine. Leur apparition avait fait taire les conversations des convives. Draco pouvait reconnaitre certains des invités, en effet certains Gryffondor semblaient avoir été conviés. Il n'aimait d'ailleurs pas le regard avec lequel un grand rouquin le dévisageait. Ce fut la mère d'Aster qui dit le premier mot d'une voix chaleureuse :

'Bonjour, Draco. C'est un plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous, je suppose que tu reconnais certains de tes camarades de classe.' Draco hocha poliment la tête. 'Bien, je vais te présenter aux Lupin dans ce cas.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, madame.' Répondit le blond d'une voix sans réelle expression. 'Je connais Nymphadora et son mari, Remus, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai un toit au dessus de ma tête.

-Très bien, dans ce cas je ne vois plus qu'un obstacle au fait que nous passions tous à table.

-Lequel, madame ?

-Cesse de m'appeler 'madame', je préfère Yuna !'

Tous rirent et Draco les suivit de bon cœur. Il aimait déjà cette femme et se surprit à rêver qu'elle soit sa mère à lui aussi... un jour peut-être.

--

_Il est pas mignon Dray à vouloir Yuna comme maman? En tout cas, j'aime bien l'histoire du Yin et du Yang. J'ai fais des recherches sur le sujet et sans m'y attendre, j'avais déjà décrit mes personnages avec les bons traits physiques et psychologique. Le Yin c'est la femme, le noir et Aster a les cheveux de son père. Le Yang, c'est l'homme, le blanc et les cheveux de Draco... Bref c'est un pur hasard mais franchement ça tombe bien! Par contre, là où ça colle moins, c'est pour les maisons, Gryffondor est plutôt une représentation du Yang et Serpentard du Yin... Mais c pas très grave (si ? ^^')._

_Si vous voulez des détails sur l'histoire en cours où sur la suite (que je vais mettre en place dans l'épilogue... vous lirez! ^^) n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une reviews! Et même si vous ne voulez pas de détails ça que cela ne vous empêche pas d'écrire, j'aime vraiment lire vos messages!_

_Biz_

_Darwi Odrade_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_voici a fin de la première partie de Rock the S house. On se retrouve à la fin pour de pls amples explications sur la suite!_

_Enjoy_

**Chapter ****15 :** Red Blooded Woman – Kylie Minogue

Draco regarda son reflet dans la glace de l'armoire. Son aspect général était le même, séduisant avec son teint pale et ses cheveux clairs. Mais si l'on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait voir les changements qui s'étaient opéré chez lui au cours des années qui venaient de s'écouler. Ses yeux avaient perdu tout éclat gris et étaient devenus d'un bleu cristallin, tandis que son expression reflétait une franchise que personne n'aurait pu déceler jusqu'alors. Cela faisait trois ans maintenant que Narcissia était morte et Draco avait beaucoup grandit depuis cette nuit tragique. Lucius était en prison à perpétuité et c'était en partit grâce au témoignage du jeune homme.

L'ancien Serpentard rajusta une dernière fois sa cravate, puis, l'air satisfait se détourna de son reflet pour se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Après le lycée, les études avaient un peu séparé Draco d'Aster, mais cela n'avait fait que renforcer son besoin d'être auprès de la jeune femme. Depuis le premier noël qu'il avait passé dans la maison des Black, Yuna avait demandé à Draco de venir à chaque vacance scolaire si bien qu'il était devenu comme un membre supplémentaire de cette étrange famille où l'amour semblait se multiplier avec une simplicité ahurissante.

Descendant les marches de l'escalier d'un pas léger, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où Yuna s'afférait. Elle était vraiment devenue une mère de remplacement et Draco sourit en songeant qu'Aster serait probablement le même genre de mère.

'Plutôt que de sourire bêtement, Dray, tu pourrais m'aider ! Les carottes ne vont pas s'éplucher d'un coup de baguette magique !

-Oui, maman.' Réplica-t-il d'une voix trainante.

-Et ne prend pas se ton avec moi, tu sais très bien que ça ne fonctionne pas.'

Draco sourit de plus belle, Yuna avait beau le côtoyer uniquement durant les vacances, elle le connaissait vraiment bien. Harry entra dans la pièce :

'Hum… Ca sent super bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé pour le repas de midi ?

-De l'agneau avec des pommes de terre et des carottes…

-Trop génial !'

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Yuna se releva en s'écriant :

'Hep ! Pas si vite jeune homme, les pommes de terre non plus ne vont pas s'éplucher !'

Harry fit aussitôt demi-tour, en grimaçant. Draco éclata de rire et Harry le suivit en s'asseyant. La relation entre les garçons avait évoluée, en effet, ils avaient découvert qu'au-delà de la rivalité, c'était la passion qui les unissait dans le rugby. Ils avaient joué pendant des heures, développant des tactiques qu'eux seul pouvait mettre au point. Cela avait été renforcé par l'admission d'Harry dans une équipe de rugby professionnel.

'Ca parle encore rugby à ce que je vois !

-Aster, ma chérie. Peux-tu mettre la table, nous sommes affreusement en retard sur l'horaire prévue !'

Le sourire d'Aster était probablement la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé au cours des trois dernières années. Draco songea que se lever tous les matins pour contempler le sourire de la jeune femme lui suffirait probablement. Mais sous le toit de Sirius, il était hors de question qu'il puisse dormir dans le lit d'Aster. Au final, cela faisait trois ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de la voir nue.

'A quoi tu songes ?'

La voix douce et sensuelle d'Aster dévala le long de son cou pour finir en frisson dans son dos. Draco sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme se poser sur sa joue alors qu'elle passait pour prendre les couverts. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers la porte du salon, leurs regards se croisèrent et Draco vit le voile sombre du désir qui assombrissait le regard bleu roi d'Aster.

Si elle ne fermait pas sa petite bouche dans l'instant, Draco sentait qu'il serait incontrôlable. Comme si elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, Aster sembla attendre le dernier instant pour sceller ses lèvres.

--

Aster souriait en songeant à l'état dans lequel elle pouvait mettre Draco par un simple regard. Il n'était plus un adolescent bourré d'hormone, mais il semblait de plus en plus difficile pour le jeune homme de contrôler ses pulsions. Aster devait reconnaitre qu'elle enviait Harry et Ginny qui se voyaient quasiment tous les jours, à l'entrainement ou à l'appart d'Harry. Aster ne parlait même pas d'Hermione et Ron qui avaient emménagé ensemble l'été dernier.

La jeune femme posa le dernier couteau en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas eu de chance de ce côté-là. Non pas que Draco n'est pas été entreprenant, loin de là, mais il semblait que toutes les fois qui s'étaient présenté à eux les avaient empêchés de réaliser leurs désirs. Son père n'aidait pas non plus, il savait très bien que les études en finance de Draco, lui prenaient un temps fou et qu'Aster était toujours en voyage pour son travail de chorégraphe.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit. _Quand on parle du loup…_ songea Aster, _je me demande comment il va réagir si je lui dis que je m'installe avec Dray…_

'Bonjour, Aster.

-Coucou… Entre vite, il fait super froid dehors !

-Je me presse, je me presse !

-Attendez, on est là aussi ! Fermez pas la porte.'

--

Deux heures plus tard, la famille Black, les plus jeunes des Weasley, les Lupin, Hermione et Draco étaient tous attablés autour d'un somptueux déjeuner de noël.

Alors qu'ils passaient au fromage, les conversations allaient bon train. Draco sentit Aster tirer légèrement sur le revers de sa manche. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour lui faire signe qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait. D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent ensemble et firent face à l'assemblée qui s'était aussitôt tue. Comme la jeune femme semblait soudain intimidée, Draco prit la parole en premier :

'Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer…

-Tu n'es pas enceinte, Aster !

-Non, papa… Et nous n'allons pas non plus nous marier, si c'est ça que tu voulais poser comme question.

-Alors qu'est ce qui est si important !

-Je vais m'installer à Paris, j'ai obtenu un poste à l'opéra. Et Draco emménage avec moi…

-QUOI ? hum…' Sirius s'étouffa a moitié sous la violence du coup que Yuna lui avait assené pour le faire taire.

-Mais Draco, ton école n'est-elle pas à Londres ?' demanda calmement Yuna.

-Si, mais la dernière année se passe à l'étranger. J'ai un stage d'un an dans une grande boite française. Si tout ce passe bien, j'aurais même un bon boulot à la sortie.

-Je vois que vous avez tout prévu… Et pour le financement de votre vie là-bas ?

-Ca fait déjà trois ans que j'économise ce que je gagne et Draco a réussi à obtenir une rémunération pour son stage.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais cela devrait me suffire à être indépendant financièrement.

-Eh bien, je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas vous laisser partir !'

Aster se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Bien que son père éleva encore quelques réticences, elle savait que si Yuna avait dit oui, ils pourraient partir.

--

Lorsqu'enfin ils furent dans le train pour Paris, Aster sentit sa tension chuter d'un coup. Les préparatifs du voyage n'avait pas été de tout repos et dans un sens, elle était contente de quitter l'Angleterre et la présence quasi étouffante de ses parents. Elle avait beau les aimer de tout son cœur, elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir triste de les quitter.

'A quoi tu penses ?'

Draco avait murmuré ces mots à son oreille et Aster se retourna instantanément pour contempler le jeune homme dont le visage était à quelques centimètres du sien.

'Je songe que Paris est l'achèvement d'une grande aventure…

-Et le commencement d'une nouvelle ?

-Hum… J'adore quand tu termines mes phrases, j'ai pas l'impression d'être prévisible !

-C'est parce qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde toi et moi…' réplica le jeune homme en l'embrassant tendrement.

A la fin du baiser, ils se regardèrent et au même instant, un voile sombre plein de malice passa dans leurs yeux. Draco, soudain le souffle court, haleta :

'Tu penses à ce que je pense ?'

Aster n'eu pas besoin de hocher la tête. Ils se levèrent sans se quitter du regard et Draco l'entraina vers les toilettes les plus proches. Aster sentait déjà le désir monter le long de ses cuisses tandis que Draco la poussait dans l'étroit compartiment avec violence. Elle le regarda refermer la porte et soigneusement bloquer le verrou avant de se tourner vers elle.

Ils s'observèrent un instant sans bouger puis une secousse du train projeta Aster contre le torse du garçon. Draco la saisit par la taille et l'entrainant dans un baisé passionné, il la souleva et l'assit sur le bord du lavabo. Aster passa ses bras autour des épaules du garçon l'obligeant à se rapprocher plus encore. Elle pouvait sentir le désir de Draco qui pointait à travers son jean.

Aster commença à déboutonner la chemise de Draco tandis qu'il caressait ses cuisses. Il remontait de plus en plus loin sous sa jupe tandis qu'elle déboutonnait de plus en plus vers le bas. Lorsqu'elle en eu terminé avec les boutons de la chemise, Aster sentit les doigts de Draco appuyer contre sa culotte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rejeter sa tête en arrière en gémissant de surprise et de plaisir.

D'une main, Draco retira le T-shirt d'Aster tandis que de l'autre, il caressait la dentelle détrempée de la culotte de la jeune femme. Alors qu'il allait dégrafer son soutien-gorge, il eu un moment de pose où il contempla le spectacle que la poitrine d'Aster lui offrait. Elle était petite mais semblait si douce et parfumée. Draco se pencha en entama de baiser son sein droit en reprenant là où il avait laissé son projet de la déshabiller.

Aster n'eut pas le temps de se sentir gênée de sa nudité car les mains expertes de Draco avait doucement écarté le tissu qui séparait ses doigts du sexe de la jeune femme. Ainsi, à l'instant où Aster se retrouva la poitrine offerte, elle ne fit rien pour la couvrir, trop occupée à percevoir les milliers de sensations que les doigts du jeune homme était en train de lui donner. Aster ne put que gémir et poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco tandis qu'il enfonçait ses doigts plus profondément en elle.

Draco sentit qu'Aster partait loin de lui et sourit. Il n'y avait qu'une véritable débutante pour trouver un plaisir immense à de simples caresses, mais elle était tellement belle dans cet état d'abandon total.

'Hum… Dray… Arrête…Pas sans…hum… toi !'

Le jeune homme sourit de plus belle, ils étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. D'une main, il déboutonna son pantalon et baissa son caleçon. Son sexe était gorgé de désir et se tendait grand vers celui humide de la jeune femme. Alors qu'il retirait ses doigts, il en profita pour enlever le dernier rempare qui empêchait l'union de leurs corps.

Les pensées d'Aster étaient saccadés et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas lui hurler de se presser tant la frustration était grande. Ouvrant les yeux un instant, elle remarqua qu'il enfilait quelque chose autour de… Aster lui arracha ce qu'il avait dans les mains et d'un geste possessif, le saisit par les hanches et l'obligea à s'approcher d'elle. Dès qu'il fut assez proche, en plus de ces mains, elle ajouta ses pieds et ses jambes pour le coller encore plus.

'Aster, je…'

Sans écouter, la jeune femme commença des va et viens, frottant son sexe contre celui de Draco. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit gémir, Aster savait qu'elle avait gagné, Draco perdait pied lui aussi.

Pour ne pas ciller sous la vague de désir, Draco s'appuya sur les parois de la cabine. Sans savoir si c'était les secousses du train ou les mouvements d'Aster qui en étaient à l'origine, il se retrouva soudain happer en elle. Il vit la douleur passer sur son visage tandis qu'elle rejetait sa tête en arrière. Draco n'osa pas bouger jusqu'à ce que le calme revienne sur le visage d'Aster. Il entama alors un doux va et viens qu'elle reprit en cœur. Leur danse s'accéléra et s'intensifia au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus en elle. Leurs bassins suivaient le même rythme et Draco pouvait sentir Aster se serrer de plus en plus autour de lui.

Le désir était de plus en plus grand, Draco savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, mais la sensation était tellement forte qu'il voulait qu'elle dure toujours. Il n'avait pas non plus la force de se retirer. Lorsqu'il se répandit en Aster, aucun des deux n'émit le moindre son, leurs regards river l'un à l'autre. Draco resta longtemps en elle, ne voulant pas quitter la chaleur confortable de son vagin. Il décrocha son regard et reprenant son souffle, s'appuya sur l'épaule d'Aster qui se mit à caresser ses cheveux. La jeune femme ne faisait pas de mouvements brusques, elle semblait elle aussi vouloir le conserver en elle le plus longtemps possible.

Après un moment à reprendre sa respiration, Draco se pencha sur les lèvres d'Aster en murmurant :

'Je t'aime…'

Pour toute réponse, Aster sourit mystérieusement et déclara dans un souffle :

'Ce sera un garçon…'

Draco se décolla légèrement l'air surpris. Le sourire d'Aster s'intensifia alors qu'il la dévisageait. Draco voulu se retirer, mais au moment de le faire, le désir qui les avait quitté un instant revint à la charge. S'enfonçant à nouveau en elle, Draco murmura contre ses lèvres :

'Si on lui faisait une petite sœur ?'

--

_J'adore placer mes personnages dans des endroits insolites et voir comment il réagisse... pas vous? J'attend de lire vos reviews sur cette partie de l'histoire, j'espère que ça vous a plus, j'ai pris bcp de plaisir a l'écrire!_

_Alors voila, c'est le début d'une nouvelle aventure à Paris. Je vais continuer l'histoire sous le même titre, mais je ne vous dis pas pourquoi, vous lirez! En tout cas, le prochain chapitre se passe une fin d'été 18 ans plus tard, vous retrouverez Draco et Aster en parent de trois adolescent plutôt turbulent. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, le prochain chapitre est pour très bientôt!_

_A bientôt, j'attend vos reviews!_

_Darwi Odrade_


	16. Forbidden love Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde, comme promis, voici la suite que vous attendiez avec impatience!_

_Cette nouvelle partie s'intitule Forbidden love, mais je n'ai pas voulu la mettre à part dans la mesure où les personnages principaux sont totalement sortis de mon imagination. ^^ J'espère que vous les aimerez, moi je les adores déjà! Ce premier chapitre pose l'intrigue alors j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire tranquillement... ENJOY!_

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter ****1 :**

_La sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Draco se précipita vers le combiné, mais la voix d'Aster l'empêcha de décrocher :_

'_Dray ! On n'a pas le temps, elle va arrivée d'un moment à l'autre… C'est surement maman et Scorpius… Conduit moi plutôt à l'hôpital !'_

_La sonnerie retentie dans le vide quelques temps après qu'ils soient partis de la maison._

--

Ghanima se réveilla en sursaut. D'un geste rageur, elle balança son bras vers le réveil qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter de sonner. C'était la fin de l'été et elle devait partir pour l'Angleterre dans la journée afin de passer sa dernière année dans l'école où ses parents et ses grands-parents avaient étudié. Ghani n'avait jamais bien compris la raison qui avait poussé Draco et Aster à inscrire leurs enfants dans une école si lointaine, mais en aucun cas elle ne regrettait le choix de ses parents car ces années à Poudlard avait été parmi les plus heureuses, sans compter les années de sa petite enfance où Léto et elle, jouaient avec insouciance dans le parc du château de Versailles des heures durant.

La jeune femme, après c'être passé de l'eau sur le visage, descendit les deux étages qui la conduirait à la cuisine. Une partie de la famille était déjà installée pour le petit déjeuné. Aster lui adressa un sourire tendre et Ghanima s'approcha d'elle pour recevoir l'habituel câlin de bienvenue.

'Franchement, Ghani, t'as plus quatre ans !'

C'était Scorpius, son frère ainé, qui parce qu'il avait deux ans de plus qu'elle pensait pouvoir lui faire la morale. Cette année, il revenait à Poudlard en temps que professeur de biologie. Le jeune homme ressemblait trait pour trait à Draco, il avait même hérité de son caractère et de ses mauvaises blagues.

'Cela me fait autant plaisir qu'à ta sœur de faire des câlins.' Réplica Aster d'une voix douce tandis que Ghani lui tirait la langue. 'C'est toi qui n'en demande pas assez à mon gout, mon chéri.'

Draco entra dans la cuisine à ce moment là, il tenait une lettre dans sa main.

'Bonjour, ma puce.' Dit-il en embrassant sa fille. 'C'est arrivé au courrier pour toi ce matin, c'est de Poudlard.

-Pour moi ?'

Ghanima s'empara de la lettre que son père lui tendait, impatiente de recevoir des nouvelles de sa chère école. Elle décacheta rapidement l'enveloppe et lu tout aussi vite le contenu de la lettre. Ghani poussa un cri de joie en arrivant à la dernière ligne, sautant à moitié autour de la table, elle s'écria :

'Je suis préfet en chef ! C'est moi qu'ils ont désignés pour mes bonnes notes et mon sérieux en temps que préfet de Serpentard !

-C'est génial !'

Toute sa famille la félicita, soudain Ghani repéra Léto qui entrait en baillant. Le garçon n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'elle s'était jeter à son cou. D'un geste qu'elle seule remarqua comme brusque, il éloigna sa sœur et dit en grognant :

'On peut savoir ce qui vous met de si bon humeur à même pas huit heure du matin ?

-Je suis préfet en chef !

-Super…' soupira le garçon en s'asseyant devant un bol qu'il remplit de céréales.

-Toujours aussi ronchon le matin à ce que je vois.' Tenta Scorpius.

Léto ne répondit pas à son frère et se concentra sur son bol de céréale sans dire un mot. Ghani s'assit à l'opposé de son jumeau et entama son petit déjeuner en l'observant attentivement. Léto ressemblait lui aussi à Draco, mais absolument pas de la façon dont Scorpius pouvait lui ressembler. Il avait le même visage fin et des yeux gris, mais contrairement à Draco et Scorpius qui avaient les cheveux d'un blond franc, Léto avait les cheveux plus pâles. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, mais les reflets n'étaient pas dorés comme chez Scorpius, ils étaient argentés voir franchement blanc. Ghanima était la seule à avoir hérité des traits de sa mère, à part les cheveux qu'elle avait blond vénitien, comme un compromis entre le blond de son père et le brun de sa mère.

'Je me demande qui sera l'autre préfet en chef…' s'interrogea Scorpius.

-J'espère que ce ne sera pas James, il est vraiment prétentieux !

-Ghani ! C'est quand même le fils de ton parrain !

-Je n'ai rien contre Harry, maman, mais franchement James est parfois, vraiment insupportable.

-A croire que c'est un trait héréditaire chez les Potter…' ironisa Draco, faisant rire l'assemblée entière sauf Aster qui fronça les sourcils et Léto qui se contenta d'un faible sourire.

--

Après un périple de plusieurs heures, Ghanima et Léto, accompagné par Scorpius, arrivèrent à Hogwart's City vers midi et demi. Ils rejoignirent rapidement la gare principale où le train qui partait pour l'école était déjà annoncé pour treize heures. Scorpius les abandonna très rapidement, il devait se présenter dans le wagon des professeurs vingt minutes avant le départ et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Une fois seuls, Ghani voulu entamer une conversation avec Léto, mais une voix l'en empêcha :

'Ghanima !'

C'était Rose Weasley qui courait vers les jumeaux en faisant voler derrière elle sa chevelure couleur de feu et aux boucles indomptables. Ghani répondit au signe de main de sa meilleure amie. Elle se tourna alors vers Léto, mais ne trouva que du vent à l'endroit où il se tenait l'instant d'avant. Le cherchant du regard, elle ne le trouva pas dans la foule d'élève qui s'agitait autour des deux filles.

'Qui cherches-tu ?

-Léto, il a encore disparu…

-C'est fou ça, on dirait que je le fais fuir ! Il n'est jamais là quand je suis dans les parages…' Rose pouffa.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ?' demanda Ghani.

-Il est peut-être amoureux de moi !'

Les rires de Rose redoublèrent et Ghanima rit jaune car la simple évocation de cette éventualité lui faisait un pincement douloureux au cœur. Voulant changer de sujet rapidement, la jeune femme s'éxclama :

'Au fait, j'ai été nommée préfet en chef !

-Ouah ! C'est génial, je suis super contente pour toi ! Par contre, tu voudras bien m'invité dans les appartements réservés aux préfets en chefs ? Les salles de douches communes j'en ai ma claque !

-Mais oui, tu pourras venir ! Vu la taille de la salle de bain, je pense que mon homologue n'y verra aucun inconvénient.

-Tu sais qui c'est ?

-Non, j'allais te le demander…

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.'

--

Les deux amies se séparèrent, c'était la première fois que Ghani n'effectuait pas le trajet en train à discuter avec Rose. Ca n'avait pas de grande importance, elles pourraient se raconter leur vie au cours du repas du soir et durant les prochains jours. En montant dans le wagon des préfets, Ghani songea que Léto devait avoir rejoint James et les autres Gryffondor de sa bande. La jeune femme savait très bien que ce n'était pas Rose que Léto évitait à tout prix, c'était elle. En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient entrés à Poudlard, leur relation avait énormément changé.

Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, leur amitié était fusionnelle, à tel point qu'ils rejetaient quasiment tous les autres enfants, préférant jouer tout les deux. Mais quand Léto rejoint Gryffondor tandis qu'elle était prise à Serpentard, leur chemin se séparèrent doucement mais surement. Léto n'adressait quasiment plus la parole à Ghanima, ce qui blessait profondément la jeune femme. Le sentiment de rejet qu'elle ressentait était d'autant plus fort que Léto donnait l'impression de la détester.

Ghanima soupira en ouvrant la porte de la cabine des préfets en chef.

'Ah ! Miss Malfoy, nous n'attendions plus que vous, prenez place à côté de votre frère, je vous pris !'

La voix du professeur Mc Gonagall était joyeux, mais le regard remplit d'une incompréhension certaine de Ghanima jongla entre Léto et la directrice. Son jumeau l'air blazer, contemplait le paysage par la fenêtre.

Sans faire vraiment attention aux expressions des deux élèves, le professeur leur tandis leur emplois du temps de préfet en chef où était indiqué les horaires des rondes ainsi qu'un plan leur permettant d'accéder à leurs appartements.

'Vous avez chacun une clef de votre salle commune et chaque chambre à une clef unique que vous trouverez lors de notre arrivée. Je vous laisse, je dois aller voir si M. Malfoy a bien réceptionner ses listes d'élèves. Bon voyage !'

Après que la directrice ait quitté la cabine, il y eu plusieurs minutes de silence durant lesquels, après avoir finalement pris place sur la banquette opposée à celle de Léto, Ghanima fixa le sol l'air perdu. Relevant finalement la tête vers son frère qui n'avait pas bougé d'un yota, elle dit d'une voix pleine de reproche :

'Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit que tu étais préfet lorsque l'on a abordé le sujet ce matin ?'

Toujours en contemplant le paysage de campagne qui défilait derrière la vitre, Léto dit d'une voix froide et trainante, comme si répondre lui était un effort surhumain :

'Je n'en voyait pas l'utilité…

-Tu mens !' Ghani sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. 'Je sais que tu mens… Pourquoi ?'

Léto la regarda fixement et d'une voix blanche, il répondit :

'Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu le saches…'

Il se leva et sortit de la cabine tandis que Ghanima fondait en larme.

--

Léto savait que Ghani pleurait, il courut presque jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches et s'enfermant à l'intérieur, il s'appuya contre le lavabo. Léto se détestait lorsqu'il lui faisait du mal, mais c'était pour la protéger qu'il le faisait. Léto regarda son reflet dans le miroir, il se dégoutait. Avec violence, il se gifla plusieurs fois. Son comportement lui donnait envie de gerber, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas lui faire de mal, c'était d'éviter Ghanima, sauf qu'elle cherchait toujours sa compagnie… Il n'avait eu d'autres choix que de faire en sorte qu'elle le déteste, mais pour cela il devait lui faire du mal… Léto cogna plus fort.

Elle était sa sœur, sa jumelle et pourtant Léto l'avait toujours aimé. Lorsqu'il était petit, Léto ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ses sentiments, ce n'est qu'après qu'ils soient entrés à Poudlard qu'il s'était posé un sérieux problème. En grandissant, Léto s'était mit à désirer Ghanima, le fait qu'il soit dans des maisons différentes lui avait simplement donné un prétexte pour la côtoyer le moins souvent possible, mais cela n'avait pas empêché son corps d'adolescent de réagir. Maintenant, ils allaient partager les mêmes appartements et Léto ne savait pas combien de temps il réussirait à tenir… Léto se frappa encore et encore.

Si Ghanima avait été laide, Léto aurait probablement trouvé la force de résister, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tout dans sa sœur semblait avoir été conçut pour lui donner envie de la toucher. Alors qu'il était grand, elle était petite et cela lui donnait envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Alors qu'il était fort, elle était si fine que l'on avait du mal à croire qu'elle ne se briserait pas au moindre coup de vent, et cela lui donnait envie de la protéger du reste du monde. Alors qu'il avait le visage dur, elle avait d'immenses yeux bleus calme comme un lac, et cela lui donnait envie de plonger dans son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y noie de bonheur. Alors qu'il avait un corps d'homme, elle avait un corps de femme si parfait qu'il avait envie de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que les temps s'arrêtes… Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et n'arrêta que lorsque le gout amer du sang se mit à couler dans sa gorge.

--

Du coin de l'œil, Léto observait la table des Serpentard. Ghanima mangeait tranquillement sans vraiment parler à personne, elle semblait réfléchir. Le jeune homme songea qu'il faudrait qu'il rentre tard ce soir là pour éviter qu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau seuls.

'Bah alors, t'en fait une tronche, mon Léto ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien de grave, James, rien de grave.'

James suivit le regard de Léto et fit :

'Oh ! C'est ton éternelle tourmente qui te torture encore ?

-Ma quoi ?' S'exclama Léto en relevant des yeux surpris vers son meilleur ami.

-Ton éternelle tourmente, Ghani… Mais tu connais mon point de vue sur la question !

-Ton point de vue est irrecevable… Je ne peux pas lui dire…

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que c'est ma sœur !

-Et alors ?

-T'es con ou tu le fais exprès !

-Ecoute, il y a une infime chance qu'elle soit aussi malheureuse que toi et que tes sentiments soient partagés…

-Oui, mais c'est tellement infime que je préfère me taire !

-Tu préfères la faire souffrir en gardant le silence plutôt que de risquer ton heureuse incertitude en lui avouant tout ?

-Oui,' réplica Léto en se levant, 'et mon incertitude n'est pas heureuse !'

--

Ce soir là, Léto fit des rondes dans le château jusqu'à ce que sa vue soit brouillée par le sommeil. Il se dirigea alors vers les appartements des préfets. Entrant à pas de loup, Léto remarqua presque immédiatement le petit corps de Ghani lovée sur le canapé qui faisait face au feu. Elle semblait dormir profondément, mais Léto continua à ne faire aucun bruit de peur de la réveillé. Il saisit la clef de sa chambre et après avoir doucement pousser la porte, il tourna deux fois la clef et attendit l'oreille collé contre la porte.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Ghanima l'avait attendu pour parler, et le son du verrou qu'il venait de fermer l'avait réveillée. Il l'entendit se lever et se diriger vers la porte contre laquelle il était appuyé. Léto entendit les quelques coups que Ghanima frappa mais ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, elle allait passer son chemin.

'Léto… Tu dors ?'

Le jeune homme arrêta de respirer. Lorsque les pas de l'autre côté de la porte s'éloignèrent et qu'il entendit la porte de Ghanima se fermer, il reprit une grande bouffé d'air. Léto se dirigea alors vers son lit et après avoir enlevé rapidement ses vêtements, il s'étala sous les couvertures, songeant que s'il avait réussi à l'éviter ce soir, ce ne serait pas forcément aussi facile chaque jour.

--

_Et oui, un amour impossible entre des jumeaux! ça vous choque? racontez moi toutes vos impressions, j'attend vos reviews!_

_Je peux vous assurez que Léto et Ghani vont en baver cette année! Par contre je n'ai pas bien compris la réaction de James qui pousse Léto vers le vice... ce garçon n'a aucune morale, a croire que c'est lui le Malfoy dans l'histoire! ^^ Harry hurlerait s'il entendait son fils parler ainsi... --'_

_A très bientôt, bisous_

_Darwi Odrade_


	17. Forbidden love Chapter 2

_Salut salut,_

_Bon alors pour une fois, je vais blablater au début du chapitre parce qu'il y en a qui ne me font pas confiance... En effet, une relation incestueuse, je trouve ça glauque (j'ai l'esprit tordu mais pas à ce point!)... Donc même si l'intrigue principale tourne autour de ce sujet là, je vais vous le dire tout de suite comme ça vous arrêterez de vous faire du mauvais sang :_

_**Léto et Ghanima ne sont pas vraiment frère et soeur**_

_Voila, c'est dit! Je ne vous dit rien de plus parce que sinon c'est vraiment pas marrant et ça sert à rien de lire la fic... et surtout de l'écrire! Bref, le problème c'est que eux ne le sont pas au courant et c'est pour ça que leur histoire est compliqué. J'allais pas encore refaire le coup du mauvais garçon, j'ai déjà donné dans les 2 parties précédentes... faut inover de temps à autre! _

_Bon aller je vous laisse quand même lire la suite. Je vous laisse un petit mot à la fin! Biz ^^_

**Chapter 2 :**

_Léto, quatre ans, aplatissait consciencieusement le haut de son château de sable avec le revers de sa pelle. Sans lever les yeux de son occupation, il dit calmement :_

'_Si j'étais toi Ghani, je ne ferais pas ça…_

_-Bah… j'allais frapper à côté, tu sais très bien que je ne l'aurais pas détruit !'_

_Aster qui observait les deux enfants qui jouaient fut surprise car Léto avait sentit la présence de Ghani sans même la voir et Ghani n'avait même pas paru étonnée. Elle s'approcha de ses deux enfants et leur demanda :_

'_Comment faites-vous ça ?_

_-Comment on fait quoi, maman ?' demanda Ghanima en levant vers elle ses grands yeux plein de surprise._

_-Pour savoir ce qu'il y a dans la tête de l'autre ?'_

_Ghanima se tourna vers Léto qui avait arrêté de taper et semblait réfléchir. Finalement, il se tourna vers Aster et déclara d'une voix étrangement adulte :_

'_C'est parce que l'on pense tout le temps la même chose.'_

--

Droit comme un i sur sa chaise de bureau, Léto tentait de se concentrer sur son devoir de chimie. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était rentré en cours et le vieux professeur Snape avait réussit à leur coller un devoir sur les composés aromatiques. Une semaine seulement et Léto avait tant bien que mal réussi à éviter Ghanima. Mais le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière le perturbait, lorsqu'il était petit ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait besoin de demander pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Etait-ce toujours le cas, aujourd'hui ? Non, jamais Ghani ne pourrait éprouver ce genre de chose, elle l'aimait comme elle aimait Scorpius, comme un frère rien de plus… C'était lui qui avait un problème et un pervers.

Lançant son stylo d'un geste rageur, il se dit qu'une bonne douche lui remettrait probablement les idées en place. Léto se leva en s'étirant et alla chercher sa serviette de bain dans son armoire. Le jeune homme se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain, d'un geste décidé, il ouvrit la porte et sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait reçut une énorme bouffée de vapeur d'eau chaude venant de l'intérieur.

Léto n'eu pas le temps de réagir que la vapeur s'était dissipé et que sous ces yeux se tenait Ghanima, complètement nue et qui le regardait avec surprise. Un ange passa, puis Léto, une expression d'horreur sur le visage, sortit en claquant la porte de la salle de bain puis celle de sa chambre derrière lui. Léto faisait les cents pas, sentant son désir grandir entre ses jambes. Ghanima allait forcément venir le voir en sortant de la salle de bain. Il faillait qu'il prenne une douche, de toute urgence… pourquoi était-elle dans la salle de bain ?

Courant presque, il sortit des appartements des préfets en chef, tourna à droite et se précipita vers les douches commune des Gryffondor, au moins là elle ne risquait pas de venir la chercher. Léto n'adressa même pas la parole à James qu'il croisa en entrant dans l'un des endroits les plus humides de tout le château.

--

Ghanima finit de se rincer et de se rhabiller en quatrième vitesse. Elle devait absolument s'excuser d'avoir oublié le verrou, pourtant, elle ne le faisait jamais lorsqu'ils étaient en France et Léto ne rentrait jamais dans la salle de bain lorsqu'elle y était. Ghani ne comprenait pas l'expression que son frère avait en partant. Avait-elle un corps si affreux qu'il fasse naitre un sentiment de répulsion et d'horreur dans le cœur de Léto ?

Sortant de la salle de bain, elle entendit la porte d'entrée de leur salle commune claquer. Ghanima se tourna pour voir qui entrait, mais ne vit personne. Elle se dirigea alors vers la chambre de Léto et frappa doucement. Comme elle n'obtient aucune réponse, la jeune femme tenta de tourner la poignée, c'était verrouillé. Ghanima soupira et s'en alla dans sa propre chambre pour poser ses affaires sales et renfiler un uniforme propre.

En sortant, elle tourna à gauche et monta les escaliers qui la conduiraient jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Arrivée devant la porte, Ghani sortit son passe et l'inséra dans le digicode. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit lui laissant le champ libre pour accéder à la salle commune. Ghanima songea que cela avait du bon d'être préfet en chef. Elle entra d'un pas mesuré et demanda au premier élève qu'elle croisa d'aller chercher Rose. Oui, elle avait le pouvoir de rentrer chez eux, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en abuser !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rose apparaissait les sourcils froncés. Ghani lui sourit gentiment pour la rassurée, mais cela n'eu pas l'effet esconté. Rose lui saisit le bras et l'entraina hors de la salle commune. Une fois dans le couloir, la rouquine dit, visiblement soucieuse :

'Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu es blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine !

-Ah ?' répondit simplement Ghani qui ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Elle se rendit alors compte que ses mains tremblaient fortement. 'Je… je ne sais pas… c'est juste que…

-Viens on va s'assoir,' la coupa Rose d'une voix sans appel, 'tu me raconteras tout sans risqué de t'effondrer !'

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent quelques instants avant de trouver une salle vide où elles seraient tranquilles. Rose observa Ghanima d'un œil inquiet alors que son amie reprenait son récit.

'Je crois que je viens de réalisé que c'est moi que Léto fuit depuis quelques temps déjà… Tout à l'heure, j'ai par mégarde oublié le verrou de la salle de bain…

-Et Léto est entré ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a le plus gêné… Quand il est sortit, il avait sur le visage une expression de profond dégout… Je sais que c'est puéril de demander ça, mais je ne suis pas si laide que ça, si ?

-Non, bien au contraire. Tu es l'une des filles les plus jolies de l'école !

-C'est toi qui le dit… Quoiqu'il en soit, Léto est très bizarre… Le jour de la rentrée, il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était nommé préfet en chef. Je ne l'ai sut que dans le train…

-Oui, tu m'as dit que c'était une surprise.

-Oui, pour moi, mais quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne me l'avait pas dit avant, Léto a répondu avec violence qu'il ne voulait pas m'en parler et il est sortit dans une colère noire. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive…

-Tu lui en as parlé ?

-J'ai essayé, mais il reste enfermé dans sa chambre où alors il est avec ses copains de Gryffondor. Il m'évite et je pense que ça ne date pas de la rentrée…

-Tu veux dire… les années précédentes ?' Ghanima hocha doucement la tête.

-Je ne voulais pas m'en rendre compte et je lui trouvais un tas d'excuse, mais cela fait déjà quatre ans qu'il a ce comportement. C'est comme si Léto me détestait d'avoir été prise à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor…

-Non, Léto ne peut pas te détester… Tu te souviens comment vous étiez avant le collège ?' Ghani leva des yeux surpris vers Rose qui réfléchissait intensément. 'Vous étiez inséparables, tout le monde disait que vous étiez comme des vrais jumeaux… James et moi on a eu un mal fou à rentrer dans votre monde, tu te souviens ?' Ghani eu un pâle sourire, soudain, Rose semblait avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. 'James ! Lui doit savoir ce qui ne va pas chez Léto !

Ghanima ne savait pas si l'idée de Rose était la meilleur qu'elle ait jamais eu, mais la jeune femme n'eu pas le temps d'émettre un jugement car déjà la rouquine aux cheveux ébouriffés l'avait prise par la main et courrait vers la tour des Gryffondor.

--

James fut passablement surpris de trouver ses deux cousines à l'entrée de sa salle commune. Rose avait les sourcils froncés et semblait plutôt remonté. Ghanima était pâle et avait une expression suppliante dans le regard. James, voulant détendre l'atmosphère, dit d'un air joyeux :

'Je ne sais pas ce que vous me reprochez, mais cette fois je n'ai rien fais d'intentionnel !

-On n'est pas venu pour parler de ta bêtise, James Potter. On veut savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la petite tête de ton meilleur ami. Pourquoi Léto fuit-il Ghani par tous les moyens possibles ?

-Ah…' répondit simplement James en retrouvant d'un coup tout son sérieux. Se tournant vers Ghanima, il continua d'une voix grave. 'Je ne peux pas te le dire, il faut que Léto te le dise lui-même… As-tu essayé de lui en parler ?' Ghani hocha la tête. 'Hum… mais tu n'as pas réussi si tu viens me voir… Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas prendre la responsabilité de te dire la vérité. C'est à Léto de te dire ce qu'il a en tête mais sache qu'après tu devras faire un choix. Je vais t'aider, ne bougez pas je reviens…'

Ghani et Rose se regardèrent sans dire un mot. Après quelques minutes, James revint avec une clef qu'il faisait tourner autour de son index. L'air content de lui, il dit :

'C'est la clef de la chambre de Léto. Il ne pourra pas rentrer dans sa chambre lorsqu'il reviendra des douches, tu auras donc tout le temps de lui parler !'

--

Rose était soucieuse en laissant Ghanima devant l'entrée des appartements des préfets. En effet, le peu qu'avait dit James ne laissait envisager rien de bon. Quel était ce choix dont avait parlé son cousin ? Rose aurait aimé rester avec sa meilleure amie, mais Ghani lui avait demandé de ne rien en faire, prétextant que cela ne regardait qu'elle et Léto. Pourtant, James savait ce qu'il se passait lui… Rose détestait l'inconnu, elle aimait savoir les choses dans tous les domaines. Cela lui avait valu le surnom de miss-je-sais-tout, mais elle s'en fichait.

'Rose, tu en fais une tête !'

La rouquine leva les yeux vers le nouveau professeur de biologie. Un sourire en coin, elle réplica :

'C'est ainsi que l'on s'adresse aux étudiantes, Professeur Malfoy ?

-Excusez-moi, Miss Weasley. Je m'inquiète simplement pour la santé de la meilleure amie de ma sœur.

-Je vais bien, merci. Et vous, les élèves ne sont pas trop dissipés ?'

Scorpius éclata de rire.

'Bon, on arrête là, Rosie. C'est ridicule que l'on se vouvoie ainsi !

-Je trouve ça drôle comme exercice…' réplica la jeune femme en souriant. 'Alors tes cours ?

-Ca se passe, mais j'aimerais que tous les élèves soient aussi passionnés que toi par ce que je raconte !

-Hum… ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, de nombreux élèves arrêtes la biologie dès qu'elle devient une option.

-C'est triste.' Réplica Scorpius l'air songeur. 'Et puis il est vrai que tu es attentive dans toutes les matières alors ça ne veux rien dire que tu écoutes mes cours…

-J'aime beaucoup tes cours !' S'écria Rose scandalisé. 'Ils sont bien mieux que ceux de Binns !

-Merci, mais n'en fait pas trop, je vais rougir. En tout cas, si tu as la moindre question où que tu veux des références de bouquins sur un sujet, passe me voir à mon bureau !'

Scorpius s'éloigna en faisant un signe de main à Rose. Le cœur soudain plus léger, l'élève de Serdaigle continua sa route en songeant que Ghani lui raconterait probablement tout ce que Léto lui dirait ce soir.

--

Léto ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la salle commune avec précaution, scrutant l'intérieur pour vérifier que Ghani ne s'y trouvait pas. La pièce était vide, soupirant de soulagement, il se dirigea vers sa porte de chambre. Là, Léto glissa une main dans la poche de son pantalon et… rien. La poche était vide. Surpris, Léto chercha sa clef dans son autre poche, dans sa chemise, dans les poches arrières… toujours rien. Il se retourna pour repartir vers les douches des Gryffondor y chercher la clef et se retrouva face à Ghani qui avait les sourcils froncés.

Le jeune homme voulu ressortir, mais Ghanima était entre lui et la porte. Léto la vit brandir quelque chose de doré et la jeune femme déclara d'une voix blanche :

'C'est ça que tu cherches ?'

La clef, c'était Ghanima qui avait la clef de sa chambre. Comment avait-elle réussi à l'obtenir ? Léto fronça les sourcils en songeant que c'était bien un coup à la James.

'Rend-la moi…' grogna Léto en tentant de se saisir de la clef. Ghanima l'évita.

-Pas tant que l'on aura pas parlé tout les deux !

-Parler ? Mais de quoi ? Je n'ai rien à te dire, moi !'

--

Ghanima sentit les larmes embuer ses yeux. En colère contre elle-même et sa fichue manie de pleuré à la moindre occasion, elle s'écria :

'C'est bien ça le problème ! Tu ne veux pas me parler, tu ne veux pas me voir… tu me fuis. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour qu'on en arrive là ?'

Elle vit le visage de Léto pâlir. Le garçon se tenait debout, droit comme un i, comme un enfant pris en faute, attendant de se faire gronder. Quand il était comme ça, Ghanima savait qu'il se murait dans le silence et qu'il était quasiment impossible de l'en sortir.

Désespérée, la jeune femme posa la clef sur la table et fit quelques pas vers sa chambre. Arrivée à hauteur de la porte, Ghanima se retourna vers Léto une dernière fois, en murmurant :

'Je te dégoute vraiment à ce point ?'

--

Léto ferma les yeux en gémissant, il n'avait jamais su résisté à la voix de sa sœur lorsqu'elle était emplie de tristesse. L'instant d'après, il avait plaqué Ghani contre la porte de sa chambre et la serrant dans ses bras, il murmura à son oreille :

'Tu ne me dégouteras jamais par ce que je… je… je ne te déteste pas.'

--

_Alors pour la référence, la dernière phrase de Léto c'est tiré de Kodocha (qui connait ce manga hilarant?). _

_J'espère que maintenant que les choses sont claires, ça vous a moins choqué... en même temps ce chapitre est soft, Léto ne s'est pas jeter sur sa soeur dès qu'il la vue toute nue... ^^ en fait, il se contrôle vachement le garçon! (Le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit, mais vous allez attendre pouor savoir ce qu'il se passe après, c'est parce que je suis sadique me direz vous. Et bien je vous répond que vous avez parfaitement raison!) J'attends vos petites reviews avec impatience! (Si j'en obtient 10 je promet de publier le chapitre 3 avant la fin du weekend__... c'est beau de rêver!)_

_Bisous_

_Darwi Odrade_


	18. Forbidden love Chapter 3

_Et voilà le troisième chapitre, enjoy!_

**Chapter 3 :**

_Sirius regarda son petit fils avec surprise. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il aimait les pinces de crabes, alors que Léto venait d'en manger une dizaine le garçon de dix ans avait simplement répondu :_

'_Je ne déteste pas.'_

_Ghanima se tordait de rire devant l'expression de son grand-père. Sirius, passablement énervé, dit d'une voix ronchon :_

'_Et peut-on savoir ce qui te rend hilare, jeune fille ?_

_-C'est ta tête, papou ! C'est vraiment drôle !_

_-Ah ? Parce que toi ça ne te surprend pas que Léto dise qu'il 'ne déteste pas' les pinces de crabes alors qu'il risque l'indigestion s'il en mange une de plus ?_

_-Oui, c'est simple ! Quand Léto dit 'je ne te déteste pas', ça veux dire qu'il t'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !'_

--

'Je ne te déteste pas.'

Ghanima n'arrivait plus à bouger, même respirer lui était difficile. Elle avait les yeux fermés et la dernière phrase que Léto avait prononcée résonnait dans sa tête. S'il l'aimait, cela n'expliquait pas son étrange comportement. Ghani ne passait pas son temps à fuir toutes les membres de sa famille sous prétexte qu'elle les aimait.

Après quelques minutes d'immobilité, Ghani sentit les lèvres de Léto déposer dans son cou un doux baiser. Pensant qu'elle avait rêvé, Ghani n'y prêta pas attention, mais un second puis un troisième suivirent. Fronçant tout d'abord les sourcils avec incompréhension, elle ouvrit grand les yeux à la seconde où elle comprit ce que son frère avait voulut lui dire.

Il l'aimait comme un homme aime une femme, pas comme un frère doit aimer sa sœur et c'était ça le problème. Les baisers remontaient le long de son cou, jusqu'à son oreille puis redescendaient vers ses clavicules laissant des traces brulantes dans leur sillage. Ghanima sentait le bas de son ventre s'emplir de frissons qui la parcouraient comme des milliers de papillons.

Tout à coup, se souvenant que c'était Léto qui l'embrassait, Ghanima repoussa le garçon de toute la force que ses bras lui permettaient et s'écria :

'On n'a pas le droit de faire ça !'

--

Léto était assis sur le lit de James et le silence qui avait suivit son récit devenait pesant. Soudain, le brun à lunette dit :

'Tout n'est pas perdu, Ghani n'a pas dit qu'elle n'avait pas aimé !

-Tu es génial pour remonté le moral, toi…

-Les amis c'est fait pour ça !

-Mouais… au moins, je suis certain maintenant qu'elle ne m'approchera pas à moins d'un kilomètre. Ghanima doit me détester…

-Elle ne l'a pas dit, Ghani a juste dit que vous n'aviez pas le droit.

-C'est la même chose James !

-Ah non ! Pas du tout, je suis même certain que d'ici quelques jours elle viendra en rampant pour en avoir plus !

-Tu parles de ma sœur là ! Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je te raconte ma vie… T'as aucune morale !'

--

Rose se doutait bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, mais à chaque fois qu'elle abordait le sujet, Ghanima restait muré dans le silence ou changeait de sujet très rapidement. Cela faisait deux semaines que Ghanima restait en permanence avec elle et qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas reparlé de la conversation qu'elle avait dut avoir avec Léto. La rouquine rangeait ses affaires dans son sac à la fin de son cours de biologie. Elle ne remarqua même pas que Scorpius s'approchait d'elle.

'Rose ?

-Hum… Oh pardon ! Je ne t'avais pas vu, tu vas bien ?

-Tu ne m'avais pas vu ? Je me disais bien que tu n'as pas suivit pendant le cours… C'est rare venant de toi !

-Excuse-moi, je suis…' voyant le regard inquiet du jeune professeur, Rose stoppa sa pensée, 'je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Tu peux me parler si ça ne va pas, tu sais ?

-Non, non, je vais bien ! Je suis préoccupé pour une amie, c'est tout !'

Rose pris son sac sur son épaule et tout en riant jaune se dirigea à reculons vers la sortie. Scorpius fronçait les sourcils, c'était la même expression que quand Ghanima savait que la rouquine ne disait pas toute la vérité. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là avant que le jeune homme ne pose la mauvaise question… Trop tard.

'Ca ne concerne pas Ghanima, par hasard ?

-Euh… non, pourquoi ?

-Tu mens, Rosie. Arrête de jouer la comédie !'

La jeune femme n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un pas de plus que Scorpius l'avait contourné et était allé fermer la porte de la salle de classe. Rose sentit des frissons parcourir son échine, cela faisait des années quelle ne s'était pas retrouvée seule dans la même pièce que Scorpius et les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'époque choisirent cet instant précis pour ressurgir.

Rose se tourna vers Scorpius qui s'approcha doucement d'elle et la pris par les épaules. Se penchant pour que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur, il dit calmement :

'Je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour Ghanima.

-Je… je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'elle a…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Tu es son amie, je peux comprendre que ma sœur est des secrets avec toi…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça.' Rose secoua doucement la tête en évitant le regard pénétrant de Scorpius. 'Le problème c'est que justement, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a… Ghani ne veut rien me dire.

-Et tu penses qu'elle ne veut pas où qu'elle ne peut pas te le dire ?

-J'en sais rien… Je… Je pense que Ghani ne me dit rien parce qu'elle a peur que je réagisse mal ou quelque chose comme ça…

-Et tu penses qu'elle a raison ?

-Non, enfin… je suis quasiment certaine de pouvoir tout accepté venant d'elle. On est vraiment très proche et…

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, Rosie. Il faut que tu aille voir Ghanima et que tu lui dises ce que tu as sur le cœur. Je suis certaine qu'elle se confiera à toi, tu es la meileure amie qui soit !

-Oui, tu as raison… Merci !

-A ton service.'

Scorpius avait murmuré la dernière phrase à son oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Rose dut attendre quelques instants avant de pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement.

--

Ghanima sourit intérieurement en voyant son amie s'emmêlé les pinceaux dans ses arguments. Rose semblait avoir travaillé son discours, mais comme d'habitude, c'est avec les mots les plus spontanés que l'on touche vraiment le cœur des gens. Finalement, sa meilleure amie lui dit :

'Ecoute, je sais que ça peux paraitre étrange, mais après deux semaines à m'imaginer toutes les horreurs que Léto pourrais t'avoir dit, je pense que la vérité, aussi terrible soit-elle, ne sera pas difficile a accepter !'

Cette fois, Ghani sourit franchement. Rose y mettait vraiment du cœur, la jeune femme se décida donc à tout lui raconter. Ghanima entama un long monologue où elle raconta en détail ce qu'il c'était passé dans la salle commune ce jour là. Rose semblait boire ses paroles, apparemment parler d'inceste ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Ghani se demanda si c'était un trait commun à tous les Weasley. La jeune femme acheva son discours sur cette phrase :

'Depuis, je ne lui ai pas ré-adressé la parole et Léto a fait de même.

-Un peu comme une trêve avant la bataille finale.

-On peut voir ça comme ça…

-Et toi, tu ressens quoi pour lui ?'

Ghanima soupira, c'était la seule question pertinente a poser et Rose l'avais trouvé en un instant.

'Cela fait deux semaine que je me torture les méninges et que je ne trouve pas la réponse à cette question.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui, mais de la même manière que je peux aimer Scorpius !

-En es-tu certaine ?

-Non…' Ghanima baissa les yeux vers le sol. 'C'est ça qui me fais le plus peur. C'est mon frère et j'ai pas le droit de l'aimer comme ça.

-Hum… Tu devrais te trouver un gentil petit ami et oublier cette histoire avec Léto. Ca lui passera très probablement, les garçons à cet âge sont tous plein d'hormones ce qui les rends parfois incontrôlables !

-Combien de temps je devrais l'éviter pour qu'il n'y pense plus ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée,' soupira Rose, 'il est fort probable que s'il se trouve une copine ça ira mieux. Mais n'espère pas que son problème soit réglé d'ici les vacances de noël.'

--

Scorpius corrigeant ses copies releva la tête en entendant la porte de son bureau grincer. C'était Ghanima :

'Tu as l'air déçu, tu attendais peut-être une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés qui va en cours de biologie !

-Non, je n'attendais personne, petite sœur. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Je voulais te remercier.

-De quoi ?

-C'est grâce à toi que Rose est venue me parler, non ?

-Je lui ai juste donné le courage dont elle avait besoin.' Scorpius avait un sourire en coin. 'Rien de plus…

-Mais oui, bien sur. Elle te plait bien ma copine, hein ?

-Tu rêves, t'imagine la tête de son père si je me mets à sortir avec elle ?

-Ron est obtus, mais il accepterait tout si c'est Rose qui demande !'

Le jeune professeur regarda sa petite sœur s'éloigner avant de se replonger dans ses copies, le sourire aux lèvres.

--

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que Léto avait avoué ses sentiments à Ghanima. Le jeune homme, installé à la table des Gryffondor, observait celle des Serpentard sans vraiment pouvoir croire ce qu'il y voyait. Ghani était entouré d'une bande d'élèves de sa maison et l'un d'eux, un brun aux grands yeux verts, avait passé sa main autour des épaules de sa sœur. La jeune femme semblait trouver cela naturel et ne s'en plaignait nullement.

Le repas fini, Léto remonta directement jusqu'à la salle commune des préfets en chef, bien décidé à y attendre de pied ferme Ghanima. La jeune femme apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entré près d'une heure plus tard. Lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de Léto dans le canapé, Ghani se figea un instant puis, l'air digne commença à traverser la pièce d'un pas mesuré. Léto la fixait avec une expression de colère sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle eu traversé la moitié de la pièce, il se décida à parler :

'C'est qui ce type ?'

Ghanima se figea pour de bon. Regardant toujours droit devant elle, elle répondit d'une voix tremblante :

'Ce type, comme tu dis… s'appelle Tomas Jedusor, il est préfet de Serpentard depuis deux ans déjà…

-C'est ton petit ami ?'

Léto avait craché les deux derniers mots comme s'ils lui étaient insupportables. Ghanima soupira et sans bouger d'un pouce, elle répondit :

'Oui, c'est mon petit ami.'

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et marcha lentement jusqu'à se placer juste en face de Ghani. Il la prit par les épaules et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Ghanima ne montra aucune résistance, elle se laissa faire mais lorsque Léto se détacha et murmura :

'Il embrasse mieux que moi peut-être ?'

Elle lui colla sa main dans la figure avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Léto resta un instant sans bouger, perplexe.

--

Ghanima avait refermé sa porte à clef derrière elle. Elle s'était ensuite adossé à la porte et s'était laissé glissée jusqu'au sol. D'une main, Ghani caressa ses lèvres, la sensation de celles douces et chaudes de Léto était encore présente. Ghanima sentit les larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Elle replia ses jambes entre ses bras et coinça sa tête sur ses mains, pleurant à chaudes larmes. C'était son premier baiser et Léto le lui avait volé. Et le pire c'est qu'elle avait aimé ce baiser, qu'elle aurait voulu recommencer encore et encore… Ghani s'en serait frappée, tant elle était rongée par la culpabilité.

Deux jours plus tard, Ghanima avait donné rendez-vous à Tomas après diner pour qu'ils aillent se balader. Le soleil se couchait et le cadre était des plus romantiques alors naturellement, Tomas voulu embrasser Ghani. Elle se laissa faire, c'était le but recherché. Tomas n'était pas le genre de garçon à brusquer une fille, il posa simplement ses lèvres sur celles de Ghanima et attendit quelques instants avant de les retirer. Le reste de la balade se déroula en silence.

Quand Ghani eu rejoint son dortoir, elle s'effondra sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Léto embrassait dix fois, cent fois, mille fois mieux que Tomas. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Léto était en train de la faire tomber raide dingue de lui. Elle n'arrivait déjà plus à le voir simplement comme elle voyait Scorpius. Ghanima sanglota jusqu'à ce qu'un sommeil sans rêve, l'arrache à ses peines et sa culpabilité grandissante.

--

Léto pouvait entendre les pleurs de Ghanima à travers le mur qui s'éparait leurs chambres. Il avait beau s'être giflé encore et encore de l'avoir embrassé, la pire des tortures était d'entendre les sanglots de la jeune femme. Ca lui soulevait le cœur de se dire qu'il la dégoutait. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit la vérité ? C'aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait continué de l'éviter… Tout ça parce que James avait eu la merveilleuse idée de prendre les clefs de sa chambre. Depuis l'incident, Léto avait cessé de lui adresser la parole, il en voulait à son meilleur ami car Léto tenait James pour responsable d'une grande partie des pleurs de Ghani.

Après de longues minutes, les sanglots semblèrent avoir cessé. Ghanima devait s'être endormie, Léto songea qu'il devrait faire de même, mais les pleurs continuaient à raisonner dans ses oreilles. Il passerait une mauvaise nuit, mais ne le méritait-il pas ?

--

_Pauvre Ghanima, c'est le début de la descente au enfer pour elle... Et malheureusement ça va aller de pire en pire... Quant à Léto, je ne pensais pas qu'il perdrait si vite son sang froid. En même temps, cela va faire 6 ans qu'il se retient alors faut pas trop lui en vouloir!_

_J'attend vos reviews avec impatience! A bientôt,_

_Darwi Odrade_


	19. Forbidden love Chapter 4

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Voic le chapitre 4 que vous attendez tous avec impatience! (ça fais du bien de rêver... ^^'). Ce chapitre ne laisse pas bcp de place à Léto et Ghanima, mais il faut bien que les autres intrigues avances... et puis vu la situation actuelle, ils s'évitent plus qu'autre chose. Donc il ne risque pas de se passer grand chose! ^^_

_Allez, je vous laisse lire tranquillement!_

**Chapter 4 :**

_Du haut de ses trois ans et de sa chaise surélevée, Scorpius regardait sa grand-mère qui parlait bas au téléphone. Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle racontait et puis il s'en fichait, c'était l'heure du diner et il avait faim._

_Finalement, Scorpius vit avec soulagement Yuna qui reposait le combiné et se dirigeait vers lui. Sa grand-mère avait les sourcils froncés, Scorpius attira son attention gesticulant sur son siège et le visage de Yuna s'illumina lorsqu'elle aperçu son petit-fils._

'_J'ai faim, mamie…_

_-Ta soupe est prête, mon grand… Sais-tu à qui je parlais au téléphone ?' Scorpius secoua la tête en enfournant, avec délice, la première cuillérée de potage dans sa bouche.'C'était ton papa, il était avec ta maman à la clinique._

_-Ah ? Ils sont arrivés les bébés ?_

_-Oui, mon ange. Maintenant tu es le grand frère de Ghanima et de Léto. Et Sirius va nouos conduire demain pour que tu puisses leur dire bonjour.'_

_La soupe n'avait plus d'importance, Scorpius avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il attendait de pouvoir voir les bébés. Il les avait sentis remuer dans le ventre de sa maman, mais maintenant, il pourrait les voir avec ses yeux et les toucher avec ses mains. _

--

Devant sa glace, en train de raser sa barbe naissante, Scorpius se demandait pourquoi il avait rêvé de ce souvenir cette nuit là. C'est vrai que la naissance des jumeaux avait été un moment de pur bonheur pour lui, mais maintenant qu'il était adulte, le visage de sa grand-mère, où l'on lisait le souci, était à l'origine de nombreuses questions.

Se passant de l'eau sur le visage pour enlever la mousse a rasé restante, le professeur fronça les sourcils. Ses souvenirs de l'époque étaient flous et désordonnés. Il lui était donc extrêmement difficile de raisonner dessus. Scorpius fini de s'habiller et haussa les épaules en songeant qu'il poserait la question à Yuna lorsqu'ils se verraient pour la Toussaint.

Lorsque Scorpius arriva devant sa salle de cours, il songea que d'ici les vacances, il aurait très probablement oublié ce qu'il devait demander à sa grand-mère maternel. Ca n'avait pas grande importance. Scorpius s'installa à son bureau et attendit que les derniers élèves prennent place dans le silence.

'Monsieur…' Scorpius leva les yeux, c'était Rose qui lui souriait. 'Je voulais vous poser une question pour le devoir de vendredi…

-Hum… Je vais commencer le cours, nous en parlerons durant la pose.

-Je ne pourrais pas rester, j'ai cours à l'autre bout du château…

-Dans ce cas, je serais à la bibliothèque ce soir. Miss Pince saura que nous devons nous voir.

-Merci !'

--

Le dernier cours de la journée sembla interminable, même pour Rose. A sa droite, Ghanima dessinait dans la marge de son cahier. Rose était inquiète pour sa meilleure amie. Ghani n'était pas dans son assiette et même si elle faisait tout pour le cacher, Rose n'était pas dupe. La rouquine n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi la jeune femme avait accepté de sortir avec Tomas. En effet, le garçon ne leur avait quasiment jamais adressé la parole avant et il n'était vraiment pas le genre de personne dont le caractère plaisait à Ghani en temps normal.

La cloche retentit enfin. Les plus rapides étaient déjà sortis quand Tomas s'approcha des deux amies.

'Bonjour, mon poussin.'

Rose retint une mimique dégoûtée, comment Ghani pouvait accepter qu'il l'appelle comme ça ? Elles s'étaient tellement payé la tête des filles qui se laissaient appeler par des surnoms ridicules. Mais Rose remarqua le sourire forcé de sa meilleure amie. Ghanima se forçait à faire bonne figure. Soudain, les traits de son amie changèrent d'expression l'espace d'un instant et Ghani, l'air suppliant, dit d'une petite voix :

'Allons diner…'

Alors que le couple s'éloignait, Rose tourna son regard vers l'endroit que fixait Ghani un instant plus tôt. Sur un banc de la rangée d'en face, Léto regardait dans la direction du couple avec un regard mauvais où perçait une pointe de tristesse.

La jeune femme voulu s'approcher, mais Léto s'était levé précipitamment et était sortit en passant son sac en bandoulière. Rose empoigna ses propres affaires et courut jusqu'à la sortie pour voir où le garçon s'en allait.

Une fois dans le couloir, Rose aperçu Léto qui s'éloignait. Elle ne put le suivre car une voix s'éleva derrière elle :

'Rose !' C'était James qui arrivait du côté opposé d'un pas nonchalant et déterminé. 'Comment vas ma cousine préférée ?

-Bien, merci. Que veux-tu ?

-Eh bien, j'ai réussi à organiser un concert juste avant les vacances de Toussaint. Mais il serait bien d'avoir un peu de nouveauté…

-Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-Tu es notre chanteuse, alors c'est à toi d'écrire des paroles sur la musique.' James lui tendit une cassette audio. 'J'ai composé un morceau, c'est une démo à la guitare. Fait de ton mieux !'

Rose n'eu pas le temps de répliquer, James était déjà partit. C'était toujours comme ça, son cousin lui imposait des taches pour le groupe sans se soucier de sa capacité à les réaliser. Rose n'était pas douée pour l'écriture de parole, toutes les années précédentes, c'était Ted qui avait été le parolier du groupe. Rose n'avait fait que prêter sa voix pour donner vie au texte du garçon. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus à l'école, il ne faisait plus partit du groupe et par conséquent, il ne pouvait écrire de paroles.

La jeune femme regarda alentour pour voir si elle voyait Léto. Celui-ci avait disparut, Rose haussa les épaules maussade. D'un pas tranquille, elle décida de se diriger vers la bibliothèque pour trouver Scorpius qui devait déjà l'y attendre.

--

Miss Pince était une vieille fille au regard aigrie par les années, mais elle n'était pas méchante. Rose l'aimait bien car sa culture bibliographique semblait n'avoir aucune limite et elle aurait put être un excellant professeur de Lettres.

'Vous trouverez le professeur Malfoy dans la salle d'étude à droite de la réserve.

-Merci.'

Rose suivit les indications et une fois devant la porte, elle frappa doucement. Comme aucune réponse ne venait, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et entra dans la pièce. Scorpius était assis à la table mais sa tête était plongée entre ses bras croisés sur un tas de copies. Rose s'approcha de lui et compris à sa respiration forte qu'il dormait.

Jugeant la montagne de copie qui le surplombait à sa gauche, elle supposa qu'il avait du en corriger pas mal dans l'après-midi. Avec un sourire attendrit en voyant le visage paisible du jeune professeur, Rose se pencha vers lui pour le réveiller.

Elle ne sut trop pourquoi, au lieu de lui taper doucement sur l'épaule, Rose caressa doucement la joue de Scorpius. La caresse fit frissonner le garçon qui ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Rose lui lança un sourire auquel il répondit en disant :

'C'est agréable de se réveiller dans ses conditions…'

--

Scorpius vit le visage de la jeune femme rougir et, comprenant la portée de ses paroles, il préféra faire semblant de ne rien voir. S'étirant, il se redressa sur sa chaise. Scorpius se souvint alors quel était le but de la visite de Rose, il dit d'une voix mesurée et trop froide à son gout :

'Alors, qu'elle était ta question ?

-Eh bien…'

Ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à parler de biologie, approfondissant le sujet vu en cours. Finalement, lorsque Scorpius fut certain que Rose ait tout compris, il déclara :

'Au moins, je suis certain maintenant que j'aurais au moins une bonne note dans mes copies du weekend.

-Tu sembles épuiser…

-Hum… J'ai passé ma soirée d'hier à corriger des copies, et j'en avais encore tout cet après midi.

-Tu ne devrais pas mettre autant de contrôle surprise si ça t'empêche de dormir !'

Scorpius dévisagea Rose. La ferveur avec laquelle la jeune femme semblait concernée par sa santé était surprenante. Jamais aucune de ses petites amies n'avaient semblé aussi inquiète, même lorsqu'il était réellement malade.

Le professeur sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune femme. Ils étaient si doux, si doux…

--

Rose détestait lorsqu'il lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Elle avait l'impression d'être une gamine de quatre ans qu'un adulte veut flatter. Rose fronça les sourcils l'espace d'un instant, mais lorsque la main de Scorpius s'attarda dans ses boucles, elle le regarda avec surprise.

Le jeune homme semblait hypnotisé par ses doigts qui jouaient avec les boucles rousses. Soudain, il sembla remarquer qu'on l'observait et son regard vert croisa celui de Rose. La jeune femme sentit alors que le reste de l'univers disparaissait autour d'eux. C'était comme si un bulle venait de se former autour de leur deux corps. Plus rien n'avait d'importance en cet instant si ce n'était le regard de Scorpius.

Tout aussi soudainement, Scorpius détourna le regard et enleva sa main des cheveux de la jeune femme. Rose sentit un grand vide s'installer en elle.

'Tu devrais aller diner, le service va bientôt finir.

-Oui,' dit Rose d'une petite voix en se levant, 'tu ne viens pas manger ?

-Non, je dois finir de corriger les copies. Bonne soirée.'

Son sourire est forcé, songea Rose. Scorpius avait la même expression que Ghani sur le visage, il n'était donc pas difficile pour la jeune femme de voir qu'il n'était pas sincère.

Rose s'en alla donc à regret, mais elle n'avait pas de raison valable de rester. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la bibliothèque, au lieu de se diriger vers la grand salle pour diner, la rouquine fila jusqu'à la porte d'entrée des appartements des préfets en chef.

--

Ghanima avait diné rapidement et s'était éclipsé après. Elle ne supportait plus le regard que Léto portait sur elle. Sa relation avec Tomas la faisait se sentir sale et ses sentiments pour son frère étaient tellement honteux que la jeune femme n'osait en parler à personne.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue de ses appartements, Ghani remarqua que Rose arrivait par le couloir en face d'elle. Sa meilleure amie était plus pâle que d'habitude et Ghani songea qu'elle aussi devait avoir besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Souriant à la rouquine, Ghanima prit un air détaché pour lui dire :

'Entrons, on pourra parler de tout ce que tu veux dans ma chambre.'

Rose la suivit sans dire un mot. Ce n'est qu'une fois installée sur le grand lit à baldaquin de sa meilleure amie qu'elle retrouva la parole. Ghani écouta son amie lui raconter les sentiments qu'elle sentait grandir dans son cœur pour Scorpius. Rose acheva son discours pas une question :

'Son comportement est si étrange. Parfois, je suis certaine qu'il partage mes sentiments et l'instant d'après il est à nouveau froid et distant. Tu pense qu'il pourrait bien m'aimer ?'

Ghanima ne put retenir un rire franc. C'était le premier depuis de nombreuses semaines et il lui fit un bien fou.

'Tu penses sincèrement qu'il aurait donné un cours particulier à un autre élève que toi ? Il est fort probable qu'il soit aussi dingue de toi que tu semble l'être de lui, mais comme tu n'es pas majeur, cela lui pose un problème. Mon grand frère est très à cheval sur les règlements et les lois.

-Mais nous n'avons que trois ans de différence et je serais majeur dans moins de six mois !

-Oui, mais Scorpius est très borné parfois. En plus, il n'aime pas l'idée que les gens puissent parler sur lui. Or, tu es son élève et si une telle relation s'ébruite, c'est le scandale assuré…

-Il pourrait perdre son poste, à cause de moi ?' Rose semblait horrifiée à cette idée.

-Mais non, tu sais très bien que Minerva ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Scorpius est son filleul, je te rappelle ! En tout cas, tôt ou tard, Scorpius se rendra compte qu'il ne peut pas se passer de toi.

-Tu as raison… Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Oui, mais si tu veux vraiment de lui, je te conseil de tout faire pour raccourcir ce laps de temps. Scorpius est assez stupide pour se trouver une petite amie qu'il n'aime pas vraiment' Rose fit une grimace dégoutée, 'et ce faisant… te briser le cœur.

-Je ferais mon possible.'

Il y eu un silence joyeux, sans gène d'aucune sorte. Le simple fait d'être avec l'autre suffisait à emplir l'espace de la pièce. Ghanima songea que c'était ça l'amitié véritable. Finalement, avec une légère gêne, Rose rompit le silence :

'Est-ce que tu sors avec Tomas simplement pour dissuader Léto de t'approcher ?'

Ghanima sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle regarda sa meilleure amie dans les yeux avant de répondre dans un soupir :

'Oui, mais c'est surtout pour m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable…'

--

_Et oui, dsl pour ce a qui ce couple ne plait pas, mais vraiment imaginer la tronche de Ron si Rose se mettait à sortir avec Scorpius me fait mourir de rire ! En tout cas, même s'ils n'ont que trois ans de différence, c'est une relation complexe ici aussi... C'est un peu son prof de bio quand même! (j'ai vraiment choisit mes couples n'importe comment... --')_

_Qui a une idée pour former un couple avec James... parce qu'entre les jumeaux et la relation prof - élève, j'ai du mal a trouver un autre cas désepéré... s'en est désespérant! ^^'_

_J'attend vos reviews avec la même impatience que d'habitude!_

_Biz_

_Darwi Odrade_


	20. Forbidden love Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 :**

_Rose monta l'escalier qui conduisait au repaire des jumeaux. C'est Léto qui lui avait indiqué que Ghanima s'y trouvait. En effet, la trappe menant au grenier était ouverte. La petite fille s'y faufila et découvrit sa meilleure amie assise devant la petite lucarne qui déversait une lumière rougeâtre, en cette fin de soirée, qui donnait au grenier un air de confort imaginaire._

'_Vous avez eu une dispute ?_

_-Non, pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?_

_-Parce que d'habitude vous êtes toujours ensemble.'_

_Du haut de ses huit ans, Rose surplombait Ghanima qui avait toujours été la plus petite de la bande._

'_Nous ne pouvons pas nous disputer, nous sommes toujours d'accord sur tout. On sera toujours ensemble.'_

--

La rouquine dévisagea sa meilleure amie dont les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Ghanima ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer, comme si c'était devenu quelque chose de banale et d'habituel. Rose s'en voulu de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt la souffrance de son amie.

'Pendant six ans, j'ai été tellement absorbé par le fait que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Léto ne me parlais plus que je n'analysais plus mes sentiments a son égard.' La voix de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds était enrouée. 'J'étais tellement obnubilé par le fait qu'il puisse me détester que je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point je l'aimais…' Ghanima avait baissé la tête, n'osant plus regarder Rose dans les yeux. 'Je suis sortit avec Tomas pour éviter le pire, mais je ne supporte pas de voir la souffrance que je lui inflige briller dans les yeux de Léto.'

Rose ne s'avait pas quoi dire. Il était évident que Ghanima souffrait énormément de ces propres sentiments. Rose s'approcha de Ghani et la pris dans ses bras pour la rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'elle la soutenait.

'Calme-toi, j'aurais probablement réagit de la même manière… tu fais pour le mieux, Ghani.

-Je fais souffrir deux garçons, je suis un monstre…

-Non, tu tentes de survivre. Tomas est un bon petit ami.'

Ghanima se dégagea des bras de sa meilleure amie et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Rose remarqua que les larmes ne coulaient plus.

'Tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu dis, Tomas n'a rien du petit ami idéal. Il est transparent et m'appelle par des surnoms ridicules…

Un ange passa et Rose songea que si elles voulaient continuer cette discussion sans que Ghanima fonde a nouveau en larme, il fallait mettre une chose au point :

'Ecoute, Ghani, on devrait oublier l'espace d'un instant que Léto porte le même nom que toi et faire comme si c'était simplement un garçon dont tu es amoureuse. D'accord ?' Ghanima hocha timidement la tête. 'Très bien, dans ce cas écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. A mon avis, ce n'est pas Tomas qui te fera oublier Léto.

-Tomas n'arrive pas à la cheville de Léto.

-Hum… Puis-je savoir jusqu'où tu es allé avec chacun d'eux ?

-J'ai laissé Tomas m'embrasser et… Léto m'a volé mon premier baiser.

-Il l'a volé ?

-Il ne savait pas que c'était mon premier. Léto était persuadé que Tomas m'avait déjà embrassé. Mais je me suis laissé faire et s'il n'avait pas posé de question stupide après, j'en aurais très probablement demandé plus…'

Rose fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant avec intensité. Ghanima pleurait à nouveau en silence. La rouquine finit par dire en prenant la main de sa meilleure amie dans la sienne.

'Je ne peux pas te dire qu'être avec Léto est une bonne chose. Mais si l'on oubliait un instant que c'est ton frère, je te pousserais dans ses bras avec la même ferveur que tu as montré pour moi et Scorpius.'

--

Cela faisait deux semaines que James avait donné la démo à Rose et il commençait à se demander si sa cousine avait finit d'écrire la chanson. Les vacances de Toussaint approchaient à grand pas et le concert avec. Rose avait une voix magnifique, mais au grand damne de James, elle ne venait pratiquement jamais aux répétitions.

Un matin, James la croisa en compagnie de Ghanima et il décida d'aborder les deux amies.

'Salut, les filles !

-Bonjour James… C'est rare que tu viennes nous parler de façon spontanée. Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire pour toi ?

-Toi, pas grand-chose, ma petite Ghani. Par contre, Rose, je voulais savoir si tu avais fini d'écrire la chanson…

-Quelle chanson ?'

Rose semblait réellement surprise et James faillit s'énervé lorsque Ghanima éclata de rire. Finalement, Rose se mit à sourire aussi et dit d'une voix joyeuse :

'Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais oublier de faire les devoirs que tu m'as collés ?

-Euh…'

Rose fouilla dans son sac un instant et sortit un morceau de papier qu'elle secoua sous le nez du garçon en déclarant d'une voix sans appel :

'Ghanima est en train de finir de placer les paroles sur cette ligne musicale. Par contre, pour que le tout colle, il faut que tu accélères la partie instrumentale. Joue ton morceau à 200 au lieu de 140 !

-A 200 ? C'est super rapide !

-Oui, mais c'est bien mieux et pour les battements, utilise la boite à rythme.'

James regarda les deux amies s'éloigner en tenant le bout de papier dans sa main.

--

Lorsqu'il rencontra son frère, Scopius fut plutôt inquiet. En effet, Léto errai comme une âme en peine, son visage était d'une blancheur maladive et ses épaules étaient basses. Scorpius l'avait alors accosté, pour le réconforter et l'aider s'il avait besoin d'aide.

'Ca va aller, je vais bien. C'est juste que…'

Léto s'était arrêté au milieu de sa phrase. Scorpius fronça les sourcils, c'était rare que son frangin lui face des cachoteries.

'C'est juste que ?

-Rien, laisse tombé…

-C'est juste que, quoi ! Léto ?' Insista Scorpius, voyant la mine de son jeune frère s'assombrir encore plus. 'Quand tu es dans cet état c'est pas que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Vous vous êtes encore disputés avec Ghani ?

-Ouais… on peut dire ça comme ça.'

Scorpius avait du tendre l'oreille pour comprendre le murmure de Léto. Le professeur se pencha – chose rare pour Scorpius étant donné que Léto devait mesurer une tête de plus que lui – et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère en signe de réconfort.

Les disputes entre Léto et Ghanima étaient rares, mais elles s'étaient intensifié lors de l'entré des jumeaux à Poudlard. Scorpius n'avait jamais bien compris pourquoi une rivalité était née entre son frère et sa sœur, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance et il préférait réconforter plutôt que comprendre.

La question le démangeait tout de même suffisamment pour qu'il dise au bout d'un moment :

'Pourquoi vous-êtes vous disputés ?'

Léto leva les yeux et Scorpius compris qu'il n'aurait droit à aucune réponse. _Encore un de leurs maudis secrets !_ Scorpius avait beau avoir été habitué depuis la naissance des jumeaux à ce qu'ils aient leur monde à eux, cela ne suffisait pas à empêcher l'énervement de se sentir tenu à l'écart. C'était comme s'il avait en face de lui quelqu'un qui allait droit dans le mur et qui refusait toute aide extérieure.

Scorpius était triste pour Léto. D'un même geste, ils s'adossèrent contre le mur et se laissèrent glisser jusqu'au sol. Ce fut Léto qui reprit la parole en premier :

'Je sais que tu détestes quand on te met à l'écart, Ghani et moi. Je te demande de me pardonner pour cette fois.

-Je le fais à chaque fois… Quand on était petits, vous alliez mieux dans la demi-heure alors j'avais pas trop de soucis à me faire. Mais depuis quelque temps, vous n'allez pas très bien tout les deux…

-Hum…' Léto semblait réfléchir.

-Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte, probablement parce que j'ai pas été avec vous pendant quelque temps, mais lorsque je suis revenue à Poudlard, votre comportement m'a sauté aux yeux. Ghanima fait tout pour t'éviter et…

-C'est de ma faute…' Scorpius se tourna vers son frère qui tremblait légèrement. 'C'est de ma faute… Je suis amoureux d'une fille, mais Ghanima ne veut pas que je…

-Hein ? Pourquoi fait-elle cela, ça ne lui ressemble pas comme comportement !

-C'est… c'est un amour impossible… Je sais que Ghani a raison, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de…

-De penser à la fille dont tu es amoureux ?

-J'ai tout essayé pour me la sortir du crane, mais je n'y arrive pas…

-Tu es allez voir cette fille pour lui demander si elle…

-Oui… Mais je suis le seul à ressentir quoi que ce soit.

-Tu devrais aller voir Ghani et te rabibocher avec elle. Si elle avait raison pour cette fille, ça ne vaux pas la peine que tu pourrisses la relation avec ta sœur juste parce que ton égo t'empêche de t'excuser !'

--

Cela faisait plusieurs soirs que Ghanima ne pleurait plus. Lorsqu'il l'écoutait les jours précédents, Léto se sentait plus proche d'elle que jamais. Durant les cours, Ghanima ne cherchait même plus à entrer en contact avec lui, elle évitait même de regarder dans sa direction. Voulait-elle l'oublier par tous les moyens ? Léto aurait aimé trouver la force de faire de même, mais il n'en était pas capable.

Léto songea que les sanglots de la jeune femme lui manquait presque, car ils étaient l'expression de ses propres sentiments. Léto avait pleuré durant les deux premières semaines à Poudlard, mais la vie commune l'avait obligé à retenir ses sentiments au plus profond de lui. Léto n'avait donc plus versé une larme à l'extérieur de son corps, devenant sec et parfois cassant dès que la conversation tournait autour des filles.

Le Gryffondor n'avait jamais eu de petite amie et lorsqu'il avait embrassé Ghanima, ça avait été de façon impulsive. Son premier baiser avait été pour sa sœur et Léto savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais en donner à aucune autre.

Scorpius avait raison, il fallait qu'il s'excuse auprès de Ghanima. Mais pas pour la raison que son frère ainé pensait ; Léto devait s'excuser pour son baiser, il aurait du résister à son envie et laisser Ghani en dehors de son problème.

'Just one kiss on my lips was all it took to change the future…'

La voix de Ghanima s'élevait de l'autre côté du mur. Léto n'entendait pas bien ce qu'elle chantait… il devait aller s'excuser.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre et alla gratter à la porte de sa sœur. La musique s'était tue dès qu'il avait franchit le seuil de sa chambre. Léto dit d'une voix calme :

'Ghani, je voudrais te parler. Est-ce que tu peux sortir, s'il te plait ?'

Un silence de mort fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Soupirant, il continua sur un ton quasi suppliant :

'Je t'en pris, je sais que tu es là. Je préfèrerais te parler en face plutôt qu'à travers une porte…

-Je préfère à travers la porte !'

La voix de sa sœur était plus violente que Léto ne l'en croyait capable. Il se résigna et d'une voix lasse dit :

'Je voulais te présenter mes excuses. Je n'aurais pas du te brusquer à propos de Tomas. Si tu es heureuse avec lui je n'ai pas à m'interposer… Je n'ai pas assez de volonté et j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse… Je veux juste que tu saches que je ne perdrais plus jamais le contrôle et…'

Le verrou de la porte s'était enclenché et Ghanima apparu dans l'embrasure de sa chambre. Ghani était vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un débardeur qui laissait apparaitre ses formes. Léto cru qu'il allait se gifler tant cette apparition lui donnait envie de rompre en un instant les promesses qu'il venait de lui faire.

La jeune fille regardait Léto droit dans les yeux et son regard azur était empli de tristesse. Contre toute attente, Ghanima se rapprocha de Léto et posant une main fraiche sur la joue du garçon, elle dit simplement:

'Ne doute jamais de ta volonté, Léto. C'est moi qui n'en est aucune…'

La main de Ghanima avait glissé dans la nuque du garçon et une douce pression l'obligea à se pencher tandis que la jeune femme se dressait sur la pointe des pieds.

Comme la première fois que leurs bouches c'étaient scellées, les lèvres de Ghanima étaient douces et pleines de promesses. Son baisé était plein de la tendresse dont elle avait toujours fait preuve depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Léto aurait voulu que les secondes deviennent des minutes, puis des heures, des mois, des années jusqu'à ce que le temps finisse pas s'arrêté et qu'il puisse goutter les lèvres de Ghani pour l'éternité.

Son vœu ne fut pas exaucé. Léto avait été tellement surpris par ce baiser, qu'il ne songea même pas à prendre Ghanima dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de s'échapper lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Il l'entendit simplement murmurer avant de la voir s'enfuir dans sa chambre :

'Fait-moi oublier que je suis ta sœur…'

--

_Je sais que vous allez me détester, mais je risque de ne pas publier la suite tout de suite. J'ai une autre histoire en cours de rédaction et je ne veux pas perdre le fil. Les bonnes s'en vont aussi vite qu'elles arrivent à mon esprit ... --'_

_Bonne fin de weekend,_

_Darwi Odrade_

_P.S: laissez moi des reviews j'irai peut-être plus vite avec de la motivation! ^^'_


	21. Forbidden love Chapter 6

Pour ceux a qui j'avais promis une publication dans le weekend, je m'excuse du petit retard, mais quand on est étudiante, la connection internet est souvent quelque chose d'aléatoire... --'

Quoiqu'il en soit, merci de votre patience a tous, le prochain chapitre devrais être moins long a venir car la rédaction est quasiment terminée. en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Chapter ****6 :**

_Aster observait le petit groupe qui jouait dans son jardin avec attendrissement. C'était au tour de James de compter et déjà Rose s'éloignait vers un buisson d'hortensia. Léto et Ghanima se lancèrent un dernier regard de défi avant de partir chacun de son côté._

'_Tes jumeaux se livrent une véritable bataille !' S'exclama Hermione en riant. 'Je n'avais jamais vu un tel acharnement. C'est la dixième partie et ils sont toujours à égalité._

_-Oui, mais c'est Ghani qui finira par gagner…_

_-Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ?' S'enquit Ginny. 'Léto semble bien meilleur que sa sœur. Il ne fait que lui concéder des manches depuis le début de la partie._

_-Il est meilleur… Mais pour lui, la plus belle des victoires c'est de voir le visage de Ghani lorsqu'elle triomphe de cette lutte qu'elle pense acharnée._

_-Ma parole, mais il est amoureux d'elle !' Les yeux de Ginny pétillaient de joie._

_Alors qu'Aster gardait le silence, Hermione examina le visage soudain fermé de son amie. Se penchant vers elle, l'ancienne Gryffondor demanda à voix basse :_

'_Quand comptes-tu leur en parler ?_

_-Pas tout de suite… nous avons le temps._

_-Tu sais que ça peut leur poser un problème…' Aster leva les yeux vers Hermione, se sentant coupable. 'Tu ne pourras pas éternellement garder ce secret pour toi. Ils ont le droit de savoir la vérité…_

_-Ils sont si jeunes… A peine dix ans, ils ne comprendraient pas…' la voix d'Aster n'était plus qu'un soupir. 'Je les aime tant tout les deux…_

_-Tes excuses ne sont pas valables. Il faudra que tu leur parles tôt ou tard, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.'_

--

Les vacances de Toussaint étaient enfin arrivées. Le concert de la veille avait fait 'grande salle comble' comme aimait le répéter James. Ghanima avait félicité la prestation de sa meilleure amie et celle-ci avait demandé en rougissant :

'Tu penses qu'il saura que l'on parlait de lui dans la chanson ?'

Ghanima avait aidé Rose à écrire une chanson sur les sentiments que la rouquine éprouvait pour son frère ainé. Scorpius était présent au concert car tous les profs étaient invités pour surveiller autant que s'amuser.

Ce matin là, sur le quai de gare qui les ramenait à Londres, l'apparition de Scorpius avait fait un peu jaser. Il s'était directement dirigé vers sa sœur mais avait semblé gêné un instant lorsqu'il c'était aperçu qu'elle était en compagnie de Rose.

'Euh… Bonjour, je voulais te parler Ghanima.

-De quoi ?

-Hum…' Le garçon sembla hésiter, puis après un coup d'œil vers Rose, il haussa les épaules. 'Ce n'est pas très important. On en parle ce soir, je prends le train cet après midi de toute façon.

-Bien…'

Ghanima le regarda s'éloigner l'air surprise. Comprenant finalement le comportement de son immature de frère, elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

'Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Si Scorpius ne voulais pas me parler devant toi, c'est forcément qu'il voulait me parler de toi. De plus, il n'a pas dit un mot à propos de ta performance d'hier…

-Et alors ?

-Je donne ma main à couper qu'il a adoré et qu'il veut que tu recommences mais avec lui comme seul spectateur… si tu vois ce que je veux dire !'

Ghanima éclata de rire en voyant son amie devenir rouge comme une tomate. Son rire se tue aussi vite qu'il s'était déclenché lorsqu'elle aperçu Tomas qui marchait dans leur direction. Il regardait autour de lui et semblait la chercher.

'Oh non, pas lui…' grogna Ghanima.

-Qui ça ?' demanda Rose en se retournant, puis, voyant de quoi il s'agissait. 'Oh ! Tu n'as toujours pas rompu avec lui ?

-Non… J'ai pas pris le temps… Mais ça fais deux semaines que l'on ne se voit plus. Il devrait avoir compris, non ?

-Non… les garçons sont stupides parfois et aveugles… souvent ! Monte dans le wagon et cours t'enfermé dans la cabine des préfets en chefs. Je lui dis que tu es partit dans la direction opposé !

-Merci,' dit Ghani en soufflant de soulagement, 'tu es une véritable amie !'

Ghanima marchait d'un pas preste, se retournant pour vérifier que Tomas ne la suivait pas. En passant dans le dernier wagon, elle remarqua qu'il montait dans celui dont elle s'échappait. Il ne mettrait pas longtemps à arriver dans la cabine des préfets. Ghani redoubla sa cadence et ouvrit la porte de sa cabine avec un peu trop de force.

--

Léto était en train de lire un livre quand la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit à la volée. Lorsqu'il eu relevé les yeux, Ghanima avait verrouillé la porte et tiré les rideaux afin de couper la cabine du couloir. Elle était debout devant la porte, l'oreille collé contre la paroi et semblait attendre quelque chose.

Le Gryffondor regarda les sourcils de Ghanima se froncer doucement, tandis qu'elle se mordait les lèvres. Il sourit en songeant qu'elle était tellement concentré que la jeune femme n'avait même pas du se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la cabine. Que pouvait-elle bien fuir qui lui demande une telle dépense d'énergie ? Le jeune homme était fasciné par les différentes expressions qui se succédaient sur le visage de la jeune femme : attente, écoute, frustration… C'était un jeu pour elle. Léto lisait les mêmes expressions sur le visage de Ghani lorsqu'ils jouaient à cache-cache étant petits.

Soudain, quelqu'un voulu actionner la poignée de l'extérieur. Léto put lire une vague inquiétude passer sur le front de sa sœur. Le verrou tint bon et l'inquiétude fit place au soulagement alors que déjà des pas s'éloignaient à l'extérieur de la cabine. Léto sourit à nouveau, il savait qu'elle expression il allait voir s'exprimer sur le visage de la jeune femme l'instant d'après. Ce mélange de contentement victorieux et de joie retenue qui faisait naitre sur le visage de la jeune femme un sourire rayonnant et pétiller ses yeux bleus.

Ghanima tourna la tête vers lui et cette expression délicieuse disparu à l'instant où elle posa les yeux sur Léto. Le jeune homme ne put retenir une grimace en voyant que Ghani ne semblait pas vraiment heureuse de le trouver ici. Sans dire un mot, il détourna le regard et se replongea dans son livre.

--

L'élève de Serpentard prie une profonde inspiration. Entre deux maux, Ghanima préférait le plus doux et elle alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, juste en face de Léto. Après quelques instants de silence, le train s'ébranla. C'est alors que Léto pris la parole :

'Tu vas laisser la porte verrouiller pour le reste du voyage ?

-Euh… Oui, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangée…

-Hum…' répondit Léto avant d'ajouter en se tournant vers elle, 'Tu sais que l'on doit intervenir s'il y a un conflit dans le train entre des élèves.

-Il n'y aura pas de conflit !'

Léto sourit tendrement, à la remarque pleine de conviction de Ghanima. La jeune femme remarqua le sourire de son frère et sentit son cœur heureux et apaisé. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait eu l'occasion de contempler une telle expression chez Léto. Doucement, elle lui sourit à son tour, puis reprit d'une voix plus calme :

'Je veux simplement faire un voyage tranquille, sans avoir à prétendre être ce que je ne suis pas réellement. Je veux juste me reposer sans sortir de ma bulle…

-Ah…' Léto semblait déçu. 'Tu veux peut-être que j'aille ailleurs alors.'

Il allait se lever lorsque Ghani posa une main sur son avant bras. Elle attendit qu'il la regarde dans les yeux pour lui répondre en souriant de plus belle :

'Tu fais partit de ma bulle, Léto !'

--

Léto du fournir un effort surhumain pour arrivé à réprimer son envie aussi soudaine que puissante d'embrasser Ghanima. Le souffle court, il parvint à articuler :

'Comment fais-tu ?

-Comment fais-je, quoi ?'

La jeune femme le regardait maintenant avec un air innocent et surpris. Cela la rendait plus belle encore. Léto songea qu'il l'aurait trouvée belle même si elle pleurait dès l'instant qu'elle le regardait lui car Ghanima était Ghanima et l'on n'y pouvait rien.

'Comment arrives-tu à rester aussi calme ?' murmura-t-il.

Le doux visage de sa sœur s'assombrit tout à coup. Elle s'enfonça dans le fond de son siège et tourna son visage vers la fenêtre. Léto sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

'Excuse…

-Ne t'excuse pas, je ne te reproche rien…' Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui et en souriant tristement, continua. 'Tu te souviens lorsque nous étions petits et que rien n'avait d'importance, que d'être l'un avec l'autre ?' Léto hocha doucement la tête, ne voyant pas bien où Ghani voulait en venir. 'Nous n'avions pas à nous soucier des liens, autres que le bonheur d'être ensemble, qui nous unissaient déjà à l'époque. J'aimerais que l'on puisse revivre l'un de ces moments l'espace d'un instant.'

Ghanima se tue et détourna le regard pour observer le paysage par la fenêtre. La pluie tombait en gouttes fines sur la vitre, Léto contempla le spectacle en silence puis sans ajouter un mot, il se leva et alla s'asseoir près de Ghani.

--

Lorsqu'il la prit dans ces bras, Ghanima se laissa faire. Se callant contre le mur opposé à la fenêtre, Léto la laissa s'allonger sur lui. Sentir les bras du garçon autour de sa taille était, pour Ghani, comme se retrouver dans un vieux rêve oublié et qu'ils réanimaient dans un silence quasi religieux.

Ils contemplèrent le défilé des paysages durant près d'une heure sans bouger, lover simplement l'un contre l'autre. Ghanima sentait les doigts de Léto qui jouaient de temps à autre avec les mèches blondes de ses cheveux. Ghani aurait put rester ainsi tout le reste du trajet, mais le silence ne semblait pas satisfaire Léto qui entama :

'Comme tu as écrit les paroles, tu dois savoir qui est le garçon dont Rose parlait hier dans sa chanson. Je suis curieux de savoir qui peut la mettre dans cet état…'

Ghanima sourit, c'était typiquement du Léto. Personne n'avait eu à lui dire que c'était elle qui avait écrit les paroles pour qu'il le devine. Et bien qu'il ne pose pas directement la question, Ghani savait qu'il vérifiait simplement si l'idée qu'il avait en tête, quant à l'identité du garçon dont Rose était amoureuse, se trouvait être la bonne.

'Ce n'est pas très compliqué de trouver son nom. Je suis même certaine que tu arriverais à déterminer son prénom sans faire le moindre effort !

-Hum… vu le temps que Rose passe avec lui, je pencherais pour un certain prof de biologie.

-Comme je l'avais prévu, sans le moindre effort !

-En même temps, je me suis toujours demandé si elle n'était pas devenue ton amie uniquement pour se rapprocher de Scorpius…'

Ghanima donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Léto pour l'empêcher de rire. Défendant sa meilleure amie, Ghani réplica avec conviction :

'Rose n'est vraiment pas comme ça. Elle est tombée amoureuse de Scorpius cette année !

-Ah oui ? Et bien moi je peux t'assurer du contraire. Rose l'aime depuis qu'elle est toute petite, les années où Scorpius n'était plus dans l'école lui on fait oublier quelque peu ses sentiments mais ils lui ont sauté au visage dès l'instant qu'ils se sont à nouveau croisés !

-Tu as toujours été un fin observateur…' soupira Ghanima. 'Je suis vraiment aveugle de ne pas avoir remarqué ça, alors que c'était juste sous mes yeux.

-Ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu n'as jamais remarqué…'

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, Ghani se redressa et se tourna légèrement pour faire face au garçon. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle comprit que le sous entendu de Léto concernait ses propres sentiments.

--

Léto leva une main pour caresser son visage, mais avant que ses doigts n'aient atteint la joue de Ghani, la jeune femme se précipita pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de son épaule. La voix qui s'éleva à l'oreille du jeune homme était un doux murmure qui fit naitre une multitude de frissons qui parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale :

'Nous devons prendre une décision, Léto. Soit nous sommes ensembles envers et contre tous, soit nous devons nous séparer le plus rapidement possible…

-J'ai essayé de vivre sans toi… je n'y suis pas arrivé.'

Ghanima releva la tête et Léto put voir son visage sourire s'illuminer d'un triste sourire :

'Si tu n'as pas réussit, je ne vais même pas tenter de le faire. De nous deux, tu as toujours été celui qui avais le plus de volonté et…'

Il ne la laissa pas achever sa phrase et l'embrassa doucement. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Ghani se ralonogea sur le ventre et murmura :

'On ne doit rien dire à Papa et Maman, cela leur briserai le cœur. Je vais quitter Tomas, cela fait des mois que j'aurais…

-Non !' la coupa brutalement Léto. 'Si tu le quittes, on risque de remarquer…

-Que nous sommes ensemble. Et si les élèves savent…

-Les profs seront vite au courant et tôt ou tard,

-Scorpius saura la vérité et… Tu crois que nous sommes de mauvais enfants, Léto ?'

Après un long silence, Léto finit par répondre à la question que lui avait posée Ghanima :

'Je ne sais pas si nous sommes de mauvais enfants, Ghanima. Mais choisit-on la personne la plus importante pour nous ?'

--

_Bon... ça y est les jumeaux sont ensembles, bonne ou mauvaise chose... l'avenir nous le dira! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai enfin trouvé la personne qui fais battre le coeur de James, vous en saurez un peu plus sur ce nouoveau couople dans les prochains chapitres. Pour Rose en revanche, c'est mal barré parce que Scorpius a des grands principes et un balai dans le ...BIP... Bref, va faloir que les autres le boustent un peu pour qu'il s'y mette!_

_J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, tentez votre chance pour deviner qui sera avec James! J'adore lire vos suggestions, ça me donne parfois de bonnes idées pour rebondir!_

_Biz biz_

_Darwi Odrade_


	22. Forbidden love Chapter 7

Hello tout le monde!

Voici le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que je me pose serieusement des questions sur votre manque de réaction à tous! C'est trop plat? Vous trouvez qu'il ne se passe rien? Ou alors peut-être que les évênements s'enchainent sans vous surprendre? --' Dites moi ! ! !

Peut-être que l'ajout d'une nouvelle intrigue vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

**Chapter 7 :**

_Alors qu'Aster souhaitait la bonne nuit à Ghanima après avoir embrassé Léto, celui-ci demanda avec sérieux :_

'_Maman, pourquoi les gens ils divorcent ?_

_-Parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas assez fort pour surmonter toutes les épreuves de la vie._

_-Tu veux dire qu'ils n'avaient pas choisit la bonne personne ?_

_-Pas tout à fait, Ghani… On ne choisit pas vraiment dans ces cas là, ma chérie._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_-Et bien…' Aster réfléchit un instant en voyant le regard attentif de ses jumeaux. 'Prenons un exemple, vous avez chacun une personne qui est plus importante que toutes les autres que vous connaissez…_

_-Oui,' s'exclama Ghanima, 'Léto et papa et maman et Scorpius et Mamie et…_

_-Non, non… hum… je suppose que vous êtes encore un peu jeunes pour tomber amoureux._

_-On a presque onze ans, on est grand maintenant !_

_-Oui, Léto. Vous allez bientôt rentrer au collège et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans vous deux pour égailler mes journées. Mais revenons à ta question, je vais prendre l'exemple de Draco et moi._

_-Vous allez divorcer avec papa ?_

_-Non, Ghani, rassure-toi ce n'est pas près d'arrivé !' Aster sourit en voyant sa fille soupirer de contentement. Ce fut le regard perçant de Léto qui la ramena à la réalité. 'Lorsque nous nous sommes connus, tout semblait devoir nous séparer Harry détestait Draco car ils étaient rivaux en sport, mon papa le détestait car il était le fils de Lucius…_

_-Lucius, celui qui a tué grand-mère Narcissia ?_

_-Oui, Léto…' Le cœur d'Aster se pinça en entendant avec quel mépris et dégout le petit garçon en parlait. 'Et Draco avait un sale caractère à l'époque…_

_-Un sale caractère, moi ?' lança une voix glaciale derrière Aster._

_Draco entra dans la chambre, il embrassa tendrement sa femme et ses enfants avant de continuer d'une voix plus douce :_

'_J'ai toujours été un ange, voyons ! De quoi parliez-vous ?_

_-Des gens qui s'aiment assez pour surmonter tous les obstacles de la vie !' Répondit Ghanima instantanément._

_-Et je prenais notre couple en exemple…_

_-Ah ! Bon alors, disons que j'avais effectivement un mauvais caractère mais que de rencontrer votre mère m'a beaucoup aider à l'améliorer.'_

--

James sentit son cœur se pincer en voyant le message apparaitre sur l'écran de son téléphone. Scorpius serait de la partie lors du déjeuner le dimanche suivant, Léto le lui confirmait.

Le samedi, alors qu'ils trainaient tout les deux tandis que Ghanima et Rose faisaient les boutiques un peu plus loin, Léto lança :

'On est ensemble…'

James sourit, sachant très bien de quoi parlait le garçon. Il ajouta simplement pour taquiner son meilleur ami :

'C'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à désespérer que ça se face un jour.

-N'en parle à personne… Les gens n'ont pas la même vision des choses que toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais une vraie tombe.

-Hum… Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu n'avais jamais eu de problème avec l'immoralité de cette situation.

-Peut-être,' répondit James avec une voix pleine de mystère, 'parce que je sais ce que c'est que d'éprouver un amour interdit.'

--

Léto s'arrêta quelques instants en dévisageant James qui continuait d'avancer. James était enfant unique, il n'avait donc pas de sœur à aimer. Son meilleur ami lui lança un sourire indiquant que Léto devrait se débrouiller seul pour trouver de quoi il s'agissait.

Rattrapant le brun à lunettes, il dit d'une voix de défi :

'Je trouverais d'ici demain soir !

-Je te fais confiance pour ça… Tu adores les défis.'

Alors que les filles s'approchaient des deux amis, James dit avec entrain :

'Rosie, tu es invitée toi aussi à déjeuner demain, n'est-ce pas ?'

--

Ghanima se démêlait les cheveux devant sa coiffeuse lorsque Léto entra dans sa chambre l'air soucieux. Le fixant via le miroir, sans cesser de passer le peigne pour supprimer les nœuds que la journée avait formés, elle dit :

'Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

-Rien de particulier…' répondit Léto en faisant les cent pas. 'Tu sais qui vient demain… déjeuner chez les Potter ?

-Euh… Je crois qu'il y a nous, Rose, Hugo et leurs parents, et puis probablement Remus et Nymphadora Lupin.'

Ghani se retourna pour observer son frère s'effondrer sur son lit avec un soupir de désespoir. C'est à ce moment que leur mère entra dans la chambre à son tour, l'air joyeux :

'Et bien, ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avait pas trouvé dans la même chambre en train de discuter tout les deux !'

Léto se redressa aussitôt et Ghanima se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir pour camoufler ses joues qui rosissait à vue d'œil. Aster ne sembla rien remarqué et alla s'asseoir sur le lit aux côtés de son plus jeune fils.

'Scorpius m'a dit que c'était parce que tu étais amoureux d'une fille mais que Ghani ne voulait pas que tu sortes avec elle, c'est ça ?'

Ghanima entendit Léto grommeler : 'Il ne peut vraiment pas tenir sa langue celui-là…' avant d'ajouter à haute voix. 'J'ai suivie son conseil, j'ai mis mon égo dans ma poche et je me suis rabiboché avec Ghani.

-C'est bien ça, et toi Ghani tu as fais quoi ?'

La jeune femme se retourna et après avoir croisé le regard de Léto, elle dit avec un large sourire :

'Je l'ai laissé ravaler son égo et me dire que comme d'habitude j'avais raison sur toute la ligne !

-Hum…' Aster n'était jamais vraiment dupe lorsqu'ils mentaient.

-Maman,' coupa Léto pour détourner la conversation, 'tu sais qui viens au déjeuner demain ?

-Oui, j'ai eu Ginny au téléphone ce matin, il y aura les Weasley, les Lupin et nous. Papa et maman sont toujours en voyage, ils ne pourront pas venir, si c'était ça ta question…'

Voyant son fils froncer les sourcils, Aster lança un regard à Ghanima qui haussa les épaules. Aster se leva finalement en s'exclamant :

'D'ailleurs, ça me fait songer qu'il faut que je dise à Scorpius qu'il sera là…'

Ghanima regarda sa mère franchir la porte d'un pas tranquille avant de reporter son attention sur Léto qui semblait très concentré. Soudain, comme si une idée lui était venue à l'esprit, il frappa son poing droit dans sa main gauche et se leva à son tour. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de dire en partant :

'Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose…'

--

Scorpius devait parler à Ghanima avant le repas du lendemain. Il ne pourrait pas affronter le regard de Rose plus d'un quart de seconde si les choses n'était pas plus claires dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, Ghani lui sourit doucement en s'exclamant :

'Il ne manque plus que papa débarque et je suis certaine que ma chambre est devenue le dernier salon où l'on cause à la mode !'

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et voulu entamer une phrase lorsque Draco entra dans la pièce, rendant Ghanima hilare :

'Et bien, quel accueil ! J'ai une tache sur le visage ?

-Non, non.

-Je voulais simplement souhaiter une bonne nuit à ma princesse.' Dit-il en embrassant Ghanima, Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. 'Qui a-t-il, tu es jaloux, mon fils ?' ajouta Draco d'une voix moqueuse.

Scorpius vit le clin d'œil que son père lança à sa sœur juste avant que les deux ne se jettent sur lui pour l'embrasser.

'Papa, on a plus quatre ans !

-Il faut savoir retomber en enfance parfois, Scorpius…'

C'est à ce moment que Léto et Aster entrèrent dans la chambre.

'Alors, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Venez, on apprend à cet être froid et sans cœur qu'un baiser c'est une chose bien !

-Draco, laisse-le tranquille. Tu étais comme lui à son âge… deux garçons qui se font la bise cela voulais simplement dire qu'ils étaient homosexuels, tu te souviens ?

-Hum…' dit Draco en se redressant. 'J'ai beaucoup évolué depuis,' se levant et embrassant Aster, 'et c'est grâce à toi !'

Scorpius regarda ses parents sortirent. Alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte, Draco se retourna et dit en riant :

'Tu devrais te trouver une copine, Scorpius. C'est jamais bon de rester seul à ton âge !'

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel puis porta son regard sur Ghani qui était toujours morte de rire. Voyant que Léto ne semblait pas près de s'en aller, le plus âgés des enfants Malfoy se leva. Alors qu'il allait partir, deux voix s'élevèrent derrière lui :

'Ne t'inquiète pas, Léto sais déjà…

-A propos de Rose et toi.

-Ah… Je vois que vous allez mieux tout les deux.

-Ouais, mais t'aurais pu éviter de répéter à maman ce que je t'ai dit. Elle a toujours l'art de mettre les gens mal à l'aise…

-Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, Léto. Maman ne fait pas exprès…

-Ghani a raison, et puis j'ai jamais rien réussit à lui cacher. Maman, l'aurait su tôt ou tard que t'avais été dingue d'une fille au lycée.

-Oui, mais tard c'est mieux que tôt…

-On s'en fou !' les interrompit Ghanima. 'Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir Scorpius ?

-Si Rose est vraiment accro ou si c'est juste une passe…

-T'es con quand tu veux…' soupira Ghani sans répondre à sa question.

-C'est pas à nous de te dire ça, Scorpius.' Renchérit Léto. 'Elle vient au déjeuner demain, si tu veux avoir la réponse, pose la lui.

-D'ici là, demande toi si t'as envie de faire un bout de chemin avec elle.

-Mais c'est pas possible, je suis son prof de biologie !

-Les sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas…' soupira Ghanima l'air rêveuse. 'Et franchement, si une petite année te fait peur, tu ne mérites vraiment pas Rosie.'

--

Lorsque Scorpius sortit en claquant la porte, Léto se tourna vers Ghanima en souriant tristement :

'Je crois que tu y es allé un peu fort là…

-Tu crois ?' L'air innocent qui ornait le visage de la jeune femme était d'une hypocrisie non feinte. 'Ca lui fait du bien d'être secouer un peu…'

Le silence s'installa tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient l'un l'autre avec hésitation. C'était la première fois depuis le voyage en train qu'ils étaient seuls dans une pièce tout les deux. Finalement, Léto toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge et dit en s'approchant de Ghanima :

'Je vais aller me coucher…

-Tu crois que ça semblerais étrange si l'on demandait à n'avoir qu'une chambre pour deux, comme quand on était petits ?

-C'est certain que papa et maman se poseraient des questions sur ce soudain revirement !'

Léto embrassa doucement le front de Ghani qui lui prit doucement la main, enroulant ses doigts autour des siens. Le jeune homme se pencha pour l'observer dans les yeux et sourit avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa sœur.

Front contre front, ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant que Ghanima ne se décide à le laisser partir. Léto songea qu'ils risquaient d'être découvert très rapidement, si elle avait autant de mal à se séparer de lui.

--

_Alors? L'un de vous a-t-il devinez de qui est amoureux James? J'attend vos suggestions, laissez moi des reviews! (ça vous coute pas grand chose et moi ça me fait super plaisir! ^^)_

_Bisous et a bientôt,_

_Darwi Odrade_


	23. Forbidden love Chapter 8

_Dsl d'avoir mit autant de temps a publier, j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment, et ça ne va pas vraiment aller en s'arrangeant. Je ferais mon maximum pour publier au plus vite, mais malheureusement certaines choses sont prioritaires dans ma vie (dans la votre aussi j'espère!)_

_Enjoy_

--

**Chapter 8 :**

James jouait avec sa cousine dans le petit parc qui était derrière la maison. Rose riait aux éclats à chaque nouvelle acrobatie que le garçon de cinq ans inventait sur les barres asymétriques.

_Tout à coup, James sentit qu'une des barres lui échappait et, criant de surprise, il s'étala, un mètre plus bas, sur le sol. Rose se précipita vers lui, les larmes aux yeux._

'_Tu as mal quelque part ?_

_-Non, ça va.' Répondit James en souriant, voulant faire le grand._

_Le petit garçon tenta de se relever, mais ce faisant, sa cheville le lança violemment et il du se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer._

_Voyant que son cousin ne se relevait pas, Rose compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. James releva la tête en grimaçant et dit calmement :_

'_Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien…_

_-Non, tu as mal et c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du te demander d'aller au parc sans maman…_

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous deux ?'_

_C'était Ted qui s'approchait en compagnie d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds si clairs qu'ils semblaient presque blancs. James voulu se relever à nouveau pour ne pas paraitre faible devant le garçon de douze ans, mais comme la première fois, sa cheville l'empêcha d'achever son mouvement. Le petit garçon ferma les yeux de douleur en serrant les dents, fort pour ne pas gémir. Lorsque James releva ses paupières, la tête de Teddy se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui et il le regardait droit dans les yeux._

'_C'est ta cheville qui te fait mal ?' Dit-il d'une voix douce et calme, James ne put répondre que par un léger hochement de tête. 'Je vais te porter jusqu'à chez toi, donne moi ta main.'_

_James se laissa faire, sans dire un mot. Il n'entendait même plus les pleurs de sa cousine, le froid et si distant Ted Lupin allait l'aider rentrer chez lui. Son idole, le grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu allait le porter parce qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher ! James admirait déjà Ted avant ça, mais le grand garçon avait réussi à gagner l'éternelle gratitude du petit garçon de cinq ans._

--

Ginny Potter avait toujours eu l'art de faire des repas époustouflants, ce dimanche ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Lorsque Rose embrassa son cousin pour lui dire bonjour, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire la remarque en riant. Comme elle s'y attendait, James répondit en haussant les épaules agacé.

'Pourquoi es-tu énervé ?' murmura Rose. 'C'est parce que Sc…

-Pire,' grogna James l'air sombre en conduisant sa cousine vers le jardin d'hiver où devait avoir lieu le déjeuner, 'j'ai toujours réussi à gérer ses sautes d'humeur en présence de Scorpius… Maman prétend qu'il vient avec une copine.

-Oh !' fit Rose avec compréhension.

--

Lorsque les Malfoy arrivèrent chez les Potter, Léto salua ses hôtes en terminant par James qui se forçait pour garder bonne figure. On les conduisit au jardin d'hiver d'où des rires s'élevaient forts et expansifs, que Léto reconnu comme étant ceux du meilleur ami de son frère.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que Léto n'avait revu Ted Lupin, mais le jeune homme dégageait toujours le même charisme qui captivait tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui. Teddy avait, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, réussit tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Très bon élève, il avait collectionné les petites amies parmi les plus belles filles de Poudlard, et était un guitariste hors pair et un pianiste de talent. Il faisait financer sa formation par un grand cabinet d'avocat qui l'avait repérer lors d'un travail dirigé en relation avec l'entreprise, au cours de sa première année à Harvard. Léto sourit en voyant la superbe créature qui était assise à la droite du garçon au sourire éclatant. Bien que beaucoup trop artificielle à son gout, il devait reconnaitre que Teddy avait toujours eu bon gout en matière de femmes.

Ted et Scorpius se serrèrent la main, mais le sourire qu'ils arboraient tout les deux en disait long sur la satisfaction qu'ils éprouvaient. Alors que Scorpius allait s'asseoir à côté de Ted, Ginny s'écria d'une voix douce, mais ferme :

'Non, non, non ! Scorpius, tu es à côté de Rosie, mon grand !'

Léto vit Ghani plonger dans sa serviette pour que personne ne remarque son sourire. L'expression de Scorpius était assez drôle, il fallait l'avouer. Un mélange de frustration, de peur et, selon Léto, d'une point de satisfaction.

--

Trois heures plus tard, alors que tous avaient le ventre plein à craquer, Ginny proposa de passer dans le salon pour y boire une tisane digestive accompagner de quelques biscuits pour ceux qui auraient encore faim. Ghanima avait reçu le message de Léto au cours du repas et demanda alors :

'Qui est partant pour faire une ballade ?'

Sans surprise, Ted et Scorpius levèrent la main au même instant. Depuis les premières années à Poudlard, c'était devenu une convention afin de pouvoir s'éloigner des parents et discuter de choses autrement plus intéressantes, sans les frustrer. Rose suivit Ghani sans rien dire, mais Léto dut trainer James pour qu'il vienne lui aussi. Lorsque les deux garçons s'éloignèrent en marchant d'un bon pas, Ghani se tourna vers Rose :

'C'est quoi le problème avec James ?

-Une longue histoire…' soupira sa meilleure amie. 'Lorsqu'on était petits, Ted passait pas mal de temps chez Harry et Ginny car Nymph et Remus étaient souvent en voyages pour leur boulot. A chaque fois que Teddy faisait quelque chose, James s'obstinait à vouloir faire pareille. Tout le monde voyait bien que James admirait Teddy, et tout le monde trouvait ça mignon car James avait cinq ans et Ted en avait douze. A cette époque, Ted était gentil avec James, il passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, et s'ils s'étaient ressemblé un tant soit peu tout le monde aurait put croire qu'ils étaient frères. Mais en grandissant, Ted est allé moins souvent chez les Potter et quand il y allait, c'était toujours accompagné par Scorpius qui refusait catégoriquement de jouer avec nous.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment… Scorpius était un peu stupide quand il était ado.

-Hum…' réplica Rose, songeuse, en regardant l'ainé des Malfoy qui discutait avec le fils unique des Lupin en riant.

-Rose ? Que c'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Et bien, Ted a de moins en moins souvent parlé à James, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui adresse plus du tout la parole. Mais James est toujours resté admiratif de Teddy, il le copie en tout…

-Oui,' renchéri Ghanima 'tous les profs à Poudlard n'arrête pas de dire que ses résultats son dignes de Ted Lupin…

-Hum, et James collectionne les petite amies de la même manière que Teddy les collectionnaient, il a repris le groupe de musique que Ted avait créé, etc. La liste est longue…

-Mais pourquoi fait-il tout ça ?

-N'est-ce pas évident ?

-Il… il l'aime.' Réplica Ghani, comprenant tout à coup. 'Mais Teddy préfère les filles et c'est pour ça que James semble si désespéré !

-Tu trouves que Ted a un comportement amoureux avec cette fille ?' dit Rose en balançant sa tête dans la direction de la jeune femme qui semblait peiner a suivre le reste du groupe.

Ghanima ouvrit les yeux, l'air dubitatif.

'On dirait James avec ses petites amies…'

Rose sourit devant l'expression de son amie, avant de dire d'une voix calme :

'Maintenant observe les coups d'œil que Ted lance dans la direction de James et Léto…'

Ghani s'exécuta, effectivement, malgré la conversation qu'il avait avec Scorpius, Ted n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards dans la direction de James mais surtout vers Léto. Son regard était plein d'un sentiment que Ghani connaissait bien :

'Il est jaloux de Léto ?' dit-elle sans comprendre.

-Oui, parce que l'éloignement de James qu'il s'est imposé l'empêche de savoir la nature de la relation entre ton frère et James.

-Oh ! Et James sais que Ted lui lance ce genre de regard ?

-Plus ou moins. En fait, lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, Ted s'est remis à parler à James. Tu imagines sa joie…' Ghani hocha vigoureusement la tête. 'Scorpius n'aimait pas la musique, si bien que Ted et James passaient pas mal de temps tous les deux… Et puis, à la fin de l'année…

-Ted à décider de partir vivre au Etats-Unis, et il n'a plus jamais donné de nouvelle sauf pas l'intermédiaire de ses parents…

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi James est désespéré ?'

Les deux amies regardèrent les protagonistes de l'histoire qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Ghanima songea qu'il faudrait trouver une solution avant que Ted ne reparte pour l'Amérique. Cela ne leur laissait pas beaucoup de temps.

--

Scorpius observait son meilleur ami marcher en silence à ces côtés. Ted riait à ses plaisanteries, mais Scorpius sentait que le cœur n'y était pas. Soudain sérieux, il dit d'une voix grave :

'Tu te souviens quand on était gosses et qu'on se demandait avec qui on se marierait une fois adulte ?'

Ted se tourna vers le blond, l'air surpris. Il hocha tout de même la tête, ajoutant d'une voix doucereuse :

'Tu disais que tu trouverais une fille avec qui tu te marierais quand tu serais à Poudlard. T'y est retourné en temps que prof parce que tu ne l'as pas trouvé quand tu étais élève ?

-Ha ha ! Très drôle… J'essaye d'être sérieux Ted.

-T'as toujours eu plein de grands principes, genre la taille qu'elle devrait faire, la couleur de ses yeux, celle de ces cheveux… t'avais même décrété qu'elle devait avoir exactement, un an de moins que toi.

-Ouais… Tu vois en ce moment, je suis en train de me dire que mes grands principes c'est du flan.

-Ah ? T'as trouvé une fille qui n'a pas les cheveux roux, les yeux bleus et un grand de beauté dans le cou juste sous son oreille droite ?

-Arrêtes de te payer ma tête !' Scorpius s'arrêta un instant de marcher, réalisant ce que Ted venait de lui dire. 'Comment tu sais…

-C'est évident !' S'exclama Ted en riant fort. 'Depuis qu'on est gamin tu me décris ta femme idéale en regardant Rosie.'

Scorpius enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Après quelques instants de silence, le blond murmura :

'Elle est si jeune, je détruirais son avenir si je lui demandais d'être avec moi…

-Si jeune ?' dit Ted en haussant les sourcils. 'Tu te fous de moi là, elle n'a même pas quatre ans de moins que toi !

-Oui, mais je suis son prof et…

-Pas de ça avec moi, Scorpius ! Si tu cherches des excuses comme celles là, c'est que tu sais que tu as une chance avec Rosie. Et si tu m'en parles, c'est que tu veux mon avis sur la question. Je n'ai qu'un mot à te dire : fonce !

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? T'as toujours été contre les amours entre personnes d'âge très différents. T'as toujours dit que tu ne reproduirais jamais ce que tes parents ont fait…

-Mes parents ont sept ans de différence, tu m'excuseras mais c'est pas vraiment la même chose…'

Scorpius fut surpris de voir son ami devenir soudain triste et songeur.

'Tu n'es pas amoureux de cette poupée californienne, n'est-ce pas ?'

Pour toute réponse, Teddy lui lança un sourire plein de tristesse. Puis, sans préambule, il demanda :

'Il y a quelque chose entre ton frère et James ?'

De nouveau, Scorpius s'arrêta de marcher, lançant un regard ahuri à Ted. Après avoir jeté un regard aux deux garçons qui marchaient devant eux, Scorpius répondit en reprenant sa marche :

'Pas que je sache… Mais c'est totalement impossible, Léto était dingue d'une fille du lycée il y a pas si longtemps…

-Tu es certain qu'il s'agissait d'une fille ?

-Arrêtes de dire des conneries,' réplica Scorpius en riant nerveusement, 'mon frère n'est pas gay.

-Si tu le dis…'

--

'Je suis assez surpris que tu ne t'en sois jamais rendu compte. Rose a découvert la vérité il y a plus de six ans.

-Je dois t'avouer que j'avais remarqué que ta collection de petites amies n'avait rien de naturel. Mais le fait d'envisager que tu puisses préférer les garçons est une solution que je ne pouvais concevoir jusqu'à très récemment.

-Ca te choque ?'

Léto ne put s'empêcher de rire, avant de répondre :

'Comment, alors que je suis amoureux de ma propre sœur, pourrais-je être choqué ? Tu sais, je suis de plus en plus convaincu que l'on ne choisit pas la personne dont on tombe amoureux. Le plus difficile, c'est d'ouvrir les yeux et de comprendre qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui importe et que l'avis des autres est sans importance.

-Tu parles de moi ou de Ghanima, là ?' se moqua James.

-Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas…

-Quoi ?

-Tu dis être quasiment certain qu'il t'aime autant que tu l'aimes. Alors, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas ensembles ?

-C'est évident, pourtant.' Dit James en se retournant vers la jeune femme qui trainait derrière Rose et Ghani. 'Même si au fond de lui, il préfère les garçons, Ted ne l'a jamais accepté.

-Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de lui ouvrir les yeux ?

-J'ai déjà essayé… Tu te souviens quand il était en terminale ?

-Oui, tu as collectionné les petites amies cette année là…

-Hum… C'était pour qu'il me remarque. Ca n'a qu'à moitié marché, j'ai simplement obtenu qu'il me parle à nouveau l'espace d'un an.

-Ca fonctionnerais peut-être mieux si c'était un garçon…' songea Léto a voix haute.

-Pardon ?'

--

_Et voila, vous savez qui tout pour James! Alors, surpris? Déçu? Content? Dites moi tout! Laissé des reviews!_

_Biz_

_Darwi Odrade_


	24. Forbidden love Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 :**

_Léto et James étaient installés dans la chambre des jumeaux. James avait toujours adoré venir ici, car la pièce regorgeait de tous les trésors dont un enfant pouvait rêver._

'_Vous avez de la chance, vous avez toujours des cadeaux géniaux pour noël ou vos anniversaires…' soupira le garçon aux cheveux bruns._

_Léto leva un sourcil surpris, puis dit :_

'_Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais pour noël ?_

_-J'aurais tellement voulu avoir le livre de contes… tu sais, celui du magasin._

_-Celui avec les très belles illustrations ?_

_-Oui, celui-ci ! Mais quand j'ai demandé à maman, elle m'a répondu que j'avais déjà un livre avec les contes de Perrault.'_

_James se tut lorsque Ghani entra dans la chambre pour chercher une poupée. En sortant, il ne remarqua pas le regard complice qu'elle lançait à Léto. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, James fut déconcerté du sourire joyeux qui ornait le visage de Léto. Son ami se réjouissait-il de son malheur ?_

_Avant que le garçon brun puisse dire quoi que se soit, Léto déclara d'une voix malicieuse :_

'_Tu l'auras ton livre, ne t'inquiète plus pour ça…'_

_Léto n'avait jamais voulu en dire plus. Les jours avaient passé, et plus James réfléchissait, plus il supposait que Léto demanderait à Aster de le lui offrir. Pourtant, le matin de noël, c'est en déballant le cadeau que Ginny lui tendait qu'il avait découvert le livre tant convoité. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils mangeaient tous de la buche, Ghanima vint le voir et lui demanda dans un murmure :_

'_J'espère que l'on ne s'est pas trompé, et qu'il te plait !'_

_C'était la première fois qu'il vit les jumeaux manipuler pour arriver à leur fin. Ce n'était pas la dernière…_

--

L'intérêt d'avoir un jumeau, songeait souvent Ghanima, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de parler pour savoir qu'elle idée germait dans la tête de l'autre.

Ainsi, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de la moindre explication lorsque Léto lui avait annoncé que James devait venir dormir à la maison le jour suivant. Aster et Draco étaient partis pour quelques jours, laissant la maison à leurs enfants. Elle s'était d'ailleurs précipitée dans la chambre de Scorpius et avait réussi à le convaincre d'inviter Ted à passer la soirée avec eux sans le moindre mal. Ghanima était ensuite retournée dans sa chambre et s'était emparer de son téléphone portable.

'Allo ?

-Rosie, c'est Ghanima. Tu es viens dormir à la maison demain soir, on a besoin de toi…'

--

Selon le plan de Ghani, Rose sonna à la porte des Malfoy à 20h37 précise. Ce fut Léto qui lui ouvrit, l'air tout d'abord surpris puis avec un sourire entendu lorsqu'elle dit avoir besoin d'aide pour un devoir de biologie. Tandis qu'il partait chercher Scorpius, Rose songea que les jumeaux avait encore élaboré un plan sans ce consulter.

Cela la rendait un peu jalouse lorsqu'elle était petite. D'ailleurs, il était toujours frustrant de se sentir comme un pion sur un plateau et de devoir découvrir l'histoire au fur et à mesure tandis qu'eux connaissaient déjà la fin de l'histoire.

Rose de dirigea vers le salon où Léto avait du prévenir Scorpius de son arrivée. En effet, lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, celui-ci ce leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers la porte en disant :

'Ghani à raison, tu comprendras plus rapidement si on est dans une pièce calme. On va à l'étage…'

Lorsque sa meilleure amie lui lança un clin d'œil, Rose la regarda furieuse. C'était de la manipulation made in Malfoy, et Rose détestait ça. Mais le regard suppliant de James qui se tenait à côté de Léto près du feu la calma instantanément. Alors c'était pour lui toute cette mise en scène ?

--

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que James répétait son rôle. L'idée de Léto était profondément saugrenue, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

Lorsque son meilleur ami partit pour la cuisine, prétextant la préparation du diner, James le suivit pour l'aider. Il collait Léto comme celui-ci lui avait dit de le faire et dans son dos, James sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsque deux yeux lui lancèrent un regard assassin.

--

Ghani fit de grand effort pour ne pas applaudir la prestation de James et Léto. Si elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien son frère, elle aurait put croire qu'il était amoureux du brun à lunettes. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule avec Ted, elle fit la conversation, parlant de la pluie et du beau temps avec ce jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien. Pour l'instant, il avait la réaction que Léto attendait de lui. Ted Lupin était jaloux, mais cela suffirait-il à le faire céder ? Ghanima en doutait, aussi, lorsqu'il lui tendit une perche pour envenimer encore plus les choses, elle la saisit avec joie :

'James semble très ami avec Léto…

-Oui, ils sont tout le temps ensemble. Au départ,' dit-elle d'une voix innocente 'je n'étais pas vraiment pour cette relation, mais Léto est heureux et c'est l'essentiel.

-Et James ?

-James aime quelqu'un d'autre, ça se sent. Mais je suppose que cette personne la rejeté plus d'une fois et qu'il a eu la sagesse de passer à autre chose. Franchement, je me demande qui peut-être assez cruel pour le faire souffrir de la sorte…

-Hum…' Ghani jeta un coup d'œil à Teddy qui semblait de plus en plus énervé. 'Peut-être qu'il a fait ça pour protéger James ?'

Ghanima n'aurait jamais cru que le garçon se laisserait si facilement manipulé. L'ancien Gryffondor fonçait droit dans le piège que l'élève de Serpentard lui tendait. Ghani songea que Léto avait probablement prévu le coup ; après tout, il avait beau être un Gryffondor, il avait toujours été celui qui ressemblait le moins à Aster. Reprenant sa petite voix innocente, Ghani déclara en regardant vers la cheminé dans laquelle un feu de bois crépitait :

'En amour, c'est souvent lorsque l'on pense protéger l'autre qu'on lui fait le plus de mal…'

Ted s'était levé d'un bond, Ghani tourna la tête vers lui. Le jeune homme semblait tendu, et très en colère. Etait-elle allée trop loin ?

--

Léto entra dans le salon pour voir comment les choses se passaient. En franchissant le pas de la porte, il trouva Ted debout qui était penché sur Ghanima dont l'expression semblait apeurée :

'Comment tu peux savoir quoi que se soit ? Tu n'es qu'une gamine ! Tu…'

Léto n'avais pas attendu la fin de la première phrase pour se jeter sur le garçon. Il l'écarta de Ghanima et se plaça entre les deux, serrant les poings pour montrer qu'il était près à cogner au premier mouvement agressif de la part de son ainé.

Ted semblait un peu déboussolé par cette réaction, mais Léto ne se calma que lorsque Ghani, qui s'était levé derrière lui, posa une main sur son bras en disant doucement :

'Je sais de quoi je parle parce que je sais ce que c'est que d'aimer sans espoir.'

Léto sentit la main de la jeune femme glisser dans la sienne et leurs doigts s'entrelacer. Il ne broncha pas, songeant que Ghanima s'avait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Ce fut Ted qui reprit la parole en premier :

'Oh ! je vois, c'était du flan…

-Si Léto n'était intervenu, tu y aurais cru, n'est-ce pas ?' Comme Ted ne répondait rien, elle continua. 'Tout ça, c'est pour t'ouvrir les yeux, et tu en as besoin. En amour rien n'a d'importance que l'autre, et au fond de toi, je suis certaine que tu le sais déjà.' Léto n'arrivait pas à croire que Ghani puisse rendre sa voix si convaincante. 'James t'attends, il est dans le bureau à côté de la cuisine.'

Lorsqu'il sortit du salon, Ted avait toujours l'air aussi tendu. Léto se tourna alors vers Ghani et murmura :

'Tu te rends compte qu'il risque de tout raconter à…

-Ted ne dira rien sur nous car il ne veut pas que Scorpius sache pour lui et James.

-Scorpius va penser que je…

-Toi ? Avec James ?' Ghani rit doucement en passant une main sur la joue de son frère. 'Scorpius préférerait se pendre que d'accepter une idée aussi saugrenue, et ce même si elle était vrai ! D'ailleurs, je me demande comment ça se passe, je trouve que tout est bien calme là haut…

-Rosie va te tuer, elle déteste quand on la manipule ouvertement de la sorte.

-Elle n'en fera rien, je lui donne la chance de sa vie !'

Léto leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. C'était du Ghanima tout craché.

--

James feuilletait nerveusement le magazine qui se trouvait en haut de la pile sur la table basse du bureau. Lorsque la porte s'actionna, il referma instantanément la revue et se redressa pour observer avec appréhension, Ted qui entrait calmement dans la pièce.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair s'avança vers James. Il s'empara d'une chaise et s'assit en face du garçon aux cheveux foncés. James sentit son cœur se serrer, comme pour le prévenir que Ted n'allait pas lui faire plaisir. En effet, juste avant de prendre la parole, il prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour se soulager d'un poids :

'Tu as vraiment des amis qui tiennent à toi, mais ils devraient commencer par résoudre leurs problèmes avant de s'occuper de ceux des autres.

-Ils voulaient simplement m'aider. Tu ferais la même chose pour Scorpius…

-Non, je n'encouragerais pas Scorpius dans une relation qui n'a aucun avenir viable !'

Le ton dur et glacé de la voix de Ted acheva de briser le petit espoir qui s'était formé dans le cœur de James. Sans les contrôler, il sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas les contenir, il se leva d'un bond et tourna le dos à Ted pour dissimuler l'eau qui ruisselait déjà le long de ses joues.

Ce qui désespérait le plus James, c'était que cette conversation, ils l'avaient déjà eu lors de la dernière année de Ted à Poudlard. Le jeune homme n'avait absolument pas changé d'avis depuis cette époque.

James était tellement concentré à faire en sorte que ses sanglots ne soient pas visibles qu'il ne se rendit compte de la présence de Ted juste derrière lui qu'une fois qu'il se mit à murmurer d'une voix douce et triste :

'Je fais ça pour toi, pour que tu puisses avoir une vie normale, que tu rencontres quelqu'un de ton âge avec qui tu pourras fonder une famille et…

-Tu n'as pas le droit !' la voix de James était rauque et grave. Il tremblait maintenant de colère. 'Tu n'as pas le droit de décider pour moi de ma vie. De plus, j'ai décidé depuis longtemps,' James se retourna pour regarder d'un air décider droit dans les yeux surpris de Ted, 'ma vie je ne la conçois qu'à tes côtés…'

De façon totalement impulsive, James colla ses lèvres sur celles de Ted, glissant rapidement ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

--

Alors que James l'embrassait, Ted avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts. Depuis quand le petit garçon craintif et incapable de prendre les raines de sa vie en main s'était transformé en superbe jeune homme plein d'ambitions.

Il devait fournir des efforts impressionnant pour ne pas passer ses bras autour de la taille du garçon et s'empêcher de lui rendre son baiser. Ted était sortit avec des dizaines de filles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, pourtant aucune ne lui avait jamais fait perdre le contrôle comme James pouvait le faire.

--

Soudain, un énorme craquement se fit entendre à l'étage, comme si une armoire c'était écrasée au sol. Au grand regret de James, Ted le repoussa instantanément, et se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur le couloir du bas. Le jeune homme le suivit sans dire un mot et s'arrêtait dans l'encadrement de la porte, tandis que Ted se dirigeait déjà vers la porte du fond d'un pas lent. James regarda vers le salon où Ghani regardait le plafond d'un air inquiet. Il croisa le regard de Léto qui haussa les épaules lorsqu'il lui demanda silencieusement ce qu'il se passait.

Le silence qui avait suivit le craquement fut interrompu après quelques instant par le bruit de pas prestes qui dévalaient l'escalier. Avant que Ted ait put atteindre la porte du fond, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur Rose qui le bouscula sans ménagement et ne se retourna même pas pour lui demander pardon.

Elle passa devant James et il remarqua qu'elle pleurait. En arrivant au niveau du salon, James vit que Ghani et Léto était sortis de la pièce et barraient la route de Rose. Lorsqu'elle entra en collision avec les bras ouverts de Ghani, Rose se dégagea avec violence en criant :

'Laisse-moi passer !

-Rosie, calme-toi… c'est moi… c'est Gha…'

La gifle projeta Ghani contre le mur, Léto eu juste le temps de l'attraper pour empêcher sa tête de heurter contre le mur. D'une voix glaciale, Rose dit avant de s'en aller en courant :

'Je ne suis pas ton jouet, Serpent !'

--

_Vous en avez de la chance, j'ai réussi à trouver le temps d'écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut, moi je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrire! ^^_

_Je ne vais pas attendre vos reviews, je vais encore être déprimé de ne pas en avoir... alors ça sert à rien._

_Bon allez a bientôt_

_Darwi Odrade_


	25. Forbidden love Chapter 10

Wouah, ça fait longtemps! J'espère que vous êtes toujours là, parce que franchement j'ai un peu abuser cette fois-ci... En tout cas, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le suivant devrais arriver sous peu, mais je n'ose rien vous promettre vu ce qu'il c'est passé pour celui-ci... --'

ENJOY ^^

**Chapter 10 :**

_Ghanima entra d'un pas léger dans la chambre de Scorpius. Ce dernier leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait et sourit en disant :_

'_Et bien, qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?'_

_Sans répondre, Ghani se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et fit semblant de regarder les livres avant de dire d'une voix exagérément trainante :_

'_Moi ? Rien de particulier, pourquoi ça ?_

_-Tu débarques dans ma chambre en sautillant à moitié et il n'y a rien ?' réplica Scorpius en se retenant de rire. 'T'es amoureuse ou quoi ?_

_-Hum…' fit Ghanima d'un air rêveur sans détacher ses yeux de la bibliothèque. 'Ca se pourrait…_

_-Et qui est l'heureux élu ?'_

_Ghanima saisit un bouquin au hasard et se tourna vers Scorpius. Lui faisant un clin d'œil, elle s'exclama en détachant chaque syllabe :_

'_C'est un secret !'_

_La jeune femme sortie de la chambre comme elle était venue et retrouva un pas mesuré dès qu'elle eu tourné dans le couloir. Ghani vérifia que le livre qu'elle avait pris ne la trahirait pas. C'était un roman qu'elle avait déjà lu, mais au moins Scorpius ne remarquerait probablement pas qu'elle l'avait pris au hasard. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Léto était adossé contre le mur du couloir et la regardait. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur du jeune homme en souriant l'air satisfait. Léto leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et murmura :_

'_Bravo, il va inviter Ted, persuadé que tu es dingue de lui… Ton côté manipulateur va te jouer des tours un de ces quatre, tu sais ?'_

_Ghanima haussa les épaules et repartie vers sa chambre en songeant qu'elle devait appeler Rose pour éloigner Scorpius de Ted le lendemain soir._

--

Les vacances étaient terminées et Ghanima était sur le quai de gare aux côtés de Léto, cherchant Rose du regard. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis le soir de l'incident, et lui avait laissé des messages pour essayer de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Rose avait le sang chaud et elle s'énervait facilement, mais jamais elle n'avait levé la main sur quelqu'un et surtout pas sur Ghani. Léto avait tenté de parler à Scorpius, car Ghani n'osait pas, et ce dernier s'était enfermé dans un mutisme alarmant. Léto avait réconforté Ghanima comme il l'avait pu, mais cela n'avait pas empêché un fort sentiment de culpabilité de naitre dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais elle avait fait quelque chose qui avait profondément blessé sa meilleure amie. Ghanima songea qu'il lui faudrait réparer ce qui était encore réparable, mais pour cela, elle devait savoir ce qui c'était passé entre Rose et Scorpius.

Soudain, Rose apparue à l'autre bout du quai. Ghani hésita un instant, mais finit par lui faire un signe de la main, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. La rouquine lui lança un regard noir, mais s'avança tout de même dans la direction des jumeaux. Elle les salua d'un simple bonjour et un silence de mort s'installa. C'était si oppressant que Ghanima avait du mal à respirer, heureusement, Léto pris finalement la parole :

'Vous devriez aller dans le compartiment des préfets. Vous devez parler et personne ne vous dérangera là-bas.'

Rose hocha la tête doucement, et elle se dirigea vers le train. Ghani était très surprise que Rose ait soudain changé d'avis, elle n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels et avait refusé de lui parler durant toutes les vacances. La main de Léto la poussa gentiment vers l'avant et sans plus réfléchir, Ghanima suivit Rose.

Elles firent le trajet en silence et ne dirent mot de longues minutes après s'être installées face à face sur les banquettes moelleuses du compartiment. Ghani réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour savoir ce qui avait pu faire changer Rose d'avis, quand soudain, celle-ci pris la parole.

'Arrête de calculer tout ce qui se passe autour de toi, c'est très désagréable.' Sa voix était froide. Rose toussota et reprit plus tranquillement. 'Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est Léto qui m'a convaincu de t'accorder un peu de temps. Ton _frère_ est aussi douer que toi pour manier les mots afin d'obtenir ce qu'il veut,' sa constatation lui fit lâcher un soupir, 'je me demande s'il n'est pas un Serpentard lui aussi dans le fond…

-Je suis désolée… je sais que tu détestes te faire manipuler, mais Léto ne le sait pas lui, alors ne lui en veux pas…

-Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait. Ton _frère_…

-Arrête !' Rose se redressa en fixant Ghani qui avait soudain haussé le ton. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds inspira profondément pour retrouver son calme et dit d'une voix contrôlé. 'Léto est Léto… si tu veux me faire souffrir, je l'ai surement mérité… mais c'est totalement déloyal de s'en prendre à mes sentiments…

-Et les miens, Ghani ? Mes sentiments à moi, y as-tu seulement songé ?

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles…

-Oh ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Et tu penses que je vais tout t'expliquer comme une brave fifille ?

-Rose…' La voix de Ghani était suppliante. 'Tu sur réagis…

-Non, c'est faux.' Rose avait repris un ton glacial. 'Dis-moi, Ghani, comment aurais-tu réagis si Léto était venu te parler en te disant qu'il était au courant de tout ce que tu m'avais confié sur tes sentiments ? S'il t'avait dit qu'il le tenait de moi ? Si après ça, il avait voulu t'embrasser ? Comment aurais-tu réagis ?'

Ghanima ouvrit grand les yeux, réellement surprise.

'Qu'est-ce que Scorpius t'a raconté pour réussir à te convaincre ? Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais te faire ça !

-Il ne sait pas mentir…

-Scorpius, ne pas savoir mentir ?' Ghanima explosa de rire, Rose lui lançait des regards plein d'incompréhension. 'S'il a réussit à te faire gober une chose pareille c'est qu'il est meilleur menteur que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé !'

Rose se leva d'un bon l'air à nouveau très en colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs vers Ghani qui avait soudain retrouvée son calme :

'Si tu trouves ça drôle, je n'ai plus rien à te dire…'

Ghanima saisit Rose par le bras, l'empêchant de s'en aller. Elle dit sur un ton extrêmement sérieux :

'Si tu n'as rien à dire, alors écoute-moi.

-Lâche-moi !' tenta Rose en se débattant.

-Ce que Scorpius a fait est difficilement pardonnable, je te l'accorde.' Continua Ghani en tenant bon. 'Mais tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir, je ne lui ai jamais rapporté ce que tu avais pu me confier.' Rose se calma d'un coup et regarda son amie dans les yeux. 'Tu sais que je dis la vérité Rosie… J'ai confiance en toi, comme tu as confiance en moi et tu connais mon cœur aussi bien que je connais le tien. Jamais je ne pourrais te trahir de la sorte…

-Je sais…' soupira Rose 'excuse-moi d'avoir réagit comme ça, mais je suis un peu perdue en ce moment.

-Viens, assied toi.' Proposa Ghanima d'une voix douce.

Le train s'ébranla, et les paysages commencèrent à défiler derrière la vitre. Ghanima réconforta Rose durant près d'une heure, parlant d'autres choses qui ferait oublier ses problèmes à la jeune femme. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds savait pourquoi Scorpius avait agit de la sorte. C'était un trait de famille, il mentait pour se protéger de ses propres sentiments, mais ça Rosie ne le savait pas. Il faudrait qu'elle ait une sérieuse discussion avec son frère ainé, mais il faudrait que Léto soit là car sinon ça risquait de dégénérer rapidement.

--

Après que les deux filles soient parties de leur côté, Léto s'était mit en quête de James. Le jeune homme lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans la bibliothèque, mais James n'était pas vraiment satisfait car Ted, même s'il s'était laissé faire, n'avait pas répondu. Léto savait que Ted était repartit pour l'Amérique sans avoir revu James et cela avait rendu le garçon profondément dépressif.

Léto circula dans les wagons pendant près de deux heures sans croiser son ami. La seule personne qu'il croisa ce trouva être Tomas. Le Serpentard l'aborda en le saluant un peu trop poliment. Il entama le sujet qu'il voulait aborder sans attendre que Léto ne le salut en retour :

'Tu n'aurais pas vue Ghanima ? Je sais que vous êtes préfets ensemble.

-Non, pas depuis le départ du train.' Répondit calmement Léto, réfléchissant intensément à chaque parole que le garçon prononçait.

-Bon…' le Serpentard soupira. 'Si t'es préfet, tu peux me faire entrer dans votre salle commune, non ?

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que c'est ma copine, et que je voudrais lui faire une surprise quand je la verrais ce soir.

-J'ai pas le droit de te faire entrer. C'est contre le règlement…

-T'es bien un Gryffondor, toi !

-Et alors ? Si ça te pose un problème, tu risques encore moins d'obtenir quoi que se soit venant de moi.

-Eh ! C'est bon, relax !' Il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air nonchalant. 'Tu vas forcément la croiser ce soir, alors tu lui diras que je lui donne rendez-vous en haut de la tour d'astronomie.'

Léto sourit tandis que Tomas s'éloignait déjà sans un regard en arrière. Il murmura entre ses dents :

'Mais bien sur… Va te faire foutre !'

Léto tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le compartiment des préfets, se demandant si Tomas savait qu'il était le frère de Ghani. Il faudrait qu'il demande à la jeune femme.

--

Ghanima avait préféré changer de sujet pour rendre sa bonne humeur à Rose, il faudrait qu'elle ait une discussion avec Scorpius. Soudain, on frappa de petits coups contre la porte, sans la moindre hésitation, Ghani alla ouvrir la porte certaine que ça ne pouvait être que Léto. Elle se jeta dans ses bras en murmurant d'une voix tendre :

'Tu m'as manqué !'

Ghani sentit deux bras la serrer, mais cette étreinte n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Léto. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se dégagea légèrement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Tomas. Celui-ci la fixait sans comprendre :

'Et bien, c'est quoi cette tête ? Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir ?

-Euh… si, si bien sur…

-Tu pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre ?' continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ghani tenta de se dégager des bras du garçon, mais il la tenait serrée.

'Tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole avec une voix aussi douce… tu vois un autre garçon c'est ça ?' sa voix était de plus en plus forte 'C'est l'autre préfet, celui avec qui tu partage tes appartements ?'

Tomas c'était saisit du poignet de la jeune femme qui tentait désespérément de se dégager de son étreinte, et l'avait plaqué derrière son dos. Rose intervint en s'écriant :

'Laisse-là partir !'

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la colère du garçon qui repoussa d'une main Rose qui s'écroula sur le sol. Ghani croisa le regard de son amie et Rose se releva d'un bon sans demander son reste. La jeune femme partait chercher de l'aide, le premier garçon qu'elle croisait pourrait l'aider, en attendant, Ghani devait tenter de calmer le Serpentard :

'Tu me fais mal, Tomas… arrête…

-Je ne supporte pas que l'on me fasse croire des choses alors que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? A moins que tu penses qu'avoir deux garçons en même temps c'est le pied !

-Non… non… Je suis… Je voulais te le…'

Ghani vit Tomas ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais le poing qui surgit et frappa sa joue lui fit perdre l'équilibre et lâcher prise. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête que déjà Léto était passé devant elle et tenant d'une main Tomas par le col, l'obligeait à se redresser pour pouvoir le frapper de son autre poing. Le Serpentard était k.o. depuis le premier coup, mais Léto ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter. Ghanima, complètement perdu regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux sans comprendre. Tout à coup, elle vit James se précipiter sur Léto et le tenir par les bras pour l'écarter de Tomas qui se retomba lourdement sur le sol visiblement évanoui. Ghani sentit les bras de Rose lui serrer les épaules et l'obliger à se relever. Le train était arrivé à destination et s'était arrêté. Tous les élèves sortirent des compartiments en même temps dans un grand brouhaha. Lorsqu'ils virent ce qui c'était passé, un grand silence s'installa, simplement parcouru par quelques murmures. La vision de Ghanima se brouilla et tout devint noir.

--

_Je n'ai pas super bien compris pkoi Tomas avait réagit aussi violament, c'est un peu comme quand Rose c'est énervé contre Ghani... Elle n'y était pas pour grand chose... En tout cas, Scorpius va devoir rendre des comptes!_

_Laissez moi des reviews, même si c'est pour raler sur ma rapidité d'écriture qui ressemble à un escargot, ça me fera tjs plaisir de vous lire... Et surtout ça me motivera a accélérer ^^ Et oui, la carotte pour ceux qui écrivent des fic c'est les reviews, tjs les reviews! ^^'_

_A bientôt!_


	26. Forbidden love Chapter 11

_Hi!_

_Bon, je n'ai pas encore trouvé pourquoi Scorpius est un crétin fini donc pas de Rose dans ce chapitre, on s'axe plus sur Léto et Ghani ainsi que sur un bout de l'histoire que vous n'avez pas encore eu pour l'instant... Bonne lecture ^^ !!_

**Chapter 11 :**

_Aster caressa doucement la joue de Draco. Il semblait soucieux depuis quelle lui avait annoncé quelques semaines plus tôt, qu'elle attendait de nouveau un bébé. Il lui avait assuré que ça n'avais pas d'importance, mais Aster n'était pas dupe._

'_Dray, mon amour, je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête…'_

_L'intéressé releva la tête, regardant Aster dans les yeux comme s'il sortait d'un songe. Aster lui sourit avec une tendresse infinie et Draco répondit par un faible mouvement des lèvres. Il se pencha et colla son oreille contre la poitrine d'Aster, passant ses bras autour de sa taille qui commençait déjà à s'arrondir._

'_Dray… tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça… Je m'inquiète pour toi et ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé…_

_-Je sais…' Aster sentit le souffle de son mari caresser son épaule. Draco la serra plus fort un instant avant de reprendre la parole. 'Je ne voulais pas te le dire pour ne pas t'inquiéter, mais vu la façon dont tu me harcèles sur le sujet, tu ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix…' Aster fronça les sourcils et tenta de se dégager pour regarder dans les yeux de Draco. Il l'en empêcha d'un mouvement rapide et continua 'Il est sorti.'_

_L'information s'insinua dans le cerveau d'Aster et y répandit la peur dans son esprit comme un poison rependrait la mort dans les veines. Le ton sur lequel Draco avait délivré l'information ne laissait aucun doute sur la signification de ces trois mots. Lucius Malfoy était sortit de prison. Aster sentit sa respiration accélérer, les menaces que l'homme avait craché à son propre fils lors du procès lui avait parut d'une importance mineur à l'époque, mais maintenant, elle lui revenait au visage l'assommant comme un coup de boumerang._

'_Comment a-t-il ? Cela ne fait que cinq ans…_

_-Pour bonne conduite… il suit une thérapie et son médecin a certifié qu'il n'était plus dangereux.' Draco se redressa et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Aster. 'Ne crains rien, mon amour, il ne s'approchera jamais de nous. Il n'en a pas le droit de quitter…_

_-Retournons en France… Je ne veux pas que Scorpius ou notre bébé à venir puisse jamais le croiser.'_

_Draco sourit doucement et passa une main sur le ventre d'Aster._

--

Le professeur McGonagall semblait très en colère, mais par-dessus tout, elle était déçu. Probablement ne croyait-elle pas Léto capable de tant de violence. Dans le bureau de la directrice, le jeune homme était installé dans un fauteuil en face de la vieille femme et ils attendaient l'arrivée de Draco et Aster dans le plus grand silence.

Lorsque ses parents entrèrent dans la pièce, Léto détourna le regard avec gène. Lui non plus ne se serais pas cru capable d'une telle violence avant ce jour. Il était d'une nature plutôt calme et ne supportait pas les regards plein d'incompréhension que lui lançaient son père et sa mère. Léto songeait à Ghanima qui ne s'était pas encore réveillé et n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite ce que la directrice racontait à ses parents.

'Léto a frappé l'un de ses camarades à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à le mettre k.o. D'après la jeune Rose Weasley, Tomas Jedusor se serait montré violent avec votre fille et elle serait partie chercher de l'aide car il ne voulait entendre raison. Ceci n'excuse pas la violence dont a fait preuve Léto…

-Comment va Ghanima ?' l'interrompit Draco.

-Miss Malfoy va très bien, elle s'est évanouie et est à l'infirmerie jusqu'à son réveil.

-Ce fils de…

-Dray !' s'écria Aster, lançant un regard plein de colère à Léto qui s'était mit à sourire. 'Et le jeune Tomas ?

-On ne peut pas dire que son état soit alarmant, mais il a été transporté à l'hôpital car il semblerait que sa mâchoire se soit légèrement déboitée et son nez soit fêlé. Et je ne parle pas des nombreux hématomes qu'il a sur le visage… Léto va devoir subir les conséquences de ses actes, vous comprenez bien que je ne peux laisser passer ce genre de violence, qu'elle soit gratuite ou justifiée. La sanction habituelle est le renvoi de l'élève…

-Bien sur, nous comprenons.' Répondit Aster d'une voix calme, prenant la main de Scorpius pour l'empêcher de parler.

Tout à coup, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et Ghanima entra le souffle court. Elle courut jusqu'au bureau de la directrice et s'écria :

'Vous ne pouvez pas renvoyer Léto ! Je peux tout expliquer, c'est de ma faute !

-Ghani, calme-toi, ma chérie…' dit Draco en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Pour l'instant, votre frère n'est pas renvoyé de façon définitive.' renchérit la directrice 'Allez vous assoir à côté de lui, maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser avant de rendre le verdict final.'

Léto regarda la jeune femme se tourner vers lui et s'asseoir dans le fauteuil sur sa droite. Il dut réprimer une furieuse envie de la serrer dans ses bras lorsqu'elle lui prit doucement la main. Le professeur McGonagall reprit la parole :

'Bien, miss Malfoy, est-il vrai que vous aviez un différent avec Mr Jedusor lorsque votre frère est intervenu ?

-Oui, professeur. Tomas ne voulais pas me laisser partir et il était furieux…

-Peut-on savoir la raison de cette fureur ?

-…' Ghanima hésita un instant, mais Léto lui pressa la main pour l'encourager à dire la vérité. 'Parce que… Tomas était jaloux et pensait que je le trompais.

-Mr. Jedusor est votre petit ami ?

-Il l'était… mais ce qui s'est passé est de ma faute, je n'ai pas été assez claire avec lui…

-Draco ! Calme-toi je t'en pris !' s'écria Aster en saisissant le bras de son mari pour l'obliger à se rassoir.

-Il est comme son père, celui-là !

-Il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas…' murmura Aster.

Draco lança un regard vers Léto, l'air soudain soucieux. Lorsque le jeune homme releva la tête vers son père, celui-ci détourna aussitôt la tête. Il se dégagea de l'emprise d'Aster et sortit du bureau l'air sombre. Aster se tourna vers la directrice et dit avec douceur :

'Excusez-le Minerva. Ce n'est pas la meilleure période de l'année pour Draco…

-Oui, je comprends. Pour en revenir à Léto, je n'ai d'autre choix que de le renvoyer pour une semaine et ses fonctions de préfet en chef sont suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Mais vous…

-Ghanima !' la reprit Aster 'Tu laisses le professeur McGonagall faire son travail. Je la trouve très indulgente, en vu de ce que Léto a fait !'

Léto releva la tête pour voir les yeux peinés de la jeune femme. Il lui sourit doucement en murmurant que tout irai bien et se leva à son tour. Il s'approcha du bureau de la directrice et lui tendit une main pour la saluer.

'J'ai pleinement conscience que mon comportement était excessif. Je m'en remets totalement à votre jugement et je présenterais mes excuses aux parents de Tomas ainsi qu'à lui lorsqu'il sera de retour parmi nous.'

Léto serra la main du professeur et s'en alla vers la sortie. Aster lui demanda d'une voix calme :

'Où vas-tu ?

-Je vais chercher mes affaires…

-Je t'accompagne !' s'écria Ghanima.

--

_Aster avait oublié à quel point il devenait difficile de marcher lorsque l'on était proche du terme de la grossesse. Elle remarqua un banc pas loin de là ou elle marchait dans le parc. Sans plus y réfléchir, elle tourna ses pas lourds dans cette direction._

_Lorsqu'elle fut assise, elle contempla les enfants qui jouaient dans le parc. Soudain, une voix sur sa droite la sortie de ses pensée :_

'_Excusez moi, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir un instant à vos côtés ?'_

_Aster releva la tête et croisa les yeux fatigué d'une jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Son ventre arrondit en disait long sur sa situation, et Aster songea qu'elle devait avoir l'âge de l'étrangère lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Scorpius._

'_Bien entendu, il y a assez de place pour tout le monde !' dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux._

_La jeune femme la remercia poliment, et Aster ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :_

'_Vous savez si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?_

_-Non…' la voix de l'inconnue était douce mais fatiguée et pleine d'amertume._

_-Vous ne voulez pas savoir ?' tenta Aster avec la plus grande douceur possible. La jeune femme qu'elle avait devant elle semblait un peu perdue._

_-Si mais… je n'ai pas le droit de savoir…_

_-Ah ?_

_-Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec ma vie…' répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire confus en agitant une main de droite à gauche._

_-Cela ne me dérange pas, j'adore les histoires !' L'encouragea gentiment Aster. 'C'est votre premier enfant ?_

_-Oui… mais je ne peux pas le garder et savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ne fera que rendre la séparation plus difficile.'_

_Aster ne voulait pas juger la jeune femme, elle avait probablement ces raisons de ne pas garder l'enfant. Pourtant, la curiosité l'obligea à poser la question :_

'_Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous ne pouvez garder l'enfant ?_

_-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il souffre par ma faute… Voyez-vous j'ai toujours eu tendance à choisir les pires hommes possibles pour moi et je pense que le père de cet enfant était probablement le pire de tous…_

_-Pourquoi cela ? Est-il violent ? Est-il mauvais ? A-t-il fait de la prison ?' Le visage de l'inconnue s'assombrit et Aster se mordit la joue de remords. 'Excusez moi, je suis bien trop curieuse. Cela ne me concerne en rien et ne doit pas vous faire beaucoup de bien…_

_-Non, non… Voyez-vous, le père de l'enfant n'en veut pas. Il voulait que j'avorte dès qu'il a su que j'étais enceinte… il m'a quitté parce que j'ai refusé…' Aster pouvait voir les larmes brouiller la vue de la jeune femme. Les garçons à son âge n'étaient vraiment pas tendres._

_-Vous avez déjà trouvé une famille pour accueillir votre bébé ?_

_-Non… en fait, je suis à la recherche de la famille du père du bébé. Ils ont le droit de savoir que je suis enceinte et j'envisageais de leur demander s'ils voulaient la garde du bébé…_

_-Vous savez où ils habitent ?_

_-Je sais simplement qu'ils habitent dans le quartier, mais je n'ai pas leur adresse…_

_-Vous avez leur nom ? J'habite dans le quartier, je connais peut-être les personnes que vous recherchez !_

_-C'est vrai ?' _

_Aster sourit en voyant le visage perdu de la jeune femme s'illuminer pour la première fois. Elle était vraiment belle, quel homme pouvait être assez stupide et cruel pour la faire autant souffrir ?_

'_Quel est le nom du père de votre bébé ?'_

--

Ghani suivit Léto dans les couloirs de l'école dans le plus grand silence. Lorsqu'ils eurent franchit et refermé avec soin la porte de leur salle commune, elle se jeta dans ses bras sans plus de préambules et l'embrassa à perdre halène. La jeune femme pouvait sentir les bras de Léto se resserrer de plus en plus autour de sa taille. Ghanima enfouie ses mains dans les cheveux du garçon, les ébouriffants au passage, pour l'obliger à approfondir le baiser, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Toute la tension qu'ils avaient accumulée au cours du voyage en train et dans le bureau de la directrice se relâchait dans cette étreinte.

Léto rompit le baiser en posant ses mains sur le visage de Ghanima. La jeune femme lui lança un regard désappointé qui se mua en surprise car elle lisait la colère et l'inquiétude dans les yeux du garçon. Léto murmura comme en réponse à la question que les yeux de Ghani posaient :

'Tu n'as mal nulle part ? Il ne t'as pas frappé, parce que si c'est le cas renvoie ou pas, je vais l'achever sur son lit d'hôpital.'

Le ton de Léto était froid, mesuré et calculateur. Ghani resta un instant bouche bé puis éclata de rire, embrassant tendrement le garçon avant de répondre :

'Tu n'auras pas à envisager de telles extrémités. Mais je t'en supplie, ne frappe plus personne pour moi, je ne supporterais pas longtemps d'être loin de toi…'

Léto l'embrassait à nouveau avec passion. Ghani se retrouva rapidement plaqué contre l'un des murs de la salle. Les mains du jeune homme parcouraient son corps en milliers de caresses et elle savait que s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas bientôt, ils seraient absents suffisamment longtemps pour que cela se remarque.

Comme s'il pensait exactement à la même chose en cet instant, Léto réplica lorsque Ghani dit :

'Léto…

-Il faut…

-Que l'on arrête…

-Que l'on soit raisonnables.'

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes sans effectuer le moindre mouvement puis se séparèrent en un mouvement unique. S'ils avaient eu le moindre spectateur, cela aurait put ressembler à une danse dont la chorégraphie était très naturelle.

--

_Alors? ça vous à plut? Dites moi tout dans une petite review!_

_En tout cas, les révélations sur les jumeaux ne sont plus pour dans très très longtemps... _

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ^^_

_DarwiOdrade_


	27. Forbidden love Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 :**

'_Maman, Papa, je vous présente Ghanima et Léto.'_

_Comme Aster s'y attendait, Yuna n'avait pas salué Draco en arrivant. Celui-ci ne s'en était pas formalisé, il se sentait responsable de tout ce qui arrivait à la famille en se moment et n'arrivait pas à laisser sa culpabilité de côté. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait vu ses petits-enfants, Yuna avait embrassé les deux bébés avec la même ferveur, se rangeant ainsi du côté des idées de sa fille. Le bébé n'était pas responsable, il avait le droit d'être élevé dans des conditions normales et d'avoir une famille unie._

'_Ce sont de très beaux bébés.' Déclara Sirius l'air calme, il souleva Scorpius pour le mettre à hauteur du lit où les jumeaux étaient installés. 'Tu as vu comme ils dorment bien Scorpius ?_

_-Oui, mais quand est-ce qu'ils jouent avec moi ?_

_-Pas tout de suite, bonhomme. Ils sont encore un peu petits pour jouer._

_-C'est pas drôle…_

_-Si tu veux,' proposa Aster avec douceur, 'lorsqu'ils seront réveillé et s'ils n'ont pas faim tu pourras les prendre dans tes bras._

_-D'accord, mais est-ce que je peux leur faire un bisou tout de suite ?'_

--

Ghanima poussa un énorme soupir. Rose sourit en entendant l'ennuie de son amie. Les soupirs de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds étaient de plus en plus forts et répétitifs à mesure que les jours sans Léto passaient. Ils s'écrivaient tous les jours de longues lettres car il n'y avait pas de couverture pour les téléphones portables dans la partie reculée de Grande-Bretagne où se situait l'école. Pourtant, le temps qu'elle passait à écrire à Léto ne semblait pas apaiser le cœur de Ghanima. Rose faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la distraire, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher les soupirs de revenir à la charge lorsque les deux amies étaient en cours, particulièrement en histoire où le professeur Binns était soporifique.

'Ghani' chuchota Rose en lui donnant un coup léger dans les côtes, 'tu veux que l'on aille bosser à la bibliothèque l'heure suivante ?

-Si tu veux…' répondit la jeune femme doucement en réfléchissant, soudain 'mais tu n'as pas cours l'heure d'après ?

-…

-Grande première, Miss Weasley qui sèche les cours ! On aura tout vu…

-Ne te moque pas ! Je préfère éviter _ce_ cours…

-Oh ! Excuse-moi… Je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrais pas venir la prochaine heure. Je dois écrire une lettre à Léto… Demande à James, il sera surement content que tu sois disponible pour l'aider avec son devoir de maths.

-Hum…'

La cloche ne tarda pas à sonner et Ghani se leva d'un bon et s'éloigna aussitôt en faisant un signe vigoureux de la main à son amie.

--

La jeune Serpentard longea le couloir de pierre blanche qui constituait cette aile du château. Au premier croisement elle tourna d'un pas décidé vers la gauche, ignorant le passage qui l'aurait conduite à la salle commune des préfets. Trois couloirs plus loin Ghani bifurqua sur la droite et se retrouva dans une impasse qui se terminait par une porte close.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, elle entra dans la pièce et s'installa dans le grand fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière le bureau. Ghanima sortit papier et stylo de sa trousse et se mit à écrire rapidement le début de sa lettre.

--

Scorpius était passablement énervé en sortant de son cours. Après avoir libéré ses élèves avec de l'avance, il se dirigea vers son bureau histoire de réfléchir tranquillement à ce qui c'était passé et de reprendre un peu de contenance avant le repas du soir.

Lorsqu'il vit Ghanima assise à son bureau et penché sur une feuille de papier, Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel. La jeune femme semblait très absorbée et ne remarqua pas qu'il s'approchait jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant la lumière qui éclairait le bureau.

Instantanément sa sœur se redressa et rangea sa rédaction, empêchant Scorpius d'en connaitre le sujet. Etonné, il demanda :

'C'est rare que tu travailles avec autant de ferveur. C'est une rédaction pour qu'elle matière ?'

--

Ghanima avait été surprise par Scorpius, elle n'avait pas le temps de trouver un bon mensonge. Une partie de la vérité passerait beaucoup mieux :

'J'écris une lettre à Léto. Je lui avais promis de lui raconter tout ce qu'il se passait ici pendant son absence…

-Ah ?'

Scorpius avait levé un sourcil et ne semblait qu'à moitié convaincu. Pour s'en sortir, Ghani lui lança son plus beau sourire et dit :

'Veux-tu que je lui passe le bonjour de ta part ?

-Mouais… Je ne pense pas qu'il mérite tant de générosité. Il a quand même envoyé Jedusor à l'hosto…

-Léto faisait ça pour moi. Il y a eu un mal entendu et je suis certaine que tu aurais fait la même chose si tu voyais un garçon lever la main sur moi.'

Scorpius fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête vaincu. Ghanima sourit de plus belle et se leva pour laisser le fauteuil à son frère ainé. Scorpius compris l'invitation et s'écroula dans le siège en poussant un profond soupir. Lorsqu'il remarqua que Ghanima était toujours en train de le regarder, il dit :

'Ce n'est pas pour la lettre que tu es venu me voir n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, pas vraiment…

-J'ai pas spécialement envie de parler des vacances maintenant. Je sais que j'ai fais une belle connerie mais franchement j'arrive pas à la cernée…

-Rose est très triste tu sais. Elle fait tout pour le dissimuler mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal a trouver des moyens de la distraire. Elle n'a même plus gout aux études !

-Oui, j'ai remarqué ça…' réplica Scorpius, l'air sombre.

-Désolée…' il y eu un moment de silence avant que Ghani ne reprenne la parole 'Ecoute, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là. Mais il semblerait que tu ais blessé Rose et si tu en as conscience, je pense que la meilleure solution serait que tu t'excuses.

-J'aimerai bien, mais il semblerait qu'elle me fuit comme la peste…

-Je peux arranger ça !'

Ghanima lança un clin d'œil à son frère et sortit du bureau sous le regard surpris de Scorpius.

--

Léto lisait et relisait les lettres de Ghanima couché sur son lit. Pourtant, le temps ne semblait pas vouloir s'égrainer plus rapidement. Draco avait été très stricte avec lui, doublant le renvoie d'une semaine par une interdiction de sortir de la maison familiale et d'avoir le moindre contact avec l'extérieur. Aster faisait passer les lettres de Ghanima dans le dos de Draco et envoyait celles de Léto avec le plus grand bonheur de voir que ses deux jumeaux s'entendaient à nouveau très bien.

En échange, il avait proposé à sa mère de l'aider dans les travaux de rangement qu'elle avait entreprit le mois dernier. Aster avait beaucoup apprécié la proposition car la maison était grande et remplit de bibelots tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Pourtant, aujourd'hui Aster était absente et Léto s'ennuyait ferme.

Après avoir relu pour la troisième fois les lettres de Ghani qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, il se leva d'un bon ayant pris la décision de s'attaquer au grenier.

Il monta les marches de l'escalier en bois qui le conduire à la pièce poussiéreuse et plein de cartons empilés les uns sur les autres. Ne sachant trop par ou commencer, Léto saisit le premier carton qui se présenta à lui et le souleva. Alors qu'il se tournait pour le poser à terre et l'ouvrir, son œil fut attirer par un autre carton ou était garder en gros 'PHOTOS – LETTRES' suivit de l'année de naissance de Léto et Ghanima. Léto déposa le carton qu'il tenait dans ses mains et se dirigea vers l'autre. Il l'ouvrit délicatement en faisant attention de ne pas l'abimer. Effectivement le carton était remplit de photos et de lettres qui ne semblaient pas classées.

Il prit une pile de photos où l'on pouvait voir Aster à différents moment de sa grossesse. Elle rayonnait de bonheur et Léto ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle et d'être fière de pouvoir l'appeler 'maman'. Sous ces photos, il découvrit une lettre qui d'après l'écriture semblait provenir de sa grand-mère.

_Aster, ma chérie,_

_J'ai appris la nouvelle et cela m'a bouleversé. Ton père et moi sommes très inquiets pour la suite. _

_Tu sais très bien que c'est un sacrifice que Draco n'a pas à t'imposer. Cette femme n'avait pas à venir te voir en te déballant la vérité._

_Son bébé n'est pas le tien, tu n'as pas à l'élever. Même si Draco peut se sentir responsable de cet enfant, il n'a pas le droit de te l'imposer._

_J'espère que ta grossesse se passe bien, j'ai hâte de voir le visage de ma petite-fille._

Une photo tomba du papier interrompant la lecture de Léto. Il se saisit de la photographie et regarda la jeune femme qui y figurait au côté d'Aster. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans et était enceinte. Jugeant de la taille de son ventre, Léto estima qu'elle ne devait pas être loin du terme de la grossesse. Il observa de plus près les trais des la jeune femme. Sous les cernes et les trais tirés par la fatigue, on pouvait deviner qu'elle était belle.

Le jeune homme passa une demi-heure à contempler cette jeune femme qui était sa mère biologique. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention au fait qu'il ne ressemblait absolument pas aux autres membres de sa famille, à part son père, mais maintenant l'évidence lui sautait aux yeux. Il ne ressemblait à personne du côté d'Aster pour la simple raison qu'elle n'était pas sa mère biologique.

Si la lettre que Yuna lui avait envoyée disait vrai, seul Draco était son père et la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds de la photo qu'il regardait était sa mère. Draco avait trompé Aster et lui avait fait un enfant dans le dos. Léto sentit la rage monter en songeant que non seulement Aster avait pardonné à son père mais en plus avait élevé l'enfant de cette autre femme.

Tout à coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et le son clair de la voix d'Aster s'éleva :

'Léto ? Pourrais-tu descendre m'aider à ranger les courses, s'il te plait ?'

Mécaniquement, le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il referma rapidement le carton ne conservant que la lettre et la photo des deux femmes enceintes qu'il fourra dans la poche de son pantalon. Léto dévala les marches le plus rapidement possible pour rejoindre la cuisine ou se trouvait déjà Aster. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, celle qu'il avait toujours appelé 'maman' releva la tête vers lui avec un sourire doux et aimant. Léto remarqua pour la première fois à quel point ce sourire était fragile et décida alors qu'il ferait tout pour ne jamais faire souffrir cette femme qui l'avait élevé avec un amour et une tendresse qu'il ne méritait pas.

Léto traversa la pièce rapidement et serra Aster dans ses bras comme s'il voulait la consoler. Aster rit doucement et murmura :

'Et bien, qu'est-ce qui me vaut cette démonstration d'amour filial ?

-Rien de particulier, c'est juste que les enfants ne se rendent jamais vraiment compte de la chance qu'ils ont.'

Aster rit doucement avant de l'embrasser sur le front :

'Moi aussi je t'aime, mon chéri. Mais maintenant, il faut ranger les courses ou les surgeler vont fondre !'

--

Ghanima était un peu confuse et surprise de ne pas avoir reçu de lettre de Léto, mais elle supposa qu'il devait y avoir eu un problème avec la poste ou que comme il revenait deux jours plus tard à Poudlard, le jeune homme n'avait plus jugé utile d'envoyer de ses nouvelles. Ghani penchait plutôt pour la première solution, la seconde faisait trop passer Léto pour un être cruel car il savait que même 48 heures étaient une éternité pour la jeune femme.

Se concentrant sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, Ghani chassa ses sombres pensées de son esprit. Comme elle ne pouvait donner de rendez-vous fictif à Rose car elle penserait instantanément que Ghani l'avait manipulée, la jeune Serpentard avait du apprendre l'emploi du temps de son amie. Le moment le plus propice avait été l'heure en salle d'étude que Rose s'imposait tous les jours. Ghani avait donc du manipuler l'ensemble des personnes qui devait venir dans cette salle à la même heure que son amie pour les en dissuader. En temps que préfet en chef, sa tache avait été moins ardue que prévu car les élèves devaient s'inscrire pour avoir accès à cette salle et Ghani avait accès aux listes.

Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Scorpius de se rendre dans cette pièce. Le problème étant qu'il ne devait pas savoir qu'il y était pour voir Rose, sinon cela risquait de lui échapper et la jeune femme était suffisamment intelligente pour voir que la mise en scène était signée Ghani. Les élèves de première année était très influençable, il était donc simple de leur faire effectuer des taches comme celle que la jeune Malfoy avait en tête. Ghanima arrêta l'un d'eux qui sortait de sa salle de classe et s'en allait diner. Le garçon se retourna en la dévisageant avec surprise et rougissant de fierté et voyant la jolie préfette en chef qui voulait lui parler.

Avec un grand sourire bienveillant, elle lui dit d'une voix pleine de douceur :

'Bonjour, je m'appelle Ghanima Malfoy…

-Je sais, tu es préfet… Moi c'est Colin Crivey Junior !

-Oh, oui, j'oublie tout le temps que les gens savent qui je suis…' répliqua Ghani rougissant avec une gêne feinte.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi, Miss Malfoy ?

-Appelle-moi Ghani !' dit-elle en soupirant de soulagement, elle le tenait. 'Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me rendre un petit service.

-Bien sur !' le garçon était trop heureux de se rendre utile, Ghani avait bien choisit sa victime 'Tout ce que tu voudras !

-Et bien voilà… Je voudrais voir le professeur Malfoy mais je n'ai pas le temps d'aller à son bureau. J'abuse de te demander ça, mais est-ce que tu pourrais aller le voir et lui donner cette lettre ?

-Bien sur, je lui dirais que c'est toi qui me l'a donné…

-Ne te donne pas cette peine, il reconnaitra mon écriture. Tu sais,' Ghanima se pencha vers Crivey en baissant la voix comme pour lui faire une confidence 'le professeur est mon frère… mais il ne faut pas que les autres élèves l'apprennent.

-Oooh ! Tu peux compter sur moi, je ne dirais rien à personne. Une vraie pierre tombale !'

Lorsque le garçon s'éloigna en se retournant une dernière fois, Ghani lui fit un signe de la main en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Quand CCJ eu tourné dans le couloir, elle croisa les bras et poursuivit son propre chemin vers sa chambre d'une pas tranquille un sourire victorieux naissant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

--

_Voili voilou, pas de blabla aujourd'hui... Laissez moi une review ça me fera toujours plaisir!! ^^_

_A bientôt_

_DarwiOdrade_


	28. Forbidden love Chapter 13

Bon, je voulais tout d'abord vous dire que je suis très triste... Je pense que personne ne dois lire ce que j'écris en dehors de l'histoire en elle même parce que je viens de regarder le nombre de personne ayant lu le dernier chapitre et franchement ça ne colle vraiment pas au nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu... Franchement c'est si difficile que ça de laisser un petit mot? Ca me ferais tellement plaisir de vous connaitre un peu mieu et d'avoir vos impression sur mes histoires!

Allez je ne vous embête pas plus (auteur trop gentille... ^^) et je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce chapitre. Enjoy!

**Chapter 13 :**

_Rose resta sans voix. Comment Ghanima avait-elle put faire une chose pareille ? La rouquine sentit la colère monté en elle, Rose en voulait à Ghani de l'avoir trahi, à Scorpius d'être aussi stupide pour le lui dire, mais par-dessus tout, elle s'en voulait à elle-même de ne pas avoir vu toute l'étendue du piège que lui avait tendu sa soi-disant meilleure amie…_

_Scorpius vit que Rose ne bougeait pas, le regard perdu. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du aller aussi loin… mais au moins, il était fixé sur les sentiments de Rose maintenant ! Fort de cette idée, il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser doucement._

_Rose sentit le souffle du jeune homme sur ses lèvres, cela la fit revenir à la réalité. Après lui avoir avoué de la pire des façons ses sentiments, Scorpius songeait à l'embrasser ? Mais que pouvait contenir la boite crânienne de ce garçon ? Sans plus y réfléchir, Rose utilisa toute la force de ses jambes pour repousser la chaise de Scorpius. Elle se leva ensuite d'un bon et partit en courant la vue déjà brouillé par les larmes._

--

Les élèves ne manquaient vraiment pas de culot. Il avait beau être jeune, Scorpius n'allait pas tolérer les lettres d'amour d'adolescentes en chaleur. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'étude d'un pas décidé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte à la volée, une seule tête se releva lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

A l' instant où elle réalisa que c'était Scorpius qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, Rose rougit violemment et baissa la tête dans ses copies sans dire un mot. Que pouvait-il bien venir faire ici ? Si jamais c'était une idée de Ghani, Rose se jura qu'elle lui ferait la peau.

Scorpius hésita un instant, il ne pouvait croire que c'était Rose qui avait écrit la lettre. Il ferma la porte de la salle d'étude puis s'approcha plus doucement de la table où travaillait la jeune femme. Il déposa la lettre sur la table et attendit une réaction de sa part. Rose jeta un coup d'œil à la l'enveloppe mais se replongea aussitôt dans sa dissertation, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas. Scorpius sentit la colère monter à nouveau. Grinçant des dents, il dit :

'Si c'est toi qui m'as fait une mauvaise blague c'est vraiment pas drôle. Les déclarations d'amour enflammées ne te vont pas du tout, c'est infantile !'

Rose releva la tête, un peu perdu et passablement énervée. Elle le regarda un instant se demandant s'il méritait réellement une réponse à ces âneries. Finalement, la jeune femme se décida à parler :

'Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pu t'écrire une lettre d'amour après ce que tu m'as fait ? De plus si tu étais un temps soit peu attentif, tu aurais tout de suite remarqué que ce n'était pas mon écriture ! Je me demande vraiment ce que j'ai pu te trouver pendant toutes ces années…

-Je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas assez stupide pour écrire se genre de lettre de façon sérieuse !' s'emporta Scorpius 'Mais, si l'écriture est différente de la tienne, le style est le même. Tu as très bien pu dicter cette lettre à une autre fille et me la faire parvenir !'

Rose se leva d'un bon, scandalisée.

'Tu penses que je suis désespérée à ce point ? Serais-tu totalement aveugle ? Je n'ai pas rédigé cette lettre et j'ai encore moins demandé à une autre fille de faire ça pour moi ! Je ne supporte plus que tu m'insultes Scorpius, je ne suis pas l'une de tes petites idiotes trop superficielle pour voir le monstre que tu peux être sous tes airs d'ange.

-Je ne…

-Ou alors c'est toi qui as écrit cette lettre !' le coupa Rose en poussant le torse de Scorpius avec son index. 'Quitte à être stupide, pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas écris cette lettre pour avoir une raison de venir me voir ! Et me manipuler comme tu as essayé de le faire la dernière fois !

-Rosie, ne dit pas de bêtises…'

Soudain, la voix de Scorpius s'était radoucie, l'énervement de la jeune femme le faisait sourire et toute sa colère s'était envolée. A nouveau, Rose lui coupa la parole :

'Ne rit pas ! Il n'y a rien de drôle…

-Si, c'est très drôle justement.'

Scorpius sourit et se saisissant doucement de la main de Rose, il la porta à ses lèvres et embrassa le bout des doigts de la jeune femme. Rose eu un instant d'hésitation puis retira rapidement sa main de celle du garçon. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix n'était plus pleine de colère, mais timide et surprise :

'Que cherches-tu exactement ?'

Scorpius pris une grande inspiration se lança :

'Je voulais m'excuser, j'ai été vraiment lamentable ce soir là. Je ne me chercherais pas d'excuse, se serais vraiment trop pathétique… En tout cas, soit certaine que jamais Ghani ne m'a dit quoi que se soit. Tu as raison de dire que je ne suis qu'un monstre…' il caressa du bout des doigts le visage de Rose et soupira en laissant retomber son bras 'J'ai vraiment tout gâché, n'est-ce pas ?'

Rose ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête, mais elle ne parvint à trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Ils restèrent de longs instants les yeux dans les yeux sans effectuer le moindre mouvement, puis Rose fini par baisser les yeux en soupirant.

Lorsqu'il la vit entamer un mouvement pour s'éloigner, Scorpius compris que s'il n'agissait pas il allait la perdre. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se saisit du poignet de la jeune femme d'une main et enfouissant l'autre dans les cheveux de Rose, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec le plus de délicatesses possible. Contrairement à la dernière fois, Rose ne le repoussa pas. Scorpius ne voulu pas pousser trop loin sa chance et mit fin au baiser.

Rose le regarda avec surprise et lui demanda :

'Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'avais peur que tu me repousses comme la dernière fois…'

Rose sourit et passa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Scorpius l'air rêveur :

'Si tu n'as pas tenté de me manipuler, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur.'

--

Le silence prolongé de Léto inquiétait de plus en plus Ghanima. Le fait que Rose ait retrouvé le sourire n'aidait pas vraiment. Le jeune homme devait arriver au château le soir même, mais Ghani n'était pas forcément rassurée. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Au diner, Ghanima tenta de sauver les apparences, mais se sauva dès que le repas fut terminé. La jeune femme couru jusqu'à la salle commune où Léto se leva instantanément lorsqu'elle franchit la porte.

Toutes les peurs de Ghanima s'envolèrent et elle courut dans les bras du garçon. Elle sentit les mains de Léto se poser doucement sur ses hanches, mais au lieu de la serrer dans ses bras, il la repoussa. Ghanima le dévisagea l'air perdu, d'abord le silence et maintenant le rejet. Que c'était-il passé pendant la semaine ? Pourquoi Léto ne la regardait pas dans les yeux ? Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ?

Ce fut le jeune homme qui prit la parole en premier :

'On ne peut pas continuer Ghani…'

Chaque mot vint se planter dans le cœur de la jeune femme comme la lame d'un couteau. Elle fixait Léto comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Il tenta de s'expliquer :

'J'ai beaucoup réfléchit cette semaine et je pense que nous ne pouvons imposer une telle souffrance à notre entourage. Pour le bien de tous, nous devons nous séparer…

-Tu mens…' la voix de Ghani tremblait 'Ce n'est pas vrai… Tu mens…'

La jeune femme regardait autour d'elle cherchant à trouver une raison valable à sa souffrance autre que Léto. Elle sentit à peine lorsqu'il pris son visage dans ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. D'une voix sans appel, il dit calmement :

'Je ne mens pas… Tu sais que je t'aime…

-Mais…

-Je ne pourrais pas supporter de faire souffrir celle qui m'a élevée et chérie toute mon enfance. Je ne mérite pas le quart de ce qu'elle m'a donné jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas le droit de la faire souffrir de cette façon… Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas continuer…'

Ghanima resta longtemps sans bouger après que Léto soit sortit de la pièce. Il disait la vérité, c'était certain mais la façon dont il parlait d'Aster était vraiment étrange. C'était comme si il voulait protéger leur mère d'une chose si terrible qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'avouer à Ghanima de peur qu'elle aussi n'en souffre. Quelque chose clochait et il fallait qu'elle découvre quoi avant de tenter quoi que se soit.

--

Léto broyait du noir, il aurait voulu que Ghani résiste, qu'elle s'énerve et se batte pour qu'il ne la quitte pas. Pourtant la jeune femme n'en fit rien. Les semaines passèrent sans qu'elle ne lui adresse la parole. Lorsqu'il regardait dans sa direction, Léto voyait simplement qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, mais elle ne semblait pas souffrir. Etait-elle au final si peu attaché à lui ? Cette pensée lui pinça le cœur.

Après sa journée de cours, il se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers sa chambre. Ghanima était assise près de la cheminé dans la salle commune et ne releva pas les yeux lorsqu'il passa derrière elle sans dire un mot. Léto ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et après avoir poser son sac de cours dans un coin, s'effondra sur le lit. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour en retirer la lettre et la photo qui s'y trouvait. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Léto se redressa les sourcils froncé et se pencha sur le tiroir qui était vide. Il ne lui fallu qu'un instant pour rejoindre la porte de sa chambre et revenir dans la salle commune. Ghani n'avait pas bougé d'un yota, alors qu'il s'approchait, elle dit d'une petite voix sans décoller ses yeux de la photo qu'elle regardait :

'Elle est très belle… C'est vrai que tu ne ressembles pas à maman, j'aurais du me douter que tu n'étais pas vraiment mon frère.'

Les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient si faible que Léto songea qu'un simple crépitement du feu aurait put les rendre inaudibles. Après une courte pause, Ghanima repris :

'Adopté… je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible…' Elle se retourna et Léto put voir ces yeux injectés de sang dû aux larmes qu'elle avait du versé. 'Quel est notre lien de parenté maintenant ?

-Demi frère et sœur.' Souffla Léto.

Ghanima lui tourna à nouveau le dos pour contempler la photographie. Elle secoua doucement la tête mais ne prit pas tout de suite la parole. Léto se rapprocha et contempla l'image par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

'Je ne pense pas, papa serait incapable de tromper maman… Et puis regarde leurs visages, elles semblent se connaitre et s'apprécier comme des amies de longues date. Cette jeune femme aux cheveux blonds est ta maman, mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons le même père…

-Pourtant la lettre de…

-La lettre dit simplement que papa doit se sentir responsable de toi… Peut-être que cette femme est sa sœur et qu'elle t'a abandonnée à la naissance.

-Elle n'a pas les trais des Malfoy…

-Nous n'avons jamais vu le visage de grand-mère Narcissia, elle pourrait très bien lui ressembler.

-C'est une possibilité…'

Il y eu un long silence. Finalement, Ghanima soupira et tendis la feuille et la photo à Léto. Elle se leva et partit vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le pas de la porte, Ghani se retourna et posa une dernière question :

'Même si nous ne sommes que cousins, tu ne changeras pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'aime trop Aster pour risquer de lui briser le cœur une seconde fois…'

Le sourire plein de tristesse et de désespoir qui se forma sur le visage de la jeune femme interrompit Léto. Sans ajouter le moindre mot, Ghanima entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle.

--

Ghanima marcha jusqu'à son lit comme un automate. Une fois assise, ses pensées filèrent à nouveau, la faisant presque sourire tant elles lui semblaient ridicules. Ainsi Léto n'était pas vraiment son jumeau… Seulement un cousin ou au pire un demi-frère, mais Ghanima se refusait à croire que son père ait jamais pu tromper sa mère. Le fait que Léto ne veuille pas faire souffrir Aster, elle pouvait le concevoir. Mais le fait qu'il préfère la face souffrir elle en prétextant la souffrance de leur mère, Ghani n'arrivait pas à la concevoir. Cela signifiait-il que Léto aimait plus Aster qu'il ne l'aimait elle ?

Soudain, Ghanima éclata de rire.

--

_La pauvre, les nerfs qui lachent au chapitre 13 c'est vraiment pas cool... J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut, laissez moi une petite reviews pour me raconter tout ça! Au fait, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de nouvelles de James... ^^_

_DarwiOdrade_


	29. Chapter 29

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Je sais ça fais un bail ! Mais voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire et je reviendrais peut-être avec d'autres fanfiction dans peu de temps... Cela dépendra de ma motivation et des reviews !_

_Bises_

_Darwi__Odrade_

**Chapter 14 :**

James était passablement frustré. La tristesse n'était plus le terme adéquat pour décrire son état. Il avait été triste lorsque Ted était repartit sans lui adresser le moindre signe, la moindre parole qui aurait put le faire espérer. Mais le retour à Poudlard avait été solitaire et le renvoie de Léto n'avait pas aidé. D'ailleurs, son retour n'avait pas changé grand-chose car le jeune homme avait l'air sombre et préoccupé. James avait bien essayé de communiquer avec son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci restait imperméable. Il lui avait donc été impossible de discuter de ses propres problèmes. Il en aurait bien parler avec Rose, mais celle-ci passait son temps dans l'une des salles d'étude de la bibliothèque en compagnie d'un certain professeur qui ne devait pas lui donner que des cours de biologie… Quoi que ?

Le jeune homme se retrouvait donc seul sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard, Léto ayant préféré rester au château, prétextant un devoir en retard. James ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il y était quand même allé, la perspective de passer la journée seul ne l'enchantait guère, mais rester enfermé toute la journée le rendait fou. Il fallait qu'il s'aère et Pré-au-lard était un bon moyen de faire une longue ballade, si l'on faisait l'aller-retour à pied. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il avait quitté le château et le chemin qu'il suivait entrait dans la forêt pour la dernière partie du trajet. James savait, pour l'avoir pris des dizaines de fois, qu'il verrait les toits en tuiles des maisons du village dès qu'il serait hors de la forêt. Le Gryffondor observa les bois alentours, cherchant à s'imprégner du calme ambiant avant de plonger dans l'agitation qui devait régner dans la petite bourgade pleine d'élèves.

James ne regardait plus vraiment où il posait les pieds, lorsqu'une racine dépassant du sol le fit trébucher. Surpris, James mit du temps à comprendre qu'il allait tomber. Il ne songea pas à se rattraper, pensant que la douleur ne devrait pas être difficile à supporter pour son cœur en lambeau. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus vite...

Le jeune homme ne l'atteint jamais, un long manteau beige oblitéra sa vision et deux bras puissants le plaquèrent contre un torse chaud et réconfortant.

--

Ghanima avait bien réfléchit et son plan était infaillible. Si Léto avait tant des scrupules, elle n'en aurait pas. Il était totalement impossible que son père ai jamais pu tromper sa mère, Ghani en était certaine et n'en démordrais pas. La jeune femme avait donc décidé de mettre ses parents au courant de la situation et de subir la tempête tôt plutôt que tard. Elle serait bien allé leur en parler directement, mais jamais Léto n'aurait voulu cautionner et il aurait fait tout son possible pour l'en empêcher. Elle avait donc choisit la seule autre option possible : passer par Scorpius.

Un autre problème se posait alors, son frère ainé ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait et depuis quelques semaines il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à rien, Rose étant devenue le centre de son univers. Heureusement que la rouquine faisait tout pour être discrète car sinon, Ghani serait rapidement tombé malade d'un tel manque de compassion. Elles se trouvaient toutes les deux dans la grande salle et prenaient leur déjeuner. Rose prit la parole alors que Ghani se tournait vers la porte d'entrée :

'Qu'est ce que tu cherches?

-Léto, il ne devrait pas descendre mais...

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas parler de lui.' l'interrogea Rose, surprise.

-J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose mais il ne faut absolument pas qu'il sache ce que je vais te dire.

-Aïe, c'est compliqué de dissimuler quoique ce soit à Léto. Il est fin observateur...

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai pas parlé plus tôt, excuse-moi...

-Tu prépares un mauvais coup, toi. Je me trompe ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je risque de beaucoup remuer l'équilibre familial, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. C'est le seul moyen de récupérer Léto...

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu sais que nous ne sommes plus ensemble...

-Oui, pas besoin que tu me le dises pour que je remarque. Léto a un air déprimé depuis la rentré, on dirait un fantôme.

-Ouais...' fit Ghanima en riant jaune. 'Le truc c'est qu'il ne veux pas que l'on soit ensemble parce qu'il pense que mon père aurait trompé ma mère avec une autre femme et qu'il serait l'enfant né de cette union.

-Et comme Aster l'a élevé comme son fils, il ne veux pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie ?' s'exclama Rose en ouvrant de grands yeux. Ghanima hocha la tête et la rouquine reprit d'une voix surprise. 'Mais tes parents semblent encore super amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ça parait complètement invraisemblable que Draco ai jamais pu faire ça à Aster...

-Je sais, mais Léto ne veux rien entendre.'

Il y eu un silence durant lequel Rose observa le regard sombre et fiévreux de sa meilleure amie. La jeune femme compatissait d'autant plus à la douleur de Ghanima qu'elle savait maintenant la raison pour laquelle elle n'était plus avec Léto. Finalement, Ghanima ouvrit la bouche :

'Rosie, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup là. Ce que je vais te demander n'est pas une chose facile, mais...

-Je ferais ce que tu me demanderas, lorsque tu me le demanderas. Si tu es prête à te mettre toute ta famille à dos pour Léto, c'est vraiment que tu dois l'aimer. Ne me dit rien pour l'instant, si tu ne veux pas mettre ton plan à exécution tout de suite, je risquerais de laisser passer des infos qui ne doivent pas sortir de cette conversation !'

Le sourire chaleureux de la rouquine mit du baume au cœur de Ghani qui lui sourit en retour. Elle serra Rose dans ses bras en la remerciant :

'Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi...

-Tu te rends compte que je viens de t'autoriser ouvertement à me manipuler ?'

Ghanima regarda Rose dans les yeux ne sachant plus trop sur quel pied danser. La jeune femme aux cheveux de feu éclata de rire et s'exclama :

'Profites en bien, je ne te referais pas une telle fleur tous les jours !

-Je n'abuserais pas, c'est promis...'

--

James posa une main sur le torse et releva la tête pour voir à qui il appartenait, ne pouvant croire son odorat qui lui criait la réponse. Ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard doré et chaleureux qui le contemplait avec douceur.

'Heureusement que je suis partit à ta rencontre...' souffla Ted avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de James en un court baiser. 'Il faut vraiment que tu fasses plus attention à l'endroit où tu poses tes pieds !'

Le ton était un reproche moqueur, Ted semblait heureux d'être là et James n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser. Il était dans les bras du garçon qui le taquinait doucement et l'avait embrassé. James entendit sa voix s'élever en un murmure hésitant :

'Je rêve...'

Le rire de Ted résonna contre la voute des arbres. Ses yeux brillaient de milles étincelles dorées, James ne put s'empêcher de tracer leur contour du bout de ses doigts tremblants. Le rire se tut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Les yeux de Ted étaient maintenant rivés sur le visage de James et luisaient d'une couleur que le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu traverser les iris de son ainé. James sentit la main de Ted se refermer sur ses doigts et les porter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le garçon aux cheveux clair murmura ensuite :

'Si tu rêves, je puis t'assurer que jamais tu ne te réveilleras...'

A nouveau, les lèvres de Ted se posèrent sur les siennes et James ne résista pas plus que la première fois.

--

Le plan de Ghani était simple : faire en sorte que Scorpius prennent Léto et elle dans une position équivoque, puis, qu'il aille tout raconter à Draco et Aster.

Si jamais la première partie du plan arrivait à se dérouler comme elle le souhaitait, Ghanima ne doutait pas que la suite irait tout seul. Le problème était donc de savoir comment amener Scorpius à trouver son frère et sa sœur dans une position compromettante... mais surtout comment convaincre Léto de se retrouver dans une telle position.

L'atout de Ghani était alors Rose. Dans le château presque désert grâce à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il était simple pour la jeune femme et son professeur de se donner rendez-vous.

'C'est déjà prévu...' fit timidement Rose en rougissant.

-Parfait... où devez-vous vous retrouver ?

-Dans l'aile sud... les salles de classes sont totalement désertées, même pendant les cours.

-D'accord. Je suis désolée Rose, mais je risque de gâcher ton rendez-vous. Scorpius va entrer dans une colère noire après ce qu'il va voir...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Si c'est pour la bonne cause je t'ai dit que j'étais partante !

-Bien, dans ce cas je vais faire en sorte que Léto et moi nous disputions juste à côté de la salle ou vous serez.

-Comment vas-tu réussir à le faire sortir de sa chambre ?

-J'en fais mon affaire !' s'exclama la blonde, puis baissant la voix, Ghanima ajouta 'Voilà ce que tu vas faire...'

--

Léto releva la tête de son bureau. Les coups retentirent plus fort à la porte de sa chambre. Sans grande conviction, il lança :

'Voilà, voilà... j'arrive !' ouvrant la porte, il ajouta surpris, en découvrant le premier année qui se tenait devant lui l'air essoufflé 'comment tu as réussi à passer la porte d'entré ?

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Ghanima est blessé dans l'aile sud, il faut que tu ailles la...

-Quelqu'un a prévenu l'infirmerie ?' le coupa Léto qui sortait déjà au pas de course.

-Oui, l'un de mes camarades... Je...' bafouilla-t-il épuisé 'Je vais aller voir où il en ait !'

Léto fronça les sourcils, mais ne ralentit pas sa course pour regarder l'élève qu'il laissa derrière lui. Il tourna dans différents couloirs et se retrouva dans l'aile sud en quelques secondes. Ghanima était blessée... il fallait qu'il la trouve pour vérifier que ce n'était rien de grave... Ghanima était blessée. C'était de sa faute ! S'il avait été avec elle, jamais ce type de situation ne serait arrivée. Si Ghani trébuchait, il l'aurait rattrapé... Si des types lui voulait du mal, Léto l'aurait défendu... Sa Ghanima était blessé... Elle souffrait par sa faute.

Courant dans l'aile sud, il faisait un boucan d'enfer. Comme il ne trouvait pas la jeune femme, il se décida à l'appeler :

'Ghani ! Où es-tu, bon sang ?

-Dans la salle de classe !'

La voix était étouffée à travers la porte, mais semblait calme. Léto pris une grande inspiration et poussa la lourde porte en chêne massif. L'espace d'une seconde, il resta interdit, comme si dans la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux quelque chose lui disait que c'était un piège. Puis apercevant les cheveux blonds de sa sœur au fond de la salle, Léto oublia tout et se précipita vers elle.

Ghanima était accroupie sur le sol et se tenait la cheville. Tremblant et contrôlant à peine ses mouvements, Léto passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et les caressa doucement :

'C'est ta cheville...' murmura-t-il

-Je crois qu'elle est tordue...' souffla Ghanima si bas que le garçon du tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

-Tu peux marcher ?' Ghani fit non d'un signe de tête. 'Bon... Je vais te hisser sur la table, on va attendre l'infirmière pour te déplacer.'

D'un geste léger mais puissant, Léto pris la jeune femme par les épaules et la souleva. Lorsqu'il l'eut déposée, leur front restèrent poser l'un contre l'autre. Le jeune homme sentit la main fraiche de Ghanima se poser sur sa joue. Il ne songea même pas à ce dégager et tandis qu'elle caressait doucement sa mâchoire du bout des doigts, elle dit en reniflant :

'Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais...

-...' Léto sentit les larmes se mettre à rouler le long de ses joues. 'Excuse-moi...'

La première fois qu'il le dit, ses deux mots n'était d'un murmure inaudible. Mais Léto se mit à embrasser Ghanima sur le front, les joues, le nez, les paupières et les cheveux en répétant inlassablement sa litanie. Soudain il s'immobilisa, plus calme, et d'une voix claire dit :

'Pardonne-moi, mon amour...' avant de prendre ses lèvres en la serrant dans ses bras.

--

Ghanima aurait souhaité que ce baiser dure pour l'éternité, mais Léto se sépara aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait prise contre lui. Un grand coup de porte qui claque l'avait fait sursauter et avait ramener Ghani à la réalité.

'C'était quoi ça ?'

La jeune femme réalisa alors qu'elle avait trompé Léto et la peur de le perdre pris le pas sur tout le reste. Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Le garçon revint à elle, comprenant mal l'origine de cette soudaine explosion de larmes. Lorsqu'il s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras, Ghani voulu tout d'abord le repousser, puis l'attira violemment contre elle en lui passant les bras autour de la taille, laissant sa tête reposer sur le torse du garçon. Elle sentit qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux et entendit bientôt sa voix murmurer calmement :

'Ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt ta cheville ne te fera plus souffrir. Ce n'est qu'un moment douloureux à passer...

-Non !' hoqueta Ghanima entre deux sanglots. 'Ce n'est... pas... pas... pas ma che... cheville...

-Pas ta cheville ?

-...

-Ghanima, qu'y a-t-il ?' Léto la saisit par les épaules pour lire dans les yeux de sa sœur. Ce qu'il y lu l'emplit d'horreur. 'Non... tu... tu n'as pas fait ça !'

La jeune femme ne put que hocher pitoyablement la tête. Alors que Léto s'écartait déjà, Ghani se jeta sur lui de tout son petit poids. Un miracle survint alors, le garçon perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Ghanima sentit les bras de Léto la protéger durant la chute, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il reposait les yeux fermés sur le sol. Sa respiration était calme, laissant libre cours à ses larmes, Ghanima murmura :

'Regarde-moi Léto... J'ai cru... Je deviens folle sans toi !

-Tu détruirais ta propre famille pour me récupérer...' Sa voix glaciale grinçait aux oreilles de Ghani 'N'as-tu donc aucune pitié pour les gens qui t'entourent ? Ne considères-tu ton entourage que comme des poupées avec lesquelles tu peux jouer à ta guise ?

-Non... C'était une erreur... un simple erreur...

-Une simple erreur ?' Léto se redressa la contemplant de haut. Ses yeux argentés durs comme de l'acier. 'Une énorme erreur, tu veux dire... un monstrueuse erreur ! As-tu la moindre idée de la conséquence de tes actes ?

-Léto... Léto, tu me fais mal...' Il la tenait par les poignets et Ghani avait si peur en cette instant du regard meurtrier que lui lançait son frère en cet instant qu'il semblait possédé. 'Lâche-moi, Léto...'

Soudain, Léto disparu de son champ de vision. Ghanima poussa un cri où se mêlaient surprise et soulagement. Tournant les yeux vers la droite, elle vit James, le visage crispé, qui maintenait fermement Léto à terre. Ce dernier se débattait violemment pour échapper à la prise de son meilleur ami.

La jeune femme se traina jusqu'aux garçons et dit en posant une main sur l'épaule de James :

'Laisse-le... j'ai mérité sa colère...'

A ces mots, les deux s'immobilisèrent. Léto leva un regard froid sur Ghani, mais la glace de ses yeux fondit rapidement sous l'effet des chaudes larmes qui ruisselaient le long des joues de la blonde.

Après quelques instants de silence, Léto finit par s'agenouiller près de Ghanima et murmura en la serrant contre son cœur :

'Ne pleure pas, Ghani. Quoi qu'il nous arrive maintenant, je serais avec toi, alors… ne pleure pas.'

--

James aurait aimé que les retrouvailles entre Léto et Ghanima soient plus heureuse. Il aurait alors pu savourer pleinement son propre bonheur. Mais la perspective d'affronter Draco et Aster ne réjouissait personne. Rose était distante, et elle ne parlait plus qu'à Ghanima en cachette pour lui faire des comptes rendu de l'évolution des choses du côté de Scorpius. Dans un premier temps, tous avaient cru que le jeune professeur ne dirait finalement rien aux parents. Mais le matin même, la jeune femme était arrivée au dortoir des préfets la mine sombre en disant :

'Vos parents sont au courant, mais ils ne viendront pas… Scorpius a reçu une lettre hier soir disant qu'ils expliqueraient tout lors des prochaines vacances.

-C'est parce que les vacances sont dans quelques jours qu'ils préfèrent ne pas faire exposer le scandale ici…

-Non, Léto… Maman n'a que faire du regard des autres. Gardons espoir, cela signifie peut-être que les nouvelles ne sont pas si mauvaises…

-J'aimerai avoir ta confiance en l'avenir.' Conclu-t-il en l'embrassant.

Le brun repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez et se replongea dans la contemplation du paysage par la fenêtre, rêvant d'être dans les bras puissant de Ted.

--

Ghanima gliça doucement sa paume dans celle de Léto. Ce dernier se pencha pour embrasser son front et avec un petit sourire lui murmura :

'Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure façon de calmer le jeu…

-Quitte à mettre les pieds dans le plat, je préfère y sauter à pied joint…' Léto sourit à nouveau. 'Et puis je n'y arriverais pas si je ne te sens pas près de moi.

-Je serais toujours près de toi… moi aussi je deviens fou quand tu es loin.'

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée si bas, qu'un instant, Ghani cru qu'elle l'avait rêvée. Pourtant, le baiser que Léto posa sur ses lèvres était si tendre que la jeune femme su qu'il l'avait prononcée.

'Tu es prête ?'

Ghanima hocha la tête d'un air décidé. Léto sourit doucement et il poussa la porte d'entrée de la maison familiale où ils savaient tout deux que tous étaient déjà réunis dans le salon.

--

En les voyant arriver main dans la main, Aster eu un léger pincement au cœur. Elle revoyait Hermione la tannant pour dire la vérité aux jumeaux… non, ils n'étaient pas jumeaux. Ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Aster soupira en culpabilisant sur son aveuglement et son égoïsme. Elle remarqua le regard de Draco qui lui disait que tout allait bien se passer. Aster lui sourit doucement et s'approcha de ses plus jeunes enfants pour les embrasser sur les deux joues.

'Vous m'avez manqué tout les deux… Venez, j'ai préparé du chocolat chaud…'

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers la table basse pour leur servir à chacun une tasse de la boisson brulante, Aster s'arrêta en chemin devant le regard surpris et quasiment horrifié que lui lançait les deux adolescents. Elle leur lança un sourire légèrement moqueur et dit doucement :

'Ce n'est probablement pas l'accueil que vous pensiez recevoir, mais ne vous inquiétez de rien… Vous allez rapidement comprendre.

-Votre mère a raison.' ajouta Draco d'une voix calme et chaleureuse. 'Venez vous assoir, nous allons tout vous expliquer. Si Scorpius a réussi à comprendre il n'y a pas de raison que vous n'en fassiez pas autant !'

--

'Ton frère ?' répéta Ghanima abasourdie.

-Oui, mon demi-frère pour être exact.

-Mais alors, Léto est mon…

-Oncle.' Acheva le garçon l'air sombre.

-Demi-oncle pour être précis.' Compléta Aster. 'Je suis désolée mon chéri… nous aurions du te le dire bien plus tôt… mais j'ai été très égoïste…

-NON ! Non… tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je suis heureux que tu m'ais élevé comme ton fils…

-Léto ! Comment peux-tu insulter maman de la sorte.' S'écria Ghanima 'Elle te considère comme son fils !

-Ghani a raison, mon ange. Draco et moi t'aimons comme nous aimons Scorpius et Ghani. Tu es notre fils et Ghanima est notre fille. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours fier de vous.'

Draco hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires d'Aster. Ghanima regarda un instant ses parents, puis se tourna vers Léto. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, elle l'attira vers lui et murmura des mots rassurant à son oreille. Cela sembla le calmer car après un temps, le jeune homme redressa la tête et dit d'une voix rauque :

'Que lui est-il arrivé ? A ma… mère biologique… que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Elle est morte en couche. Nous n'avons jamais rien sut d'elle. Ton père l'avait probablement rencontrée dans…

-Ne me parlez pas de lui… Je ne veux jamais entendre parler de cette ordure.

-Bien…' fit simplement Draco.

-Tu te prénommes Léto Jude Malfoy.' Dit Aster d'une voix calme 'Léto, c'est ta maman qui l'a choisit. Elle s'appelait Jude.'

--

_La petite fille referma le livre avec précaution. Elle se leva et le replaça dans la bibliothèque. D'un pas rêveur, elle descendit les escaliers et retourna au salon._

'_Aly, étais-tu ? Voila des heures que tu es monté chercher l'album de famille…_

_-Et tu reviens les mains vides !_

_-Oh !' fit la petite fille. 'Excuse-moi maman, mais je viens de lire l'histoire la plus passionnante qui soit !_

_-Ah ? Et que racontait-elle cette histoire ?_

_-C'était celle d'une jeune fille qui s'appelait Yuna et qui…_

_-Tombait amoureuse d'un certain Sirius ?_

_-Oui, grand-mère._

_-Oh ! Tu as rédigé les mémoires de grand-mère, maman ?_

_-Oui, Ghani. Mais c'est plus roman que des mémoires, ma chérie. Aly ma chérie, serais-tu assez bonne pour nous descendre les trois tomes ?_

_-Il y en a trois ?' répliqua l'enfant en ouvrant des yeux ronds._

_-Oui ma chérie. Un pour tes arrières grand-parents, un pour tes grands-parents et un pour tes parents !'_

_L'enfant se précipita à l'étage à la recherche des précieux livres._


End file.
